


It Started In Oxnard - How It All Began

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time with another girl, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 135,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara refer to meeting and becoming lovers in Oxnard during Xander's Road Trip.  This is one possible version of how it happened.





	1. Graduation Surprise

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship – for now, Xander/Tara  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <14, 013>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that will be addressed in the story, just bear with me

Cancun, Mexico  
April 30th, 1999

If it had been possible to take a picture of Spike's face at that exact moment, there were multiple people who would have paid good money to hang that picture on their wall. He had spend the last few months traveling, trying to find his Sire, his Dru, only to find her in this resort town. Spike was pleased to see all the Happy Meals wandering around, most of them drunk. He decided to pass up the easy prey for now and go to the building where Dru had set up her lair, there was plenty of time to play with dinner afterward, after all.

The few guards let him pass without incident, they recognized him of course, and some of their faces did look familiar, but Dru had turned so many minions over the last hundred years or so, it was inevitable that some of them would still be around and come when she called them. Making his way down the stairs, he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say, but all the words flew from his mind the instant the door in front of him opened and he beheld his sire again. 

Alarm bells started ringing in his head when he saw how Dru was dressed. Instead of her normal flowing dresses, she was wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a T-shirt, with no sign of a bra underneath. He was so stunned by the unusual, but still arousing, way she was dressed, he didn't realize that he hands were behind her back until she moved forward, and by then, it was far too late. He felt something hit him in the chest and barely had time to register the wooden stake as his body turned to dust, his leather jacket falling from his hand to the floor at the foot of the stairs. 

Dru shook her head and sighed with regret as she watched his dust drift to the ground. “I'm sorry, Spike, but you would never go along with what has to happen. Miss Edith told me it would be better for you to go away now, and not have to suffer at the claws of my Kitten, because he really hates you!”  
Turning back to her room, Dru picked up a backpack and slipped it on, adjusting the straps to be comfortable on her shoulders. It had taken several days for her to be comfortable in her new attire, but Miss Edith convinced her it was important that she be able to blend in as she traveled, so she learned to adapt. If she thought about it, she would have to admit that she did enjoy the way her new clothes fit her, especially the silk underwear, which rubbed against her so nicely.

Picking up Spike's jacket, she found his car keys and pulled them from the pocket. Folding up the jacket, she took off her backpack and stuffed it inside before putting the pack on again. Going up the stairs, she found her second in command and told her that she would be meet them in a few months, and to get the minions to the Hellmouth before the end of July. Bethanny looked up from her book and nodded, they had gone over the plan multiple times in the past few weeks, and she knew what she had to do. The blonde vampiress grinned in anticipation of seeing if her Sire's vision was true about what she would find in Oxnard. It had been far too long since she'd gotten properly laid, and this 'Kitten' sounded like just the type of man she liked!

Twirling the keys around her finger, Dru quickly found Spike's DeSoto and unlocked the door. Putting her backpack on the passenger side, she slipped inside and shut the door. Unzipping a side pocket, she pulled out the registration and other paperwork that she had made for her a few weeks back and slipped them into the glove box before starting up the car. Glancing at the gas gauge, she grimaced when she saw the car had less than a quarter tank left, no where near enough to get her to her destination, especially when she had to travel the vampire paths. Pulling out of the parking spot, she headed to the nearest gas station and filled up before turning north toward the border.

&&&&&&&

May 23rd, 1999  
The Ruins of Sunnydale High School

Xander and the others had just finished hugging, relieved that they had all survived, and that the Mayor was destroyed when Cordelia and Harmony came up to him. He moved away from Buffy and the others, and gave Cordy a tentative smile. Granted, she had thawed towards him a bit, after she found out he had paid for her prom dress, but things were still very tense between the two of them.

Cordy smirked when she saw the nervous expression on his face, and said, "Don't worry, doof! I'm not here to tear into you." She and Harmony both snickered when he exaggeratedly wiped an imaginary bead of sweat off his forehead and gave a sigh of relief.

The smirk dropped off Cordelia's face and she looked at him seriously, saying, "Look, I know that things haven't been great between us for the last couple of months, and, granted more than a little of that is my fault, but, I don't want to leave things this way, especially since you are leaving for your road trip in the morning, and I'm heading to Los Angeles."

Xander nodded, "Okay, so, what did you have in mind?"

Surprisingly, it was Harmony who spoke up, "Cordy is staying with me tonight, and my parents are both out of town. We'd like you to go home and grab your things, and meet us at my place in about an hour. We can all grab a shower or bath and then we can have dinner, and you and Cordy can talk things out."

He thought about it, the offer was certainly more enticing than spending one last night at Casa Harris, listening to his parents drunken arguments, that's for sure. So he gave them a lopsided grin and a nod. "Who am I to decline such a wonderful offer, and such attractive company? I'll be there right around 4:00, is that okay?"

Cordelia and Harmony glanced at each other, and Xander could tell that there was something unusual going on, but couldn't tell what, before the two of them nodded at him, and he turned to go. He was shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, only to find Cordelia holding him, and pulling him into a kiss, just like they used to share before things went bad. She pulled away, with a slight blush, and said, "We'll see you at 4, don't be late!"

With a slight grin, he walked out to the parking lot and got into his, or rather, his uncle Rory's car. He wasn't sure what was up with that kiss, but suddenly the rest of the evening was looking much better!

He went back to his parents house, and, surprisingly enough, neither of them were home, so he avoided that headache. Grabbing his bags, he took them out to the car and loaded up before making one last stop. He wasn't exactly sure was Cordelia had in mind, but, better to be safe than a father, so he pulled into the Long's Drugs and picked up a box of condoms. He doubted if he would use them all, even if had the opportunity to use one of them, but again, better safe than a father, at least at his age. Being a daddy before he turned 19 was not on his list of things to do. He was heading toward the checkout when something caught his eye, and, remembering his night with Anya after the prom, grabbed the tube of Astroglide, just in case his afternoon and evening turned out to be extremely lucky.

The Kendall Residence  
3:57pm 

He pulled up into Harmony's driveway at three minutes to four o'clock, and knocked on the door at 4 on the dot. Harmony opened the door instantly and smiled at him, "Good, right on time!" He was momentarily non-verbal when he saw that her hair was still wet, and she was dressed in a terrycloth robe, and it opened just enough to show that she wasn't wearing anything under it! 

She stepped aside to let him enter, and then she said, "The master bedroom has the best shower, let me show you where it is." He was very grateful for the gifts that Aphrodite had given him, after he had made amends for the love spell, because it allowed him to keep in control, even with the way that Harmony was wriggling her ass as she walked up the stairs ahead of him.

He was slightly disappointed, but didn't show it, when they got to the bedroom, and there was no sign of Cordelia. He just followed Harmony into the bathroom, and, he couldn't help it, but he gave a low whistle at the size and the opulence of the room. The sunken tub looked like it could hold 6 people easily, and there were multiple massaging shower heads in different places above the tub. Giving Harmony a grin, he said, "Your parents certainly know how to get clean in comfort, don't they?"

Harmony gave him a throaty chuckle, which went right to his cock, and she said, "I'm sure that getting clean wasn't the only thing they liked to do in here, considering how often they would shower with Cordy's parents, before the IRS mess, and Aura and Tamara's parents. They are 'very' good friends, you see?"

Xander snickered, "Well, I've always heard, 'the more, the merrier' and I guess it could apply to that as well as anything else."

Harmony laughed, "I'm glad you agree, because I think so too. Now, go ahead and get a shower, then we can get the afternoon started."

When Harmony closed the bedroom door behind her, he pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as well as underwear, before stripping down and grabbing his shampoo and a towel.

He had just gotten the water temperature the way he liked it, and was working up a good lather, when the bathroom door opened again, and Harmony walked in, completely nude! A part of Xander's body woke up immediately, and it was obvious he liked what he was seeing.

Harmony grinned, "Well, I guess I don't have to ask if you think I'm sexy, do I?"

Xander grinned at her, "Not hardly! You are one of the sexiest girls I know, and I've often wondered what you looked like under those designer outfits. But, I have to ask, what's the occasion? You never expressed any interest in me before."

"Oh, I was certainly interested, but when in High School I had to play the games my parents expected. But, we aren't in High School any more, and I'm free to do what I've wanted to do for a while now!" The fact that you saved my life today, by dusting that vampire that was trying to bite me just adds to the reasons why I'm here." Harmony paused and smirked, "So, need any help washing your back?"

"Harmony, you have no idea just how much I want to accept what you are offering, but, I have to ask. What about Cordy? How will she feel about you and I doing this? I know the two of us aren't together, but won't it bother her that you and I had sex?"

Harmony looked at him in surprise, "Cordy is fine with it, in fact, I offered to let her go first, but she said that her first time with you was going to be in a bed, and not pressed up against the wall of my parents shower, no matter how much her mother may have enjoyed it!"

With that, the last of his concerns faded away, and said, "In that case, Harmony, there are lots of places I could use some help washing? Care to join me?" 

Harmony giggled and stepped into the tub, but, before he could reach for her, she stepped back and said, "Let's get you cleaned off first, then we can work on getting dirty again!"

Xander had no problems with that, in fact, he'd had more than one fantasy of sharing a shower with Harmony, as well as ones with Buffy, Cordy, Faith and even a couple with Mrs Summers, which still made him feel a little strange, since she was much closer to being a mom to him than Jessica Harris.

Shaking his head to clear it of the random thoughts, he concentrated on the girl who was with him, and stood there with a smile as Harmony grabbed a loofah and started scrubbing his chest and shoulders. She was, surprisingly, doing a very thorough job, although he let out a slight whine when she knelt down in the tub and started washing his legs and feet, totally ignoring his erection.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile, "Don't worry Xander, I will be paying a lot of attention to that part of you soon, just be patient!"

With a put upon sigh, he nodded, and let her continue what she was doing. A few minutes later she stood up and gestured for him to turn around, and he did, putting his hands on the shower wall to brace himself as she worked on getting his back cleaned. 

He was surprised when she grabbed more soap and worked it between his butt cheeks, but didn't say anything, because her fingers didn't come close to poking him. He didn't really understand why she wanted him that clean, but the fact that she paid so much attention to his ass made him slightly hopeful that she would be open to him paying attention to hers when the time came. After all, since the night that Anya had introduced him to the joys of anal sex, it had figured in the majority of his fantasies! 

When Harmony had finished washing him, his cock twitched in anticipation, only to be frustrated again, when, after rinsing her hands in the water, she grabbed his shampoo and proceeded to wash his hair. He decided to just roll with it, and let her set the pace, especially since she was doing a marvelous job on his scalp! Like most guys, he really enjoyed the sensation of a woman's hands washing his hair, and scrubbing his scalp, so he just relaxed and enjoyed what she was doing.

Almost too soon Harmony was guiding him back under the water to rinse the last of the shampoo from his hair, but then she turned him around and said, "Well, you've waited long enough, let me get things started and I can do what we both want me to do!"

He looked at her curiously, as she closed the drain in the tub, and turned off the shower head, allowing the tub to start filling. Kneeling down, she grabbed the loofah again and soaped it up before running it along his cock. He had started going soft during the washing, but jumped back to full attention as soon as she touched him. She giggled and leaned forward, place a kiss on the head, and said, "Don't worry, Mister Python, soon you will be plunging into all kinds of hot, wet and tight places!"

Xander grinned in anticipation as Harmony made sure that he was completely clean. By the time she was satisfied, the tub was filled with hot soapy water, and she reached up and took his hand, guiding him to a bench in the back of the tub, just at the water line. When he was seated, she turned and shut off the water, before coming back and spreading his legs so she could get closer.

He hadn't expected the experience of being washed could be so sexy, even in his fantasies the shower was just a setting for he and his partner to have sex, but, he knew better now, and was determined to explore it again with any future partners. But that was for later, right now he had a gorgeous blonde kneeling between his legs stroking him, and she deserved his full attention.

Just as Harmony was opening her mouth and moving forward, he said, "Hold on a second, Harmony! Before you get started, there is something that I'd really like to do first."

She looked up at him curiously, until he reached down and lifted her up, setting her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She stiffened in surprise at first, but then she sighed happily and relaxed, putting her arms around him in return. Lowering his face to hers, she tilted her head, and he pressed a kiss against her lips. 

She started kissing him back, opening her mouth to him eagerly as his tongue demanded entry. The kiss deepened and both of them were getting more and more turned on, until Harmony broke away and smiled widely at him. "Thank you, Xander, that was wonderful! I'm glad you are being such a gentleman, I've heard that some guys in a situation like yours wouldn't give a damn about how I was feeling about things! You've made sure that I know you care, and I'm going to enjoy this even more that I thought I would!"

He wasn't sure what to say to that, except that he felt sorry for Harmony if that was the kind of treatment she was expecting, so he didn't say anything, except to smile softly at her, and lean down and kiss her forehead. She grinned and slipped out of his arms, saying "You know, it's a shame that you are leaving tomorrow, and I'm going to be in Las Vegas going to school when you get back, because with the way you are treating me, I'd love to keep this going and see what happens." 

She shrugged, "Oh well, we aren't dead yet, and Vegas isn't that far away that you can't look me up sometime!" She got back down on her knees and reached for him again. "Just because you've made me feel so good already, I think you deserve a special treat, but that will have to wait for awhile."

With that, Harmony leaned forward and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Locking her lips around him, she sucked gently, before sliding her mouth back until only his head was inside. Xander groaned in pleasure as she moved her tongue against the head, and released him.

Harmony looked up at the man in front of her, and smiled to herself. She knew he was enjoying what she was doing, and, hell, for that matter, so was she! She was very experienced at having a man in her mouth, it had gotten her quite a few things from the boys she dated, but this was one of the very few times that she could say that she was sucking a guy because she wanted to! 

She had already been planning to have sex with Xander if the opportunity arose after they graduated, and knew that Cordelia was planning to do the same thing, because Cordy wanted some closure on their relationship.

Harmony didn't really care about a relationship, she figured that her parents would pick somebody appropriate for her to marry, and that would be it. That's why she wanted to have sex with Xander, so that she could at least enjoy herself one time with a person she chose to give herself to! She actually hadn't had full sex that often, at least not with the guys. There were a few girls that she had been with, and wasn't that little tidbit going to shock the hell out of Cordy! But she had never gone after any of the girls in Sunnydale, not wanting to get that sort of reputation.

She wrapped her hand around Xander's cock and stroked the shaft gently, while her free hand moved though the water and fondled his balls, making him gasp out her name. She liked that he had held her and kissed her, and seemed to want to make sure she was enjoying herself, even though it was delaying her sucking him. That had never happened before, and she hoped that it would happen again in the future. 

Of course, she wasn't really expecting to find somebody like Xander in the future, because he was an actual hero, even if he didn't seem to think he was. She had been extremely turned on by the way that he organized the students to fight against the vampires and the Mayor today, and then when he had seen she was being attacked by that monster, he rushed over and staked it before she could be bitten, how could she not want to give him everything she had to give?

She had wrapped her mouth around him again, and tasted the little bit of pre-cum that had gathered, and shrugged to herself. At least he wasn't completely perfect, his diet needed some work to improve the taste of his cum. If he did look her up in Las Vegas, she was going to suggest that he change some of the things he ate and see if that made it taste better.

 

It was taking all of his self control not to reach down and grab Harmony by the hair, and start fucking her face, she was driving him out of his mind with the way she was sucking him! She wasn't the first girl to suck him, of course, that would have been Willow, and Cordy had even gone down on him a couple of times, and Anya had made sure he had experienced everything that night, but Harmony was, without a doubt, the best of all of them! 

Although there was a tiny part of him who wondered what would have happened if he had let Dru suck him, the day of that crazy love spell? She had offered, and the thought of a woman who didn't have to breathe sucking his cock was more than a little exciting. If he hadn't been afraid that she would have forgotten what she had promised, and turned him in her excitement, he might have been willing to let her suck him.   
He leaned back against the back of the tub as Harmony started moving faster and taking him deeper inside her. He smiled slightly when he noticed her hand moving under the water as she fingered herself. Xander was happy that she was getting turned on enough to play with herself, he just wished that he could watch, because watching a girl get herself off was another turn on for him, almost as much as watching her expression when he was the one fingering her!   
He was jerked back to attention when Harmony shifted position, and tilted her head back, taking him all the way into her throat!  He couldn’t believe the sensations when she actually swallowed around her, and a strangled moan was forced from his throat.   She pulled back and grinned proudly at him, and he just looked at her, stunned. He literally didn’t think he would be able to form words right then, the sensation had been so overwhelming.  
Harmony started stroking him again, and he felt the tightness in his balls, and gasped out "Harmony? I'm about to...." that was all he was able to say before he exploded. Fortunately, Harmony had heard and understood him, and she leaned back and pointed him at her tits, still halfway above the water, and he watched as his cum splashed across them. It was one of the hottest things he had ever scene, outside of a porn video, and he shot again, and a third smaller blast, coating the tops of her tits, before he fell back against the side, panting.  
Harmony giggled, and released his cock, rubbing his seed into her breasts with her free hand. She was glad that he was able to warn her, because she really didn't like swallowing that much. She would have been willing to take him on her face, if he really had wanted her to, but she was perfectly happy to let him cum on her tits. She wasn't expecting him to cum as much as he had, but wasn't going to complain, especially when she looked down at his cock and saw that he was still mostly hard!   
"Wha? How are you still hard, Xander? I've never known anybody who could keep going right away like that!" She managed to stumble the words out in her surprise.  
He chuckled, "A gift from the goddess Aphrodite, after I did penance and offered her a sacrifice of a sheep for abusing her gift during the love spell. That's only one of the improvements she gave me, but it does come in handy."  
He really surprised her then, when he grinned at her and said, "I saw you were starting to finger yourself earlier, but it doesn't look like you've cum yet. Would you like to show me what you look like when you are pleasuring yourself, or would you like me to return the favor?"  
Harmony's jaw dropped, "You... you actually want to? No guy has ever offered before! Hell yes I want you to return the favor!"

She eagerly took the seat on the bench as Xander knelt between her legs, spreading them apart, and putting her thighs over his shoulders. She watched him as he moved closer, and, when his tongue slipped out to lick her, she closed her eyes and shuddered in pleasure. He continued to surprise her, and she really liked it. None of the other guys she'd knelt down for had even offered to go down on her, the only reason they wanted her to take her panties off was so they could shove their needle dicks inside her, and she almost never let that happen!   
She relaxed even further as he worked his tongue inside her, moving it around and hitting all of her pleasure spots, even brushing her clit a few times. She was so engrossed in the wonderful sensations Xander was giving her, that everything else faded away, there was just her, and Xander's tongue that was pushing her closer and closer to the edge, and she was reaching for the pleasure when she shrieked in surprise and the pleasure overwhelmed her when she felt his finger sliding into her ass! She'd never had anything at all there, and it nearly made her lose her mind as everything hit her at once.  
Xander just smirked as Harmony went bye-bye for a few minutes, and he continued gently licking her as he slid his finger out of her rear hole. That was another trick that Anya had taught him, and, hopefully Harmony would connect something in her butt with pleasure, so she would be open to letting him have her ass as well. Even if she didn't want to, at least he could say that he'd seen something that almost nobody else can say they'd seen. Harmony's face when she was losing her mind with pleasure.  
With a mental 'fuck you!' to the jocks that hadn't been able to satisfy her, Xander continued to lick Harmony and moved closer so he could get his lips around her nub and sucked gently, making Harmony babble incoherently as yet another orgasm washed over her.  
Xander was so focused on what he was doing, and Harmony barely knew her own name at the moment, that neither of them noticed the door to the linen closet crack open and a shocked face watching them.

* * *   
Cordelia had been watching from the closet ever since Harmony had lead Xander into the room. She had been amazed at how Xander had treated Harmony, she had half expected him to behave like most of the other guys that Harmony had dated, but he was different. He was treating Harmony like he saw her as a person, and not just a walking blowjob supplier. And when he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her? It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. She had been aware that Harm had a crush on Xander, even when she was playing the role when they were in school, so Cordy didn't have any problems with Harmony wanting to sleep with Xander. 

She knew it was more than slightly hypocritical of her, since she'd broken up with him over his messing around with Willow, but, honestly, if it had been any other girl, even Buffy, she probably would have been pissed, and made him grovel a good bit, but she wouldn't have broken up with him over it. But it had to be Rosenberg, the girl that she had hated since the first day of kindergarten, and who had sabotaged more than one of her assignments over the last few years,that he had chosen to cheat on her with! That was very hard to forgive, although the fact that he had found out about her parents and the IRS situation and didn't mock her over it, and had even paid for her prom dress had mellowed her feelings toward him quite a bit. 

Her jaw dropped when he offered to go down on Harmony, and she winced at the look of shock on her friend's face. She had known that Harmony wasn't treated all that well by some of the guys, but she had thought that at least of couple of them had offered to make her feel good too. And what was that bit about no other 'guys' offering? Had Harmony been playing with the girls at some point? 

Cordy put that aside to watch as Xander got between her legs and started using his mouth on her. She knew that Harmony was in for a treat, because, even as a beginner, Xander was exceptionally talented with his tongue, and from the brief conversation she had with Anya before the former demon girl took off, it sounded like he'd gotten even better with her training! 

She continued watching as Xander drove Harmony up the wall with his tongue, although the part where he stuck his finger in her ass was new, he'd never tried that with her when they were together. Cordy wondered if he was going to try and take Harmony that way, and if she'd even let him? She smirked, from the looks of the satisfied smile on the blonde, Cordy didn't think that there was anything Xander wanted that Harmony would say no to, right about now.

'Wait a minute, they're switching around again, what is he going to do now?' She blinked in surprise when he just pulled Harmony back into his lap and started kissing her again, and stroking her back as Harmony cuddled against him. 'Damn! I don't know how Anya trained him so well in just one night, but if I ever see the girl again, I'm going to have to thank her!'

She didn't say anything to Harmony when her friend had approached her about giving Xander a night to remember, but she really wasn't certain that she was willing to give herself to him the way Harmony was. Watching the way that Xander treated Harmony wiped her concerns away, and she made up her mind that after the two of them were done, and they had all eaten, she was going to give herself to him, and see if she wanted to see him again.

When the two of them stopped kissing for a minute, she heard Xander say, "I'm glad you enjoyed that Harmony, but, if we are going to continue this, don't you think that a bed would be more comfortable? Besides, I don't want to take a chance of getting you pregnant, and my condoms are in my bag in the bedroom."

'Damn!' Cordy thought, 'He even thought enough to grab condoms? Sure, we are both on the pill, but it's good that he cares enough not to make it our responsibility. Besides, if he does convince Harmony to let him go in the back door, a condom is an absolute must!'

She watched as Harmony registered what he was saying, and her smile widened as she said, "Oh yeah! And we can use my parents bed so we don't have to move too far. They aren't going to be back until next weekend, so I'll have plenty of time to get the bedding changed and washed."

The two of them climbed out of the tub, and Cordy started to move back into the closet where she wouldn't be seen, but she must have made a move because Xander froze and looked directly at her, before the frown of concentration dropped, to be replaced by that damnable sexy lopsided smirk of his. 

"Hey Cordy, did you enjoy the show?"

Harmony looked over and laughed, saying, "I wondered where you were, I didn't know you were a voyeur, Cordy, you naughty girl!"

'Shit! Busted!' Cordy thought frantically, before stiffening her spine, 'I'm Cordelia Chase, damnit! I don't get embarrassed!' Pushing open the closet door, she stepped out, letting Xander see her gloriously nude body in the full light of day. Harmony had seen her nude plenty of times, in the showers after cheer-leading practice, but she had never been completely nude with Xander, and she enjoyed the way he looked at her, even though he wrapped his arm around Harmony possessively while he looked her over. Even though she had been caught spying on them, she was still pleased that Xander made sure that Harmony knew he was paying attention to her as well. And Harmony leaned against Xander, looking quite happy to be there.

The two of them were still looking at her, and she decided to come clean, "Well, we all have our kinks, and that happens to be one of them. Just like Xander has a kink for playing with girls asses, and Harmony has a kink for playing in the showers. Deal with it! I have!"

Xander chuckled, and Harmony grinned as Xander said, "Fair enough, but, the question is, are you going to join in, or just side by the bed and watch as I do my best to give Harmony the best sex of her life?"

Harmony said, "Oooh! I like that idea! But, he's right, are you going to watch or join in?"

"Oh, I think I'll watch, and see if Xander is really as good as he thinks he is. Besides, I'm not into playing with girls, and I don't see that changing, even if you do look sexy when you cum, Harm."

She noticed the slight look of disappointment, quickly hidden on Harmony's face and made a decision. Turning to Xander, she said, "Go into the bedroom and grab your condoms. We'll be out in a minute, Harm and I need a little girl talk, okay?"

Xander nodded agreeably, before he kissed Harmony again and moved toward the door. Just as he got to Cordy, he leaned in and said, "Be gentle with her, I've started to care for her a lot, and don't want her feelings hurt, okay?"

Cordy gave him a soft smile and a nod, "Don't worry, she's my friend too, I wouldn't do the to her."

Xander looked at her seriously before nodded and walking out the door into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Cordy turned to Harmony and gave her a smile, "Don't worry Harm, I'm not mad at you, and, while I wasn't lying, I'm not really into playing with girls, I can tell that it is something you like, so, if you want, I don't have a problem with joining Xander and I when it's my turn, and doing some kissing and fondling. I just can't see myself going down on you. Sorry."

Harmony grinned, "So you wouldn't mind if I went down on you? Because I think you're really sexy, and I've wanted to, ya know, ever since I realized I liked girls as much as guys."

Cordy laughed, "Well, we did say this was going to be a night to remember, so, sure, why not?" She got a wicked grin and said, "You know that Xander is going to want to fuck your ass, don't you? Anya and I had a conversation last week, and she told me how she trained him to do it right, and he really enjoyed it."

Harmony looked thoughtful, before shrugging, "I've never done it before, but considering how good he made me feel with just his mouth, I'm willing to give it a try. How about you?"

Cordy snickered, "Don't tell the doofus, but I've had fantasies about doing it for a while, ever since I saw one of those 'special' home movies that your parents and mine made last summer. You know, the ones that they don't think we know about? Both our mothers seemed to really enjoy it, and I want to see for myself!"

Harmony snickered and said, "Well aren't you a naughty girl? Next thing I know, you'll tell me that you really like the idea of Xander spanking you for being so naughty!"

Cordy couldn't help the blush that rose up at Harmony's words, she thought that she had kept that side of her completely hidden. It wasn't til she managed to look at Harmony and saw the look of surprise on her face that she realized that Harm had just been teasing her. Harmony pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry, I won't say anything, even though the idea does sound pretty hot!"

Clearing her throat, Cordy said, "Well, you never know what's going to happen. But, we've kept Xander waiting long enough, so shall we?"

Harmony giggled and said, "We Shall!" and pulled open the bathroom door and lead the way into her parents bedroom.

* * *

Harmony was still giggling when she walking into the bedroom, with Cordy following behind. She had been more than a little nervous when Cordy had asked Xander to leave, but hearing what Xander had said to her, and Cordy's response, had made her feel a lot better! The fact that Cordy didn't hate her for wanting to have sex with her just made her day. 

Xander was stretched out on the bed watching as she and Cordy walked in, and she was warmed by the look of concern on his face. Deciding to reassure him, as well as give him a thrill, she stopped and turned to Cordy, before pulling her close and planting a kiss right on her lips! Cordy was obviously surprised for a second, before her eyes flicked over to Xander watching with his mouth hanging open, and she pulled back and grinned at Harmony. 

"Want to give him a show, huh?" Cordy murmured, just low enough for her to hear, and Harmony nodded slightly, making Cordy smirk, before the other girl moved closer and rubbed her tits against Harm's and going back to kissing. Harmony moaned softly and felt Cordy's tongue sliding into her mouth. Harmony couldn't believe that Cordy was really going along with it, and she seemed to be enjoying herself too, especially when she was able to slide her leg between Cordy's thighs and started rubbing the dark haired girls pussy!

She could feel the wetness on her thigh from Cordy's pussy, and Harmony smiled, pulling back from the kiss slightly. Cordy moaned at the loss of contact, before gasping when Harmony gave her a sharp slap on the ass, making the girl squirm even more. Harmony turned Cordy and moved her to the chair that was sitting across from the bed, and pressed her into the seat. She pulled her leg away from Cordy's pussy and sat her down. 

Cordy's eyes shot open when she Harmony moved her, and looked up in surprise at being seated in the chair. Harmony smiled at the smoky look in her friends eyes, and could tell she was almost drunk with lust. Not wanting to leave her unsatisfied, she said, "Just sit back and relax Cordy, and let me make you feel good, and then you can watch as Xander makes me feel good!"

She turned to wink at Xander, who was watching her with lust glazed eyes as he slowly stroked himself. Harmony giggled, 'he was going to love this! Shit! So am I!' she thought, as she lowered herself to her knees on the padded carpeting of her parents bedroom. She briefly wondered what her mother would say, seeing her in the same position with Cordy that she had been with Cordy's mom on a couple of the videos?

* * * 

Cordelia couldn't believe this was happening! She had agreed to let Harmony go down on her, mostly because she didn't want to hurt her feelings, and ended up being part of a live sex show for Xander! She was surprised that she didn't actually mind that much, because Harmony was a damned good kisser, and the way Harmony used her thigh to get her juices flowing, well, that was pretty damned nice as well. But, how did she end up sitting in a chair with her legs hanging over the arms while Harmony was kneeling in front of her? It felt like she had skipped a few steps somewhere. 

And now she could feel Harmony's breath on her pussy, and... oh my god! That's amazing!!! Xander had gone down on her before, of course, and he was damned good at pleasing her, but, Harmony, that girl took it to a whole 'nother level. 'I guess it's true that a girl knows instinctively what feels good, but whatever, I hope she doesn't stop!' was about the last coherent thought Cordy had as Harmony sucked on her clit, making her babble even worse than Willow inside her head.

Cordelia was still babbling when Harmony did something with her tongue and another climax hit her, even stronger than the first, and she wondered what she would have to do to convince Harmony to keep doing that? A small part of her mind that was still rational said 'return the favor, of course! Duh!' and she was amazed that she was even snarky in her own mind, before the words sank in, and she tried to focus on them through the waves of pleasure that she was floating on. 'Would it really be so bad to try it out,' she wondered, 'it wouldn't make her a lesbian, just because she wanted to help her friend feel good?' She heard that same snarky voice snicker in her mind, 'come to the femme side, Cordy, we have designer shoes!' She had a random thought about finding that inner voice and shoving her Manahlo Blahniks up it's snarky little ass if it didn't shut up!

Decision made, Cordy just enjoyed the feelings as Harmony pulled another climax from her, and this one was a doozy! She vaguely heard herself crying out Harmony's name, before it all got to be too much, and she collapsed in the chair, panting heavily as her brain rebooted.

When she was able to move again, she croaked out, "Harm?" and Harmony stopped what she was doing and looked up at her curiously. Cordy licked her lips and said, "I think I lied to you early, I didn't know it at the time, but I guess I am interested in playing with girls after all!"

She heard Xander's strangled moan from the bed, and glanced over at him, almost laughing at the dazed look on his face, and the mess of cum all over his belly. She did snicker and say, "I think Xander enjoyed the show, don't you?"

Harmony grinned at her before looking over her shoulder and smiled, "Well, I'm not surprised, what straight guy wouldn't cream himself seeing two gorgeous girls like us having fun?" Looking directly at Xander she said, "Why don't you go clean off in the bathroom while Cordy and I catch our breath, and then we can let your monster get some more playtime?"

If she hadn't been so busy pulling Harmony onto her lap, Cordy would have laughed at how fast Xander leapt up off the bed and into the bathroom. As is was, she had a lap full of beautiful blonde, and all of her focus was on kissing her. Cordy paused to consider the taste of her juices, and decided she could like the taste, and wondered if Harmony tasted just as sweet?

* * *

Xander was still in shock from what he had seen. Sure, he'd watched more than a few porn videos that had two girls together, but nothing, nothing he had seen, even the video of the woman that looked like Miss Calendar playing with another gorgeous brunette, was as hot as seeing Harmony and Cordelia together! 

Grabbing a washcloth and some soap, he quickly cleaned himself off, and gave a quick thank you to Aphrodite that he was back and ready for action already. That was the main thing that had impressed Anya enough to get a favor from her friend Hallie, who moved them into a pocket of her dimension, where Anya spent the next several days training him on how to pleasure a woman. She said that, since he was the least disgusting Alpha Male she'd encountered, and he truly regretted cheating, even before being caught, that he was very unlikely to cheat again, so he might as well know how to keep his lady happy!

He really didn't care how she had justified it to herself, he was more than happy to give her all the orgasms she wanted while he learned. If it wasn't for her lessons, he didn't think that he would have had any idea of what to do in the situation he was currently in, but now he was just going to sit back and let Harmony set the pace, she hadn't been doing a bad job at all so far, and see where the rest of the night led.

Drying his hands, he happened to glance over at the tub, and realized that they had left the water sitting in there after they had gotten out and dried off. Shaking his head, he opened the drain, and let it empty, before using the detachable shower head to rinse down the sides so the soapy residue didn't get a chance to set. He knew that the Kendall's probably had a maid or two, but why make more work for them than he had to?

Walking back into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed to watch what the girls were doing, and smiled at the look of contentment on Harmony's face as Cordy sucked on her nipples. He could tell by the stiffness in Cordy's posture that she was more than a little nervous, but there were also signs that she was starting to enjoy herself, mainly the way she was rubbing her thighs together, and using a free hand to play with her own breasts. A small part of him wished he had a video camera, so he would never forget what he was seeing! He pushed the thought away, because he couldn't see either of the girls wanting to take a chance on anybody else seeing this, and he certainly wasn't going to say anything! That would just be rude and hurtful, and, while he had been angry at the way Cordy had treated him, he had gotten over that a while ago.

He could see Cordy relaxing as Harmony's reactions showed her that she was doing a good job, and it seemed to give her the courage to move further down Harmony's body, until she was facing Harmony's soaking pussy. He could see the wetness in her curls from here, and felt a little bit of pride in knowing that he had helped get her that turned on.

Xander could barely hear Harmony murmuring to Cordy, he couldn't tell what she was saying, but the tone was soothing and encouraging, and it must have worked, because he saw Cordy's tongue come out and run along Harmony's lips, making the blonde gasp in pleasure. That seemed to have been what Cordy needed to hear, because she started licking with more confidence

Wanting to get Cordy even more relaxed, he slipped off the bed and moved behind her, before lowering himself to the carpet. Harmony opened her eyes and looked at him, grinning when he held two fingers up in a "V" and wriggled his tongue between them, while pointing at Cordy. Harmony smirked and gave him a thumbs up before turning her eyes back to Cordy.

Laying down on his back, he wriggled until he was between Cordy's spread legs. He was sure that she hadn't noticed him, the way she froze in place when his face was under her, and he put his hands on her hips. She started moving again, when she realized what he was doing, and spread her legs even wider and lowered herself to his eager tongue.

* * *

This was turning out to be the strangest day of Cordelia's life, bar none! Even the craziness and terror of watching the Mayor transform into a huge demon paled in comparison to the fact that she currently found herself tongue deep in her best friends pussy, and enjoying it, while her ex boyfriend was under her, showing her just what he had learned about pleasing a woman, and doing a damn fine job of it!

She was already getting turned on by the way that Harmony was reacting to her, and Xander's tongue on her was just making things hotter. She was determined to hold off her own climax, at least until she had gotten Harmony off, the girl had made her feel so damn good that it was only right that Harm got pleasure of her own. With a wicked grin, she remembered just what Xander had done to Harmony that got her off, and, locking her lips around Harmonys' nub, she slid her hand between her friends ass cheeks and started rubbing her thumb around the ring. Harmony started squirming in the chair, and when she started sucking her clit, Cordy popped her thumb inside the girl, making her eyes shoot open and cry out as she came. 

Cordy continued sucking and licking, while pumping her thumb inside Harmony's ass, enjoying the sounds the the blonde was making. She did pause to moan when Xander hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside her, which he was doing far more than he used to. 'Damn it, I'm really going to have to thank Anya if I ever see her again. Although, she claimed to be over a thousand years old, she probably knows some things about pleasing women too. Wonder if she'd be willing to give me a few tips?'

Her mind froze as she realized just what she was thinking, before she mentally shrugged, she'd already crossed the bridge as far as sex with girls went, what was one more? She really didn't have a whole lot to look forward to as far as the rest of her life went, so why shouldn't she grab as much pleasure as she could on the way?

Cordy could tell that Harmony was just starting to recover from her visit to her happy place, as was readying herself to drive the girl up the wall again, when Xander pulled the same trick on her with sucking her clit and shoving his finger in her ass! 'Oooooooooooooooh Yeah!!!!!!!!!!! That's it!' was about the last thought she remembered having before she ended up in her happy place for an uncounted time. She lost track of everything, her could feel her body somewhere, far below her, shivering and shaking as every nerve ending exploded with pleasure, and she vaguely hoped that she hadn't hurt herself the way her body was jerking. She really didn't care that much, she was just feeling too damned good, and it was so nice floating her above the clouds.

When she eventually came back to her body, she opened her eyes sleepily, and saw that Xander was standing beside Harmony's chair, and Harmony had him in her mouth, sucking for all she was worth. She didn't want Harmony to have all the fun, and managed to make it up to her knees, and crawled over to them. Getting between Xander's legs, she sat up and took his balls in her mouth, sucking gently while Harmony worked on his cock.

Between the two of them, Xander didn't last long, and cried out Harmony's name to warn her that he was cumming. 'That was nice of him,' Cordy thought sleepily, as she watched Harmony actually letting him cum in her mouth, she didn't think Harmony did that? It wasn't that important, because she was obviously doing it now, and didn't seem to mind. She watched Xander slide out of Harmony's mouth, and he was finally going soft, but why was Harmony gesturing to her?

"Oh! That's why!' Cordy thought, as Harmony pulled her close and kissed her, sharing Xander's cum with her. 'Hmmm, not that bad,' she decided, as she swallowed what Harmony had given her. She was really feeling tired by then, and moved away, stretching out on the most comfortable carpet she'd ever felt, and her eyes started to close. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Harmony say, "Did you do something different Xander? You tasted a whole lot better this time than you did in the shower." 

She didn't hear Xander's reply, sleep was calling her far too insistently, but she was sort of aware that the two of them had picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed, laying her down between them. She thought she had mumbled her thanks, but couldn't be certain, because she was soon deep in dreamland.

She woke up a few hours later to find herself cuddled between Xander and Harmony who were both sound asleep as well, and she could see from the window that it was completely dark outside. Shrugging, she fell back to sleep, they could get something to eat and play more later.

The Hotel Armand  
San Diego, California  
May 23rd, 1999  
Near Midnight

Dru danced happily around the room, Miss Edith in her arms, listening to music only she could hear. She was still completely nude after the romp with the girl she had picked up at the Sunset Club. She had been quite amused to discover the cult of vampire worshipers was still active, and they made a ready source of entertainment and nourishment. She'd been very careful not to drain any of the girls she'd taken home with her, just enough to survive.

She wasn't certain why, but Miss Edith was emphatic that she not kill any innocents because it would please her kitten if she could tell him that when the met again. She did kill a couple of nasty men who wanted to make her go with them, they didn't seem to understand that she wouldn't let another man touch her until she was with her kitten, and even then only if he wanted her to. She would have let them go with just a chastisement, but one of them had pulled a knife and tried to cut her, and she couldn't put up with that, could she?

She heard on the radio later that the police had found the bodies, and they were identified as two very bad boys who were wanted for several rapes, so she didn't feel bad about draining them. She heard Sara stirring on the bed, and turned around with a smile, hoping that the girl was ready for more fun, she was ever so talented, almost as talented as that Air Force Captain she had been with the other night. What was her name, oh, yes, Samantha, pretty same was ever so eager to play, and Dru was so very tempted to turn her, but decided she could wait until Kitten gave her permission. And if he didn't, well, that would be okay, as long as he didn't mind her getting naughty with all the pretty girls who were going to be joining him. 

She didn't think he would, because she would let him watch. It's too bad that Grandmummy had been dusted by the nasty Angel beast, because she would have really enjoyed Kitten and his ladies.

When Sara opened her eyes and looked at her, Dru smiled, because she could see the eagerness in the girl's eyes, and slid back into bed with her, pulling the girl into her arms.

Susie's   
Oxnard, California  
May 24th, 1999  
Just after Midnight

Tara smiled as the water from the shower rinsed off the sweat and smoke from her last turn on stage for the night. She didn't have to dance any more until tomorrow evening, and was looking forward to just sitting down for a while. Susie was an easy going boss, but when they were still in the rotation, she expected them to be working! Fortunately there were still four other girls to dance before closing, so she could change into her street clothes after she got cleaned up.

She had been dancing here for over a month, and really enjoyed the money she was making, but she wasn't sure why she was still here. Usually she danced at a place for a couple of weeks before moving on, but her Goddess kept sending her the feeling that she was supposed to be here, that something was going to happen. She didn't mind, of course, the feelings from her Goddess hadn't steered her wrong yet, but she just wished she knew what it was she was waiting for?

She was just rinsing the shampoo out of her long dirty blonde hair when she saw Daria stepping into the showers. "Hey babe, how's your night been?" Tara asked, before giving the black girl a light kiss on the lips.

"Been one of my better Sunday nights, probably around 3 or 4 hundred in tips. Is there a convention of horny people in town tonight and we didn't get the notice?" Daria said with a laugh.

Tara snickered, "Not that I've heard, but I did hear one of the women mention that they were all part of a swingers group, and heading to a resort down in Mexico in the morning."

"Swingers, huh? That would explain why I haven't been hit on that much, they're all too busy fucking each other I guess." Daria shrugged, "How about you? Have a good night? The sexy nurse outfit usually does fairly well for you from what I can tell."

Tara paused to think for a second, she'd kept a running count of each rotation, but hadn't added it up yet. She gave a whistle, "Damn! Yeah I think I broke 600 bucks tonight!"

Daria laughed, "Guess breakfast is on you, then?"

Tara gave her a look, "Do you mean I'll be paying for breakfast, or are we taking it back to my room so I can wear it and you eat it off my body?"

Daria grinned, "Both, of course!" She paused, "Unless you got an offer you wanted to take from one of the women tonight."

Tara shook her head, "I had a couple of offers, but the women were outside my age range. The only woman I've broken my over thirty rule for is Susie, and hell, a gay guy would do Susie if she offered, that woman is too damn sexy for words!"

Daria chuckled and nodded, "Hell, the only reason I'm still sticking around and not heading out to Vegas is the hope that she'll invite me back some night. She blew my mind that night, that's for damn sure!"

An amused woman's voice interrupted the two of them, "While it's always nice to be appreciated ladies, you should meet my cousin Brenda, she's practically my twin, but 15 years younger. It's too bad that she isn't as open minded as I am, or I'd invite her down for the weekend so we could have some real fun next Saturday night!"

The two of them grinned at Susie, and Tara said, "Hell, the way you describe her, it's a good thing she isn't here, we might just kidnap her and turn her into our sex toy, and then you'd be out a cousin."

Susie laughed, "Probably, but I'm sure she'd enjoy the experience. Anyway, the reason I'm here, and I think I probably know the answer, but, do you two want to join me after we close? I'm feeling like some company tonight, and I just picked up a couple of new toys that I'm itching to try out on a couple of naughty girls like you!"

Tara and Daria glanced at each other, and with matching smiles said, "Hell yes!"

Susie grinned, and started describing a couple of the toys she'd picked up, and just how she planned on using them on the two women. 

It looked like it was going to be one hell of a night, and Tara couldn't wait!

The Kendall's House  
May 24th, 1999  
Just after Midnight

Xander woke up to find a pair of mouths on his cock, and he looked down blearily, still more than half asleep, to mumble, "I'm sure I've had dreams like this, but it feels much better than a dream." Two female giggles woke him up completely, and he remembered where he was, and what he had been doing earlier that day. "Holy shit! It wasn't a dream! Thank you Aphrodite!"

Harmony laughed and said, "Now that you are awake, I was thinking we go down to the kitchen and heat up the pizza I ordered earlier, and, when our stomachs are happy, we come back here and you can fuck us through the mattress. How does that sound?"

There was no disagreement with that plan, and soon the three of them were sitting around the breakfast bar, dressed in terrycloth bathrobes, because nobody wanted to get hot pizza toppings on their bare skin, and eating happily.

Cordy was the first to break the silence, and said, "After what we did earlier, I'm almost sorry that I already paid for my bus ticket to LA, and got Wendi to find a place for me to stay, especially since the deposit is non-refundable." She put down her slice of pizza and, looking directly at Xander, said, "I'm sorry for a lot of the things I said to you, and about you, after the rebar incident, but I was hurting, and wanted to make you hurt too. If I had it to do over again, I like to think I'd do things differently."

Xander nodded, "I understood that from the first time you said something that I had told you in confidence, but, if it will make you feel better, I accept your apology."

Cordy smiled at him, "Thanks, that makes this easier to say. The thing that made that whole situation so bad was that you cheated with Willow of all people. I know she's your friend, but she really isn't very nice at all if she doesn't like you. Harmony and I can give you dozens of examples of assignments of ours she sabotaged, and I'm certain that she is the one who started a couple of the nastier rumors about Harmony and the members of the football team, which I can tell you, were absolutely not true!"

Xander turned to Harmony and pulled her into a hug, saying, "Don't worry, I was well aware those stories were bullshit, leaving out the fact that I already was aware that Larry was gay when the stories got started, I heard Willow telling a few of the geek brigade the story, and they shot her down right away. It turns out that Percy's younger brother was a freshman on the chess team, and he knew that nothing actually happened."

He chuckled, "I was actually one of the ones working to counter that story, because, while I may not have liked you that much, because of the games you felt like you had to play, I wasn't going to let Willow ruin your reputation just for the hell of it."

Harmony smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before mock swooning in his arms, "My Hero!" making the other two laugh.

He looked back at Cordelia, who was grinning at the two of them, and said, "That's something that I really don't understand myself. I have never been attracted to Willow, ever! I always looked at her as my kid sister, and then, out of nowhere, bam! We're trying ot eat each others faces? That makes no sense at all. Hell, I was already half in love with you at the time, Cordy, and wasn't even looking at any other girls. I was determined to prove to myself I was better than the cheating bastard who donated the sperm to create me!"

Xander continued, "I'd be half tempted to blame Willow and the mojo, except for the fact that she seemed just as shocked as I was, and, I don't think I ever told you this, but the night that Spike kidnapped us? Willow was working on a delusting spell to cast on the two of us, so we could stop whatever we were doing. Of course the drunken dust buster bait had to show up, and you know what happened then, damn his undead ass to hell!"

Cordy and Harmony were staring at him in shock, before Cordy said, "You know, that actually makes a difference. And if I hadn't been so stubborn and spoken to you when it happened, things would have been very different, I think." 

Shaking her head, she continued, "Anyway, that's in the past, and we can't change it, the question is what to do going forward. I had a bit of a strange dream while we were sleeping upstairs. I don't remember the details, except for the fact that you and I were older, maybe in our late twenties or early thirties, and we were lounging around a pool in back of a beautiful house. I got the feeling it was somewhere in the hills outside of Las Vegas, because I could see the lights of the Strip in the distance. But that's not the important part, you and I were together, but there were several other women there, Harmony was there, and Faith of all people, and a few other girls I didn't recognize, but we were a family, and very happy and in love with each other, the dream was quite clear on that." 

She must have seen the skepticism on his face, because she said, "I know it sounds bizarre, or maybe just a random dream, but it felt different, and I'd had dreams that felt similar in the past, and they all came true. So, if you happen to find yourself in Los Angeles after your road trip, give me a call, I'll want to see you, and see if we can work on making the dream come true."

Xander's jaw dropped and he sat bolt upright, "Shit! Something you said just triggered a memory of a dream of my own, but, what the fuck? Dru and Darla were both part of the family? Why would two vampires be there and not dusted? Especially since Darla was already dusted, by Angel right after Buffy came to town."

Harmony looked at the two of them in shock, and she said, "Okay, this is really strange! I just got a flash as well, all of us girls were naked, and Xander was kissing a woman named Lara, or Mara, or something like that, and we were all happy to see them, because they were the Master and Mistress of the family, which was weird, because Lara or Mara was wearing a silk collar around her throat!"

The three of them just looked at each other, stunned, before Xander found his voice. "Well, as prophetic dreams go, I certainly like this one a lot better than any of them in Giles' dusty old books, how about you?" Cordy grinned and nodded, while Harmony just looked at them blankly. 

Realizing that Harmony really hadn't been involved in the weirdness of the last few years, Xander said, 

"You know what Buffy is, right? Well, Giles is her Watcher, the one who is supposed to support her, and provide research information whenever something comes up. Well, he's got dozens, if not hundreds of books of prophecies, and, when they are ones that we have to deal with, they usually mean world ending levels of badness, and this one is a lot more pleasant than the ones we've had to deal with in the past!"

Harmony grinned in understanding, and nodded as well, "I can see that!" Frowning, she said, "But the question is, why are all of us having the same dream, and did somebody send it to us, or were we sharing Cordy's dream because of the emotional connection that the three of us are forming?"

Xander looked at her in surprise, "Harmony, please don't take this the wrong way, but you are obviously an intelligent girl, why the hell did you act like a brainless airhead in school?"

Harmony laughed bitterly, "Because it was expected that I would find a socially acceptable boyfriend among the better families who had sons in our year, and those sort of men generally prefer to have eye candy on their arm, and don't want a woman who is too intelligent. If you got a look at the class standings, Cordy and I were both in the top 10 of our class, but nobody realized it, because of the way I acted." She smirked, "Now that we're out of high school, and I'm getting the hell out of Sunnydale for school, I don't have to worry about what the 'good families' and their precious heirs think about me!"

Cordy raised her soda glass in salute, while Xander just shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, you are one hell of an actress to fool everybody like that! What are you going to be studying at college, or haven't you decided yet?"

Harmony took a drink of her soda and licked her lips, before she said, "I'm seriously considering Pre-Law, but I don't have to decide on a major for a couple of years. The first two years everybody basically takes the same type of courses, with maybe a couple of electives toward their concentration."

Cordy nodded, "That's what I was planning to do, before the whole IRS mess happened. That won't happen now, unfortunately. I have several scholarship offers, but none of them would be enough to cover my full costs, and it's too late for me to try and get financial aid for the fall semester."

She shrugged, "I'll spend the time in LA trying to get work as an actress and saving money so I can take a couple of classes at a time. It's going to take a while, but I figure that I can graduate in seven or eight years if I really push it."

Xander just shook his head, "I had no idea how it worked, and I'm really sorry that you aren't able to get to go to college, Cordy. If I had a way to help you, you know I would."

She smiled sadly, "Well, since you haven't hit the lottery lately, as far as I know, I'm afraid that there isn't much you can do to help, but I appreciate the thought."

Harmony set her drink down, and said, "You know what? This conversation has gotten far too serious. We can deal with shared dreams and Cordy's plans for college in the morning. Right now I want to get laid, damn it!"

With a laugh, Xander stood up and grabbed Harmony, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and swatting her on the ass, making her squeal indignantly, as he headed up the stairs, closely followed by a chuckling Cordy.

The Upstairs Bedroom  
A few minutes later

Cordy watched from the chair, stroking her pussy while Xander had Harmony on her back, her legs over his shoulders as he stroked into her. Harmony was crying out her pleasure, and, from what Cordy could tell, had been climaxing steadily almost from the time that Xander had tossed her on the bed and stripped the bathrobe off her. She wasn't exactly sure what had prompted Xander to use the belt of the robe to tie Harmony's hands to the headboard, but she certainly wasn't objecting to the idea. 

She blinked, for just a second it looked like Harmony was wearing a collar around her thoat! What the hell was going on? Was it just a flash from that strange dream, or was somebody trying to send her a message? Whatever it was, she wasn't going to ignore the dream like she had the first one, the one about her parents losing all their money. If she acted on it, and moved the money in her trust fund to another account as soon as she turned 18, the IRS wouldn't have been able to touch it, and she wouldn't be in this situation. 

She smirked, putting the serious thoughts aside for now, judging by Harmony's enthusiasm, they could certainly do worse than to end up with Xander permanently, especially since in the dream she got the feeling that he was extremely successful at whatever he was doing, because she had seen houses like the one in the dream for sale with million dollar price tags!

The two of them had been going for almost twenty minutes, which shocked the hell out of her, because she'd never heard of a teenage guy able to last that long. 'Something else that Anya was right about, I guess' she thought, before the sound of Xander gasping out Harmony's name and leaning down to kiss the bound blonde made her realize that he had finally came.

She watched them kiss for a couple of minutes, before Xander pulled out and slid the condom off his still hard cock and tied it off, tossing the bit of rubber in the trashcan by the bed.

Harmony was still panting, a wide smile on her face, and her body coated with sweat. Cordy had to stop herself from getting out of the chair and climbing into bed with her, and licking every drop off her body. 'There's going to be time for that later, right now it looks like Xander has something else in mind.'

She wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he ripped open a fresh condom and rolled it over his cock before he picked up a tube of something from the floor by the bed. Cordy watched as Xander climbed back on the bed, and he said, "Harmony, there's one more thing I'd like to do, if you want to try it? I've been fantasizing about fucking that amazing ass of yours ever since I found out that anal sex was a thing, are you willing to give it a try? I promise that it won't hurt you, I've done it before and the girl really enjoyed it."

Harmony chuckled, "Xander, after the number of times you've made me cum tonight, I'd go down on Buffy in the middle of Wilkins Avenue at noon if you wanted me to! Sure, I'm willing to try anal with you, let's go for it!"

Cordy smothered a laugh at the glazed look on Xander's face at the mental image Harmony created, before he smirked and slid his hand under her. Her angle was perfect to see what Xander was doing, and she watched as he squirted Astroglide on his fingers, and worked a finger into Harmony's ass and moving it around, stretching her out. Cordy nodded to herself, that was how Harmony's father prepared her mother in that video she watched, and her mother sure seemed to enjoy herself! 

She watched as Xander stroked Harmony's pussy with his free hand, while working move fingers into the girl's bottom. Harmony was soon moaning in pleasure and moving against his hand, it looked like she was trying to get his fingers even deeper into her ass, and she was urging him on between the moans and gasps.

Xander pulled his hands away, and squirted some more lubricant on the condom, before putting the head of his cock at Harmony's rear hole and pushing forward slightly. Cordy saw the expression of surprise on her face as he pushed into her, but there was no sign of pain at all. He was soon buried all the way in Harmony's ass, and Cordy was surprised at the foul mouth Harmony had, as she encouraged him to fuck her ass like he owned it!

Xander chuckled and said, "I told you I knew what I was doing, but you've got a very filthy mouth for such a sweet girl, and I think there are better things you can be doing with that mouth while I fuck your tight ass!"

Looking back over his shoulder, he said, “Cordy, why don’t you come over here and give this naughty girl something else to do with that mouth of hers?  It can’t be that much fun just watching, is it?”

Cordy was out of the chair and on the bed, straddling Harmony’s face almost before she knew it.  Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately, and said, “I hope you are going to have the energy to do that same thing to me after you finish with Harmony, because I’ve been looking forward to you fucking my ass ever since Harmony suggested the two of us bring you over here!”

He gave her that damnable sexy smirk and said, “You won’t have to worry about that, I’m good for just about anything you want to do, but Harmony deserves our full attention at the moment, and I really want to watch you licking her while she is licking you, okay?”

Ordinarily she would have given him hell for daring to give her an order, but whether it was the remnants of the dream, or just something else she didn't know about herself, Cordy instantly obeyed him, and lowered herself down and started licking Harmony's pussy while Xander's cock stroked into the other girls ass right in front of her face!

Just then, Harmony's tongue brushed against her clit, and all thoughts left her mind, and she focused on the girl under her, nothing else mattered at that moment in time except doing what she was told and making Harmony feel just as good as she could.

The three of them seemed to fall into a rhythm very quickly, and it wasn't much longer before Cordy was yelling out her climax, and rolling off Harmony, who followed closely by crying out her in pleasure on her own. That seemed to be what Xander had been waiting for, because he grunted and shoved forward, burying himself in Harmony's ass as he let loose inside her.

He reached down and untied Harmony's hands before kissing her again, and then he leaned over and kissed Cordy as well. Pulling himself out of Harmony's ass, he tossed the condom into the trash where it joined the other one, and he smiled down at Cordy.

"I'm going to give you what you want, but I need to cool off for a couple of minutes. I'll be right back, I'm going to hop in the shower and clean up."

As soon as the door closed behind him, and she heard the water in the shower start, Cordy lifted her head and looked at Harmony, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and said, "Was it as good as it looked?"

Harmony's grin just got wider, and she said, "Even better! I have no idea how many times I came, because I lost count around 9 or 10! I tell you, I really hope that dream of yours comes true, because I would gladly do anything for him right now! Hell, I'd even go down on Roseberg he made me feel so fucking amazing! And just wait until he takes your ass! I wasn't really sure I wanted to do it, but he made it feel wonderful!"

Cordy grinned in anticipation, "I can't wait! It's too bad he's leaving tomorrow, because we still have the house to ourselves for another week, at least."

Harmony grinned, "Well, I was thinking, he's not planning on leaving until around lunch time, so why don't we go get us each a cell phone, and program each other's numbers into them, so we can definitely keep in touch? I've got more than enough that the cost won't be a problem, and you and I can spend the lonely nights calling and talking dirty to each other!"

Cordy laughed and nodded, "I like that plan, and I'm sure that we can record the conversations and send them to Xander so he can hear what he's missing!"

Harmony snickered, "And then, when the three of us get together, we can act out what we talked about!"

Just then the shower stopped, and a minute later Xander walked out, looking refreshed, and his cock was standing tall and proud in front of him. Moving to the bed, he reached down and grabbed a fresh condom, and said, "Well Queen C, are you ready?"

"Hell yes! And I want you to do exactly what you did to Harmony to me!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Including tying your hands to the bed?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh! And make me lose my mind from pleasure, or I'm going to be one pissed off woman!"

Forty five minutes, when she finally felt him explode in her ass, she had to admit, he lived up to his word, and she was already planning on a quickie before he left tomorrow.

 

End Chapter One

I'm sorry if you were anticipating a fresh chapter or two of Hogwarts Harem, but this story grabbed my attention Wednesday evening, and wouldn't let me do anything but work on it. I hope you don't mind.

I know that the story is listed as Xander/Tara, and it will be, starting next chapter, but Harmony and Cordy took over this chapter and I ran out of space to get Xander on the road to Oxnard. Sorry about that!

Also: The bit with Dru thinking about her seduction of the Air Force Major Samantha? Yes, that is Sam Carter of SG-1, and it was inspired by Vidicon's story "Buffys Father" on Twisting the Hellmouth. Give it a read, you won't regret it!

See you in a couple of days with the next chapter

Red


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Tara meet, and we get some hints about what is going on elsewhere

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship – for now, Xander/Tara  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <15,462>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that will be addressed in the story, just bear with me

May 24th, 1999  
Route 66 

Graduation was over, and he was on the road at last. He had a full tank after filling up at the truck stop a few miles back, and he'd picked up a Big Gulp full of Mountain Dew to get him to Los Angeles, where he was planning to stop for the night. Hearing the CD in the car's stereo go back to the beginning of the album, he frowned, and reached over for the eject button. “Sorry Johnny, but one trip through the Folsom Prison concert is enough for today. Let's see, I need some good traveling music, ah! American Beauty, that's that ticket!”

Sliding the disc into the stereo, he started singing along to the music as the car ate up the miles. It was a good thing that he was on the highway, and it was fairly clear of traffic because he was still more than a little bemused about the night he had just experienced. 'And this morning was a lot of fun too!' he thought, remembering how Cordy had found several ties that let him tie her spread eagle to the dining room table and take her again. 'Who'd have thought that Cordy had a bondage kink? Not me, that's for sure!'

Of course, that was a surprise, but when Harmony egged him on, telling him to spank Cordy for being such a naughty girl, he thought Cordy was going to lose her damned mind! He had made up his mind that morning, in the clear light of day, that, come Hellmouth or high water, he was going to find her in LA on the way back from his trip, and the two of them were going to find Harmony at UNLV and he wasn't going to let them go!

After both girls were sated, and he was smiling like an exhausted loon, they managed to get cleaned up and dressed, and Cordy cleaned up the mess she made of the table, before Harmony mentioned her idea of getting the three of them cell phones. He thought that was a great idea, and told her so, making her smile happily.

Harmony had insisted on driving them downtown to the cellular store, claiming that she really didn't trust his car. He didn't argue, Rory's car may have been a classic, but it was almost 30 years old, and, while Pontiac did make good cars, the '69 Catalina did need some body and interior work to really be a classic.

It was as they were leaving the store, all of them with their new phones, and all three phone numbers programmed into speed dial, that Xander froze in shock. Walking down the street toward them was Oz, and he had Willow and Buffy with him. That wasn't much of a surprise, but the slightly still way that both girls were walking, and the fact that Oz was holding both girl's hands was!

They hadn't seen him or Cordy or Harmony yet, so he reached down and took both girls hands, making them smile at him. He didn't care was Buffy or Willow would say, he wasn't embarrassed by either of the girls, and didn't care who saw them! Cordy and Harmony saw the three of them walking down the street at about the same time, and noticed the same thing he did, and both of them smirked at him. 

He grinned back, and the three of them started walking toward Oz and his, apparent, girlfriends. At least he assumed that Buffy was Oz's girlfriend now, based on the goofy smile that she and Willow were both wearing. And he was willing to bet that there was a hint of a satisfied smile on Oz's face as well.

It was as they got closer, and Oz and the others noticed he and his girls, that he got another surprise, because he could actually smell the three of them, and his nose hadn't been that sensitive since the Hyena incident a few years back! It was what he was smelling that had Xander smothering a smile, because he could smell Oz all over both Willow and Buffy, but, even more interesting, he could smell Willow and Buffy all over each other! 'I guess that Oz and Willow found a way to keep Buffy from moping over Deadboy that worked even better than ice-cream.' he thought, as he greeted them.

Buffy and Willow were both extremely curious to see him with the two girls, and he was sure that they would want to interrogate him to get all the details. Of course, they could be as nosy as they wanted, it didn't mean that he had to oblige them. What was going on between he and Cordy and Harm was their business, not anybody else's. If they got too pushy, he could just turn it around and ask the two of them for details of their love lives, and see how they liked it!

While the four girls were exchanging politely barbed pleasantries, Oz caught his eye and raised one eyebrow. Xander looked back impassively, until Oz sniffed obviously, and gave him a smirk. Xander nodded slightly, and sniffed just as obviously, while mouthing the word 'hyena'. Oz nodded in understanding, and interrupted the two girls, reminding them that they had plans for the morning.

When Oz and the others were far enough away, and turning the corner, Xander said, "Well, it looks like the three of them might have had almost as interesting an evening as we did. What do you think?"

Harmony snickered, "I'd say so, but why do you say 'almost' as interesting?"

He grinned at the two of them, "Because there is no way that anything those two could do would be anywhere near as amazing as the two of you, that's why!"

Cordy smiled, "Good answer, doofus, damned good answer!" Harmony laughed lightly, and nodded in agreement, and the three of them headed to Denny's for a late breakfast.

After they had eaten, Harmony drove them back to her house, where the three of them kissed each other passionately, and he was almost tempted to toss the road trip, but Cordy reminded him of what they had all dreamed, and she had a feeling that he needed to be outside of Sunnydale to get things started, he loaded his bags into the trunk of the car and started down the road.

Cordy did promise to contact Giles later that afternoon, and let him know, in general, about the three of them sharing the same dream, so he could see if there were any references they needed to know about. Xander also promised to call them from Los Angeles that night when he had found a place to stay.

May 24th, 1999  
Oxnard California  
2:30pm

He was just passing the Oxnard city limits sign when the warning lights on the dashboard lit up and he started losing speed. Swearing, he glanced in his mirror and saw that the road was clear behind him as he nursed the car to the side of the road. He had just slowed to a stop and put the car into park when the sound of several pieces of metal hitting the ground rumbled up from under the engine. 

Shaking his head, he popped the hood and got out, swearing again at the smoke that billowed out from under the hood. “Thank the Gods that I bought that Triple A membership! I can just tell that this is going to be expensive enough as it is!”

A couple of hours later and he was looking at the remnants of his road trip fund and shaking his head. “Less than 200 bucks left, and that was with the Triple A discount! What the fuck am I going to do now? I can just hear Harmony and Cordy's comments, especially since Harmony was already nervous about the car. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind coming to get me, but if Cordy is right, there might be a reason why I broke down here? "

Looking at the sky, he saw the sun was still high in the sky, so he didn't have to worry about vamps, at least, but that was no reason not to get moving. 'First thing is to find a place to stay for the night, I can figure the rest out later,' he thought to himself, as he walked down the road to the nearest motel. It took a while, and it was getting close to dusk when he got to a hotel that had a room available. Fortunately, the manager was willing to give him a discount when he heard Xander's story, but it was still $75.00 for the week it would take to get his car repaired. When he expressed surprise at how low the price was, the manager smiled a bit sadly. 

"You're from Sunnydale, right? You just graduated yesterday?"

Xander nodded, wondering where the man was going with this. He didn't have long to wait, as the man said, "My ex-wife and my son live in Sunnydale, and my son was in your graduating class. I was at the ceremony, and I saw what happened. I'm not sure I believe it, but one thing I'm sure of, you saved my son and a lot of other kids lives yesterday by getting them organized, and I owe you for that! I figure giving you the maximum discounts is the least I can do, right?"

Looking closer at the man, he did look familiar, and it was possible he had seen him at the Graduation, but he couldn’t remember who the man’s son was. "While I absolutely appreciate the discount, and I'm glad your son made it out safely, I'm afraid I don't know who your son is."

The man laughed, "My son is Larry, Larry Blaisdell, and I heard you warning him to duck when that giant snake thing nearly hit him with it's tail! It's because you were on the ball and keeping an eye on things that I'm not mourning my son tonight. Does that make sense to you?"

Xander smiled and nodded, "It sure does, and thank you. I'm glad I was able to help. Now, not to press my luck, but do you know any place that is hiring within walking distance? I need to replenish my funds while waiting for my car to be repaired."

The manager paused for a minute or so, thinking. "Actually, I think I might have something. But it depends, are you 18 yet? Because the place requires that all employees be at least 18 to work there."

"Yeah, I turned 18 on New Years Day, so that's not a problem."

"Good," the man said, pulling a sheet of paper of the bulletin board behind him. "Susie's is looking for a few people, and she's got several positions opened. They get tips, and get paid every Friday, so that should work for what you need."

Taking a look at the paper, Xander saw that they were looking for dishwashers and other staff. 'Hell, I've got enough experience washing dishes, and I'm not going to get much further with what's in my wallet, that's for sure!'

Turning back to the manager, he asked where Susie's was, and the manager grinned, and walked to the door. Pointing across the street, Xander followed his finger and blushed when he saw the flashing neon sign. A second look at the sign made him smile and he said, “A strip club? That's interesting.” 

He had gone up to his room and taken a quick shower, with a grin at the memory of the last shower he had taken, and dressed up in his neatest pants and button down shirt before heading back down to the lobby. He was heading to the door when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw a girl about his age, with dirty blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. He was about to smile and say hello when he noticed the dress she was wearing. It looked like something he had seen in pictures of the Haight Ashbury scene in 1967, and, while it framed her figure nicely, including the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, it was also 30 years out of date. 

He was reaching for his back pocket, trying to pull a stake as subtly as possible when he noticed the cross around her neck and relaxed. Smiling sheepishly, he said, “Sorry about that, I get a bit nervous out after dark.”

She smiled back, “No problem, I'm the same way, especially with the 'ugly muggers' that you see sometimes.”

The way she said 'ugly muggers' told him that she was well aware of exactly what they are, and he nodded, “That's for sure!” Then, changing the subject, he said, “Do you work at Susie's?”

“Yes, I'm saving money for college, and, while I've got a scholarship, I still want to have spending money while I'm there. How about you? Are you going to dance or are you looking for one of the other jobs?”

“Well, I figured I have enough experience washing dishes, so I would try for that. I'm not sure about being a dancer, I'm a bit of a spaz when it comes to dancing.”

She laughed, a musical sound that invited him to laugh along, and he chuckled, but then she said, “Don't sell yourself short, you've got what looks like a nicely firm body, and what the dancers do isn't what you would do on a dance floor. Who knows, you might like it, and the money is amazing!”

“Do you dance?”

“Yep, been dancing here for about a month, but I've been working my way across country by dancing at clubs for a few weeks, until I get a decent amount of money, then I wire it to my bank account in Sunnydale, and move on. I figure I'll keep dancing here until the middle of August, and then get a place near the campus.” She paused, laughing lightly, “Sorry about that, sometimes I start talking and forget to stop. I'm Tara, by the way.” She held out her hand for him to shake, and he grinned back, shaking her hand. He did his best not to react when she said her name. 'Lara, Mara, Tara? Could it be so easy? Easy, Xander! Don't be jumping to conclusions, you'll have time to figure things out. Just let it go for now!'

“I'm Xander, and it's funny you mention Sunnydale, because that's where I'm from. I was heading out on my post-graduation road trip, unfortunately, my car gave out just as I hit Oxnard, and I need to replenish the wallet before I get back on the road.”

“Then you should definitely give dancing a shot, I've heard that some of the guys make over $500 a night in tips alone.” She smirked, “Hell, I'll even stuff your pouch if you shake it well enough.”

“What the hell, can't be worse than the Speedo incident,” he muttered, before saying, “Okay, you convinced me, let's go before I lose my nerve!”

“Relax Xander, you'll be fine, Susie's a sweetheart, and she takes good care of us.” He wondered at the slight grin on Tara's face when she mentioned taking care of us, but figured he'd find out soon enough.

Surprisingly enough, Tara was right, she introduced him to Susie, a very well developed brunette in her mid-thirties, and, after a few quick lessons from Chad, one of her dancers, he auditioned for her, and was hired to dance, starting that night. When he walked out of Susie's office, carrying his costume in a garment bag, he saw Tara sitting at a table with a couple of other girls, and tossed her a grin and a thumbs up.

Tara smiled and waved him over, and he found himself introduced to Daria, a light skinned black girl with the most exotic eyes he could ever remember, Ellen, a pixie-ish girl with short blonde hair, and Lisa, a striking redhead who had easily the largest breasts he'd ever seen in person, even putting Cordy and Harmony to shame! The girls told him that they danced as Cleo (Daria), Scarlet (Ellen) and Veronica (Lisa). When he raised an eyebrow at Tara, she actually blushed and said, “Normally, being a Southern Belle, I dance as Scarlet, but, since Ellen already has that name, I chose Ashley.” She held up her hands, “Yes, yes, I know that Ashley was a guy, but I refuse to be a Melanie, and I've always liked the name Ashley. Of course, these clowns started calling me 'Ash' and it's stuck.”

“Ash, huh?” Xander grinned, “Groovy!”

She groaned, “Oh, Goddess! Not you too!” to much laughter from the other girls.

He noticed that all the girls were drinking soda, and he went up to the bar and got one as well. The bartender, Phil, nodded approvingly when he didn't try to order anything alcoholic, telling him that Susie didn't allow drinking when they were working, especially since they were under 21.

When he got back to the table, Tara asked to see his costume, and he held up the denim jeans and tool belt. She grinned, “Damn, you must have impressed her, she almost never gives the Construction Worker to a new guy, it usually takes a few weeks before he's ready for that!”

The other girls were looking at him appraisingly, and Daria nodded, “True, that costume is one that brings in the big tips for some reason, maybe the way it's cut to be tight around your money-maker?”

The other girls snickered, but nodded. Tara added, “I think you'll have your car repairs paid for before the end of shift tonight, but I hope you'll at least stay for the weekend, it really gets wild then!”

He glanced at the other girls, who were all nodding enthusiastically, but he noticed a slight blush on Lisa's face. The others noticed the blush as well, but, other than slight smiles, didn't react. Tara said, “Last weekend was Lisa's first here at the club, and I guess she saw more than she expected to see.”

Lisa spoke up, “Hey, I'm no blushing virgin, but I wasn't expecting to see the three of you like that! I was just surprised is all.”

Xander's interest was really piqued at this point, but Tara said, “Sorry Xander, if you want to find out what she's talking about, you've got to stay here through Friday and Saturday night. I can promise you that you won't be disappointed.”

“Well, with a build up like that, how can I refuse?” he smiled, finishing his soda. Glancing up at the clock, he said, “Well, I need to get clocked in and find a locker. I'll see you ladies later.”

He didn't have any problems finding a locker, there were several available, and they all had locks hanging from the latch. Picking an empty one, he hung up his street clothes and changed into the costume, wincing a little as he slid into the pouch. Chad saw his reaction and laughed, “Don't worry Xander, you'll get used to really quick. I know I did.”

“Yeah, but the last time I had to stick it in something this tight, I at least had some Astroglide and a girl's ass cheeks to hold on to!” He said with a smile, remembering the night before. 

The other dancers laughed, and Chad grinned, “Okay, good point, but keep this in mind, the better you wear that pouch, the better your chances of having something warm, wet and willing to slip into later tonight!”

At Xander's surprised look, he said, “There's usually women here horny enough to offer to take you home at the end of shift, and as long as no money changes hands, nobody really cares. We're all adults and nobody is forcing anybody to do anything.” He grinned and said, “Hell, if nothing else, I wouldn't be surprised if Ash grabs you, you're the first guy that I've seen her express an interest in since she's been here. She usually hooks up with Scarlet or Cleo at the end of the night.” 

Xander nodded absently, thinking furiously, a huge part of him was looking forward to finding out if what Chad said was true, but part of him was afraid it was almost too good to be true. His Sunnydale trained sense of paranoia was always looking for the catch, He remembered all too well the night Miss French had invited him to her home after school.

Shaking his head to clear it of that particular nightmare, he pulled on the rest of his costume, and sat down on the bench in front of his locker, waiting for his set to start. He pulled out his phone to give Cordy and Harmony a call, and grimaced at the lack of signal. One of the other dancers saw him and said, "Yeah, the way this building is put together, the cell signal is for crap. You'll have to go out back to get a decent signal."

Xander nodded, and was about to head out the back door when Susie's voice came over the loudspeaker in the locker room, "Alex, your up!" He gave a start at the sound, but then remembered that Alex was the name he was dancing under, and, taking a deep breath, put his phone back in the locker and headed for the doorway to the stage.

He ordinarily would have been nervous about going out in front of all these women, at least, he hoped the crowd was women, but after the time with Anya and last night, he didn't feel anything but anticipation. 

Just then, he heard Susie announce, "All right ladies, we've got a special treat for you tonight. A young man who has never danced before, but he managed to impress me, so give a big hand for Alex!"

As the crowd applauded, and ZZ Top's 'Sharp Dressed Man' started playing, Xander plastered a smile on his face and strutted onto the stage.

&&&&&&&

Hotel Armand  
Los Angeles, California  
8:30pm May 24th, 1999

Drusilla didn't know why Miss Edith wanted her to stay in this city for the last week, except to say that it wasn't quite time to meet her Kitten. She didn't really mind, because there were ever so many pretty young things to be naughty with, and she had been quite entertained by the singing in that club she'd heard about. She wasn't sure exactly what a 'Caritas' was, but the demon who ran the bar had a lovely selection of blood for her to try. She wasn't too impressed with most of the animal types he had, but a couple of them weren't unpleasant. She told herself she had to get used to the taste, because Kitten would be cross with her if she kept drinking from humans, even if she only took a little and left them alive, but with no memory, when she was done.

Dru had been surprised that it was just as much fun being naughty even without letting her nasty beast out. It had been hard to learn how to do that, but she had , because Miss Edith had told her that Kitten and his pride wouldn't play with her is she let the nasty beast out, and that made her sad to think about.

She went to the window and looked out up into the night sky, looking for the stars that she had named for her Kitten and his ladies, and smiled to see that her name was moving closer and closer all the time. She didn't know who his other ladies were, yet, this Cordelia and Harmony, or Tara, but she was glad that the nasty slayer wasn't there, or the Little Tree. She blinked in surprise when she saw a new star off on the edges but moving closer, because it had Grandmummy's name on it, and she didn't understand how that could be? Miss Edith didn't say anything, but she did have a sneaky smile, so Dru decided to wait and see what happened.

Checking the time, Dru smiled, it was almost time to go back to Caritas. The Host had convinced her to sing for him, so he could help Miss Edith guide her to her Kitten. Miss Edith was quite excited to be going to see the Host, in fact she had insisted that Dru get her a new dress and put some makeup on her face. Dru was quite amused, it seems that Miss Edith had taken a bit of a shine to the green skinned demon who ran the bar.

Stripping out of her clothes, she called the front desk and told them that she would need somebody to come up in half an hour to help with her hair and makeup, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. That was one thing she had really learned to appreciate over the years, the luxurious feeling of a modern shower and bath. It was so much nicer than the public baths that were common when she was growing up. She had never really considered that the shower could be used for naughty fun until she had met sweet Anne her first night in the city. As least Dru thought her name was Anne, she seemed to have lots of names for such a young girl. Dru vaguely remembered her from that Vampire club in Sunnydale, and the girl, even though she was nervous, was happy to come back to Dru's hotel for fun, especially after Dru had made a donation to the Shelter that Anne was running.

Finishing her shower, she dried off and pulled on the sexy underwear that she had started wearing, and giggled at the way the thong made her bottom feel. She was sure that Kitten was going to like her bottom, and Dru looked forward to all the nasty things he was going to do to it! She had never let Spike do any of the things that she would let Kitten do, and Daddy had been too rough on her, and it hurt her. She was actually sorry when Daddy had come back, and glad when he went away again, even if it had confused her the way that Spike had acted. 

She understood later, of course, Spike was starting to fall in love with the Slayer, even if he didn't realize it, and that would have been the cause of a lot of bad things, so, it was best that she dusted him already. Things would be so much nicer now that he wasn't around.

Right on time, there was a knock on the door, and a young girl came in with a bag of makeup and brushes, and she helped Dru get ready for her visit to the Host. She also had the girl helping Miss Edith with her makeup as Dru put the new dress on the little doll's body. Miss Edith was practically giggling with excitement, quite unlike her, and Dru had to be quite firm with her to behave like a proper young lady!

Once the two of them were ready, and Dru had given the girl a tip, they left the room for a night of fun.

Susie's   
8:30pm

Xander leaned against the wall behind the stage, panting in exhilaration, his hands full of money. He stared at the tips he'd accumulated, a huge grin on his face. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw he had at least an hour before his next set, and headed to his locker to put his tips away and take a quick shower to rinse off the sweat. He chuckled to himself, 'who'd have thunk it? All that time fighting and running actually paid off!'

Opening his locker, he noticed a metal box bolted into the back, with a lock keeping it closed, and a slot cut in the top. Seeing a key hanging from a lanyard in the lock, he tested it to make sure it worked properly, and slipped the cord around his neck and put the cash into the slot. He hung up his costume in the locker and had just grabbed a towel when Chad walked in, carrying his Policeman's uniform. 

The other dancer grinned at him and said, “Good job out there, I'd be willing to bet that quite few pairs of panties were wet by the time you got finished! Hell, even Susie was licking her lips while she watched you, she's going to be really disappointed if you leave before the weekend.”

“Okay, that's the second time somebody has mentioned the weekend to me, what's that all about?”

Chad laughed, shaking his head, “Sorry Xander, I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise. Don't worry though, you'll love it!” Reaching into his locker, he pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and a lighter and headed for a door at the side of the locker room. Seeing Xander looking at him curiously, he shrugged and said, “Susie doesn't like those of us who smoke lighting up in front of the customers, so we have a fenced in area out back to smoke.”

Xander nodded, “Yeah, I know a lot of people aren't crazy about seeing people smoke, or the way it smells.”

“That's why I'm gonna shower after I smoke and change costumes. Speaking of that, you may want to pick up some other costumes if you are going to stick around for a few days, there's a place in town that we all buy from, I'll show you where it is tomorrow if you want?”

“Sure, I'm going to be here at least until Saturday while they fix my car, so getting a few extra costumes won't hurt.”

Chad nodded and walked out the door, leaving it propped open behind him, and Xander heard the distinctive snap of a zippo lighter opening. Leaving the other dancer to his smoke, Xander grabbed his phone to call the girls back in Sunnydale and let them rag on him for being stranded. Although he could imagine Cordy and Harm being amused that he was working as a stripper, and deciding to go for a trip to Oxnard.

Fortunately, the back area was fairly large, and he was able to call the girls with a bit of privacy. He was right about their reactions, especially Harmony who swore when he told her about the car breaking down. They laughed at his luck in finding a room, and that it was Larry's father that was running the hotel. The two of them had lots to say about the idea of him stripping for a room full of women, and he wouldn't be surprised to see them show up in the next day or two. 

Once they had gotten their amusement under control, he said, "Harm, that girl you remembered from the dream, Lara or Mara or something. Do you remember what she looked like?"

Cordy gave an audible gasp as Harmony said, "Hmm, she was pretty, about my height, and had dirty blonde hair that hung down her back. Not super skinny, but healthy looking, and she had a tattoo of angel's wings on one of her legs, why?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Because a met a girl at the hotel who dances here, and her name is Tara! She looks very close to what you are describing, but I haven't seen her legs yet to see if she has a tattoo."

He heard Cordy's voice saying seriously, "Okay, this has gone beyond strange and all the way into fucking freaky! Is somebody playing games with us, or is the Hellmouth finally affecting us and turning us into Seers or something?"

Xander shook his head, even though he knew they couldn't see him. "I don't know either, Cordy, but hopefully we can find out. Did you get a chance to talk to Giles today?"

"I called him, but he wasn't there, and left him a message to call me when he gets in, so I'm hoping to hear from him tomorrow."

Xander nodded, "Okay, that's good. If he has any ideas, give me a call, if I can't take the call because I'm working or something, I managed to get my voicemail set up, so you can leave a message and I'll call you back, okay?"

At their agreement he ended the call, saying that he missed the two of them very much, but he needed to get cleaned up before his next turn on the stage.

Cordy said, "If you do get a chance to see Tara's thigh, and she has the tattoo that Harmony mentioned, make sure she understands that she will have to share if she wants to join the family!"

He smiled, but said, "I'm not expecting anything to happen tonight, but I will certainly make her aware of the two of you, and what you mean to me, you can count on that!"

Harmony and Cordy both said "Good!" practically in unison, and the three of them ended the call.

Chad was just finishing his smoke when Xander hung up and started toward the open door. The other dancer looked at him curiously, and Xander said, "Had to touch base with my girlfriends back in Sunnydale and let them know what had happened."

Chad held his hands up, "Sorry, not trying to pry, but I heard you mention Ash's real name, and was curious what that was all about."

Xander grinned, "No biggie, and the Tara thing is kind of complicated, and I'm not sure I really understand it myself, but the girls told me that I needed to make sure that Tara knew about them, and that she would have to be willing to share if anything happened between us."

The other dancer looked at him in surprise, "Damn! Two girlfriends, and they know about each other, and are open to other girls as well? How in the hell did you manage that?"

Xander shook his head, "It's a long story, but it has to do with the weirdness in Sunnydale, and I think the Goddess Aphrodite is involved as well, but I'm not really sure."

Chad nodded, "Oh yeah, I saw something on the news last night about a gas explosion or something?"

Xander gave a quirky grin, "Yeah, or something. If your really interested, I can tell you about it later, but right now I want to go grab a shower and relax for a bit."

Chad nodded agreeably, and pulled out another smoke as Xander walked back inside. Putting his phone in his locker he walked back toward the shower, his towel over his shoulder. Hearing the water going, he paused for a moment, but said, “What the hell, can't be any worse than gym class,” and pushed open the door to the showers, only to freeze in shock as he saw Tara standing under one of shower heads. He wanted to back out, to leave her to take her shower in privacy, but he couldn't take his eyes off her body and he felt himself harden unconsciously. The rational part of his mind swore when he saw the small tattoo on the outside of Tara's thigh, but the rest of him was focusing on the woman in front of him.

She wasn't the first woman he'd seen naked of course, not after his time with Cordy, Harmony, Faith and Anya, but there was still something about her that showed an absolute comfort in her body that even Anya had lacked, that made it impossible for him to look away. She had her head tilted back, letting the water pour down over her breasts and down her taut stomach until it washed over the triangle of hair above her crotch. He couldn't even breathe, staring at her, but he reached down and started stroking himself, and he moaned her name. He cursed softly as her eyes shot open, and was going to apologize until she gave him a friendly smile and stepped out from under the water toward him.

“I'm sorry, Tara, I didn't mean to stare like that, it's just, Gods Above, you looked so beautiful!” He said, his face flushed with embarrassment, as he did his best to keep his eyes on her face. “I'll leave you alone to finish, okay?” He started to turn away until he felt her hand on his arm.

Looking up at her, he was relieved to see that she was smiling at him, “It's okay, Xander, I'm flattered at your reaction, especially since you were seeing Tara, and not Ash.” He relaxed a little, but she shocked him when she stepped even closer and took him in her hand, stroking him! 

“And don't worry, there isn't a woman alive who would be offended by the obvious evidence that you find her attractive. I'm curious though, what were you picturing me doing that made you moan my name like that? Were you imagining me on my knees, taking you in my mouth? Or maybe laying on my back and holding my tits together so you could fuck them? Or were you picturing holding me against the wall, my legs wrapped around you as you fucked me?” Her eyes widened as he hardened in her hand, and the smile turned hungry, “You liked that image didn't you? Don't worry, I like the idea too, and if you don't get somebody taking you home with them tonight, I'd love for you to come up to my room and we can make your dreams come true!”

Xander stared at her in shock, not believing she was being that blatant, and Tara's smile dropped a bit and she released his cock. “I guess I'm coming on kind of strong, aren't I? There's a reason for that, but this isn't the place to discuss it. I have a feeling that, since you are from Sunnydale, you'll believe what I say, since I know how things are in that town. I swear I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm serious about taking you to bed and giving you the night of your life! If you want, we can go to the Denny's after work and talk, and I'll explain things to you, okay?”

“I can do that, and I'm not turning you down, the Gods know I'm interested in you, and, believe it or not, I've actually had a girl come on even stronger, and I didn't turn her down. But, there is something you need to know about me, and it might change your mind about wanting to take me home with you."

She looked at him, relieved but a bit curious, and he said, "I've already got two women in my life that I'm committed to. It's complicated, but I talked to them earlier tonight and mentioned you, and the two of them didn't have a problem with you and I spending time together, but they wanted to make sure that you knew about them, and you had to be willing to share if you wanted things to continue."

Tara stared at him for a second, before smiling widely, shaking her head. "Well! That wasn't a reaction I was expecting, and if you and I decide to stick together for more than a night of sweaty fun, I'll be looking forward to meeting them! I guess you've already heard that I seem to prefer girls to men, and that's true, I haven't had a man catch my interest in a long time. So, are your two women open to being with me at the same time?"

Xander grinned, "I'm not exactly breaking a confidence to say that both girls enjoy playing with each other as much as being with me, so I think that would be a big ol' 'Hell Yes!' to that question."

When Tara chuckled, he moved closer, acting on an impulse that he couldn't recognize at first, and said, "But, do you really want to know what I was picturing as I stroked my cock staring at you?"

Tara's eyes got wide, and she nodded, "I was picturing the look on your face when I had your wrists cuffed to the headboard of your bed and your legs over my shoulders as I slid my cock into your freshly spanked ass!"

Tara's eyes glazed over before shut them, moaning, "Oh Goddess! Yes!" and then she fell forward, shuddering as she experienced a minor orgasm. Xander was surprised, he'd never even heard of a woman coming that quickly, but he could smell her arousal and knew that she wasn't faking things.

Tara's eyes opened, and she shook herself, "Damn! That was strange. I've never gone off like that before, but something about what you were saying..." Looking up at him, she said, "I think I really like that idea! But I need to get ready for my next set, so I'll see you when we close, if not before, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it Tara, and, yeah, I've got to get cleaned up too." He said, as he hung his towel on the wall and watched her walk out.

The Ladies Room  
Susie's  
Immediately Afterward

Tara was still naked when she stepped into the bathroom and closed herself into one of the stalls. Anybody who had seen her would have been surprised at the bright smile on her face. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and imagined a natural grove around her, letting her heart beat slow as she breathed softly. When she felt herself fully in the grove, and her emotions calmed, she said, "Thank you, my lady! I see why you wanted me to wait. He is truly what I was waiting for, a man strong enough to help me, but gentle enough not to hurt, and his ladies will help satisfy all my desires! Thank you so much!"

Tara didn't receive an answer verbally, but, she never did, instead, she felt a feeling of love and happiness surround her, and, to her shocked surprise, more than a little horniness! Tara giggled at the feelings, and, when she felt her Goddess withdraw she pulled herself back to reality and hurried to get ready for her next set.

Rupert Giles' Apartment  
Sunnydale  
Approximately the same time

Giles yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. He had spent the day talking to the current owners of The Magic Box, because he had noticed a sign the prior week that they were looking to sell the business. During the discussion, it turned out that they had lost far too many employees to the night and just wanted to get out of town.

It had taken a good chunk of the money he had saved, as well as a demonstration that he knew how to defend against the things that were making Sunnydale their haunt before the owners were willing to sell to him, and they had spent the last several hours finalizing the agreement, but he was now the owner of an existing business right on Wilkins Avenue. Giles wondered idly if the town council would think about changing the name of the avenue, now that Richard Wilkins was no more?

He shrugged, it wasn't that important, and he doubted that any of the members of the town leadership would really want to draw attention to just what had happened. He hung his jacket up, and went to the kitchen to put the water on for tea when he noticed that the message light on his phone was blinking.

Pressing the play button, he listened curiously as the voice of Cordelia Chase came through the speaker. 

"Hi, Giles, can you give me a call when you get a chance? Something really freaky happened to Xander and I, and our friend Harmony last night. The three of us shared a dream, and it's really gotten us concerned, because we all agreed that that we saw the same things, and, while it wasn't a doom and gloom and end of the world dream, it was very strange that we shared it." 

Giles sat down and started writing down the details of the dream, shaking his head at the strange things that seemed to happen to his surrogate children, and jerked in shock at the news that Faith, as well as Darla and Drusilla were part of this strange family. He jotted down the phone number that Cordelia had provided him, and was about to call her, when the phone started ringing. The caller ID showed that it was Cordelia calling again, and he picked up the phone.

"Rupert Giles" he said, calmly.

He could hear the tension in Cordelia's voice when she spoke, "Giles! Thank god you are home, I'm sorry to bother you, but we just got off the phone with Xander, and things are getting even stranger. Have you had a chance to listen to my message?"

"Yes I have, I just got home a few minutes ago and found your message. I was actually just reaching for the phone to call you when you called me. Now, tell me, what has happened to Xander, and do we need to help him immediately?"

Cordelia chuckled, the tension leaving her voice as she said, "I think he's okay for now, but, if you heard that Harmony had seen a girl named Lara or Mara? Well, it turns out that her name is Tara, and Xander met her this afternoon, and she looks just like Harmony described in her dream."

Giles pulled off his glasses, polishing them absently as he thought, "Where did Xander meet this girl? Did he say if it was before or after nightfall?" He asked, thinking about Xander's strange luck with demonic females.

Cordelia said, "She's not a vamp or other nasty we don't think. Xander said that she was wearing a cross around her neck when he first met her. Anyway, the big goofs' car died as he was arriving in Oxnard this afternoon, and it's going to take several days to fix, so he ended up getting a job for a few days while there. And Tara works at the same place which is how he met her."  
Giles could easily tell that there were things that Cordelia was avoiding telling him, and he was afraid he didn't want to hear them, but it could be important.

"Cordelia, please, I'm not going to judge either you or Harmony, or Xander either, but it's fairly obvious that you are leaving some details out, and they might be important. Can you tell me more about the dreams and what lead up to the three of you determining that you were sharing them? Also, what did Xander tell you about what he was doing, and where he met this young lady, Tara?"

With obvious reluctance, Cordelia told him more about what the three of them had been doing the evening before, and, a little more confidently, about the job Xander had managed to get. When she was finished, he said, 

"Cordelia, first of all, don't worry that I will disapprove of your activities last night, and this morning. I know you think that I'm positively ancient, but I was 18 years old once, and got up to things that would probably shock you, but I enjoyed with absolutely no regrets, then or now. If the three of you find happiness together, even if other women get involved, then I will be standing on the sidelines cheering you on!"

Cordelia surprised him by giggling, and said, "Thanks, Giles, I'll admit I was nervous about telling you that, because I can just imagine how people would react. Is there anything else you need from us to start checking your books?"

"No, Cordelia, I think that is enough to get started, but I'll admit to being concerned that Xander recognized Drusilla and Darla as part of your family, especially since his hatred of vampires is such a major part of his personality."

Cordelia's voice was pensive as she answered, "You know, I've been thinking about it, and trying to remember them in the dream, and, somehow, I didn't get the feeling that the two of them actually were vampires any longer. I can't point to anything specific, but, they didn't seem to feel like a vampire feels, if you know what I mean?"

Giles' eyes widened in shock, and he didn't even notice when his glasses dropped from his hand. "Dear God! 'The Reborn Daughters!' What in the world is happening?"

"Giles! Giles! What are you talking about? What are the Reborn Daughters? What's going on?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Cordelia, but I'm afraid that I just had a bit of a shock. The Prophecy of the Reborn Daughters was part of a set of prophecies found about a hundred years ago, and they seem to refer to a group of female vampires being restored to humanity and giving birth to children who will lead humanity to some fabled Golden Age."

Cordelia said, uncertainly, "Well, that sounds like a good thing, isn't it?"

Giles nodded, absently, "Well, yes, you would think so, but, from what the council had been able to determine, they were given before her turning by the young woman who you know of as Drusilla."

"Well, shit!" came over the phone, and Giles smiled bitterly, 

"Quite," was all he said. Glancing at the clock, he said, "Cordelia, you've given me quite a lot to research, but, fortunately, it doesn't appear to be a matter of life and death, so I'm going to get started now and will give you a call tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be great Giles, thank you so much for helping us." Cordelia said, "Oh, let me give you the phone numbers for Harm and Xander too, in case you can't reach me, and it's urgent. Or, if you just want to call Xander and give him some suggestions for other things he can get up to when the three of us get together." She had added the last with a wickedly humorous tone, and Giles just rolled his eyes as he wrote down the phone numbers and ended the call.

Giles shook himself, looking at the pages of notes, before looking longingly at the bottle of scotch in the kitchen but shook his head, he could have a drink later, there was work to be done. His children needed him to have a clear head, and that called for tea, not scotch!

The Higher Planes  
The Same Time, relatively

Gaea withdrew her attention from the mortals that had captured her attention, and turned to the other beings who were with her. The Goddess Aphrodite was glowing softly, as her worshiper on the mortal plain had started leading his two lovers to be worshipers of hers as well, giving her more power to draw on. And the Metatron was there as well, showing by his presence that the One Above All approved of their actions.

"Well, the mortals are all moving in the proper directions, and now we can act against the misbegotten children of the pit who were planning on using them to plunge the world into darkness. I will explain to Proserpexa just how badly she had erred, before sending her back to the pit."

The Metatron nodded, "And I've been given the pleasure of rending Jasmine and the Beast into their component parts and feeding them to the Serpent Jormungand, where they will be permanently destroyed before they end up back in the pit as well."

Aphrodite giggled, "Really? You're going to feed them to the Midgard Serpent? What's the matter, couldn't you find a Sarlacc?"

A slight smile quirked on the Angelic being's face, and he shrugged. "The One Above All specified where they were to be disposed of, and didn't really wish to bring an actual Sarlacc into existence in this branch of creation, the Midgard Serpent is close enough."

Aphrodite shrugged, doing interesting things to her upper body in the toga, but neither of the others paid any attention. She pouted slightly, but said, "I'll be gifting the mortal man with flashes of insight so he can be what Gaea's daughter requires for her happiness, and speak to Our Lady of Dreams to send all four of them another dream when they are sleeping."

Gaea smiled happily, "Excellent! It's time these so called 'Powers' and their demonic enablers learned exactly who the true powers in the cosmos are, and why it's a bad idea to plot the destruction of a world that we have claimed as our own!"

The Metatron said, "Indeed! The One has decided that the little bugs have had enough time to play their games, and she is quite looking forward to seeing them scrambling about as we kick over their anthill!"

With that, he faded away, and Aphrodite followed shortly after, leaving Gaea alone with her thoughts. "Soon child, the chains that bind you will be loosed, and you will truly understand who and what you are, and we can start correcting so many of the problems of your world."

Susie's  
Later That Night

Tara was showering again, a smile on her face, as Daria stepped into the shower next to her. Tara turned and grinned, before giving the girl a kiss. Daria grinned, "Damn girl, what's gotten into you, I haven't see you this cheerful in a while."

Tara laughed, "I think that I finally found the guy I can trust enough to let go with, he's strong enough, and from what he said to me earlier, certainly has the ability, and I'm really looking forward to going home with him!"

Daria's jaw dropped, "Xander? Really? How can you be sure, I mean, he's good looking, and certainly packing a lady pleaser, but how can you tell that you can trust him? Is it part of your 'hocus-pocus'? She asked, making finger quotes around the words.

Tara smiled softly, well aware of her friend's skepticism about her beliefs, but said, "Sort of, I took a look at his Aura when I first met him, and saw that, while he's been touched by the darkness, his soul is light and pure. He uses his strength to fight the darkness, and not try to control it, which is what I need."

She giggled, "And he told me flat out that he's planning on tying me to the bed and taking my freshly spanked ass! You can imagine how that got me going, can't you?"

Daria laughed, "Yeah, I can see that, and it does sound like fun. Do you want me with you, just in case he's not what you hope he is?"

Tara shook her head, "Not tonight, we need to have a serious conversation before we get to the fun stuff, and it would be easier if it was just the two of us. I promise that I'll give you all the details tomorrow, okay?"

Daria nodded, uncertainly, "Well, okay, if your sure. But, I worry, you know? I trust you, but we just met Xander today, and he could be just putting on an act and really not be a nice person! Will you do this for me? Will you call me when the two of you get to your room, you don't have to say anything, but leave the connection open, and, if you ever feel in danger from him, just call out my name. I'm right down the hall, and will be there with a baseball bat in seconds, okay?"

Tara pulled the other girl into her arms, and kissed her softly, "It won't be necessary, I know. But, if only to make you feel comfortable, I'll leave the phone open." She grinned wickedly, "And you get get cramped fingers listening to him drive me out of my mind!"

Daria laughed, and slipped out of her arms, "Nah, I'll have Ellen with me, and she can use her mouth on me while we listen to you getting well and truly fucked. I'm sure that Ellen is just as interested as I am to see how good he really is, after all!"

"Well, Xander already has two girls who enjoy being together, so I'm sure he'd enjoy watching us together." Tara laughed, "I can't wait to see how he reacts to Saturday night, it should be quite the night!"

Daria grinned, a far away look in her eyes, "Yeah, that could be hot as hell! Maybe we'll even get to see him and Susie together? The way she loved to use those toys on us last night, I'd love to see him sliding that monster of his up her ass, and hear her squeal!"

Unnoticed, Susie had slipped into the locker room and was listening to the two of them. Intrigued by what Tara was saying about Xander, she decided to invite herself along with Ellen to Daria's room after closing. She didn't think that Daria had anything to worry about, she'd developed a very good instinct for people in the years she'd been in the business, and Xander impressed her as being exactly what he seemed to be. 

She was also far more accepting of Tara's insights, having encountered more than a few unexplained things when she was younger, and was willing to believe that Tara really was communing with her Goddess at times. When Daria made her comment about watching Xander taking her ass, she grinned at the mental image, that would be fun without a doubt, as long as he knew what he was doing. Susie decided that she would do whatever she had to in order to convince him to stay for at least the rest of the week. Of course, from the way he was pulling in the tips, she didn't think that he would take much convincing.

Watching the two girls giggling, Susie turned quietly and left the room, leaving a quick note in Daria's locker that she wanted to join Daria and Ellen for the night, and suggested seeing if Lisa had gotten any offers that interested her as well?

Susie's  
The Main Showroom  
Twenty Minutes Later

Xander had just finished dancing to his final song and was making his way down to the floor to get his tips, smiling with excitement. He'd really had no idea just how much fun dancing like this could be, and was already thinking about what costumes he could get for the next few nights.

He had made his way around the room, and his tip pouch was getting nicely stuffed, including, he was surprised to see, by a few of the male dancers, until Chad said that it was traditional when a new dancer started. That most of them weren't after his body. When Xander said, "Most of them?" Chad laughed and eyed him with an exaggerated leer before slapping him on the shoulder sending him on to the next table.

He was still chuckling when he got to the last table, when he was surprised to see Tara sitting there in her street clothes. She grinned at him and said, "I told you I'd even stuff your pouch myself if you shook it well enough, well, I managed to catch part of your set earlier, and think you did a damn fine job. In fact, I'm really looking forward to a private dance session if you're still interested.?"

Xander looked directly into her eyes, and said, "I've been looking forward to it for several hours, so of course I'm still interested!"

Tara smiled widely and, with the smile turning to a grin, she folded up the $20 bill and put it in her mouth and gestured him to stand closer. She moved her head down to his crotch, rubbing her cheek against his crotch and making him harden slightly as she dropped the money into his pouch.

He was getting ready to head back to the locker room when another flash hit him, and he acted on it. Leaning down, he said conversationally, "I saw that Susie has some toys for sale in the shop next door, and I saw a pair of cuffs and a paddle with your name on them. Meet me there at clothing, and be holding your panties in your hand, you won't need them for the rest of the night!"

With that, he turned away, and didn't even notice the flushed look and tightened nipples on the stunned woman he'd left behind. Daria noticed, and she'd been close enough to hear what Xander had said, and shook her head. She knew that Tara had a strong submissive streak in the right circumstances, and it looked like he had pressed all of her buttons. She really hoped that Xander was good to Tara, because her friend really needed a good man in her life.

Daria knew that Tara mostly preferred women, hell, so did she, but Tara had also described more than a few fantasies that included a man actively involved with her, and Tara had always gotten really worked up when she imagined her male lover taking her. She had to admit that a few of those fantasies had gotten her pretty wet as well, her friend had a very healthy imagination, and a way with words that's for sure!

Neither of them noticed the dark haired woman slipping out the door, a pained look on her face as she headed for the Lexus sedan parked under a street lamp.

With shaking hands, the woman used the remote to unlock the driver's door and slipped inside, sliding the scabbarded sword out of her long jacket and setting on the seat beside her. Locking the door, she started the car and just sat, shaking for a few minutes. "Damn it! Connor and Duncan both warned me how painful it was, the first time you see somebody from your old life, but I wasn't expecting to see him here!"

The woman chuckled bitterly, "All I wanted was to check out the eye candy, and maybe see if one of the girls was interested in a night of fun, but then he showed up. What the hell was Xander doing in Oxnard of all places, and working as a stripper?"

Taking a deep breath, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I've got to get out of here, I don't think he saw me, but it's best not to take any chances."

Deciding she was calm enough to drive again, Jacquelyn Crawford, who used to be known as Jenny Calendar, and before that, Janna of the Kalderash put her car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, making her way back to Los Angeles where she was currently living.

Denny's  
Rt 66 Oxnard  
1:30 am   
May 25th, 1999

Xander sat back, wiping his face with his napkin as he considered just what Tara had told him. He had been surprised, needless to say, at the girl's confession that she expected to turn into some form of demon within the next few years, unless she bound herself to a strong male who would keep her from hurting people. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, especially since what she told him went against everything he'd ever learned about Demons over the last few years.   
Suddenly the words seemed to pop into his head, and he was really starting to wonder where they were coming from, but it was more important to reassure the girl in front of him at the moment, so he leaned forward and reached for Tara's hands.

"Tara, I'm not completely sure what your Father and brother and those other bastards were trying to accomplish, telling you that you were going to turn into a demon, but I'd really like to meet up with them carrying a baseball bat, because they've caused you years of needless pain and worry!"

She looked up at him in surprise, the tears in her eyes making him wince, but Xander continued. 

"First of all, you are either a demon or you aren't, there are no known examples of a person suddenly becoming a demon at some specified time in their lives. And, if you were a demon, you wouldn't be able to wear the cross you have around your neck, it would burn you even if you were looking like a human at the time."

Tara freed one of her hands, and raised it to touch the cross hanging on the front of her dress, stroking it with a look of surprise on her face.

"And also, your Goddess, Gaea I'm guessing?" At her nod, he said, "Gaea is the goddess of the earth, and nature, and, while there are parts of nature that are dangerous and destructive, they aren't evil, they are just a part of life. Can you really imagine Gaea accepting a demon as one of her worshipers? Especially not one who she seemed to communicate with?"

Tara stared at him for a moment as she felt the weight of a lifetime falling from her shoulders, and she smiled widely. Not the sexy smile she gave him earlier, but an honest expression of happiness, and she laughed.

Xander gave a quiet sigh of relief, and gave thanks to whoever it was that had let him comfort her. He also made a mental note to find out just where Tara's father and brother were living, and paying them a visit sometime during the road trip.

Tara's smile dropped, and she said, "But what about my need for a strong man to control me? If I'm not a demon, why do I still feel the need to give myself to you?"

Xander grinned, "Nothing demonic about it, Tara, you're just a submissive, just like a good portion of the human race, male and female. It's nothing to worry about, but it's good that you recognized it about yourself while you are still young, it allows you a good chance to find a partner that will meet your needs and make you truly happy!"

The smile returned, and she said, "So, Xander, do you think you can meet my needs?"

He looked at her seriously, "I promise that I will do my best to drive you out of your mind with pleasure before the morning is done, and have you giving thanks to your Goddess for whoever invented massaging shower heads to ease your aching muscles. Does that answer your question?"

Tara nodded, the strength in his voice sending shivers right down to her core, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Can we please pay for our food and get out of here? I've got an almost overwhelming desire to get naked with you, and I don't think our waitress would appreciate it!"

Xander laughed and waved the waitress over for the check.

Tara's Room  
10 Minutes Later

Tara had barely remembered to get her phone out and connect to Daria before Xander had her pressed up against the door to her room, kissing her like his life depended on it. She was eagerly kissing him back, enjoying the feel of a man against her for the time in her life. Donny and his friends had tried to kiss her when she was younger, but they just made her feel sick at how rough and ugly they were acting. 

She managed to get her phone out and put it on the table before she dropped her bag and was helping Xander pull her dress over her head, leaving her completely naked except for the necklace around her neck. She gasped as his fingers slipped inside of her already soaking pussy, and he pumped her firmly, making her moan out his name as the jolts of pleasure shot through her body. He kept moving his fingers, brushing her clit and increasing the sensations. 

He kept pushing and pushing her closer to the edge, and, when he broke the kiss and whispered harshly, "Cum, pet!" It was like fireworks exploded inside her, and the most powerful orgasm of her young life flooded her body and she collapsed against the door, crying out his name in her pleasure.

When she came back to herself, Xander was still working his fingers inside her, but more slowly, letting her enjoy the aftermath of her climax. When he saw her eyes clearing, he said, "I've always said that a woman is never more beautiful than when she is cumming. Thanks for proving me right, once again."

Tara couldn't help it, she actually blushed! She would normally have put what he said down as a cheesy line, but the utter sincerity in his voice and eyes just made her shiver again. 

And then he slipped his fingers into her mouth and she sucked them eagerly. She had tasted herself many times of course, as well as all the other girls she'd taken to her bed, but this time was different. He wasn't giving her a choice, it was his desire to see her tasting herself, and she knew that he would be having her serving his other ladies at some point, and it just made it even better!

When he slid his fingers out of her mouth, he stepped back slightly and said, "I seem to recall you mentioning taking me in your mouth while you knelt at my feet. Was that just talk, or are you ready to serve me that way?"

She instinctively knew what would please him, and softly said, "I'm ready to serve you in any way you desire, sir." His smile told her that she had given him the correct answer, and his approval just made her feel even happier!

He moved to the bed and sat down, still fully dressed, and he looked at her. Dropping to her knees, Tara was briefly grateful that the floor was carpeted, and she crawled over to him, stopping between his legs. Sitting up, she looked up at him questioningly, and he nodded, so she reached for the belt on his pants, and soon had his pants opened and his cock pressing against his boxers through the opening.

Tara was a bit nervous, never having been in this position with a man, although Susie enjoyed having her sucking on her toys, but that was different! He was bigger than most of her toys, and the way he was throbbing was different. She saw the drips of pre-cum gathering on the tip and slipped her tongue out, licking it carefully. She let it rest on her tongue, and was surprised that it tasted slightly sweet, not the sour taste she had expected from talking to Daria or the others. Opening her mouth wider, she moved forward so that the head was in her mouth, and, remembering the movies she had watched, closed her lips around him and sucked softly, while letting her tongue dance along the head.

He gasped as she engulfed, but managed to calmly say, "Finger yourself, pet, I want to make sure that your pussy is still nice and wet when I claim it, understand?"

She moaned an agreement, as she dropped her hand between her legs and started rubbing her pussy. I small part of her wondered how Daria and Ellen were enjoying listening to them? If they were as turned on as she was at this minute?

She found herself relaxing as she stroked herself, and started sucking him with more enthusiasm, stopping to pull back and lick his shaft and suck on his balls at times. His moans of pleasure gave her more confidence, and she ran her tongue along the edge of the head, before taking him back in her mouth and taking him even deeper. 

Pulling back, she looked up to him, and said, "Are you enjoying this sir? Do you like the way I'm sucking your huge cock? You're the first man who's ever been in my mouth, and I love the feel of you on my tongue, and I can't hardly wait until you cum in my mouth and watch me swallow everything you give me!"

He chuckled, "You've got a very nasty mouth, don't you pet? I like it! And I'm going to be filling your mouth soon enough, and if you swallow everything, I'll give you the spanking you want after I take your pussy that you are giving me! You want to belong to me, don't you pet? You know, deep in your heart that I'm the man you were waiting for, to give you what you need, don't you?"

She pulled back and moaned, his words touching parts of her that she had almost forgotten, and she gasped, "Yes, sir! I'm giving myself to you, I belong to you from now on, and I can't wait to meet your other girls, I'm sure they will love how good I can make them feel!"

Xander reached down and stroked her hair, "I'm sure they will, pet, you are doing such a wonderful job in making me feel good, so I'm sure that you will please them just as much. Of course, they will be pleasing you as well, you are my beloved pet, not a slave or a servant."

Somehow his words made her even happier, she was perfectly willing to be whatever she wanted, the way he was making her feel, but to know that he wanted her to get as much pleasure as she gave was just a wonderful thought!

Taking him back in her mouth, she started sucking him feverishly, while using her free hand to stroke his shaft and play with his balls, until she felt his sac tightening in her hand, and knew that he was about to cum. Pulling back so only his head was in her mouth, she started swallowing as soon as she felt him swelling within her. 

He surprised her with how much he had, but managed to swallow all of it, before she pulled back and opened her mouth, letting his last little bit land on her tongue. Tilting her head back and opening wide, she showed him the last of his cum in her mouth, before she swallowed it.

Sir reached down and picked her up, setting her in his lap and cuddled her, stroking her back and whispering how pleased he was, and how good a pet she was, making her sigh contentedly. She sat there for a few minutes as he caught his breath, and then he released her. "You've done wonderfully, pet, but now I want you to go and brush your teeth and rinse your mouth before coming to bed, okay?"

Daria's Room  
The Same Time

Daria was still panting from the force of the orgasm that she had experienced from Susie taking her ass while Ellen licked her, but managed to look at the others in disbelief. "Fuck me! He must be a damned sex god the way he's got Tara acting! I've had her about to lose her mind she was so turned on, and she never let go the way she's doing with him. Letting him cum in her mouth and then swallowing? I hope she doesn't mind sharing, because I've got to experience that for myself!"

The other two women nodded in agreement, and Ellen said, "He hasn't even fucked her yet, I can't wait to hear what comes out of her mouth when that monster is filling her up!"

Susie laughed lightly, still catching her breath, "It's too bad that Lisa had an offer that interested her, because hearing Tara like that would blow her mind! I'm really looking to see how she does taking him up that sweet ass of hers. She's probably going to love it, since she loves it when we use the toys on her, but he's really pushing her buttons in there, so that's got to take it to a whole new level for her."

Daria grinned, and said, "Well, it's probably going to be a few minutes before he's ready to go again, so why don't you slide that monster up Ellen's ass and I'll show her just how good I can be with my tongue?"

There was general agreement and soon the three of them were moaning happily.

Tara's Room  
A Few Minutes Later

By the time she was finished cleaning her mouth and came back to the bedroom, Sir was already undressed and standing beside the bed, fully erect again, and dangling a pair of the wrist cuffs he had bought that night. Her eyes lit up when she saw them, and hurried forward, putting her wrists out in front of her.

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, before putting a cuff on each wrist and leading her to the bed. 

"Lay down on your back, pet, and put your arms above your head." When she was in position, he hooked a length of chain to one of the cuffs and slipped it around the bars on her headboard, before hooking it to the other cuff, holding her arms in place. He looked down at her and said, "If anything gets to be too much, or you just want me to stop, for whatever reason, just say the word 'Snyder' and I will stop immediately, do you understand?"

She nodded as best she could, saying "Yes Sir, my safe word is Snyder, I understand."

"Good pet," he softly said, as he climbed on the bed and slipped a condom on before he moved between her open legs. He leaned down and kissed her again, before reaching down and putting her legs over his shoulders and rubbing the head of his cock along her soaking lips. "Brace yourself, pet, I'm about to claim you!"

She smiled eagerly, and lifted her hips off the bed as he plunged deep into her, stretching her far beyond anything Susie's toys had done, and she gasped in surprise. He held still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size, before he started moving within her.

She looked up at him, feeling the love he was feeling for her, and it just made her even wetter, and she started moving against him as much as she could, crying out, "Oh Sir! Your cock feels so good inside my pussy! You didn't need the condom though, I'm on the pill, and have been for a few weeks now. I somehow knew you would be arriving, and I wanted to be ready for you! When I meet your other girls, I hope you don't use a condom with them, because I want to suck your cum out of their pussies after you fuck them! 

"Are you going to fuck Daria and the other girls too? I would love to see you making them cum, and licking them clean after you cum all over their bodies. Maybe you and Susie can get together and Susie can use her toys and make a sandwich of me, while I'm licking Daria and Ellen. Would you like that? Just imagining watching you turn all those girls into puddles of happy goo is making me cum, can I cum for you Sir? I want to show you how much I love you owning my pussy that it wants to cum for you!" 

She was vaguely aware that she was babbling and not making much sense, but Tara didn't care, she was feeling so fucking good that the words just came tumbling out in a rush, only stopping when Sir leaned down and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth and shutting her up.

When he pulled back he said, "Yes pet, you can cum for me whenever you want, and I like the idea of the other girls joining us to play, and I'll let you pick the first girl you want to share with me. But they aren't here to enjoy the orgasm you've been holding in, so let it go pet, enjoy your pleasure, and know that I am happy with what you've given me."

That was all she needed to hear, and the pleasure she had been keeping under tight hold was released and she shrieked as it hit her! She jerked in the bonds as her body shook, tossing her head back and forth as she babbled incoherently, colors flashing behind her eyes, and she got a sudden vision of her Goddess standing in her grove, smiling happily as she held her mother in her arms and they both smiled at her, making her feel such love and approval that it made her black out!

When she came back to herself, Sir was still buried inside her, holding still as she basked in the afterglow. Tara's eyes widened when she felt him, still hard, inside her, "You didn't cum yet, Sir?"

He shook his head, smiling softly, "Not yet, pet, I wanted to let you enjoy yourself before starting again. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he started moving inside her again, sending tingles of pleasure through her body, and she tightened her muscles around him, making him moan and say, "I'm almost there pet, just keep doing what you are doing!"

She eagerly obeyed him, and soon felt him swelling inside her again, and he gasped as he came, the feeling of him inside her teased another smaller climax from her and she called out his name as the pleasure washed over her.

He pulled out of her, making her whine slightly at the loss of the connection, but then she saw him tying the condom off and throwing it in the trash, before he climbed back on the bed and wrapped her in his arms again, showing her just how cherished she was by the way he stroked her and whispered in her ears. 

Almost against her will, Tara felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she felt Sir kissing her on the forehead and said, "Sleep Well, pet, we will continue things when you wake up."

She didn't even notice that Sir had unhooked her cuffs, freeing her arms, and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her as he drifted off as well.

The Kendall's Residence  
A few hours earlier

Once Cordelia had finished talking to Giles, she turned back to Harmony, who was floating in the Kendall's indoor pool, just as naked as Cordy was, and Harmony asked, "Are you okay? That sounded like pretty intense conversation."

Cordelia shook her head, "Just more of the typical Sunnydale weirdness. Giles got all excited when I told him what I had felt about Drusilla and Darla, and said he would have to dig out his books and would give me a call tomorrow."

Harmony grinned, "You know, I never really believed you when you would complain about how weird your life had gotten since Buffy came to town, but now I think I'm starting to understand. But the important question is, what time should we leave for Oxnard tomorrow? I feel like showing off this perfect body, and meeting the new lady in our lives, how about you?"

Cordy looked at her in disbelief, before laughing, "Of course I want to go meet our new lady, but really Harmony? Stripping? I have no problem dancing for Xander or you, but letting the great unwashed drool over my exquisite body? I may have lost my money, but I think I'll pass on the dancing, thank you!"

Harmony pouted at her, sticking out her tongue, "Aw! You're no fun, Cordy, I figured we could get up on stage while Xander was dancing and give the dirty old men heart attacks when we stripped down and pulled him into a live sex show right on stage!"

Cordelia shook her head, still laughing, "Tempting, but, I'd really rather avoid getting arrested for public indecency, thank you very much."

Harmony paused, considering that, "I guess you're right, the punishment for public indecency would probably not be getting a spanking from Xander while everybody watched and applauded, would it?"

Cordy went to her happy place for a minute at the mental image, but then said, "Now look, bitch, you can't be getting me all worked up like that without doing something about it!"

Harmony looked at her innocently, until Cordy jumped in the pool and pulled Harmony into her arms, kissing her and sliding her leg between Harmony's thighs.

There was soon no more talking for a while.  
Daria's Room  
A few hours later

All three of the women were rubbing themselves frantically at the sounds coming through the speaker on Daria's phone.

They had all smiled softly when they heard Xander cuddling Tara after sex, and had taken the time to cool off and get showered, chatting casually about the two of them down the hall. The thought had crossed all of their minds at some point that they were really looking forward to experiencing what Xander had for themselves, although Daria was fairly certain that she would be the first one, since she and Tara had been extremely close from the first night they had worked together.

It was a couple of hours later that they heard the sounds of the two of them waking up, and, after some soft conversation that they couldn't quite make out, they heard the sound of Xander and Tara moving around, and then the shower started. Unfortunately the range of Tara's phone wasn't long enough for them to pick up what was going on in the shower, but they were in there for quite a while.

It was when the water stopped and the sounds of people coming back into the bedroom came over the phone that they started paying in attention again.

Ellen and Daria both moaned at the command in Xander's voice as he said, "Well pet, I told you that if you swallowed everything, I'd give you your spanking as a reward. Are you ready?"

They all could tell how eager the girl was from the excitement in her voice as she agreed, and they listened as he ordered her to lay over his lap. Susie smirked and nodded when he ordered Tara to count each stroke, and she gasped out the first one as the sound of his hand striking bare flesh came through the speaker.

Susie wasn't sure just how many times that Tara came from the spanking, but it was least five or six times, and the girl was barely able to form words by the time she managed to gasp out 'Eighteen!' and they heard Xander soothing her and telling her how good a pet she was, and that he was proud of her. 

It was when they could hear Tara sighing in pleasure, and Xander's voice chuckling, saying that the cream would take all the pain away, that the last of Susie and Daria's concerns faded away. Susie hadn't really been concerned, more a matter of being nosy to see how Xander stacked up in the bedroom, but Daria had honestly been worried, since she'd seen friends hurt badly by wannabe masters since she started dancing. The way he was treating her friend eased her mind greatly, and she sat back to listen to the rest of their playtime.

They didn't have long to wait, as they heard Xander asking Tara if she was ready to give the last of herself to him, and her eager reply had them all starting to shift in their seats. When they heard the rattle of a chain, they knew that he was cuffing Tara to the bed again, and Susie wondered why she hadn't considered adding bondage to the nights she played with the girls? Daria and Ellen both squirmed as they heard the sound of metal on metal, and she could tell they were both wondering the same thing.

The three listened as Tara gasped, "I'm just getting you stretched out, pet, I won't have you experiencing pain when I'm enjoying that wonderful ass of yours, especially since I'm going to want to enjoy it on a regular basis from now on. The wetness you are feeling is Astroglide, and it's specially made to lubricate you, so, just relax and enjoy. I've been with enough girls that I know how to make sure they get pleasure out of it as well."

Daria was the first to break listening to the two of them, and she grabbed the butt plug that was sitting by the bed, still wrapped in plastic. Ripping open the packaging, she stuck it in her mouth, sucking feverishly while she used her free hand to finger her ass. Once the plug was wet enough, she reached down and slipped it inside her, sighing as the plastic stretched her out nicely, before she started rubbing herself.

She glanced over at Ellen, who was doing the same thing, and, to her surprise, she saw Susie sliding the end of the dildo into her own ass! Susie had never let one of them use the toy on her, always being the one to take their asses, but to see her so turned on she was fucking herself made this a night that Daria would never forget!

Ellen was the first of them to cum, listening to Tara's hoarse cries of pleasure as her 'Sir' stretched her ass with his wonderful cock! She collapsed against the side of the bed as the pleasure hit her, and Daria and Susie both watched with amusement as the young blonde passed out from pleasure.

Daria shook her head, "Lightweight," she said affectionately, "Probably never had a man put her through her paces the way Xander is doing. I'm not really into the whole Dom/sub thing, but he does seem to know what he's doing, doesn't he?"

Susie nodded, still listening as Tara begged him to keep fucking her ass, she loved it! And then the sound of her moans changed, as she cried out about how good his fingers felt in her pussy!

Susie chuckled, "Ass fuck and a reach around, Damn, the guy is good!"

Daria snickered and nodded, before using her free hand to pump the plug in her ass while she fingered herself. Tara was certainly loud when she was cumming, and it was good that there were only a few rooms occupied on this floor, and she, Ellen and Xander had those rooms, so there was nobody calling the manager to complain.

She and Susie had each came several times listening to them, and Tara had as well, before they heard Xander groaning Tara's name, and the sound of the bed stopped. The could hear him moving around a couple of minutes later, and the sound of the cuffs being removed. What really surprised them was the sound of Xander getting dressed, and helping Tara to dress in a robe, saying "Come on pet, we've made a real mess of the bed, and it's all wet spot. Let's go down the hall to my room, and we can tidy things up after breakfast."

They heard Tara murmuring something agreeable, and then the door opened and closed behind them, leaving the room in silence.

Daria breathed in soft wonder, "Well, fuck me! I ain't never had a guy that considerate, even if we were dating. I want to find out who taught him how to treat a lady and have their babies!"

Ellen and Susie burst out laughing, and soon the three of them were cuddled up on her bed and falling into a very relaxing slumber.

End Chapter Two – Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony and Cordy take a trip to Oxnard, and Tara enjoys a very special dessert *GRIN*

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship   
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <15,161>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that will be addressed in the story, just bear with me

Casting Notes: Sorry, I forgot to include these in the last chapter

Susie – Shannen Doherty  
Daria – Rhianna  
Ellen – Miley Cyrus  
Lisa – Laura Prepon

Elsewhere  
The Higher and Lower Realms  
Time Immaterial 

The uproar among the Powers that Be, as well as the Wolf, Ram and Hart at the actions Gaea and the others spread well beyond this particular universe, causing fear and anger in the masters of their own domains, wondering if the One Above All would turn her attention to them, and, if she did, what could they do about it?

The general consensus seemed to be to do nothing, to observe the fallout in the affected cosmos, and do nothing at all that would draw the Supreme Being's attention to them. The Powers and the Senior Partners weren't so lucky, as all of them found their attention forcibly pulled to watching the utter destruction of Proserpexa as well as Jasmine and her minions, known powerful demons in their own right, The Beast and the oddly named 'Skip'. 

The Powers and the Senior Partners independently decided that perhaps a more subtle approach was needed, because all of them were instantly aware that attempts at massive destruction and loss of life on the scale that the fallen beings were contemplating would result in their utter destruction. After all, the Senior Partners trod carefully in the presence of the Lightbringer, and even he was unable to stand against the power and fury of the One Above All when she chose to act.

Knowing that Drusilla was now lost to them, and Angelus would take delicate manipulation to play his part in their plans, the Senior Partners withdrew to their home dimension to plan.

The Powers that Be were even more shaken, because they had no idea that Jasmine was even coherent, let alone able to act in her prison dimension. They tested all of their agents, and found that several of them, including the one who had most contact with the ensouled vampire, Whistler, had been seduced by Jasmine's honeyed words, and were twisting their assignments to benefit the renegade. 

Knowing that the grouping of mortals that Gaea and the others were watching had a major part to play, and not wanting to lose all influence, the Powers cast their nets to find a willing soul who would help to guide them as the Powers desired. Eventually they found a youth, who was known during his mortal span as Jesse McNally, and recruited him. He would not be ready to reveal his presence to the mortals for some time, but that was no bother, they were eternal, they had learned patience over the eons.

 

Xander's Room  
Oxnard  
11:50 am, May 25th, 1999

Tara awoke slowly, feeling like she'd just had the best night of sleep in her life. She felt different somehow, lighter and happier, but her sleep fogged brain couldn't seem to understand why. At least, until she realized that she wasn't alone in the bed, and felt the man's arms holding her comfortingly. Her eyes shot open as she remembered meeting Xander, and everything that had happened after that.

With a wide smile, she turned in his arms and saw him smiling gently at her. "Good Morning, Tara. Did you sleep well?"

Tara nodded, but said, "Tara? Not Pet?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but it hurt to think he was rejecting her. She was immediately relieved when Xander tightened his hold on her and leaned down to kiss her, she didn't even care about morning breath, the possessiveness of the kiss told her what she needed to know. 

But he said, "Pet, you gave yourself to me last night and this morning, and I gratefully accepted your gift. You belong to me for as long as you desire. I only called you by your name in case you had second thoughts about it. After all, things got very intense, very fast last night, and being lust crazed does not make for rational decisions."

Tara grinned, "That's true, but I was in control of myself enough to know that it was what I truly wanted, and I've never felt happier than I did waking up in your arms. I do have to ask, why did you give me such a strange safe word?"

His chest rumbled as he laughed, "Because I knew that hearing that word would instantly get my attention. You see, the Snyder I was thinking of was the principle of Sunnydale High School until he was eaten by a demon that used to be the Mayor at Graduation. He was hated by the entire staff and student body of the school, and, if we hadn't been fighting for our lives, I would have expected the Mayor to have gotten a round of applause for eating the troll!"

Tara looked at him in surprise, "A Demon for the Mayor, really? I knew that there was a lot of supernatural things happening in Sunnydale, my mama had talked about it being a mystic hot spot, but I had no idea it was that bad."

The smile dropped from his face, and his eyes went distant as he spoke, "It was probably worse than you can imagine, Tara. Didn't you wonder how I knew so much about demons during our conversation at Denny's after work? For the last three years I've been one of a group of people helping out the Slayer and fighting vampires and the evil demon breeds." 

When she jerked against him in surprise, he chuckled, "Yeah, it surprised me to learn that there are demons who aren't harmful to humans as well. They tend to be average Joe's who are just trying to get by, like anybody else, and there are plenty of businesses in Sunnydale that cater to them. We pretty much have a live and let live policy with those types. They don't harm anyone, and we don't go looking for them to return the favor. It seems to be working pretty well, and the world is still turning, which is a bonus!"

He looked over at the clock and said, "Well, it's later than I normally wake up, but let's get dressed and I'll grab my stuff and we can get cleaned up in your room, since I don't have anything you would want to use to shower with."

Tara grinned and then took a good whiff of herself and said, "Yeah, a shower is definitely a good thing!"

Carpinteria Dancers Supply  
A few miles outside of Sunnydale  
Just after noon, May 25th, 1999

Cordelia stared at Harmony in disbelief as her friend, now lover, pulled her car into the parking lot. 

"Really? You are really planning on getting a job stripping? What is going through your mind Harmony?"

Harmony grinned at her, but then the smile dropped and she said, "You know, for most of my life I figured I'd be the good little girl, do what mommy and daddy expected, live up to the rules for our social set and end up being a trophy wife for some rich man. After all, that's what my mother did, and your mother, and most of the girls we know. But, after nearly dying on Sunday, and then having Xander and you turn my world inside out and upside down that night. Not to mention the freaky dreams that we shared, I've decided I'm done being a good little girl! Life is too short to be miserable, and if my parents don't like it, tough shit!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Harmony continued, "I've got a full ride academic scholarship to UNLV, and even if I didn't, I learned from what happened to you, and transferred this car and my personal belongings into my own name. I paid for them out of the trust fund my grandparents set up for me, just in case it was needed. Now that I've graduated, I no longer have to play the games that mother wanted, and their approval or disapproval honestly means nothing to me any more."

The grin came back, and she added, "Besides, I doubt that anybody who knows my parents will be in the audience at this club. They are the types who would hire the strippers to come to them, instead of mixing with the plebes, don't you know?" The last was said in such an over the top 'posh' accent that Cordy couldn't help herself but to laugh.

When she stopped laughing, she started thinking about what Harmony had said, and nodded. "Okay, you've convinced me. Let's go get ourselves some costumes!"

With a giggle, Harmony got out of the car, and the two of them walked inside.

Tara's Room  
Same Time

Tara giggled when she got to her room, and saw that Daria was just opening her door in the room down the hall. Daria took one look at the two of them and her jaw dropped, before she gave Tara a laugh and a thumbs up, and went back into her room.

Xander looked at her curiously, and Tara blushed, "Well, I'm afraid that you might get some interesting looks when we get to the club tonight. You see, Daria was really worried about me, since I'd never gone home with a guy before, and she made me promise to leave my phone connected to hers, so I could call for help if things went bad. I knew that I could trust you, but she didn't understand, so I agreed, just to stop her from pounding on the door when we got noisy! I'm really sorry that I didn't say anything last night, it's just that, we got so busy, so fast that it completely slipped my mind until just now!"

She was relieved when he just grinned, shaking his head, "Gonna have to ask her if she enjoyed the show, or would prefer to be in the room watching next time?" His grin dropped and he added, "Actually, I don't mind at all, and it makes me feel good that you've got such a good friend in Daria, that she would watch out for you like that. If you decide you want to invite her to join us some night, I'll do my best to express my appreciation to her."

With a smirk, Tara said, "I think you can count on that! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Ellen and Lisa want to play as well, the horny wenches. And, just so you know, Daria enjoys getting fucked in the ass as much as I do, but she doesn't seem to have much interest in bondage."

She felt a part of him stiffen behind her, and she giggled, "I can tell you like that idea, how about I pick up a strap-on, and you can make me Lucky Pierre some night?"

He laughed, "Kinky! That's something I haven't tried yet, but it sounds like fun. But, lets get cleaned up and you can put your phone on the charger, since it's probably drained by now. Then we can go get some lunch and you can show me where to get some more costumes."

She nodded, "I could definitely eat, we used up a lot of energy last night." Turning to the door, she slid the key in the slot and walked inside, almost stumbling when he said, "And, after we pick out the costumes, I was thinking we could stop by the shop next to the club and see if they have a choker that would show the world you belong to me."

"Oh Goddess! What you do to me!" She groaned, as waves of arousal washed over her, and she had to brace herself against the wall to keep from falling. The feeling soon passed, and Tara looked at him seriously and said, "If we didn't have to work tonight, I would love to lock you in the room with me and not come out until I was walking bowlegged with a smile a taser couldn't remove! But Susie wouldn't appreciate us taking the night off to fuck our brains out, so I hope you eat lots of high energy foods today, because we're both off tomorrow and I want to spend the day in bed!"

Xander laughed, "Pushy little pet, aren't you? But, since you asked so nicely I'll certainly do my best."

The two of them managed to get showered and dressed without jumping each other, surprisingly, but their growling stomachs might have contributed to their restraint. Soon they were heading down the hall to the elevator and into the lobby.

Xander stopped at the front desk, seeing the manager was there again, and tried to pay him the difference in what he owed, but the man refused. Insisting it was his pleasure to take care of the man who made sure he hadn't lost his son. Xander tried to argue, but the man refused the money, so Xander just said, "There's a chance I'll be staying another week, depending on how things go, and if I do, I expect you to charge me the full rate, understood?"

The man just nodded, and Xander turned away, taking Tara's hand as they walked out the door. When they were on the street, Tara asked him what that was all about, and Xander went over the story and how Larry was the man's son.

Tara nodded in understanding, amazed at just what sort of town Sunnydale really was. 'Do I really want to go to school there? I know I chose it because they offered the best scholarships, but maybe that should have been a warning?' 

Looking for a safer area of conversation, because she really didn't want to think about going to Sunnydale yet, Tara said, "I heard you mention that you might be staying longer, can I ask why?'

He looked at her in surprise. "Well, with the money I made last night, I was planning to get some more work done on the car, to make sure that it will get us where we want to go. That was part of the reason, the other part is because of you, Pet. We really just met yesterday, and even though we have gotten incredibly close in that time, we really don't know each other, and I wanted us to take the time to get to know each other before you joined me on the road trip. It wouldn't be fair of me to take you away from Daria and your other friends, only for you to discover that I'm not the one for you."

It was Tara's turn to be surprised, and she said, "Now I understand why your two girls trust you enough to let you bring others in. You are truly a good man, and a caring man, I appreciate your wanting to get to know me, and I agree, it's a good idea, since we haven't had the time to do that yet. But I'm already certain you are the one for me, and I'll be ready to go whenever you are."

Xander stopped and pulled her close, kissing her softly, "I'm honored by your trust in me, and I promise I'll try to be worthy of it, but we still need to spend the time together so we can really understand each other. And I'd feel more comfortable if you were in a place you felt comfortable while we do so."

Tara didn't say anything further, even though his words made her even more convinced that her place was at his side. If he wanted to say here for another week, she certainly wasn't going to complain, because she really had made some good friends here, unlike some of the other clubs she danced at. Of course Susie's strict no drugs policy had something to do with that as well, because she insisted her dancers be completely clean. Without the dancers being high or looking for the money for their next buy they could all relax and enjoy what they were doing.

They were walking down the main street, looking for a place for lunch, and Xander said, "Have you ever eaten there?"

Tara looked over, he was gesturing to Dominick's, an Italian restaurant, and shook her head, "No, but I've heard a couple of the dancers like their food." 

Xander grinned, "Well then, would you care to join me for lunch, miss? I've got a taste for Italian and the last good place at home closed a couple of years ago."

Tara smiled and took his offered arm, and they went inside.

Dominick's  
About 45 minutes later

Tara was surprised at how good the food was, and how much she enjoyed it. She usually tried not to eat too many foods that were heavy in carbs, because she was very careful about her weight, but she figured that she had burned enough calories the night before that she could afford to splurge once in a while.

She also liked the atmosphere of the place, very cozy tables, and the lights were fairly low, even for the lunch meal, with candles on the table adding to the feeling. She hadn't seen a restaurant that actually had tablecloths in Oxnard, and it made her wonder just how much they covered?

Apparently Xander was wondering the same thing, because, after he finished his lasagna, he deliberately picked up his fork and dropped it on the floor under the table. Looking directly at her, he said, "Oh, clumsy me! Pet, would you be a dear and get the fork for me?"

She gave him a grin and said, "Of course Sir, I'll be happy to." Taking a quick look around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to her, she slipped off the bench in the booth and crawled under the table until she was in front of him. Grabbing the fork off the floor, she slipped into her pocket before putting her hands on his knees and spreading his legs. He reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out, and she smiled at how hard and ready for her he was. She couldn't have ever imagined doing something like this with anybody else, but with Sir, it just made her more excited to think that she could be seen!

Wrapping her hand around him, she stroked him softly before taking him in her mouth and started sucking. She wanted to slide her dress up and finger herself, but he didn't tell her to do that, so she kept her hands stroking and fondling the parts of him that weren't in her mouth. Pet didn't know how long she had been serving her Sir, the possible danger of being caught made the time stretch out, but soon enough he swelled in her mouth and she started swallowing, not wanting to waste a drop of his seed.

When he finished, she licked him clean and put him back into his pants and zipped them up before using the edge of the table cloth to wipe her mouth. Pulling the fork from her pocket, she climbed back out from under the table and sat down. Handing him the fork, she grinned and licked her lips lasciviously before taking a sip of her soda and sitting back.

Sir just smiled at her, and softly said, "Good girl' making her shiver inside, and then he gestured for the check. Their waitress, an attractive dark haired girl with lustrous curls handing over her shoulders hurried over and handed Sir the check, before glancing at her and giving her a smirk and a wink.

Tara blushed slightly, but smiled politely at the girl and nodded. As Sir walked up to the counter to pay, the waitress leaned forward, showing a nice expanse of cleavage down the front of her blouse, and said, "I was going to offer you dessert, but I could tell that you already had your treat. Tell me, is he as tasty as he looks?"

Tara grinned and leaned up to whisper in the girl's ear, "He's better, but if you want a shot at him, you've got to please me first!"

It was the waitresses turn to flush, and she stood up and stammered something before leaving the table.

When Sir came back, he looked at the satisfied smirk on her face, and the shocked look on the waitress and said, "Anything you want to tell me, pet?"

"Yes sir, but after we get outside, I think I almost gave the poor girl a heart attack."

The light of awareness dawned in his eyes, and he chuckled, "Naughty pet! Are you trying to earn another spanking?"

"Oooh! Yes please, sir!" She said with a laugh, as the two of them walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
1:30 pm, May 25th, 1999

Harmony pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, and said, "Just to double check, this is the hotel he said he was staying at, right?"

Cordelia checked the sheet of paper she had written on during the phone call last night, and nodded, "Yes, and there's Susie's right over there." She pointed, and Harmony nodded, turning off the engine and opening her door. Cordelia was stepping out of the car when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she saw Giles' name popping up, so she waved Harmony on and sat back down to take the call.

"Hello Giles, how are you?"

"Ah,Hello Cordelia. I'm well thank you. I'm glad I reached you, because I've done some research into the prophecy we discussed, and would like to meet with you and the others to discuss it. Are you available today?"

Cordelia frowned, "I'm afraid not, Giles, Harmony and I took a day trip and we are currently in Oxnard to see Xander, and I don't expect to us to be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. The two of us are really looking forward to seeing Xander."

Giles chuckled, "Yes, I can certainly understand that. Well, it's nothing urgent, just rather interesting, so tomorrow afternoon would be fine. And please do, if you get the chance between your visiting, tell Xander I said hello." 

Cordelia nearly rolled her eyes at the way he emphasized 'visiting' but decided to allow the older man his amusements, and just said that they would, and would see him tomorrow.

Ending the call, she got out of the car and headed into the hotel. When she got inside, and smiled at the blessed air conditioning, she looked around and was pleased to see it was a fairly nice place. Certainly not the 5-Star resorts that her parents had dragged her to, but it was still clean and the furnishings looked well maintained. When she reached the front desk, Harmony was chatting happily with the man behind the counter, who seemed to know her. She looked at him for a minute and realized why he looked familiar, and she put a wide smile on her face as she walked forward. "Hello Mister Blaisdell, good to see you!"

The man looked over and smiled at her, "Hello Cordelia, I guess you are Harmony are here to see Xander?"

Harmony laughed, "I guess I was pretty obvious, wasn't I? But yes, we're here to see Xander, is he here?"

The man suddenly looked uncomfortable, and he shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, he went out to get some lunch and do some shopping about an hour or so ago."

Cordelia realized why the man looked nervous, and she said, "If you are worried that Xander left with Tara, don't be. That's another reason why the two of us made the trip down here. We wanted to meet Tara as well."

The man actually looked surprised at that, and Cordelia laughed, waiving her hand, "I know, I know, but it's complicated, and has to do with the strangeness that is Sunnydale, and let's leave it at that, okay?"

Mister Blaisdell nodded in understanding, and said, "I'm so glad that Larry is going to school up in the Bay Area, and getting out of that hell hole of a town! I just wish I could convince my ex to move as well, I'd be a lot happier. Anyway, here are your keys, hold on to them and turn them back at checkout, otherwise there's a $20 lost key fee."

Harmony took the keys, and handed on to Cordelia, assuring the man that they would take good care of the precious little keys, making him laugh, as they grabbed their overnight bags and headed toward their room.

16 Beverly Drive  
Los Angeles California  
Around the Same Time

Jacquelyn Crawford, or, as she still thought of herself, Jenny Calendar, was sipping on a Bloody Mary and enjoying the sun on the deck by her pool when she felt the 'buzz' of an approaching immortal. Cursing softly, she sat up and wrapped her robe around her nude body and held her sword behind her back. Moving carefully toward the house, she relaxed when she saw the figure approaching the gate to the pool. "Of course, who else could it be?" 

Using her free hand, she unlocked the gate and stepped aside, letting Amanda walk through before shutting and locking the gate again. She shook her head in amusement as the dark haired beauty started stripping out of her clothing as she walked, leaving her completely nude by the time she reached the lounge chairs. Shrugging, she removed her robe and walked over to her own lounger and picked up her drink.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Amanda?" She asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

The other woman frowned, "Mac is having another one of his damned boy scout moments, and trying to 'reform' me, so I told him to stick it up his Scottish ass and took off. It was while I was driving down from Seacouver that I realized I hadn't seen you in a while, and you were always up for a good time, so I figured, why not?"

Jenny chuckled, "Oh, so you just stopped by for a booty call? Not that I have a problem with the idea, but I would have appreciated a little notice, you know?"

Amanda grinned, "Actually, while the booty call does sound fun, I had something else in mind. I got word from a friend who keeps his ear out, that a large shipment of Nazi era artwork and other valuables are going to be arriving over the next few days at a warehouse just outside of town, and I thought it would just be a terrific shame if they were to be found missing when they buyers arrived."

Jenny stared at her, before her lips quirked in a grin, "Well, you certainly know what buttons to push, don't you? What's your plan? Because I can't see just the two of us managing to get away with a big shipment without a lot of help, to carry things if nothing else."

Amanda nodded, "I'm actually still working on the plan. I just got into town earlier today, and haven't had a chance to scope out the warehouse to see what is needed. I was planning to head out there tonight and have a look, care to join me?"

Jenny nodded, "Probably be a good idea, and I know a few likely lads who would be opening to make a few bucks for some night work, but I won't contact them until we have a better idea what's needed."

Taking a sip of her drink, Jenny didn't offer Amanda one, the woman knew damned well where the bar was and could make her own if she wanted one, she said, "So, the sun won't go down for several hours yet, what do you have planned for the day?"

Amanda grinned, "To be honest, I haven't got any plans. I was thinking about heading out to the campus and find a hunk of beefsteak who was willing to fuck me through the mattress for a few hours. Honestly, I love Mac, but he wouldn't know kink if it bit him on the ass! At least Connor knows that there's more to life than the missionary position, but he's in New York now, and he always feels guilty after we have our fun, since Mac is from the same clan, he feels like they are kinsmen and that goes against what he was raised to believe."

She shrugged, "Oh well, his loss. Wait, why are you grinning like that?"

Jenny laughed, "There's no need to drive down to the college for your hunk of beefsteak. There's something very interesting I discovered when I bought this house. You see, there's a pizza place in the area that delivers, and, if you call and ask for 'extra anchovies' on the pizza, they send a very healthy, and well hung delivery guy, and he knows that you want more than just pizza!"

Amanda smirked, "Well, that's an innovation I haven't encountered before! So, where's your phone? I could do with some pizza."

Laughing, Jenny got up and led Amanda into the house to order some lunch.

 

Caritas  
Los Angeles, California  
Same Time

Lorne, the Pylean exile who called himself the Host of Caritas was sitting at the empty bar nursing a Sea Breeze, his head still aching from the night before. "I knew I was asking for trouble getting her to sing for me, but I haven't encountered anybody with that many twists in her destiny in years! Of course, I haven't tried to read many vampires, and after Drusilla, I think I'll need to keep some extra strength Tylenol on hand to deal with the headaches they cause!"

He still had a hard time believing what he had seen the night before. Drusilla had shown up, right on time and went through the song book, before selecting a song. Her choice surprised him, he hadn't expected her to even know who Cyndi Lauper was, but when she started to sing, and did a very respectable rendition of "True Colors" he fell back in the booth as the images poured over him. He was eventually able to pick out the path she needed, and, fortunately she was already moving in the right direction.

He had no idea who this Kitten of hers was, but he was twisting destinies left right and center, and Lorne almost wished he'd have a chance to meet the young man. Lorne always enjoyed meeting interesting people, and he certainly qualified.

Taking another drink, he grabbed some pain killers and swallowed them, before moving to the bar's sound system and turned on the music. He selected some Aretha and was soon singing along, the pain of seeing Drusilla's path fading away as he lost himself in the Queen of Soul.

 

Susie's  
A few minutes after the last scene

Susie was sipping a cup of coffee at the bar when the door opened. "I'm sorry, we're closed. We open at 4:30 this afternoon."

That didn't stop the two girls who walked in carrying garment bags. She wasn't sure what the two of them wanted, because they looked very different from the girls who wanted to dance, but the garment bags made her wonder.

The blonde said, "I'm sorry if we are too early, but we heard that you were looking for dancers, and my friend and I decided to come in and audition."

Susie looked at the two of them skeptically, "Okay, first off, are both of you at least 18?" The girls both nodded and handed over their drivers licenses. She took them and looked at the dates of birth, and the pictures, and nodded, before she noticed the Sunnydale address and their names. She looked at them in shock and started laughing. 

The two girls looked at her in confusion, until Susie got herself under control, "I'm sorry, but you two are Xander's girlfriends aren't you?"

The blonde, Harmony, grinned, "I gather he's been talking about us? Hopefully he's been gentle in what's he's said."

Susie chuckled, "He's been nothing but a gentleman in describing the two of you. But, I'll admit, I'm curious, do you have some special skills, or are your pussy's lined with mink? To get a guy like Xander to be committed to the two of you, there has to be something special going on."

The brunette, Cordelia, looked like she was going to be offended at the blunt way she was talking, but if she couldn't handle somebody saying 'pussy' then she would never make it as a dancer! Harmony just laughed, and said, "Well, I'd like to think we were both pretty talented, but I know I don't have any special lining. Can you imagine the hair you'd get in your teeth when you were going down? It's bad enough without waxing, I don't even want to imagine...!"

Susie chuckled and gave her the point, but Harmony continued. "Actually, Xander and Cordy and I have history, going back years, that we finally acted on after we graduated the other day. I'm not going to go into details, because it's personal, but we have very good reasons for being committed to each other."

Susie considered that, "Fair enough. I guess you really aren't here to dance then, are you?"

Harmony said, "No, we are actually here to dance, seeing Xander and meeting Tara is just the main reason we are here, but we do want to try our skills at dancing."

The older woman blinked in surprise, "You know about Tara? And you are okay with it? That must be some history between the three of you!"

Cordelia spoke for the first time, "Of course we know about Tara. Xander called us last night after he met her, and we told him that he had better let her know about us, and make sure she's willing to share if she was looking for anything serious."

Susie whistled softly, "Okay, I think we've gotten pretty far off track, and I really don't want to think too much about your relationship or my head will explode. Tell me, have either of you danced before?"

They both shook their heads, and Susie nodded, "I didn't think so. Give me a minute to lock the front door and I'll take you back to the locker room so you can get changed, then I'll give you a few lessons so you don't make a fool of yourself tonight, okay?"

After she came back to the bar, she said, "Since the two of you are only going to be here for the night, I'm not going to put you on the payroll, but you'll get to keep all the tips you make. Is that acceptable?"

When the two of them nodded, Susie turned on the sound system so they would have some music to dance to, and led them back into the locker rooms.

When they had each chosen a locker, Susie stripped out of her street clothes and dressed herself in a Sexy Librarian outfit that had Harmony licking her lips in appreciation, before she had the two girls stripping down themselves. She returned Harmony's compliment by admiring the natural blonde's body and considered inviting her back for Saturday Night. Unfortunately that meant bringing Cordelia as well, and the other girl had far too much of a stick up her ass for Susie to consider her as a playmate.

'Oh well, can't have everything,' she mused, as the two girls got dressed in their costumes. Susie had to admit that they had chosen well, Harmony was dressed as a sexy nurse, while Cordelia had chosen a Dominatrix outfit, complete with whip.

Of course, Harmony ruined the effect by saying, "Don't let her costume fool you, Cordy really prefers to be on the receiving end of the spankings. You should have heard her squeal when Xander tied her to my dining room table and spanked her before taking her ass."

Cordelia gasped, "Harmony! Don't tell her that!"

Harmony just shook her head, "Get over yourself, Cordy! If you don't loosen up and drop the Queen C act, Susie won't invite us back while Xander is here, and, let's face it, you could use the money, and I'm really looking forward to having a good time!"

Susie had watched, fascinated, at the dynamic between the two girls. If she would have had to guess on first seeing them, she would have pegged Cordelia as the leader, with Harmony as the follower, but it seems she was wrong on that. 

Speaking up for the first time, she gently said, "Harmony's right, Cordelia. Not necessarily about being invited back, but, if you don't relax and try to enjoy yourself, you're going to be very disappointed with the response you get. Customers can tell when a dancer isn't enjoying herself, and they don't tend to tip those girls very well. Trust me, I've been in this business for almost 20 years, since I was just over 18 myself, and I've seen a lot of girls leave in tears, and you're far to pretty a girl to be crying like that."

Cordelia actually surprised her by sighing and looking at her, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really not that comfortable with the idea of taking my clothes off in front of a bunch of strangers. I thought I could do it, but, I guess I was wrong."

Susie moved and pulled the girl into a hug, "Don't worry about it Cordelia, better you find out now instead of freezing the first time you get on stage."

She released the hug and said, "Tell you what though, do you have any problem with serving drinks? I'm expecting a fairly large crowd tonight, since a tour group is in town before leaving in the morning, and I could use an extra server. You'll have to dress a bit more sexy than your street clothes, but the tips should be fairly good."

Harmony shot her a grateful look, and Cordelia smiled, much more naturally this time, and said, "I can do that, thanks!"

Susie nodded, and said, "Why don't you go have a seat in the showroom while I show Harmony what to do, and then I'll have one of my servers show the ropes before we open?"

Cordelia nodded, obviously relieved, and put her street clothes back on before heading out of the room.

Harmony looked at her and shook her head, "Sorry, I thought she really wanted to dance, to show off for Xander, but she spent too many years as a rich man's daughter to let go of herself that easily."

Susie raised an eyebrow, "And what about you, it's obvious you've got money, so why are you so relaxed about it?"

Harmony laughed, "Oh, I decided a while ago that I didn't want to live like my parents, and I've got money of my own from my grand parents, so I'm doing what I want with my life! I played the games that my parents wanted me to play, was the good little girl all through school, but now that I've graduated I don't have to play those games any more. Of course, the way Xander treated me when we made love the first time had a lot to do with it."

She leaned in conspiratorially, and said, "I used to get a lot of things from the boys I dated by being willing to suck them off. Xander was the first guy I was with who actually showed me that he cared about me as a person, and offered to return the favor. And believe me, the man has a magic tongue! Of course, by the end of the night when he had me tied to the bed and taking my ass for the first time, I'd almost lost my mind from how many times I came. That was the biggest reason that I decided I wasn't going to let him go. He and Cordy had dated for over a year in school until something happened and they broke up, but they got back together the same night, and I'd had a crush on Cordy for a few years, and finally acted on it, so we are all together now."

Susie just shook her head, the images were quite interesting, but this wasn't the time for enjoying them. That would come later, when she had a warm bath and a glass of wine available. Harmony wasn't through, though, and she said, "I can tell you're interested in having sex with me, and I certainly find you attractive, so I'm open to the idea, just not tonight." She giggled, "Unless, of course, you can convince Xander to let you join us as Cordy and I get to know Tara!"

Susie paused, a slow smile crossing her face. "You know, I like that idea, but, we can discuss that later. The first thing you need to know when you are dancing is the key word is 'tease' you don't want to give the audience too much to start with...."

 

Rupert Giles Apartment  
Sunnydale  
About the Same Time

Giles had several books spread across his table, and his note pads were covered in different thoughts as he cross referenced the prophecies that were thought to be given by the girl who became Drusilla. He had just sat down with a fresh cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. 

Looking up in annoyance, he glanced out the window and saw that it was still daylight, and he got up and headed for the door. Looking through the peephole, he sighed, seeing Buffy standing there, accompanied by Willow and Oz. Unlocking the door, he opened it and stepped back, allowing them to enter.

"Good afternoon, Buffy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Buffy walked into the living area and plopped down on the couch, saying, "Well, me Slayer, you Watcher, thought you would appreciate a report of my patrol last night."

He winced slightly, she was right, damn it! He'd gotten so wrapped up in his research that he'd forgotten. 'Quite right, was there anything unusual last night?"

She shook her head with a frown, "Not with the patrol itself, dusted a couple of fledges in Sunnycrest Cemetery, but we stopped by Willie's on the way back and I heard a rather interesting rumor. It seems that there are reports that Spike was dusted down in Mexico a few weeks back, by Drusilla! Willie didn't know if it was true or not, but he figured he would pass it on anyway." 

His expression must have shown his surprise, because she looked at him sharply. "What? Why is that such a big deal? I mean, yeah, hearing that Spike is dust is kind of good news, because he was a real pain in the ass, but I'm guessing it's more than that, right?"

Giles refrained from polishing his glasses by an act of will, saying "The reason I reacted is because, if it's true that Drusilla was the one who ended Spike, something very significant must be in the works. Drusilla was Spike's sire, and he was incredibly devoted to her and she to him. That sort of a relationship was almost unheard of among vampires."

Going to the pile of books, he grabbed his notes and wrote down what he had been told, making Buffy look at him curiously. "What's with the books, it looks like you are preparing for another Apocalypse. You aren't, are you? We just finished dealing with the last one!"

Giles chuckled, "No, there is nothing apocalyptic involved in what I'm researching. It is interesting that you mentioned Drusilla, because I'm researching a prophecy that was supposedly given by the young girl who later was turned into Drusilla. Specifically, the Prophecy of the Reborn Daughters."

Willow perked her ears at that, and said, "What's the Prophecy about, Giles, is it something we need to start researching?"

With a slight smile, and an amused glance at Buffy and Oz, he shook his head, "No, Willow, this isn't something that we really need to concern ourselves with. The Prophecy, while earth shaking in it's own way, doesn't seem to be ready to come to pass at any time in the near future. I'm just researching it as a favor for an acquaintance who had a dream that pointed toward it coming closer to fruition."

Willow nodded, but Buffy said, impatiently, "Okay, so what does it mean, is it something I'm going to have to slay?"

"Absolutely not! Believe it or not Buffy, there are actually prophecies given that predict positive outcomes, and this happens to be one of them. Now, to answer your question, Willow, I don't, at the moment, have access to the actual wording of the prophecy, but from what I can recall, it refers to a group of female vampires, who are returned to human form and they become pregnant with children who lead the human race toward some sort of Golden Age. That's what I've been researching, to find out as much as I can about that prophecy, as well as any of the others the young girl gave before Angelus took an interest in her and destroyed her." 

Buffy nodded, smiling, "Good, I'm glad it's not something to worry about right now, I'd really like to enjoy the summer lull for a change."

Giles nodded absently, "Yes, I'm sure you would. Now, is there anything else? Because I'd really like to get back to my research."

Buffy grinned, wickedly, and he braced himself, knowing that the grin bore him no good, "Actually, this isn't particularly slaying related, but are you aware that Xander and Cordelia are back together? And apparently Harmony is with them as well?"

He nodded, "Actually, yes, I was aware of that. I spoke to them yesterday, why?"

Buffy pouted, "Spoil my fun, darn it!"

He looked at her and actually did remove his glasses to polish them, "Why would you think such a relationship would shock me, Buffy? It doesn't have any impact on our lives, other than the fact that one more person, in the form of Miss Kendall, is aware of what is truly going on in the world."

Putting his glasses on, he looked at the three of them, "If I were to be concerned about Xander and Cordelia's relationship, then I would also have to be concerned about the relationship you, Willow and Oz seem to have entered into, judging my the matching hickies I see on both you and Willow's throats, and the multiple marks visible on Oz's chest, showing through his shirt." 

Buffy blushed while Willow gave a quiet 'eep!' at that, Oz just looked at him impassively, but he would swear he could see the corner of the man's mouth twitch in amusement.

"So tell me, why should the fact that Xander and Cordelia are rekindling their relationship, with an additional person, concern me?"

"Buffy, I know you think that I'm a stuffy old Brit who's 90 years older than god, but I'm only 42 years old and I remember being 18 quite well! It would probably shock you to know that I've been involved in multiple relationships with more than one person, and, will hopefully get to experience the joys of such again in the future." With a barely hidden smirk at the bright red flush on his slayers face, he said, "Now, if there is nothing else, I would like to return to my reading."

The two embarrassed girls, and Oz, made a hasty retreat, and, once the door was closed and shut behind them, he started laughing, in honest amusement. "Ah, children, they think they discovered sex. I really should have shocked them by letting them know that I've seen Joyce several times since the band candy incident, and we've even shared a girl between us!"

Shaking his head with a smile, he went back to his research.

Susie's  
3:45 pm

Xander and Tara will still laughing as they walked in the front door, only for Xander to freeze when he saw Harmony and Cordelia sitting at a table, chatting with Daria and Ellen. He stared at them for a second in surprise, but gave a laugh and, taking Tara's hand, he walked to the table and they sat down.

Harmony grinned at him when he sat down, leaning forward for a kiss, which he happily provided, before turning to Cordy and kissing her as well. Turning to Tara, he said, "Pet, these two new girls are my ladies, Harmony," he nodded at her, "and Cordelia, I'm not sure exactly why they are here, but I'm sure it's an interesting story."

Cordy snickered, "Well, I'm not sure how interesting it is, especially considering the story these two were telling us about what they heard last night, and, can I say Tara, I'm impressed by how naughty your mouth seems to be, and Harmony and I are both looking forward to getting to know you quite well!"

Tara relaxed slightly when it seemed that the two girls were perfectly happy with her relationship with Sir, she was afraid they were going to make him choose. So she gave the two of them a smirk, and said, 

"Well, my naughty mouth got a bit of a workout earlier, too. You see, Sir and I were having lunch at Dominick's, and they have tablecloths that go almost all the way to the floor, and he dropped his fork after we finished eating. Of course, being a good girl, I had to slide under the table and pick it up for him. But, imagine my surprise when I found something even more interesting under the table!"

The four girls just stared at them in amazement, before starting to laugh, and Daria reached over and High Five'd Tara, who just sat back with a smirk, leaning into Sir's arm. She glanced up at him to get his reaction, and he was chuckling as well, before turning his head and kissing her, murmuring, "My naughty girl," and she flushed at the possessiveness and the praise he packed into those few words.

When the girls got their laughter under control, Xander looked at the two girls and said, "Well, Tara's naughty mouth aside, I would like to hear what prompted this visit?"

Harmony was still chuckling, so Cordy said, "A couple of reasons, first, we wanted to see you again, and to meet our new sister, and two, I spoke to Giles about that dream issue, and he found some very relevant information about it and wanted to talk to us. He said it wasn't life or death, but that we might find it interesting. We are going to head back to Sunnydale in the morning and meet with him in the afternoon."

Xander considered that, and nodded, looking at Tara, he said, "I know we had plans to spend the day in bed tomorrow, but this seems like it's kind of important, want to ride back to Sunnydale for the day so you can meet some more of my friends and get a look at the campus?" Tara nodded easily, and Xander turned to Harmony, "Would you be able to bring us back tomorrow afternoon, and the two of you could spend another night?"

Harmony nodded, "Sure, and maybe you can take us to lunch at Dominick's too? I'm feeling kind of clumsy so I'd have to be really careful with the silverware." She was grinning at Tara as she said it, and Tara snickered, while Cordelia seemed to be in shock at the way Harmony was acting. 

With a laugh, Cordy said, "Damn Harmony, what's gotten into you? You never used to be this blatant!"

Harmony chuckled, "The same thing that got into you, and Tara too, it was a life changing experience!"

Before the conversation could get much further into the gutter, Susie came out of her office and called out, "Okay people, we're going to be opening in 20 minutes, so go get into costume."

Xander looked at Harmony and Cordy in surprise when they got up from the table as well. Harmony grinned, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the two of us are working here tonight. I'm going to be dancing while Cordy is serving drinks. She really isn't comfortable with the idea of stripping for strangers."

He shook his head with a grin, "You do keep on surprising me, Harmony, and I have to say I like it. Well, let's get ready for showtime. Giving Cordy another kiss, and a smack on the butt for good measure, he and the other dancers left to get changed.

 

Susie's  
10:00 pm

Harmony was having a blast! She'd originally planned on doing this as a way to give her parents the middle finger, but by the time she finished her second turn in the rotation she'd realized that she was honestly enjoying herself, and the wad of bills in her garter certainly weren't anything to complain about either.

She'd caught a couple of glimpses of Cordy while she was making her rounds, and her friend actually seemed to be enjoying herself as well. She was a little disappointed that Cordy wasn't ready to dance, but she was fairly sure that it would change in future, especially if she and Tara continued to dance while they were in school. 

Of course, a lot would depend on what Xander had in mind. She wasn't sure what he had done to become so successful in the dream, but she didn't think it was stripping. She smirked as a thought came to her, maybe he made his fortune doing porn? He certainly had a size for it, and his staying power was amazing, but somehow she doubted that Aphrodite would approve. 

Harmony had never believed that the Greek gods were real, but, after hearing some of Cordelia's stories, about that Halloween and other things, it made her reconsider, and she felt a lot more comfortable with the idea of worshiping Aphrodite than what they did in the church her parents attended. At least Aphrodite was honest about what she expected her worshipers to do, not like the whole Ten Commandments thing that just about everyone tended to ignore. She didn't know what her parents called their weekly sex parties with the other couples in their social circle, but she doubted it was approved by their church!

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she walked into the locker room and put her tips in her locker before heading for the shower. That was another thing that surprised her, the coed showers. Of course, since all of the dancers were damn near naked the whole shift, it didn't make sense for the men and women to be separated. And she certainly enjoyed seeing the other dancers in all their glory, even if she wasn't interested in any of the guys.

She paused when she got to the shower, hearing a woman's voice moaning coming from inside. She didn't want to interrupt, but curiosity got the better of her, and she stuck her head in. She moaned in arousal at the sight before her. Xander was standing under the shower, holding onto to the post, while Tara was on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock. The moaning came from Daria, who was standing under the shower next to them, watching and fingering herself furiously.

Harmony couldn't help herself, the girl just looked so sexy like that, she hung her towel on the hook and stepped into the shower. She stopped to give Xander a kiss, and stroked the top of Tara's head, before moving to Daria, who was staring at her with lust in her eyes. Without even thinking about it, she pressed herself against the black girl and kissed her, enjoying the way the other girl kissed her back, before she lowered herself to her knees and pulled Daria's fingers from her pussy. Sucking the other girls fingers clean, she looked up at Daria and grinned, before putting her mouth to work.

Soon Daria's moans took on a different pitch, and she started squirming under her tongue. Harmony knew that the girl was about to cum, and slid one of her fingers in the girl to get it wet, before she started lashing the girls clit with her tongue and slid the finger into her ass. Daria cried out as she came, and Harmony blinked at the mouth full of juices she got. Swallowing quickly, she pulled her finger free and let the girl enjoy herself.

She distantly heard Xander saying "Save some of that for Daria and Harmony, pet. I'm sure they would enjoy a taste too!"

Harmony turned and stood up as Tara approached her, the other girl was holding her mouth closed tightly until Harmony pulled her into her arms and kissed her. Harmony let Xander's cum slide into her mouth, and broke the kiss, before turning back to Daria who had recovered, and she kissed the black girl, letting her taste Xander's seed. Daria swallowed what she gave her, and then, with a grin, started kissing her passionately, pushing her against the wall of the shower before lowering herself to her knees. 

Daria looked up and smiled, "You made me feel damn good just now, and I'm no pillow princess, I'm always willing to return the favor!"

Harmony heard Tara laughing and she heard Xander saying, "I've heard that about you, Pet raves about your skills, and I'm glad you are willing to share."

She wasn't exactly sure what Xander meant by that, but once Daria's tongue was licking her, Harmony really didn't care either! Xander was amazing with his tongue, and Cordy was getting better all the time with experience, but Daria could have won a gold medal in pussy eating if there was such a thing!

Harmony was already really aroused from seeing Xander and Tara together, and everything else that had gone on that evening, so she was already close to the edge before Daria even touched her with her tongue, but the other girl didn't let her cum right away, she seemed to tell that Harmony was close, and would slow down or back away every time she got to the edge. Eventually Harmony was begging the girl to stop teasing and let her cum, and she heard Daria say, "Since you asked so nicely..." before speeding up what she was doing and finally pushed Harmony over the edge. She thought she must have blacked out for a few seconds, because when she finally realized where she was, she heard cheers and applause echoing around the shower room.

Looking around, she saw several of the other dancers, as well as Susie standing there clapping. Not even slightly embarrassed, Harmony smiled at them and gave them a curtsy, before stepping under the shower to get cleaned up. The other dancers left, including Xander, although she saw Susie stop Xander as he was leaving and say something. Harmony couldn't hear what it was, but Xander and Tara both grinned and nodded, so it must not have been anything bad.

Daria was still standing there, a slight grin on her features, and the other girl leaned in and kissed her again. Before she said, "I hope you don't mind if I put my name in for a night with Xander, do you? He's the only man I've ever seen Tara with, and he's obviously making her happy, and I wanted to show how much I appreciate it!"

Harmony smiled at the girl, "I don't mind at all, although I hope that you'll be willing to wait until tomorrow night, because Cordy and I will be back and spending the night, and I'd really like to spend some more time with you as well."

Daria laughed, "Trust me, the feeling is mutual, you are amazing under the shower, but I'd like to have a soft bed under me next time!"

Laughing, Harmony nodded, and the other girl left, leaving her to her shower.

 

Hotel Amand  
Los Angeles, California  
Just After Midnight, May 26th, 1999

Dru was almost giddy with excitement! Miss Edith had told her that it was almost time to go to her kitten! She only needed to spend one more night here in the Angel's city before she could leave again. She had been so excited when Miss Edith had given her the news, she just had to celebrate! She had found three sisters who were in town to celebrate a birthday, and managed to convince all of them to join her. It made her giggle how all three of the girls had a name that started with the letter "P" even though they were all such different, but tasty girls!

It was even more fun when they all played with each other at the same time, she knew that was considered very naughty, so of course Dru had to encourage them, and then she got the oldest girl to give her a spanking for being so naughty, and that made her nicely tingly deep down inside!

It was too bad that they were all mortals, because she knew that they would feel bad about what they did with each other, even though they all really enjoyed it, so she used her special gift to make them accept what they did, and not feel bad. She wasn't sure, but thought that they might even want to do it again some time.

The girls had woken up a little while ago, and given her a kiss before they went back to their hotel. She had marked them so that the other vampires knew they were under her protection, and the pretty pretties wouldn't be bothered by the things that go 'Grrr!' in the night.

Knowing that her latest playmates were safe made Dru happy, and she decided to lay down and sleep. When she opened her eyes again, it was very strange, because she wasn't snug like a bug in her bed, but instead, she was outside on a sunny day! She started to look for a place to hide from the mean old ball of heat, but realized that she wasn't burning, in fact, it felt very nice, a feeling that she had forgotten over all the years since Daddy had taken her and changed her. 

She was walking around, and didn't even notice that she was completely naked. That didn't really surprise her, since she remembered that she was naked when she went to sleep, but she was trying to be a good girl, and good girls wore clothes when they were outside!

She heard a woman chuckling, and turned around, to see a lady standing there, just as naked as she was, so Dru didn't feel so bad, and the woman called to her, and soon she was being hugged. It was a strange feeling, like her mummy was hugging her, the way she did when Dru was still a little girl. She didn't know the lady, but it did seem strange that she had leaves growing in her hair, and even down there! But that didn't matter, Dru just felt so good being held by the mummy feeling lady, and she wanted to stay there for ever and ever! For the first time in well over a hundred years, Dru felt tears falling from her eyes, and she started crying for the things she had lost during that horrible time. She couldn't help herself, as the sobs came, and all she felt was the horrible pain of finding her mummy and her little sisters and brothers, and.....

The mummy feeling lady rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "It's alright child, you will see your family again when it's time, they don't blame you, they know you were a very good girl, and were trying to be even better. They love you, and look forward to welcoming you home, but you have things to do yet, when you get to see your kitten again, and all the others who will be your family while you are still here."

Dru's tears dried, and she smiled, thinking about her kitten, and what Miss Edith had told her. And she looked up at the mummy feeling lady and said, "They still love me? Even after..."

"Hush child, they know you did nothing to cause it, they just blame the monster who hurt them, and the demon that caused all that will be punished, don't worry! There is a very special place being prepared just for him, and he will end up there, soon enough, letting the soul live without the guilt."

A vicious grin crossed Dru's face, glad that the nasty beast that hurt her family would suffer, but then she remembered all the families she had hurt, and started crying again.

"Don't worry child, you have been forgiven. You've already started changing your ways, and not hurting people any more, and the One Above All has heard your prayers from so long ago, you will soon be washed clean of all your pains and be reborn so you're kitten will accept you. I look forward to watching you dance in the sunlight soon, you are far to bright a light to be locked in darkness."

Dru didn't really understand, but it felt so nice being held like this that she fell back to sleep, hearing the mummy feeling lady softly singing to her as she felt the hand stroking her hair.

When Dru next became aware of where she was, she was sitting on a carousel, and there was a huge cat sitting next to her, although it seemed to fade away, leaving only it's grin behind, which was very strange, but the carousel started moving round and round and a large bunny rabbit wearing a vest came rushing toward them and jumped on, sitting on the other side of her, and crying about being late. She didn't really understand, but that didn't matter, the sun was shining, the music was pretty, and she just laughed and laughed, just like she was a little girl again.

Dru was still sleeping in the hotel bedroom, and didn't even realize the changes she was going through as slowly, ever so slowly, her heart started beating in her breast once more.

Susie's  
After Closing

When all of the customers had left, and all of the other dancers had found a friend for the night, Daria and Ellen had grabbed Lisa to go home with them. Susie had told Xander and the others to wait while she locked the door, and then the could get the fun started. Tara was practically bouncing in excitement, and when Xander had given her a questioning look, just smiled and said, "Just wait, you'll see in a few minutes!" And wouldn't say anything more.

When Susie came back, she grinned and said, "Tara already knows where we are headed, but, for the rest of you, I'm sure you've heard the dancers talking about the Saturday night get together, right?"

The others nodded, and she continued, "One of the reasons so many dancers like to work here, and tend to stay for a while, even though they can make more money in Los Angeles and Las Vegas, is that I believe that it's my job to help keep them happy here, and the other dancers enjoy keeping their co-workers happy. That's one of the reasons why I didn't say anything about your fun in the shower earlier, even though, technically, live sex shows are illegal in Ventura county."

Harmony grinned and said, "Ooops? Sorry about that" while the others laughed, and Tara said, "Totally worth it!" 

Susie nodded, and said, "Daria agrees, I'm sure. In fact, she was a little put out that I told her I wanted the four of you to myself tonight, but is counting on me to invite Harmony and Cordelia back to work another shift on Saturday. Are you ladies interested?"

Cordelia grinned and said, "Actually, yes I am, I had a lot more fun than I thought, and the tips were great."

Harmony gave her a 'duh!' look, and said, "After all the fun I had tonight, I'm more than a little tempted to apply for a job for the rest of the summer. But, I do have things to do in Sunnydale before I leave for school at the end of August." She brightened, "I'd still like to come in and dance once in a while, though, if you don't mind?"

Susie gave her a throaty chuckle and said, "I think I could be convinced" and Harmony wiggled her eyebrows at her, laughing.

"On that note," Susie laughed, "Let me show you the playroom I had built when I first opened this club a few years ago. Pulling a key from her pocket, she led them down a hall by the locker room and unlocked the door. Flipping a light switch, they could see a sturdy set of steps going down into the basement. Susie's voice came up as they followed her down. "Believe it or not, this used to be a fallout shelter when the building was built back in the 50's. I had it completely redone at the same time I had the rest of the building fixed up."

Stopping at another door, she turned to them and said, "Welcome, to Susie's Playroom!" and opened the door to let them see inside. She grinned at the various reactions, from Xander's low whistle, to Tara and Harmony's squeals of excitement, to Cordelia's moans as she leaned back against Harmony.

It was a dream of debauchery made real, there were several large mattresses, big enough for six or seven people, with fresh sheets on the floor around the room, and every type of bondage equipment they could think of, as well as paddles, and crops and other implements of destruction. There were also a couple of Sybian machines in one corner of the room, and one of them was customized with two rods for a double penetration experience.

Susie was amused that Harmony seemed most interested in the double fill Sybian, while Cordelia seemed fascinated by the bondage gear, and Xander kept his eyes on her. Tara was mostly watching the others reactions, since she'd been here a few times already, but Susie would be very surprised if she didn't end up on the bondage frame with her and Xander filling her front and back. 

Considering what she had heard from Harmony and Cordy, as well as listening to Xander and Tara the night before, Susie had no doubt that she would find herself bending over to take him up her ass before the night was through! And she was really looking forward to it, it had been a while before she had taken a man that way, she really had to be in the mood, and hearing how Xander had made Tara lose her mind the night before had definitely put her in the mood!

Clearing her throat, she said, "For those of you who haven't been here before, I want you to know that I have a very efficient, and very discreet cleaning service come in every Sunday, and all the mattresses are heat cleaned, and the sheets are replaced, as well as cleaning all the equipment that was used the night before. I'm going to have to pay them extra for coming in tomorrow, but I have a feeling it's going to be worth it, don't you?"

The other's laughed and Tara and Harmony were both nodding enthusiastically. Giving the a look, Susie said, "Well, what are you all waiting for, an engraved invitation? Let's get naked!"

They needed no further encouragement, as Xander had slipped his shoes off and was down to his boxers in an instant, while Harmony and Tara were almost as fast. Susie watched as Tara and Harmony then turned to Cordelia and started kissing her and helping her out of her clothing. The poor girl was still a little shy about being naked in front of people she didn't know, Susie realized, but since she wasn't a dancer it really wasn't anything for her to worry about.

She smiled slightly when she saw that Xander still had his eyes on her, and she heard him whisper 'the Ultimate MILF!' which pleased her even more. Susie knew she had a good body for a woman her age, but it was always nice to be appreciated. Speaking of being appreciated, she said, "Tara, Cordy, Harmony? I hope you don't mind, but I'd really like to be the first with Xander tonight. You three have already gotten to experience that monster, and I've been wet for him since I auditioned him yesterday!"

Harmony laughed, as Tara and Cordelia were sucking on her breasts, "Oh, I think I can keep these two entertained while you and Xander enjoy yourselves, so I don't mind."

The other two girls made sounds the she took as agreement before she turned back to Xander, who obviously had no objections either, since he was rock hard and throbbing already! She didn't know when he had managed to do it, but he already had a condom on, and it surprised her, because most men would have been thinking with their little head by this point, and not even considering protection. Of course, she knew she was clean, she had herself checked regularly, as did all of her dancers, but it was still a pleasant surprise.

She opened her mouth to say something, but never had the chance, as Xander had her in his arms and his mouth on her, kissing her firmly. She gasped and when her mouth opened, his tongue slid inside, demanding her submission, which she eagerly gave. He was a lot stronger than he looked, she realized, as his hands dropped to her ass and he lifted her up off the ground. She happily wrapped her legs around him and, when she felt his cock slide inside her pussy, moaned into his mouth. 

He was stretching her in ways that she hadn't felt in a long time, and Susie was loving it! She wrapped her arms around his chest as he carried her over to one of the mattresses, and cried out as he thrust into her while laying her on her back. She dropped her arms to her sides as he moved inside her, bending down so he could get his mouth on her breasts, she squealed sharply as his teeth pinched her nipples for an instant before he released, and her pussy clenched around him. 'Damn it, Tara must have told him how sensitive my nipples are! I wanted him to find out for himself.' 

That was the last thought that she could remember having as the sensations built up inside her, and soon all that existed in the universe was the cock pounding into her pussy and the mouth making her body sing out with pleasure. He drove her to the edge, over and over, never quite pushing her over, until she thought she would lose her mind if she didn't get to cum soon! She was vaguely aware that her voice was shouting encouragement to him, promising to suck his cock out of her own ass if he would only let her cum, but it didn't seem important, she just needed release!

Eventually he took pity on her as she felt him grabbing her wrists and holding them against the mattress, he shifted slightly inside of her and brushed her clit. It was all her over stimulated body needed and she shrieked as her body clenched around him. She had heard people talking about fireworks when they came, but always thought they were exaggerating, not anymore! She saw flashes of light and color behind her eyes and then she was washed away as the waves of ecstasy sent her adrift and she knew no more.

When she came back to her body and opened her eyes, the first thing she said was, "Marry me?" which startled a laugh out of him, and she blushed as she realized just what she had said. Then her eyes widened as she realized he was still rock hard and buried inside her. "You didn't cum? What sex god made you his avatar, no normal man could still be hard after that!"

He laughed, "You can thank Aphrodite for that, but it's a long story and not for right now. We can talk about that, as well as you joining the family later, but you're going to have to convince the other girls first!" With that he leaned down as kissed her, and said, "Ready to go again?"

She managed to growl, "Hell yes!" before he started moving inside her again.

Susie lost count of the number of times he had made her cum, but by the time she felt him swelling inside her as he finally came, she was almost ready to surrender, no man had ever worn her out like this before, and she was determined not to let him get away. She was going to be his, on whatever terms he wanted, she didn't give a damn by this point!

Feeling him cumming inside her triggered yet another climax, and she fell back panting, as he slipped out of her gaping pussy and she saw him getting rid of the condom before he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 'Damn, an amazing fuck and a cuddler too? Aphrodite is sounding like a wonderful goddess to worship!' were her last thoughts before she fell into a light doze.

The Outer Plains  
Mount Olympus  
Same Time

Aphrodite smiled as she felt another tendril of power reach her, as the mortal had converted yet another woman to her worship. "Even if the other mess with those pit spawn hadn't been going on, it was still a good decision to forgive the boy and give him those gifts. I hadn't expected him to be so generous in spreading her word, but the world needs more love and happiness, and I do so love to watch him making the women happy!" She pouted for a second, "Too bad the one girl is claimed by Gaea, she has so much love in her that she would be welcome in my temple." Shrugging, she said, "I shouldn't be greedy though, he's going to have lots of other girls worshiping me as time goes by, and then maybe we can start undoing some of the damage the fanatics have done to the world."

Susie's  
A while after the last scene

Susie woke with a start, feeling Xander's hands stroking her gently, and she relaxed back against him, smiling in contentment. She honestly wondered if she were part cat, because she really felt like purring at the moment in time. She was distracted by the moans of female pleasure, and looked over at Harmony and the others. 

Susie wasn't surprised to see that Harmony had found the cuffs, and both Tara and Cordelia were on their knees with their wrists cuffed to their ankles, and their mouths hard at work. The two girls were both licking Harmony, switching off between them, and Harmony was clearly on the verge of another orgasm. It was only when Harmony cried out her release, and the two girls sat back, that Susie noticed the nipple clips that Cordy and Tara were wearing. She smirked and said softly, "I guess you aren't the only dominant in the family, then, are you Xander?"

He chuckled, "No, it doesn't look that way. Harmony has changed a lot in the last couple of days, and she's still surprising and delighting me as I get to know her better. Did you notice that Tara and Cordy are both filled with butt plugs? What do you want to bet that she uses a strap on to take their asses before the night is over?"

Susie smirked, "I'm not going to bet anything, I may like to suck, but I'm no sucker!" which made him laugh, and then his voice changed, "So, you like to suck, do you? Care to give me a demonstration?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned, as she turned around in his arms and started kissing her way down his body. She moved between his legs and laid down on her belly, bracing herself on her elbows as she gripped his cock and started licking it. She ran her tongue all along the shaft, and teased the underside of the head before taking him in her mouth and sucking. 

Susie was rather proud of her oral skills, and really enjoyed the feel of a cock in her mouth, or her tongue inside a girl, but she was determined to give him the best blowjob he'd ever experienced! Any man who made her feel as good as he did deserved nothing but the best, she felt, and was going to pull out all the tricks she had to get him to paint her throat white!

She was so deeply engrossed in what she was doing, and the sounds of pleasure reaching her ears, that she completely missed Xander gesturing, until she felt two sets of hands on her legs lifting her up. She whined in protest around the cock in her mouth, until she realized what they were doing, and she spread her legs wider and bent her knees as they lowered her down again and she felt Xander's tongue sliding against her lips.

She lifted her head and gave a happy moan as he started licking her, before lowering her head down and taking him as deeply as she could. She briefly wished that she were able to get on her knees in front of him so she could demonstrate her deep throat skills, but there would be time for that later.

It was getting harder to concentrate with the wonderful feelings he was causing her, but she did her best, and soon was rewarded by feeling him pulsing in her mouth just as his tongue sent her off into another climax. She swallowed eagerly even as the pleasure wrapped itself around her, until he finished, and she rolled off of him and moved into his arms again. 

Hearing the sound of flesh slapping flesh, she looked over at the other girls and grinned, glad she hadn't taken Xander's bet. Cordy was stretched out on one of the mattresses, her wrist and ankle cuffs hooked to the chains at the corners, and Tara was face down in her pussy. Harmony had taken on of the strap-ons from the toy box and, sure enough, was buried to the hilt inside Tara's ass!

The three girls were all on the verge of cumming again, she could tell, having seen plenty of girls in that state over the years, and she lay back in Xander's arms and watched the show.

By the time that all three girls had recovered from their orgasms, and Cordy and Tara had switched places, she felt Xander harden against her ass. Wriggling against him, she said, "Do you want to fuck my ass now, Xander? I've really been looking forward to it ever since Tara and the others told me how good you were!"

He just growled, "Where's the lube, you're about to get your wish!"

She gestured to the cabinet, and he climbed up off the mattress. She watched as he grabbed the tube of lubricant, but then her eyes widened and she felt herself starting to get wet again as she watched him make his way to the toy chest and pick out several items.

"Sweet Lady of Perpetual Orgasms, this is going to be fun!" Susie muttered as she rolled over onto her stomach and stretched out her arms and legs. She moaned as he slid the triangular pillow under her hips and then put the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, tying her spread eagle on the bed. She squealed in anticipation as she felt the first of his lube covered fingers penetrating her ring, and she tried to move her ass backward to get more of his finger inside her. 

She froze when she felt the sting of his hand spanking her, and his voice was commanding as he said, "Hold still girl, I'm going to give you what you want, but you have to be patient!"

She whined in protest, but held still as he worked a second finger inside her and started stretching her out. She couldn't believe the sensations he was causing with just his fingers, he was gentle with her, and she could tell that his nails were neatly trimmed so there was no pain at all as he fingered her. By the time he had gotten his third and fourth fingers inside of her, she was practically panting with need, until she felt him pulling them out, and the head of his cock was pressed against her ring. She bit her lip as he pressed forward, pushing the head inside, and stopping, to let her get used to the feeling, before he slid forward.

She gasped at the way he was filling her, before she felt the fingers of his other hand reaching between her legs and stroking her pussy. Her gasps soon turned to moans and cries of pleasure as he pumped his cock into her tightest hole and his fingers teased her sensitive inner walls. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to be put in such a submissive position, but somehow, with Xander, it just seemed right! She didn't know why, and really didn't care at the moment, but knew that she would be thinking about it later, when her head was clear.

For now though, that wasn't important, what was important was just how good he was making her feel! The warm spike buried in her ass was filling her better than any of her toys, and she tightened around him as his fingers brought her to another climax. She kept her head this time, just enjoying the glow of pleasure throughout her body, and concentrating on the way he moved inside her ass. She really hoped that he had put on another condom, because she really was willing to suck him after he finished with her ass!

She could hear the other girls hitting their peaks again, and was really looking forward to getting with Harmony and Cordelia, but she didn't know if she would have the energy tonight. She had already cum more tonight than she had in ages, and she had a feeling she would really need to be fresh to enjoy those two girls!

Eventually she felt him swell within her, and his fingers brought her over the edge yet again, and the total sensations just overwhelmed her exhausted body and she collapsed against the bonds, her body still shaking in orgasm. She never even felt him pulling out, or the cuffs being removed from her wrists and ankles. She stirred slightly when she felt him lifting her up, but it wasn't until the warm water of the shower hit her that she became totally alert.

Looking around in confusion, she saw Xander spraying the shower hose on her, while she felt the other girls holding her up. When Xander saw the awareness in her eyes, he grinned and said, "I could tell you'd hit your limit for the night, and wanted to get you cleaned off before we all fell asleep. We let you sleep a bit while we had our showers, and now it's time for bed."

She was nodding, and felt grateful that he and the others helped her to one of the mattresses that hadn't been used, because she was soon fast asleep.

The Lower Hells  
Time Immaterial

The Metatron scowled as he gazed at the souls of the damned, searching for the one that the One Above All had decreed be succored. He really didn't understand why this particular soul was being granted such an unbelievable blessing, but it didn't matter. The One had chosen this 'Darla' to play a part in her greater plan, and he was, as always, her willing and devoted instrument.

Making his way down to the Second Level of Hell, he was mildly amused to see the woman he sought being blown about by the harsh winds. "Interesting, it seems this woman has read Dante. Perhaps there is more to her than most of the souls I've seen."

Reaching out with a touch of the power granted him, he stilled the winds, and the woman dropped to the ground and looked around in confusion. Seeing him, she shrank back in fear, and he said, "Fear not, Darla, for I bring you word of a great blessing. The One Above All has declared that you be removed from this place, your sins washed away and given a mission in the world. Will you accept her Grace?"

The woman scrambled to her feet and stumbled over to him, falling to her knees again. "Yes! Yes! I'll do anything to be given another chance! Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiled down at her, as gently as he could, and reached out for her hand. When she took it, a look of great peace came over her face, and she stood straight beside him. "Come, Darla, you have earned a period of rest before it is time for you to walk the world again."

As the two of them disappeared, the winds picked up and the other souls howled in anguish as they were thrown about.

End Chapter Three – Hope you enjoy, please read and review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dream, Tara on the Hellmouth, and Dru wakes up to a surprise

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 04 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship   
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <15,896>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that will be addressed in the story, just bear with me

Susie's Playroom  
After Everyone Is Sleeping

Cordelia looked around with a smile, Master and Tara were cuddling on the loveseat, her co-wife's naked body looking even more beautiful with her belly swollen, the whole family was looking forward to the birth of their first baby, but Darla and Dru were both not far behind Tara, and they were practically glowing with happiness. She leaned back against the couch, the bare skin of her back touching Harmony's legs, and Harmony's hand came down and stroked her hair, making her smile. 

She never would have imagined, the night that she and Harmony had given themselves to Master, that she would have been the one to happily wear their collar! She didn't miss the girl she was, at all, things were so much better now. She felt Harmony tap her on the shoulder, and she looked up questioningly, and when she saw the empty glass in Harmony's hand, she gracefully rose to her feet and took the glass over to the bar. She smiled at Susie, who was acting as bartender for the evening, while she trained Faith in how to mix their drinks and got a refill of Harmony's White Russian. 

While she was waiting, she turned to chat with Jenny, who had just gotten back from a caper with Amanda. She heard her name being called, and turned toward Master, wondering what he needed, but he was still cuddling with Tara and not paying any attention to her.

"Cordy!" his voice called again, and she woke up with a start! She looked around, and saw that all of them were looking around the room in surprise. Looking directly at Xander she said, "Whoo-boy! Did you have a strange dream just now?"

All of them nodded, and she asked, heatedly, "Did it strike anybody as strange that Jenny freaking Calendar was part of the family? Because, as far as I know, she's fucking dead! And has been for over a year, since Angelus killed her!"

Xander nodded, his face serious, "And, while I'm very happy to imagine Tara carrying my baby, the fact that Darla and Dru were both pregnant with my kids is seriously wigging me out! I think we have a lot to talk to Giles about, don't you?"

Susie looked at the two of them, and said, "Okay, can one of you maybe explain what the fuck that was all about? Obviously you know something, and, since I seem to have volunteered to join you, it's only fair that you clue me in."

Xander looked over and smiled softly, "Yeah, you're right Susie, you and Tara have both kind of been dumped in the deep end with us, and deserve an explanation. But first, is there a coffee maker down here, or should we get dressed and go upstairs? I don't think any of us are going to be in the mood for playtime when we get done."

Susie nodded, shakily, "The coffee maker is upstairs, let's head on up there." They all dressed hastily and followed her up the steps and waited while she got the coffee started. Once they had a cup in their hands and were sitting around a table, Xander started, "First of all, I know a lot of this is going to be hard to believe, but Cordy, Harmony and I experienced it for ourselves, so just bare with me." Closing his eyes, he pulled Giles speech from his memory and began, "The world is older than you know, and, contrary to popular belief, it did not start out as a paradise....."

Twenty minutes later, he wound down, "And then I met Tara, and she matched exactly the description of the girl that Harmony saw in the dreams, and the two of us were drawn to each other, and you know the rest, I think."

Tara and Susie were sitting there, stunned, until Tara shook her head, and said, "Susie, I know we are all only 18 or so, but I really think I need something stronger than coffee while I think about this, don't you?"

Susie nodded, still trying to cope with what she heard, but said, "Yeah, I think your right. Anybody else? Xander and the other girls shook their heads, with Xander saying, "We've had more time to adjust to this, so I think we'll be okay."

When Susie came back to the table with her and Tara's drinks, she sat down and said, "Okay, to tackle the first thing that comes to mind, you're telling me that Vampires and Werewolves are real, and that you've been fighting Vampires along with this teenage girl for the past 3 years? "

Xander nodded, "I know, it surprised the hell out of us as well, but it wasn't until I had to stake the body of my best friend since we were in diapers to keep him from killing Cordy that it all became real. I've been fighting these things ever since to keep any more of my friends from having to do that same thing. We've buried too many classmates to count, and we've also been doing our best to keep those numbers as low as possible."

She took a deep swallow of her drink and said, "Okay, I'll take your word for it, for now, but what about that dream? You said that those other two pregnant women, Darla and Drusilla, were vampires, right? And that Darla had been destroyed a few years ago? So how the hell are they sitting there, pregnant?"

Cordy said, "Actually, that's something that I mentioned to Giles the other night," turning to Xander she said, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but with the excitement of seeing you again, and getting to know Tara, it slipped my mind" Xander nodded in understanding, and she continued, "As I got to thinking about the original dream, it struck me that neither Darla or Drusilla felt like vampires to me. I can't really describe it, but the two of them felt warmer, and more human than a vampire does. 

"When I mentioned that to Giles, he got real excited, and started talking about a prophecy he remembered, something called "The Reborn Daughters" and it was about some female vampires who were returned to humanity and were to give birth to children who would lead humanity into some kind of Golden Age. He didn't remember any more details at the time, but was going to research. That's what he wanted to meet with us about, and I really think we need to keep that appointment."

Harmony had been sitting quietly, her arm around a shaken Tara, and she said, "I know this is a lot to try and digest, especially all at once, but, think about this. Tara, before you met Xander and had that conversation with him about your fear of turning into a demon, were you happy? Or were you acting happy and trying not to think about what you were afraid of?"

Tara smiled shakily, "I was acting happy, but most of the time, that's all it was, an act. Sure, I was having fun at times, and I do enjoying dancing and the times with Daria and the other girls, but those fun times ended, and I was still left with my fears in the middle of the night. Ever since Sir opened my eyes, I've felt lighter, and when he took me to bed the first time, and every time since, I've honestly been the happiest I can remember."

Harmony leaned in and gave Tara a soft kiss before sitting back, sipping on her coffee. "Okay, so what if we are involved in some crazy prophecy, nothing in those dreams was a bad thing, was it? Susie, I know this is a shock to you, but, ask yourself, how do you feel right now, deep inside? Are you happier than you were before you and Xander were together, or are you feeling the same?"

Susie laughed, shaking her head, "I think I'm happier, but that could just be the after effects of the massive amount of orgasms I experienced!" Growing serious, she said, "No, I think I actually am happier, and I know that I already feel closer to all of you than I did before. Granted, I was very fond of Tara already, but then, she's a lovable girl, but it's gone deeper than that. So, I guess you're right, whatever is going on, it doesn't seem to be a bad thing at all."

Harmony nodded, "I have to agree, I wasn't joking earlier when I said that being with Xander was a life changing experience. I had originally planned to just have sex with him to say thank you for saving my life, and to satisfy my curiosity, since I'd had a crush on him for a while. That started changing when I looked into his eyes and saw that was actually starting to care for me, and that he wanted to make sure I got pleasure out of what we were doing." She gave a short laugh, "Of course, when he offered to go down on me after I sucked him I decided that he was too good a man to just be a one time thing. I haven't regretted that decision for a minute since then."

Cordy smiled slightly, "I haven't either, even though I couldn't make myself dance tonight, I've still found myself being pushed beyond my boundaries, and finding out things that I never knew before, and I don't think I'd want to go back to the shallow bitch I was in High School."

Xander smirked, "Okay, now that the encounter session is over, can we move on to the group hug and then figure out what the hell we are going to do next?" Before anybody could say anything, he pushed back his chair and said, "Excuse me for a minute, gotta go see a man about a dog."

After Xander left the table Tara said, "Well, I don't know about everybody else, but personally I think I need several more hours of sleep before I can even start to think about what to do next." Turning to Harmony and Cordelia, she said, "I know the two of you drove down here to be with him, but, I really need Sir's arms around me as I sleep tonight, so, would you mind?"

Cordy shook her head with a smile, and Harmony said, "That's fine, pet, I think Cordy and I can find room in our bed for Susie, if she doesn't want to sleep alone tonight?"

Susie grinned, "I think I'd like that, but, honestly, I don't have the energy to give you the attention you both deserve, so I hope you will give me rain check until tomorrow night?"

Both girls chuckled and nodded, and when Xander came back he looked at all the girls smiling faces and asked, "Okay, what did I miss?"

Harmony grinned, "Oh, nothing major Xander, just sorting out our sleeping arrangements for the night. Cordy and I are going to tie Susie to our bed and debauch her until the sun comes up, while Pet is going to spend the night cuddled in Sirs arms."

Xander laughed, and reached for Tara's hand, helping her to her feet. He put his arm around Tara and said, "I can live with that, but try to get some sleep, we've got a couple of hours of driving ahead of us later."

A few minutes later, the five of them were squeezed into Harmony's car and making the short drive back to the hotel. Using his key card, Xander opened the door and they all followed him inside and made their way to the two separate rooms and were all soon fast asleep.

If any of them had any dreams the rest of the night, they didn't remember them when they woke up.

16 Beverly Drive  
Los Angeles, California  
9:30 am May 26th, 1999

Jenny stretched languidly as she woke up, parts of her body deliciously sore after the fun of the night before, and she slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe from the chair and covering her naked body. She didn't want to disturb the staff, after all. Making her way down to the kitchen, she thought about the visit to the warehouse district the night before, and frowned as she remembered.

Amanda hadn't recognized the guards, of course, but Jenny could tell by the way they moved, and the lack of heat on her goggles, that the site was guarded by at least a dozen or more vampires, far more than she and Amanda could handle on their own. Especially when she recognized the logo the guards were wearing. They worked for Russell Winters, who was the acknowledge ruler of the Los Angeles vamps. That was trouble she wasn't sure she was even willing to consider. The idea of spending a few centuries being raped and tortured before he finally took her head didn't appeal to her at all!

Even with the help of the 'likely lads' she knew, they would be overwhelmed, and she didn't fancy the idea of doing a Butch and Sundance just to get her hands on some goods the Nazi's had stolen. 

Starting the coffee maker, she grabbed a couple of mugs, knowing that the smell of coffee would wake Amanda better than almost anything else, and when Amanda was awake and coherent, they could talk seriously about what they were going to do. She had already put feelers out when she got home last night to try and locate any hunter groups in the area, but it would take time to get in touch with them, if they would even be willing to help her out. 

She sighed, there was an experienced hunter just an hour or so away, but she was scared to death to approach him, because he was a part of her old life and it would lead to way too many questions.

Setting the idea of contacting Xander aside as a possibility, she tried to remember if any of the other Immortals she was friendly with were available. She knew that most of them had experience with vampires, but would they be willing to help her and Amanda once they understood exactly what they were after? That was the question, wasn't it?

Thinking back to what she remembered about Winters, he was at least 300 years old, and had ruled Los Angeles with an iron fist at least since the mid 40's, disposing of challengers to his rule in various innovative and painful ways. The last challenger supposedly had his neck broken and then nailed to a wooden cross by some of his human minions before being slowly, over a period of days, lowered into a vat filled with holy water. The challenger was said to have lost his mind and chewed out his own tongue from screaming days before he finally dusted. All in all, not a being to cross if it could be avoided.

Just then, the coffee maker beeped, and she poured two cups and took them up to the bedroom. Amanda perked up when the smell of coffee hit her nose, and she rolled over and sat up, the sheet falling down and exposing her naked breasts. She grabbed the cup and took a swallow, before glancing at the clock. "Nine Thirty in the morning? What the hell are you doing waking me up this early?"  
Jenny smirked, "Only you would think this is early. If you'd ever worked for a living you'd consider this the middle of the day! But, the reason I woke you up is because we really need to rethink this plan of yours. It's likely to get us permanently killed, after being tortured for a few centuries, and I'm sorry, but that's not on my agenda for this lifetime!"  
Amanda paled, "Okay, you have my attention, what exactly are you talking about?"

The Oxnard Inn  
10:00 am May 26th, 1999

With a kiss from each of them, Susie finished getting dressed and headed for her car so she could go home and shower and change. Xander assured her they would be back in plenty of time for their next shift, and would try to get back that evening if possible. 

After she left, Harmony went down to the lobby to pay for another night in their room, before coming back upstairs to shower and get ready for the drive. She considered getting Cordy to wash her back, but held off, still not sure just how far Cordy's new found submissiveness went, and not wanting to push her luck. Granted, Cordy sure seemed to enjoy herself when they were all in the playroom, but a lot of things could have contributed to that. 

Instead she took a shower alone and ran a brush through her hair to dry it. Eventually she was satisfied with her appearance, and looked Cordy over with an examining eye, and nodded at her appearance. Leaving the garment bags for Cordy to carry, she stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to Xander's room.

When the door opened, she grinned at the sight of Tara kneeling and rubbing a towel along Xander's legs. Tara had a dreamy smile on her face, and Harmony could see that Xander was mostly soft, so she guessed that Tara had already found herself on her knees in the shower this morning. She called out that she and Cordy would meet them in the lobby and closed the door behind her.

It was only about 10 minutes later that the two of them stepped off the elevator, and Harmony smiled at the stiff way that Tara was walking. She guessed that they hadn't taken the time to use the massaging shower head this morning, hopefully Tara's legs wouldn't cramp up on the drive back to Sunnydale.

Stopping at the Denny's for a big breakfast, since they hadn't eaten after work, the four of them talked of trivial things, just getting to know each other while they ate. By unspoken agreement, they avoided talking about the dreams or prophecies or anything of that nature.

They were leaving the restaurant when Xander noticed a girl staring at him and the girls in shock. She looked familiar but couldn't place her, until Tara giggled and said that she was the waitress from Dominick's, and Xander laughed, remembering what Tara had told him after they had walked out yesterday.

Tara grinned at the girl, but it was obvious she was with her parents, so Tara didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass the girl. They managed to make it back to Harmony's car before Tara started laughing, and Harmony told her to let them in on the joke.

When Tara got done describing the conversation from the day before, the others were laughing as well, and Harmony giggled, "That poor girl, she wants to ride the monster so badly, but then to find out he has two more girls she'll have to satisfy before she gets a chance? It probably ruined her whole day!"

Xander laughed as well, but said, "I seriously doubt she's going to get involved with this, after all, did either of you remember her from the dream last night? I'm not going to be going after her just because she's interested in me, I wouldn't do that to any of you."

Cordy and Tara just smiled softly at him, while Harmony said, "I know, I was just teasing you a little. She's cute and all, but I don't think she's even legal." She laughed lightly, "Besides, with the women we already know are going to be part of the family, you're going to need to be a millionaire to support us, so I don't blame you for not wanting to add any more girls."

Xander's smile was slightly pained, and he said, "Believe me Harmony, that's something that's been on my mind ever since the three of us decided to make something permanent between us, and with Tara and Susie joining us, as happy as that makes me, it does make me worry about how to support all of you. I know that Susie has a very successful business, and you have money, but I can't see trying to make a living stripping." Turning to Tara, "How about you, pet? Do you think you could make a living as a stripper?"

Tara shook her head, "No Sir, it's a great way to make extra money, but that's because I'm young and limber enough to really move on the stage, and that won't last."

He nodded, "Exactly, and I'm sure that Cordy can't see herself waiting tables for the next few years, could you?"

Cordy snorted, "Not hardly! It was fun last night, and I don't have a problem with doing it once in a while, but not permanently."

Tara opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped, as if she were thinking, and she said, "You know, I just remembered something from that dream this morning. It didn't seem important, but I wonder..."

Xander looked at her softly and said, "What, pet? What did you see?"

She frowned, thinking, "I'll admit, I was so excited to be carrying your baby that I wasn't paying that much attention, but on the coffee table in front of us, there was something that looked like a movie script, and there was a stamp on the top, in big red letters, saying "Director's Copy – A. Harris" I don't know if it means you were actually the director of a movie, or something else, but, it must have been there for a reason."

Xander leaned back in the seat, surprise on his face. "That's actually an interesting idea. Jesse, Willow and I always talked about making our own movies when we were younger...." He trailed off, his eyes a million miles away before he smiled. "It's too late for this year, but I remember reading about a program for aspiring film makers to apprentice with a major director on a movie, to get experience and the funding to make a film of their own. It's going to take a hell of a lot of work to get ready, but, yeah! I think you've come up with something Tara!" 

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her fiercely, before saying, "Very good job, Pet, you've pleased me yet again!"

Tara blushed happily, especially after Harmony and Cordy added their approval to Sirs', and the rest of the ride was spent discussing what Xander would need to do to get ready for the program.

Outskirts of Sunnydale  
1:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Tara looked around curiously as Xander pointed out the various landmarks on the road into Sunnydale. In the daylight it looked like a perfectly nice place, but as they kept passing cemetery after cemetery, she began to feel uneasy. It was one thing to be told what was going on in the peaceful looking town, but actually seeing it was something completely different.

As they passed the ruins of the High School, she shuddered involuntarily, she felt like she could almost see the miasma of evil hovering above the ruins, and it frightened her. She cuddled into Sir, pulling his arm around her, but still felt uncomfortable. She noticed Sir looking at her curiously, but she couldn't form the words to explain what she was feeling, it was just an overall wrongness about things, like she had suddenly been thrown into an Escher drawing, and down was up, left was right, and inside was outside. Her mind started to spin as she struggled to comprehend things, but it was no use, and she started struggling to breathe, she couldn't breathe, it was all so wrong so evil how could Gaea tolerate a place like this.....?

Xander looked at her in growing concern as he could see that something was seriously wrong with Tara. She had been fine at first, but when they got into the town.... "Damn it! The Hellmouth must be affecting her! Harmony, get us turned around right away, we've got to get out of here! Cordy, give Giles a call, let him know we are going to be late, and that you'll call him back in a little while, okay?"

The girls didn't even question him, it was obvious that Tara needed to get away from here, and they weren't going to let her suffer for an instant if they could help it!

Ten minutes later they were crossing the city limits and heading out into the Carpinteria area, and Tara finally calmed down again. She looked at Sir gratefully, and smiled at Harmony and Cordy, who were both looking at her in concern. Drawing a deep breath, Tara said, "I think I'm okay now, but, the feeling of evil was just overwhelming me, and it got to be too much!"

Xander hugged her, holding her protectively in his arms, and he said, "I could tell something was bothering you, but it took me a few minutes to make the connection. You really started having problems when we passed the High School, which is where the entrance to the Hellmouth is buried. We've all grown up with it, so we don't really notice it, but you seemed to get a full blast."

Harmony said, "Plus, being a worshiper of Gaea, something like the Hellmouth would be anathema to her, and Tara would feel that in her soul. So, what do we do now? It's obvious that Tara won't be able to come into town to meet Giles, and we certainly going to leave her sitting by the side of the road while we drive off!"

Xander grinned lightly, "Quite a way with words you have there, Harmony. But no, we aren't going to leave her on the side of the road." He thought for a minute or so before saying, "Okay, here's what we are going to do, I remembered there is a botanical garden that is open to the public in Carpinteria, and you are going to take Tara and I there. Being surrounded by nature should help Tara more than almost anything I can think of. Then you are going to head back to meet with Giles, and, when you get there, you're going to call my phone and put your phone on speaker so we can hear as well. After you find out what Giles has to say, go and grab yourselves some clothes for the night and tomorrow, and come back and get us. We can head back to Oxnard from here. Okay?"

Tara gave him a smile and Harmony sketched a mock salute and said, "Aye Aye Sir! Right away Sir!" before smiling at Tara and saying, "It's going to be okay, pet, just sit back and relax for now."

Xander looked at Harmony speculatively, that wasn't the first time that she called Tara pet, and Tara seemed to accept it easily. He hadn't heard Tara calling Harmony Ma'am, or Mistress, but it was clear that she was starting to see her that way. Xander didn't have any problem with it, especially since Harmony was willing to follow his lead, but it was something to think about as the dynamics of their family started to shake themselves out.

Carpinteria Botanical Gardens  
Carpinteria, California  
1:55 pm May 26th, 1999

Xander helped Tara out of the car and put his arm around her as they walked to the gates of the Garden. Paying the admission for both of them, Xander gave a sigh of relief as Tara visibly improved when she was in such natural surroundings.

He was actually surprised to see a small grove off to the side, and a sign said that it was maintained by the local Wicca group. He had no idea that the witches were organized enough to go public with something like this, but if it helped Tara, then he was certainly not going to argue. Pointing the grove out to her, he said, "Why don't you go inside and commune with your Goddess for a little while, until you feel better. I'll be sitting right over on the bench and waiting for you."

Her eyes lit up when she noticed the sign, and, with a quick kiss, hurried into the grove. Xander sat back on the bench and tried to relax, but seeing Tara like that really scared him! It was almost scary how much of his heart she held after just over 48 hours of knowing her. It wasn't just the sex, though Aphrodite knows that was absolutely amazing, but the sheer goodness of her heart made him want to protect her and shield her from the ugliness of the world. It was also obvious that she wouldn't be able to function if she went to school here, the campus of UC Sunnydale wasn't that far from the Hellmouth, and she would be miserable every second she was in town.

He wondered if she would be willing to consider transferring to a different school? Maybe UNLV, since Harmony would already be going there? He also wondered if he even wanted to come back here after his Road Trip? Buffy, Willow and Oz were all going to be going to college, and he couldn't see them wanting to spend much time with him, especially since the three of them were wrapped up in each other. Of course, he couldn't throw stones, Harmony, Cordy and Tara were already much more important to him than Buffy or Willow ever were, or would be.

He was still thinking twenty minutes later when Tara came walking out of the grove, a serene smile on her face. 

He didn't even need to ask, the relief on her face told him everything he needed to know. Putting his arm around her waist, the two of them continued to explore the Gardens.

Rupert Giles Apartment  
2:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Giles was standing by the window, waiting as patiently as possible for the arrival of his guests. He was concerned about what sort of emergency they experienced, and wondered what he could do to help them? He had already organized his notes, and made copies of them for Cordelia to take with her, in case she and the others found access to other books that he wasn't able to locate.

He saw movement on the street, and saw the Infiniti sedan pulling into a parking spot in front of his building. He had vague memories of seeing the car at school during the last several months and suspected that it belonged to Miss Kendall. That was another thing he was curious about, from his few encounters with the girl, she had never given him the impression that she cared about anything but her social standing and gossip. But, for some reason Xander and Cordelia considered her an integral part of their lives now? Interesting....

Seeing the car doors open up, he watched as Cordelia and Miss Kendall stepped out, and Cordelia hurried up to the door, fumbling for something in her purse. Miss Kendall followed right behind her, and even from a distance he could see the concerned look on the girls face.

He was standing at the door when the sharp knock game, and opened it immediately. To his surprise, Cordelia was holding a phone to her ear as she walked in, giving him a brief smile and nod before starting to talk on the phone. "Xander? We're here. Now, how's Tara doing?" Miss Kendall had followed Cordelia inside, and he saw her listening intently to the conversation.   
"Oh, that's excellent! We were really worried about her, and I'm glad that your idea helped her. Put me on speaker so she can hear this, please?" Cordelia turned to Miss Kendall and gave her a thumbs up, making her smile in relief.

Very curious, Giles closed the door behind the two of them, and waved them into the living room. The two girls followed him and were soon sitting down on the couch together. Cordelia was saying, "Tara, I'm so glad you are feeling better! We love you, and will be back to get you just as soon as we can."

Miss Kendall gestured and Cordelia paused, "Hang on Tara, Harmony wants to talk to you too." Handing the phone to the other girl, Cordelia looked over at him and gave him a genuine smile. "Sorry about this, but we'll explain in a couple of minutes."

He nodded, and turned his attention to Miss Kendall, although, considering that she was now a part of the group, he should probably start thinking of her as Harmony, as she started speaking on the phone. He was very surprised to hear a warm, comforting tone of voice coming from the girl, considering he had always considered her voice to be almost as annoying as fingernails on a blackboard. 

She was saying "Pet? I'm also very pleased that you were able to find a place to commune with Gaea and it gave you the peace you needed. Now, we will be leaving the phone on speaker so you can hear what is going on, and, if you need to, let Sir take care of you, okay? We love you and will be back with you soon." 

Setting the phone down, Harmony turned to him and said, "Hi Giles, we've never actually spoken before, I'm Harmony Kendall. Thanks for helping us out with this, because it's gotten even stranger since yesterday."

Cordelia nodded, "Oh yeah, that's putting it mildly. But first, the reason we were late is because, we were bringing Tara and Xander with us, since this obviously involves them as well, and, as we came into town, Tara started acting uncomfortable, it wasn't anything major at first, but, when we passed the High School, she started panicking, and hyperventilating. It was scary as hell, let me tell you. Xander realized what was bothering her first, and had Harmony get us outside of town as fast as she could."

Harmony picked up the story, "Once we got outside the city limits, Tara started getting better, and we realized that, since Tara is a Wiccan, and worships Gaea, the Hellmouth would naturally have a severe impact on her, so he had me driving into Carpinteria, where he remembered seeing a Botanical Garden, and figured that being in such natural surroundings would help her regain her balance. The two of them are still there and we'll be picking them up after we leave here."

Giles nodded in understanding, and said, "Miss Tara, my name is Rupert Giles, and I've been assisting Xander and the others for the last several years. While I'm sorry that you were affected so badly, I'm glad that you are feeling better now."

Tara's voice came over the speaker, "Thank you Mister Giles, I appreciate that. And, Sir is taking very good care of me right now, he's holding me in his arms and it feels wonderful!" 

Harmony smiled, and said, "Good girl! Now, are the two of you in a private area? Because we probably don't want random bystanders hearing the conversation."

Xander's voice came over, "Yeah Harmony, we are in a secluded area, and nobody else is around. And, Giles, good to hear your voice again, even if it's only been a couple of days, a whole lot has been going on! To start with, the three of us, plus Tara, and another woman, all shared a dream this morning. I'm not going to go into a great deal of detail, unless you think it's important, but the main points are that Tara, Darla and Drusilla were there, and all three of them were very pregnant, and we were all happy about it, there were a couple of more women in the dream, and one of them is going to be a shock to you, so please go get yourself a shot of whatever beverage you prefer, and let me know when you are ready."

Giles frowned, wondering what could possibly shock him bad enough that he would need a bracer at this hour of the day? Deciding to trust the young man, he went into his kitchen a poured himself three fingers of Scotch. Sitting back down, he said, "Alright Xander, I'm back, and I have the requested bracer. What do you have to tell me that is so shocking?"

He could hear Xander taking a deep breath and releasing it over the phone, before he spoke, "Okay, I told you that there were a couple of more women this time, the first is nobody you know, her name is Susie and she spent the night with us. The second one... I have absolutely no idea how it happened, but she was there, and obviously part of the family. The second woman is Jenny Calendar!"

Giles fell back in his chair, feeling like he had just been hit in the chest with a sledge hammer as he stared blankly at the phone. After a few seconds, he leaned forward and picked up the glass, before tossing the entire contents back. Once he felt the burning liquid going down his throat, and he could focus again, he said, "I see, now I understand why you wanted me to have a bracer. It was a very good idea, thank you." 

Shaking his head, he said, "There really isn't anything I can think of to say about that, but I will be continuing to research. However, I have found some interesting bits of information regarding the prophecy, or perhaps, prophecies would be a better term for what you've all found yourselves involved in. Before I go over what I've found, I want to assure you all that none of this is even slightly apocalyptic, in fact, they could actually be considered beneficial prophecies."

Xander's voice came over the phone again with a dry chuckle, "That would certainly be a nice change, considering what we have had to deal with in the past."

Giles snorted, "Quite!" Picking up the note pad, he handed the copy of the notes to Cordelia, only to see Harmony take them from her and begin to read.

He decided to set it aside for now, since Cordelia didn't object, and said, "To start with, the prophecies we are dealing with were made by a young woman in 1860's London by the name of Drusilla Keeple, and yes, that is the same woman who Angelus tortured into insanity and turned into the vampire Drusilla. These prophecies were given during the period when Angelus was stalking her. She had written them down in her diary, along with the fears of everything that was going on. She seemed to be well aware of what was happening, but couldn't see a way to avoid her visions. Several of the prophecies have already come true, so I feel confident that these will as well."

Tara murmured, "That poor girl, it must have been a living nightmare for her."

Giles said, "That does seem to be an accurate description, but there were still rays of hope in the darkness of what she was going through. The first of the prophecies we are concerned with, The Reborn Daughters, has been determined to refer to several female vampires, the number isn't certain, but at least two and possibly more, being restored to humanity in an innocent state, that is, their crimes washed away. These former vampires would join with one man and each become pregnant, and their children would lead the human race into a future Golden Age. There is no information available about this Golden Age, unfortunately, so all we can do is speculate."

Xander groaned, "Oh great, I thought it was bad enough with just Drusilla and Darla, but now you're telling me I might have even more women to support? Cordy, I think you and I need to sit down and talk seriously about what you know of the movie business, I've got a lot of work to do!"

Giles looked at Cordelia curiously, wondering what the motion picture industry had to do with Xander, but she just waved him off.

"Anyway, I wasn't certain at first if the second prophecy was regarding you at all, but when Cordelia called me about Miss Tara being brought into your family, it reminded me of another prophecy, this one refers to a 'daughter of the Goddess' who holds the heart of the lion and his pride, and will guide the daughters on their path into the sun."

Cordelia and Harmony smiled at that, and Xander laughed, "Well, she certainly does that, but what's with the reference to the lion?" He paused, "Oh crap! Dru, she always referred to me as her kitten, do you think that's what she meant?"

Harmony laughed, "If it is, Xander, then it means you don't have to worry about supporting us, we'll be the ones bringing home the bacon and other food we kill!"

Cordelia snickered and they could hear Tara's musical laugh over the phone before Xander's laughing joined them. 

Giles shook his head, smiling slightly at how well they were all dealing with the news. Of course, his children had all grown up quite a bit over the past several years, and were strong enough to deal with things like this. 

When the four of them had their laughter under control, he said, "That's everything I've been able to determine so far, but I will continue researching. I've included in my notes what information I could find about other prophecies that Drusilla had written down, in case anything further happens."  
Harmony and Cordelia smiled in thanks, and he heard Xander and Tara's as well. Thinking he said, "Miss Tara? I'm not certain if it's possible, but, if you like, I can research to see if I can find a way to shield you from at least the worst effects of the Hellmouth so that you can come into the town. Would you like me to do so?"  
There was silence for a moment, and then Xander's voice came over the phone, "That would be great Giles, we'd really appreciate it. If there is anything you need from us to help you, just give us a call, okay?"  
With that, the conversation ended and Harmony closed the phone before standing. "I'm sorry we can't stay and chat, and we aren't trying to be rude, but Cordy and I have to get back to my house and pick up some clothes for the night before we get Xander and Tara and head back to Oxnard. Thank you again for everything you've done, and Xander's right, if you need anything to help you, give us a call."  
Cordelia surprised him by giving him a hug before she followed Harmony out the door.  
Carpinteria Botanical Gardens  
Carpinteria, California  
4:00 pm May 26th, 1999

When Harmony stopped her car in front of the entrance to the Gardens, Xander and Tara were standing by the gate, waiting for them. The two of them were each licking on an ice cream cone with obvious enjoyment. She should have realized something was going on, though, because both of them had one of their hands behind their back, and they were just a little too obvious about enjoying their ice cream.  
When she and Cordy walked up to them, and Harmony was about to give them a hard time about being pigs, the two of them grinned and pulled their hands from behind their backs, and each of them was holding another cone. Xander handed his to Cordelia, and she grinned happily, because it was mint chocolate chip, her favorite flavor, and started licking it right away.  
Tara had walked up to Harmony and handed her a vanilla fudge, which was her favorite, but she didn't know how they knew that, but she really didn't care at the moment, the ice cream was just too delicious!  
The four of them sat down at a picnic table on the lawn and enjoyed their cones for several minutes, before Xander spoke, "I think Giles took the news about Jenny fairly well, considering, but, if that part of the dream is actually true, and Jenny becomes part of the family, somehow. I'm afraid that it's going to cause a problem, since the two of them were a couple before she was killed."  
Harmony stopped licking her cone for a second and said, "What do you mean about part of the dream being true? Hasn't everything been accurate so far?"  
Xander shook his head, "Not entirely. Granted, in the major points, like meeting Tara and bringing her into the family, yes, it was accurate. But one thing isn't correct that stands out in my memory. If you remember, Harmony, when we discussed the first dream, how you referred to Tara as Mistress? Can you honestly see yourself doing that now? Between you and Susie, I'm not sure which of you is less submissive! In fact, I've been waiting for Tara to refer to you as Ma'am, or Mistress ever since last night."  
Tara nodded, "It's true, I've almost called you Ma'am more than once, but stopped myself. Sir and I discussed it while we were exploring the Gardens. I'm sure you've noticed that you have been calling me Pet quite often, and I like it, especially when you tell me that I'm a good girl."  
Harmony was about to say something, but then she started to remember all the times that she had, apparently unconsciously, taking the role of Mistress to Pet. She nodded, "Hmmm, I guess you're right. I hadn't actually been meaning to call you that, but, it just seemed right." Turning to Xander, she said, "You don't mind, do you? I know that Tara's your pet, and I'm not trying to take her away from you."

Of all the reactions she could have gotten, she would have to say Xander laughing and reaching across the table to kiss her would have been very low on the list. But that's exactly what happened, and, when she could breathe again, she managed to say, "So, I guess you don't mind?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Harmony, if I minded, I would have corrected you the first time you did it. And it's not possible for you to take Pet away from me. She doesn't belong to me, she belongs to herself, and she's chosen to share herself with all of us. Granted, the relationship she and I have is different from the relationship she has with Cordy, or Susie, but I can see the relationship between the two of you becoming similar to her relationship with me."

Harmony grinned, "So I can take her out in public and have her go down on me under the table? Sounds like fun!"

Tara and Cordy both snickered, and Xander just shook his head, "I thought it was guys who were supposed to have the one track minds?"

"Oh, my mind runs on many different tracks, it's just that ever since Pet told us that story yesterday, all the tracks have been leading to Dominick's!"

Xander groaned, "I give up!" making the others laugh, but then he got a wicked grin, and said, "You know, you are right, I do have a one track mind. Cordy, I want you and Pet to do something for me." 

When they looked at him and saw the gleam in his eye, the two girls grinned in anticipation. They didn't have long to wait. "I want the two of you to go to the ladies room and remove your tops, then take your bras off and put them in your purses. When you've done that, put your tops back on and tie them off into Daisy Duke tops, do you know what I'm referring to?"

When they nodded, he grinned, "After you've done that, come back to Harmony and I, it's time we get back on the road."

When the two girls had hurried off, giggling, he turned to Harmony and said, "First off, it's a nice day, why don't you put the top down on the car as we drive? So we can enjoy the sun and the breeze?"

Harmony raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked, "Why do I get the feeling that the girls are going to be showing more of themselves than expected?"

"Because you are starting to understand how my mind works? At least in certain areas, anyway. I'd feel sorry for you if you really understood my mind." His grin dropped and he looked directly at her, "Look Harmony, I know it's still early days, but so far, you are becoming someone that I count on the most, the Alpha of my pride if you want to use the analogy from the prophecy, so it almost makes sense that you would understand me."

She looked at him in surprise, "Really? You trust me that much? But, but, you hated me for years."

"That was in the past, I think a lot of things have changed between us since we were in the shower, don't you?"

She paused, smiling as she remembered, "Yeah, I guess they have." The smile turned wicked and she continued, "So, do you want me to unbutton my top or something, Sir?"

He smirked, "No, Harmony, I'm not going to ask you to. You certainly can if you want to, but, Cordy and Tara are both very submissive, even though it was a surprise to Cordy to realize it, and they both enjoy doing what I tell them. Especially if it's something that pushes the boundaries of what they are used to.

"Speaking of pushing boundaries," Xander continued, I'm going to have Cordy riding in the back seat with me on the trip back to Oxnard, I really haven't paid her enough attention. Of course, I need to spend more time with you as well, so we can work on that when we get back to the hotel, especially since we aren't working tonight."

Harmony grinned, "Now that's something I can look forward to!"

Just then, Tara and Cordy came walking toward them, and Xander stiffened in his pants at the way they were showing off their breasts as they walked. He grinned at the expressions on the men who got a look at them, and the way their wives smacked them for staring.

Susie's  
Oxnard, California  
3:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Daria and Ellen looked around in surprise, the club's sound system was playing already, and Susie didn't usually turn the music on until they opened. What was going on? Walking further inside, the showroom was still dark, but there was a light shining on the stage, and Susie was actually dancing! Actually, she was completely nude, and working the pole like a 20 year old, shocking the hell out of the two younger women.

Susie's naked body was covered in sweat, but she had a wide smile on her face as she finished the dance, only to look up in surprise when Daria and Ellen both started clapping and wolf whistling! She bowed to the two of them and pulled a robe around her body as she made her way off the stage.

"Damn, that felt good!" Susie grinned, "Good to know that I've still got the moves!"

Daria was the first to find her voice, and she said, "Day-amm! I'm glad you don't dance anymore, girl, because we'd never get any tips! They'd be too busy giving their money to you!"

Ellen nodded, "Yeah, that's for sure. What's up with the dancing, Susie? Did one of the girls quit and you have to fill in tonight?"

Susie laughed, "No, nothing like that, just working out the stiffness in my body after last night. Xander and his girls put me through the wringer last night! I thought I was tired and stiff after our Saturday night parties? That was nothing compared to what last night was like!"

Daria grinned, "Okay, now this I've got to hear!" Going behind the bar, she poured three soda's for them and took them to her favorite table, looking at Susie expectantly.

Susie chuckled, and said, "Alright, the night started out with Harmony playing with Cordy and Tara, and Xander and I together. Let me tell you, those muscles of his aren't just for show, when we stripped down, and he'd managed to get a condom on when I wasn't looking, he pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. And damn can that man kiss! I was just getting into it when I felt his hands on my ass and he actually lifted me up off the ground and slid that monster of his inside me. Of course, I was already soaking wet, but still, he stretched me like I hadn't felt in way too long!

"He kept pumping me as he carried me over to one of the mattresses, and the night just got wilder from there! He managed to get me almost to the edge so many times, until I was begging him to let me cum, and when he finally did, I swear I blacked out!"

The girls were staring at her in shock, Susie's stamina and ability to outlast any of her lovers was almost legendary in the club, but to hear that Xander had done that to her? Both girls were even more determined to experience it for themselves!

"And, let me tell you, he's almost as good as a woman with that tongue of his! I was sucking him, and he must have signaled the other girls, because I felt myself being picked up and moved around until we were in a 69, and when he put his tongue to work, I'll tell you, it almost broke my concentration!

"We ended up the night with him getting cuffs on me and tying me to the mattress as he fucked my ass, and that's the main reason why I was so stiff this morning, I lost my mind from what he did to me, and my body just couldn't handle it!"

She got a far away look in her eyes, and continued, "And you know what he did then? He took the cuffs off and he and the girls helped me into the shower to clean off, then he guided us to a clean mattress and held me as I fell asleep. It was amazing, a great fuck and a cuddle afterward, it doesn't get much better than that!"

Ellen shook her head, "There is no way he's human! There is no guy on the earth that can possibly be that perfect, is there?"

Daria said, "I don't know, I was talking to Tara between sets last night, and she says that he really is what he seems like." 

Susie laughed, "I think he's human, but he's had some really strange experiences, including attracting the attention of the Goddess Aphrodite, that made him determined to be the best lover he possibly could be. I thought he was bullshitting me when he mentioned Aphrodite, but he, Cordy and Harmony told me some stories about Sunnydale that would curl your hair!"

Ellen looked at her skeptically, "Oh – kay! If you say so. But, speaking of Harmony, you are going to ask her to come back again aren't you? I heard about the shower show she and Daria put on, and I really want to get a taste of her myself!"

Daria smirked, "You're in for a treat, I'll tell you that, the girl is damn good, almost as good as Tara, but I really want to go for a ride on that monster of Xander's, want to experience what's keeping my girl so happy!"

Susie grinned, "Don't worry, Harmony and Cordy will both be back, in fact, I think they are going to be here tonight. The four of them had to go to Sunnydale this afternoon, but Xander said they would be back early this evening at the latest. They aren't going to work, but I would imagine they'll stop in when they take a break from fucking each other's brains out!"

Daria frowned, "What would Tara being going to Sunnydale, she's not from there, she's from Alabama somewhere."

Susie shrugged, "Not really sure, but considering the way the four of them are joined at the hips, or in that general area anyway, they probably just included her. Besides, I think I remember Tara saying that she was going to be starting college there in the fall, so she may have wanted to get a look at the place while they were there, who knows? Not really my business."

 

Ellen shivered when Sunnydale was mentioned, and the two of them looked at her curiously, "What's wrong Ellen, you look like somebody doused you with ice water?" Susie asked, concern in her eyes."

Ellen took a sip from her drink, and said, "I know I don't look it, but I'm a quarter Chumash, and my grandfather used to tell the family stories about that place. How the spirits of some of our people were trapped there, and how they cried out for release, but the evil under the town held them prisoner."

She shook her head, "I used to think they were just stories, you know, told to scare the little kids, but then I happened to take a look at some of the newspapers from their, and the daily obituary section was longer than most paper's sports section! The death rate in that town is obscene! And most of them have the strangest things listed for cause of death, things like barbecue fork accidents, or wild dog attacks, or attacks by gang members on PCP? I don't know what's really going on there, and I don't think I want to know, but that place is seriously bad news!"

Daria actually looked frightened, "And my girl is going to go live there? Oh hell no! They will tear her apart! I wonder if she knows about that crap, because she might want to reconsider going there."

Susie had actually looked shaken as well, she knew more about Sunnydale than the other girls did, thanks to the conversation after the dream, but still, hearing it laid out like that made her worry about Xander and the others as well. She said, "Why don't you head over to the hotel and leave her a message that you want to talk to her, don't worry if it makes you a few minutes late, I'll still pay you for your whole shift."

Daria smiled, "Thanks Susie! You're the best!" and she grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote a note before heading for the door.

Pacific Seafood  
Oxnard, California  
5:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Tara and Cordy had both gotten dressed again, although Cordy was fairly reluctant, having enjoyed the idea of being practically topless as they traveled down Route 66 toward Oxnard. She had been a bit nervous at first, especially when Xander had asked Tara to pull her seat forward, and he had Cordy kneeling between his legs. She had never considered doing anything like this before, the few times she'd gone down in a car, the car had been parked in a secluded area and it was dark out.

She soon got into what she was doing, and even the air horn of the 18 wheeler as it passed them on the road didn't distract her from pleasing Xander. A small part of her was still objecting to how she was acting, but the greater part of her was enjoying the way that both Xander and Harmony were bringing out a part of her that she had hidden, even from herself, for so many years. It was nice not having to be the one in command, the one the sheep looked up to and tried to stab in the back if they could get away with it. Now, all she had to do was be herself, and forget the stress of everything that was going on.

When she had taken everything Xander could give her, and still had a bit of his seed in her mouth, Xander told her to lean over the seat and share it with Tara. She was happy to do so, and enjoyed fondling the other girls breasts as they kissed. Of course, another tractor trailer had passed them while she was busy, but she used her free hand to wave as the horn blew. All of them were laughing for miles at that, but eventually they got themselves under control and Xander told Harmony to keep an eye out for a place to eat.

When they were seated and had placed their orders, Xander looked at Tara and the others and said, "Okay, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier, when we first got to Sunnydale. Pet, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm making a major decision for you, but, I really don't want you anywhere near the Hellmouth. It affected you badly enough even when it's fairly dormant, I don't want to even think about what it would do to you when it starts getting active again in the fall."

Harmony said, "It wasn't that bad today, because you were with people who could figure out what was going on and help you, but, in the fall I'm going to be in Las Vegas, and Cordy is currently planning to be in Los Angeles. Xander will still be here, but he might not be close by when you need help. I know that you've got scholarships to UC Sunnydale, but would you be willing to consider trying to get them transferred to another UC School? Like Los Angeles or Santa Barbara? Hell, if you aren't able to do that, you could apply to UNLV with me, and, please don't think I'm rubbing it in, but I've got enough money in my own name that I could pay for your first couple of semesters there."

Cordy felt she had to contribute as well, and said, "Honestly, if I can't find work acting fairly quickly, I was thinking about getting a job at a bar, I had a good time last night, and made some decent money. I wouldn't want to do it long term, but for a way to put food on the table for a while, I can live with it. You could always find a job dancing, there's lots of clubs in LA, or even doing something else while you get your college situation straightened out, and I would love to have you as a roommate!"

Tara looked at all three of them and they could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Harmony quickly put her arm around the girl, but Tara just shook her head and smiled. Picking up a napkin, she wiped her eyes, and said, "I can't believe how much you all care for me, to bring me into your lives, and offering to help me the way you are. I'll be honest, I was already reconsidering going to college in Sunnydale, after Sir told me what the town was really like. I'm not sure what it would take to transfer my scholarship to another in-state school, but if it's too much, I'll just decline it and try to get approved at one of the other schools."

Tara looked directly at Cordy and said, "How much was the deposit for the apartment your cousin found for you? Because if it's not more than a couple of thousand, I could pay her back, and you could come to Las Vegas with Harmony and I. I do actually enjoy dancing, and the money is great. They also have a lot of theaters there where you could develop your skills and get some acting credits before tackling Hollywood."

Xander nodded, "And that would tie in with my own idea. I've been working part time for a while with a construction company in Sunnydale, and they also have offices in Las Vegas. I'm going to be talking to them about transferring to that office over the next couple of weeks. That way I could study what I needed to learn to apply for the film makers program. 

"Truthfully, the only reason I would have come back to Sunnydale after my road trip, would be to help Buffy and Willow, but, with them going to college, and this thing with Oz, I really don't see how I would fit in with them. Besides, you three ladies, and Susie too, if we are being honest, are more important to me than Buffy or Willow would ever be!"

He frowned, "Speaking of Susie, we really need to sit down and include her in any planning. She's got a successful business there, and I doubt she would want to just pick up and move just like that!"

Tara said, "We can talk to her after closing tonight. Even if we don't make any decisions right away, at least we will know what our options are." She turned to Cordy and said, "Anyway, how much was the deposit? You didn't get a chance to answer before?"

Cordy took a bite of her salad and swallowed before saying, "It was $2,000 down, plus the first months rent when I move in, so I owe Wendi the deposit."

Tara nodded and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number, she listened, then punched a couple of keys. After a minute or so, she nodded and said, "If you want to, I just checked my balance and I've got more than enough to pay your cousin back." She smirked, "Of course, if she looks as good as you do, I might just offer to let her take it out in trade!"

The three of them almost choked on their laughter, leaving Tara looking confused, until Cordy managed to say, "Wendi and I could almost be twins, we look that much alike. Remember the old "Patty Duke Show" where she played the two characters? Well, it's just like that!"

Tara laughed, "Well, in that case, maybe the two of us should make the offer, I'm sure that Sir and Harmony would love to watch us."

Cordy snorted, "I don't want to be responsible for Xander dying of a heart attack from excitement before he turns 19, so I think I'll pass, thank you very much!"

Xander chuckled, "Hate to say it, but Cordy's right about that. The hotness at this table alone is almost more than I can stand, adding Wendi to the mix might be too much of a good thing!"

At this point their dinners arrived, and they changed the subject to lighter matters while they ate.

Elysium Fields  
The Higher Planes  
Time Immaterial 

Darla had no idea how long she had been here, wherever here was, but she didn't really care. Just the experience of being able to relax and let the suns rays warm her was such a wonderful feeling nothing else mattered.

She had met other people while she was here, and they were all welcoming, although she did feel a slight twinge of nervousness when she met Xin Rong, the young Chinese Slayer that Spike had killed during the Boxer Rebellion. The nervousness went away when she realized the girl felt no animosity towards her, or any other vampire. They had spent a great deal of time talking, and she eventually understood that the girl had accepted her probable fate when she became the active Slayer. 

It was actually quite enjoyable spending time with her, as Xin insisted on teaching her how to fight using only her normal human strength. A part of Darla wished that she had known this when she was still a young girl, so she could have avoided being forced into the life she ended up leading. Even that was only a very mild regret, there was truly no place for sadness or fear here. She just enjoyed the time she got to stay, and the feeling of her completely healthy body. The Metatron had told her, when she first arrived, that it didn't suit the One Above All's desires to have her body still being ill with the disease that was killing her, so her new body was cleansed of all the sickness.

It was curious though, she found herself with knowledge she'd never acquired, or had any interest in before. She wondered why she suddenly knew so much about the business and techniques of making movies, but figured she would understand eventually. In the meantime, there were people to meet, and friends to make, beaches and pools to enjoy, and the wonderful foods. All in all, she understood why people were anxious to get to paradise.

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
6:30 pm May 26th, 1999

The four of them were still nicely full when they got back to the hotel, and Tara was really looking forward to some play time with Ma'am while Sir and Cordy enjoyed themselves. She was so focusing on what was to come that she missed the desk clerk trying to get her attention. It was only when Harmony touched her on the shoulder that she realized she'd been daydreaming, and blushed slightly. 

Cordy just grinned at her knowingly, and she and Harmony gestured to the front desk. Hurrying over to see what the man needed, she took the folded up note from his hands and read it curiously. Then she read it again. 'What could be so urgent that she wants to see me right away. Damn it, I've been keyed up since the car ride, and now that's got to wait!'

Going back to the others, she showed Sir the message and said, "I'm not certain what she wants, but I think I'd better head over to Susie's and find out, she wouldn't use the word urgent if it wasn't something important."

Harmony was reading the quick note and nodded, "I'll go with you, I want to try and talk to Susie for a couple of minutes, and let her know what we found out and also what we talked about."

Xander nodded and turned to Cordy with a grin, "So, it's just you and me, kid. You up for it?"

Cordy smiled widely and nodded, "Oh yeah!" as she grabbed his hand and they headed for the elevator. 

Tara and Harmony just laughed as they watched them go, and turned to head back outside. When they were getting in the car, Harmony noticed the amused smile on Tara's face and said, "You know, I'm a bit surprised at how accepting you are about this, being involved in a poly relationship with us. I know, that if I hadn't known Cordy for most of my life, I'd be upset that the two of them are going up to get sweaty without me being there."

Tara just shrugged, "It doesn't bother me at all. Truthfully, as much as I'm falling in love with Sir, and absolutely adore the way he makes me feel when we make love, I'm far more oriented toward women, and spending time with you makes me just as happy."

Harmony considered that for a moment or two as she drove, and after she pulled into a parking spot, said, "Okay, I can understand that. I guess I'd have to say that I'm interested in both men and women equally, and have been for a while. I really loved the way we played together last night, but I'm pissed that the dream ruined the mood, because I was really looking forward to Xander doing to me what he did to Susie!"

Tara smirked at her, "I thought you weren't submissive? Because being tied to the bed while Sir takes your ass sounds kinda subby to me."

Harmony waved her off, "I'm not as submissive as you and Cordy, true, but I did enjoy it when Xander tied my hands to the bed the first night we were together. It just felt right, you know?"

Tara grinned, "Oh Goddess, yes! I had been restrained during sex a few times before, with Daria and Susie, and it was always fun, but I never came with them the way I did the other night with Sir!" She snickered, "I almost hope that Daria tries to dominate him when they get together, that should be fun to watch!"

Harmony glanced at her in surprise, "You really think that Daria will make a play? I thought she was more interested in playing with me and Cordy."

Tara laughed, "No, she likes guys just as much, she's gone home with Chad a couple of times, and one Saturday night I saw her taking on three of the guys at once, and loving it. It was pretty hot, I'll admit, but there aren't any other men besides Sir that I trust enough to do that with" 

Harmony got a glazed look in her eyes and whistled, "Damn! Yeah, that does sound hot as hell! But, you're right, it would have to be with guys I trusted absolutely, and the only guy I trust that much is Xander." With a wicked grin, she added, "Now, if Daria and Susie wanted to use their toys on me while I was playing with Xander, I'd think that could be almost as much fun!"

Tara's grin was equally wicked, "Oh, it is, trust me! The night that Daria took the three of them on, Susie, Ellen and Beth, who I don't think you've met yet, did the same thing to me, and I could barely walk the next day! It's a good thing that Susie's is closed on Sundays, we all need the day to recover!"

"I can only imagine!" Harmony laughed, as she opened the car door and climbed out.

Tara smiled, remembering, as she followed Ma'am through the doors.

Xander's Room  
The Same Time

Xander was still having a hard time believing that the last several days weren't some incredibly detailed dream! Sure, he'd fantasized about having Cordy and even Harmony in his bed, but he'd never even imagined the situation he'd found himself in. In fact, there was still a part of him that wondered if everything from that first night with Faith was part of the dream?

He knew, of course, that this was real, even his dreams weren't imaginative enough to come up with some of the craziness that was his life lately! But he could wonder how he got so lucky later, right now he had Cordy in his arms, and that was much more important!

Pressing her up against the door to his room, he leaned down and captured her mouth, kissing her with all the passion and love he had for her, and she melted against him, moaning in pleasure. His hands were busy unbuttoning her blouse as she pulled at his shirt, and soon the two of them were naked, tumbling towards his bed.

When Cordy was laying stretched out on the bed, he stopped and just looked at her, "God, you're beautiful," he breathed, making her smile up at him, her eyes shining brightly. 

When he was still standing there after a few seconds, Cordy said, "If you really like looking at me so much, I'll let you take some pictures, but, now, please get on the bed, I've been going out of my mind since the ride to the restaurant, and I really want to feel you inside me!"

He laughed, and grabbed a condom from the bedside table, but before he could put it on, Cordy said, "Wait! I want to try something." Sitting up on the side of the bed, she took the foil packet and opened it, before shaking the condom slightly and putting it between her lips. Xander realized what she was going to do and watched eagerly as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. 

He had seen this done in a couple of videos of course, but it was still an extremely erotic experience feeling Cordy putting the condom on him using her mouth. When it was completely covered, she pulled back and smiled, laying back down and spreading her legs. He was never going to turn down such an obvious invitation, and he lay down beside her, kissing her again as his fingers stroked her pussy.

"Damn it, Xander! I'm wet enough already, just fuck me!" Cordy growled, breaking the kiss and glaring at him.

He smirked at her, "Pushy little brat, aren't you? Keep that attitude up and I won't give you a spanking!"

"Spank later, fuck now!" She pleaded, as she reached for him.

He shook his head and rolled on top of her, grabbing her wrists in one of his and pulling them over her head. "Hold on to the headboard, and don't let go until I tell you!"

She quickly wrapped her fingers around the metal rails, and he smiled to himself. She would learn, he was going to give her what she wanted, but being a brat wasn't the way to do it. Anya had made sure his education in dominance and submission was just as complete as it was in other areas. And why did that make him think of Blue Oysters all of a sudden? The former demon had very definite ideas about who would hold the upper hand in a relationship, which is why she was so vicious with the men who violated that relationship by cheating!

Moving between Cordy's legs, he rubbed the head of his cock along her soaking lips, making her whimper with need, before he adjusted and pushed forward, burying his cock inside her. Holding himself up with one hand, he toyed with her nipples with the other, lightly pinching them and making her gasp and tighten around him. "You like that, don't you? You like when your Master plays with your tits while he's fucking your needy pussy, don't you?" he demanded, slamming himself roughly into her.

"Oh, fuck yes! I love it Master!" She cried, and he held back a smile, that was the first time she had actually called him Master, even though he could tell, from the first time they were together, that she was beginning to see him that way. It still amused him that Queen C was the submissive, and her 'sheep' Harmony wasn't. 'It's funny the masks we wore in school. I'm glad that's over with!' he thought as he continued to pump into her, and she was moving back against him. Her pussy was tightening around his cock as he pushed her closer to the edge. 

He didn't want to tease her, because, submissive or no, her nails were still damned sharp, so he changed his rhythm slightly and shifted inside her, brushing her clit with his cock and sending her over the edge.

He held still until she was aware again, and started pumping more slowly this time. He made her cum several more times before the pressure in his balls got to be too much, and he buried himself inside her and leaned down to kiss her as he came. Feeling him swell inside her made her cum again, and the two were soon laying on the bed, still joined, panting as they caught their breath for round two.

Susie's  
Immediately After the Prior Scene

Daria was on stage dancing when she and pet walked in, and Harmony saw the look of relief on the dark girls face when she saw them. Pet said she would get a drink and wait for Daria to finish her set and find out what was going on. Harmony nodded and gave her a quick kiss before heading for the DJ Booth to chat with Susie.

The older woman smiled at her and waved her up into the booth, and Harmony walked up the steps and waited while Susie announced the next dancer and started her music. When Susie turned around, Harmony stepped up and kissed her, groping her tits for good measure, making the other woman laugh.

When Harmony released her, Susie turned off her microphone and said, "So what brings you in so early? I wasn't expecting to see you until closer to closing time."

Harmony shrugged, "That was the original plan, but then pet got Daria's note, and wanted to find out what was going on, and I decided to keep her company while Xander pounded Cordy through the mattress."

Susie laughed, "I'm sure she's appreciating that, I know I did!"

Harmony grinned, "He is talented, isn't he?" but then she continued, "Also, some other things happened today, and, since you are becoming part of the family, we wanted to let you know."

It took Harmony several minutes to explain what had happened when they got to Sunnydale, and also the conversation about the future that took place at dinner. She finished by saying, 

"We know that you have built a very successful business here, and we aren't expecting you to uproot everything and join us, but it I'm committed to going to school in Las Vegas and the others are joining me there. It won't be forever, especially since Xander and Cordy are planning to get into the movie business in the next couple of years, but it will mean at least a partial separation for a while. I know this is a lot to drop on you so soon, but it all just happened today and you deserve to know what is going on."

Susie sat there quietly for a minute or so, only moving to the console and changing discs, her hands working automatically as she was obviously deep in thought. When the next dancer started her set, Susie turned back and spoke. "You're right, it's a lot to handle all at once, and I'm not sure exactly what to do with what you've told me, but, we do have some time for me to figure it out, and I promise you that I will give it a great deal of thought over the next several days."

Harmony nodded, and said, "I just want you to know, and I speak for all of us in this, that, no matter what you decide, you are a part of the family for as long as you want to be, and we will support you to the best of our ability."

Susie smiled at that, and nodded. "Good to know, especially since I was really looking forward to seeing you again tonight. I was too tired and stiff to play when we got to your room last night, and I'm looking forward to experiencing just how good you are with your tongue. Daria was raving about it earlier!"

Harmony giggled and said, "Who says you have to wait until closing?" Turning around, she locked the door to the booth and knelt down in front of the older woman. Susie stared at her in disbelief, until she felt Harmony pushing her skirt up and spreading her legs. 'What the hell?' Susie thought, as she leaned back in her seat, 'it won't be the craziest thing I've done in this booth!' That was about the last coherent thought she had as she felt her panties being pulled down her legs, and Harmony's mouth touching her!

Susie's  
Locker Room  
About the same time

Tara waited patiently while Daria rinsed off and came back into the locker room before she asked her what was going on?

Daria flushed slightly, "I'm sorry the note said it was urgent, but Ellen was telling us some things she'd found out about Sunnydale and I just panicked! I don't know what it is, but there is something really nasty about that town, and I'm worried about you going there. I know you're with Xander and the others, and I don't have a claim on you, but your just about my closest friend, and I don't want to think about you getting hurt or killed by whatever is going on in that place!"

Tara smiled softly, "Well, I'm very glad to hear you are so concerned about me, and I care about you just as much, so let me take a load off your mind. You're right, there is something evil about that town, there's something called a Hellmouth there, and it's exactly what you would think it is. I couldn't even get very far into the town before it got to be overwhelming, and Sir and the others got me out of there immediately. I will not be going back there at all if I can help it!"

Daria gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled, "Thank you! That is a load off my mind. But, what are you going to do about school? I know you've been looking forward to going to college for a while."

"I'm going to be seeing if I can transfer my scholarships to another in-state school, but if not, Harmony has offered to pay for me to go to UNLV with her, at least for the first semester or two until I can get financial aid set up. I'm really leaning to that option anyway, since Sir and Cordy are both going to be moving to Las Vegas at the same time."

Daria grinned, "Vegas, huh? I've always wanted to try the Palimino and a couple of the other clubs out there. Think you've got room for one more?"

Tara laughed happily, "That would be great! I know that Harmony really likes you, and I'm sure that Sir and Cordy will be happy to get to know you as well, but," she said seriously, "if you do decide to join in with things, you wouldn't be able to be with other guys. Sir doesn't mind if we play with other girls who aren't part of the family, but I think he would have a problem if you were part of the family and had sex with a man who wasn't him."

Daria frowned, "Is that what he told you? Because that sounds more than a little controlling to me. I mean, yeah, it only makes sense if we are being exclusive to keep it in the family, but I'd be worried if he was trying to force the matter."

Tara shook her head, "No, Sir hasn't said anything about it either way, but he certainly didn't have a problem with you and Harmony enjoying each other last night, did he? But neither Cordy or Harmony have even looked at another guy since they've been here, and, even though I prefer girls, there are some very attractive guys dancing, and we've all gotten an eyeful more than once."

Daria thought about that, and said, "Okay, I can see what you are saying, but, if, and it's a very big if, I get that involved with the rest of you, beyond just occasional fun times, there needs to be some serious talking going on."

"Oh, there will be. In fact, it's funny, but Sir actually is staying in town for another week, even after his car is fixed, because he wants to make sure that I'm sure about joining him and the others. He told me that he wanted me to be in a comfortable place while we got to know each other and figured out this relationship, I tried to tell him that I was already certain, but he wants to wait, for his own peace of mind, he said."

Daria shook her head, "I have to tell you, that man confuses the fuck out of me. First, he's the first guy you've even looked twice at, and then he takes you home and turns your world upside down. Then I find out he's got two more girls who not only know about each other, but they're together as well? Any normal man would be acting like King Shit of Turd Mountain with all that going on, but now you tell me that he's taking the time to make sure that you and the others are completely comfortable with the situation and not trying to control your lives? I don't get it, I really don't!"

Tara laughed, "He's really not that complicated, you'll see that as you get to know him. I think that, at heart, he's a genuine gentleman, and the fact that all of us are so willing to give ourselves to him still blows his mind, and he's doing his best to give us what we need to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. For example, you know that all of us played with Susie last night, right?" Daria nodded, "Well, eventually we made it back to our rooms, and I spent the night with him. Instead of going into Sir and pet, he just held me and made love to me gently for almost an hour before we both fell asleep. I woke up with his arms wrapped around me and it was amazing! He said that he owed it to Aphrodite to make his ladies happy, and he was glad to do what he could."

Daria snickered, "You know, that's not the first time I've heard him give credit to Aphrodite, and I'm having to say that it sounds like she's somebody worth setting up an altar to!"

Tara grinned and said "You wouldn't be the first one, and probably not the last, either! Now, I'm not sure what the plan is tonight, I think Susie wants to spend some time with Cordy and Harmony, so, you want me to see if Sir would like you to join us?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm still skeptical that he's really as good a guy as you say he is, but I do want to try him for myself!"

Hotel Armand  
Los Angeles, California  
Just After Sunset, May 26th, 1999

Dru was sitting on a blanket, having a lovely picnic with her mummy and her sisters, enjoying the sunny day when she started hearing, off in the distance, the sound of a drum beating. 'Thump! Thump!' 'Thump! Thump!' She looked around in confusion, but couldn't see anything, but Miss Edith was on the edge of the blanket dancing around happily.

Dru started to say something to her, to remind her about proper behavior for a young lady, but the sound of the drum was getting louder, and she couldn't hear herself speak. It was strange, none of her sisters or her mummy even though the noise was so loud it was making the ground tremble. 

She stood up, trying to see where the noise was coming from, but the ground was trembling so much that she fell over and hit the blanket, but, the blanket felt strange, very soft and bouncy, and she opened her eyes again...

To see that she was in her bed in the hotel, and she could still hear the drum, 'Thump! Thump!' 'Thump! Thump!' it was only when she instinctively drew a breath into her lungs, and felt them filling with air for the first time in over a hundred years that she realized the sound she was hearing was her own heartbeat! She sat up in bed in shock, only to sway as dizziness overcame her for an instant until she got used to the feeling. 

Looking over at Miss Edith, the doll was smiling brightly and Dru heard, "Now, now you are ready to go to you Kitten! He will accept you now, he wouldn't have before!"

Dru stood up slowly, her legs trembling as she got used to the feeling, and searched herself for the nasty beast inside her that had caused so much pain. She laughed happily when she realized that it was completely gone! And she was thinking clearly again! She somehow knew it was the mummy feeling lady that had done this for her, and she fell to her knees, and for the first time since that horrible, horrible night, said a prayer of Thanksgiving. But this time, she was focusing on the mummy feeling lady, not the one she had prayed to before, that had abandoned her.

She finished her prayer, and thought she felt a slight breeze and the smell of grass growing, and knew that her prayer had been heard.

She was dancing happily around the room as Miss Edith laughed and clapped when she realized that she had to get out of this place. It was full of the nasty beasts and they would love nothing more than to chomp chomp on an innocent girl like her. Swiftly dressing, she picked up her backpack and stuffed everything inside it, setting Miss Edith on the top of her clothes. Miss Edith didn't complain, she just closed her eyes for a nap when the cover closed over her. 

Reaching into her purse for the keys to the DeSoto, she felt an envelope that hadn't been there before. Pulling it out, it was very thick, and, written on the outside in a neat feminine hand, read 'To Drusilla Keeple, with love' Dru almost fainted, she hadn't heard that name in so many years, she had almost forgotten it! 

Opening the envelope, she found a new drivers license and a card that had something called a social security number, a birth certificate showing that she was 21 years old, and several credit cards in her name. There was also a folded piece of paper, and when she opened it, it read, in the same hand, 'Everything has been taken care of, daughter, go and find your kitten, love him, and love your sisters. Your grandmummy will be along when it's time, and remember that you are loved!' There was a drawing of a leaf on the paper, but when she finished reading it, the paper crumbled to dust, falling on the floor at her feet.

With a huge smile, Dru picked up her backpack and purse and stepped out the door, leaving the keys on the table by the bed. She had to get to her kitten!

End Chapter Four

Sorry about the lack of lemons this chapter, but the story didn't seem to call for them. See you in a couple of days with the next chapter

Red


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot Thickens!

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 05 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship   
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <12,970>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that will be addressed in the story, just bear with me

Susie's  
Oxnard, California  
7:05 pm May 26th, 1999

Tara and Daria looked at each other in shock when the PA System clicked on, and, instead of Susie's voice announcing the next dancer, they heard her moaning and cursing! Daria hurriedly threw on her robe and followed Tara out to the showroom to find out what was going on. 

When they got to the floor, they stopped, because everybody, all the customers, the waitresses and bar staff, hell even the guy and the girl on their separate stages, were staring at the DJ Booth, and listening to Susie going out of her mind with her moaning and swearing. Tara realized what was going on first, and turned to Daria, who was wearing a matching grin. The two of them had heard Susie getting ready to cum enough times to understand the situation. Tara looked around to see if she could find Harmony, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. 

Her eyes widened as she realized just where Harmony likely was, and turned to Daria, saying "I guess Susie is experiencing Harmony's tongue for herself, what do think?"

Daria stared at her for a minute before she burst out laughing, and said, "That would explain it!" She paused, "Listen, I'm going to go get ready for my next set, why don't you go let her know what is going on?"

Tara mock glared at her, "Sure, leave me the hard part, thanks a heep!"

Daria snickered and walked back toward the locker room, and Tara grinned and walked up to the DJ Booth. Trying the door, she wasn't surprised to find it locked, so she pounded on it to get her attention. 

Suddenly Susie's moans stopped, and her voice, sounding confused, came over the speakers, "Huh? Wha? What's the matter?" Tara heard footsteps coming down the steps, and the door opened, showing Harmony, with a suspiciously messed up mouth and hair. Tara leaned in and kissed her, tasting Susie on her lips, before slipping past and going up the steps. 

Reaching the console, she leaned across Susie, who was sprawled in her seat, a dazed look on her face, and flicked off the PA system. Waving her hand in front of Susie's face got no reaction, so she snapped in fingers right in front of the lust drunk woman, and Susie's eyes finally focused and realized that Tara was standing there. "Huh? Tara, what are you doing up here?"

Tara snickered, "Stopping you before you get arrested, probably. Were you aware that everybody in the club heard you over the PA? I mean, I know how good Harmony is with her tongue, but you really didn't need to advertise!"

Susie had gone pale as she registered what Tara was saying, and, with a glare at Harmony, who grinned unrepentantly at her, Susie cleared her throat and, clicking on the PA again, said, "Um, sorry about that folks, but what can I say, I find these girls and guys just as sexy as you do, and I got distracted. To make up for it, the next round is on the house!"

That got a round of applause from the audience, although the dancers were trying not to laugh themselves sick as the music started again. Susie smiled at Tara and said, "Thanks, I don't usually get distracted when I'm in the booth, but somebody" glaring at Harmony again, "decided to have some fun and I forgot that the mic was still on!"

Harmony smirked, but the smile dropped when Susie grinned evilly at her. "Just for that, brat, when I find out how much that round of drinks will cost me, you are going to be paying me back out of your tips! So, if I were you, I'd planning on dancing for the rest of the week to break even!"

When Harmony started to say something, Susie interrupted her, "No, I know that you have money of your own, but I'm not going to let you off that easily. You made me embarrass myself in front of everybody, and, I don't care how hard you made me cum, I'm still going to have you shaking your ass on stage for a good long time!"

Harmony shrugged, that didn't sound so bad to her, but then Susie added, "Also, after we close tonight, I'm going to expect you to be here, and you can plan to be tied to the bondage table and I'm going to take great delight in paddling your ass until it's as red as Lisa's hair, before I use my toys on you! I hope you have access to a really good masseuse, or you won't be able to move in the morning!"

Tara chuckled, "I think I'd better get you out of here before Susie thinks up any more punishments for you!" Turning to Susie, she blew her a kiss and said, "We'll be back at closing, I think that Sir is going to finally prove to Daria just what kind of man he is!"

Susie laughed, "Just make sure that the two of you leave her enough energy to walk, she's got to work tomorrow night, remember?"

Tara nodded, and, taking Harmony's hand, led her out of the booth. Fortunately all the customers were busy with their free drinks and didn't pay them a bit of attention, although Ellen grinned at them from the stage as they were walking out.

Harmony was still sputtering when they got to her car, and Tara was having a hard time keeping her laughter contained, but finally it got to be too much, and she collapsed in her seat, howling with laughter. 

When she finally got the laughter under control, Tara shook her head, "I can't believe you did that to her! Susie wasn't kidding, you know, she's really planning on making it very hard to sit tomorrow. Ellen pushed her a bit too far one night when they were playing, and Susie made sure we all got to see just why that was a bad idea!

"I don't think she'll go quite that far, since you're with Sir and the rest of us, but you are in for a rough night!"

Harmony groaned, before she sat up and grinned, "Oh well, it was totally worth it! The look on her face as I pulled her panties down in the booth will be a memory I'll never forget!"

16 Beverly Circle  
Los Angeles, California  
Same Time

"Crap!" Jenny said, as she closed her phone. Amanda looked up from the couch, where they had been watching a video.

"Bad news, babe?" Amanda asked, as Jenny plopped back down next to her, reaching for the remote.

"Yeah, all the hunter groups I reached out to are tied up for the next few nights. Apparently there's some demon worshiper who's going to attempt a summoning on the night of the full moon, and they're working together to stop it."

Amanda whistled, "Yeah, that's not something I'd want to see happening either. Did you ask if they needed any help? I'm usually only willing to risk my neck if I'm getting paid, but a demon summoning would make it difficult to get paying work, you know?"

Jenny quirked a smile at her, but shook her head, "I offered, but was politely asked to stay out of it, they don't know me or my capabilities, and wouldn't have time to see where I would fit with their teams. Annoying, but it makes sense." She sighed, "I hate to say it, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to reveal myself to somebody from my prior life. He's an experienced hunter, and he can contact a Slayer if needed to provide back up."

Amanda frowned, "It's not the best solution, but I can't think of any other that would give us a shot at achieving what we need. I got an email earlier, and my contact picked up a rumor that he's trying to confirm, that the Spear of Destiny is part of the shipment!"

Jenny froze, then slowly shut her eyes as her hand came up to rub her forehead. "Fuck! This just keeps getting better and better! The Spear caused enough problems when a mortal madman like Hitler had his hands on it, if Winters gets his claws on it, he could literally bring about Hell on Earth!"

She shook her head, "Fuck it! I need a drink to deal with this!" Getting up from the couch, she went to the bar and poured herself a shot of whiskey and tossed it back, before saying "You want one?"

Amanda shook her head, "No, and, honestly I don't think getting legless will do you any good either. We need to be clear headed to figure out what to do. I could give Mac a call, I think he'd be willing to put his boy scout tendencies aside for this."

Jenny shrugged, "Sure, give him a call, and ask him to bring some friends if any are in the neighborhood. I'm going to have to get on line and see if any mages in the area are available to assist, if we're going to do this, I want to go in mob handed. If we move fast enough, we can make sure that none of the fangs get a chance to tell Winters what happened."

She looked at the clock, "Damn, it's too late to head to Oxnard now, it'll be full dark by the time we got there, and I want to make sure it's daylight when I approach him, so he knows I'm not one of the fangs!"

Amanda nodded and grabbed the remote from where Jenny had dropped it, and shut the video off. "Might as well get to work, you're in no shape to concentrate on the tube anyway."

Jenny grimaced and said, "Yeah, you're right. Let's get started."

Dairy Queen  
West 39th Street  
Los Angeles, California  
8:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Dru sat back in the booth, the remains of her dinner in the basket in front of her, feeling nicely full with solid food for the first time in years. She was enjoying the ice cream she had bought for dessert, and was being very careful how she ate it. She had tried to eat it too fast at first, and found out what people meant when they talked about 'brain freeze'! Not a sensation she wanted to experience again. But it was oh so yummy, and she knew that she was going to want to try all the flavors in time. 

She giggled as she wondered if kitten would let her smear ice cream on his John Thomas so she and his other ladies could lick it off? Or maybe he would want to cover her with ice cream? That would be so naughty, but the thought of it was so much fun, she really wanted to try it!

Finishing her treat, she wiped her face daintily with a napkin and picked up her trash. Putting the trash in the bin, she started walking to the car when she suddenly felt all funny in her tummy, and she remembered something about being a human. Turning around, she hurried back inside and found the door to the ladies room.

She just barely made it in time.

After finishing and washing her hands, a lady does need to be careful of her cleanliness after all, Dru casually walked back out through the dining area and out the front door. Her eyes were scanning the parking lot for hidden dangers when she froze. Standing beside her car was a figure she really didn't want to see again, for various reasons. He was standing there, looking at the car with an expression of concern when she stepped forward. He looked toward her when he caught the movement, and his eyes widened slightly in his surprise.

Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the car keys and moved to the drivers side door before speaking. "Hello, Angel. Did you need something?"

She hid a smile as he stared at her in shock. She wondered what surprised him most, that she was talking without her usual mannerisms, or the fact that she had a pulse? Either way it was quite entertaining to see the confusion on his face.

He just stood there, his jaw agape, and she looked at him politely. "Nothing to say? A pity, it's far too pleasant an evening to be standing around a parking lot staring at each other. So, if you will excuse me?" She said, as she unlocked the door to the car.

The movement must have broken through his shock, because he finally seemed to have found his voice. "Dru? What happened?"

Giving him her best Mona Lisa smile, she said, "Many things have happened since you tried to end the world, Angel. What specifically are you referring to?"

She caught the flicker of pain in his expression when she reminded him of Acathla, and felt a burst of satisfaction. The beast inside him had caused her more than enough pain throughout the years, so any pain she could return was only just!

Angel closed his eyes and gave the appearance of taking a breath, before he said, "You're right, it's obvious that quite a few things have changed. I'm going to start with an easy one. Why are you driving Spike's car? I've never known you to drive."

She briefly considered lying to him, but decided that it wouldn't hurt for Angel to know the truth. "It's my car now, Spike is dust, and has been for several weeks. I dusted him myself in Mexico, it was necessary."

Angel actually stepped back in shock, "You...you dusted...? Why?"

"I told you, it was necessary. Please try to listen next time, Angel, I don't enjoy repeating myself!" She said, a trifle sharply. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have laughed at the whole thing. It was entertaining confusing him, even more so since she was doing it deliberately. 

"Okay," he said, apparently struggling to control his temper, "Why was it necessary?"

"Because I knew great changes were coming, and he would never be accepted, it was better that he have a quick end than the agonies he would have experienced otherwise. William had made many enemies over the years, and some of them are still alive. They have long memories, and great imaginations. It would not have been a pleasant end for him."

Opening the car door, she said, a trifle impatiently, "Now, do you need anything else? I've had a rather long and tiring day, and do have things I should be doing."

"Yes! Please, wait, I'd really like to understand, will you tell me how you became human again? I didn't think it was possible." His tone was almost pleading, and she could see the fear in his eyes. It was the fear that his nasty beast would take control again, and she felt a bit of pity.

Closing the car door, she said, "Go inside and buy me a chocolate ice cream cone, I'll be sitting at one of the tables outside." She gestured to the handful of tables on the grass in front of the restaurant. He looked at her in surprise, before shrugging and turning toward the door.

"Angel!" she called, and when he turned around, she said, "Get rainbow sprinkles!"

She snickered to herself when the look of confusion came back, but she went over to the table furthest from the others. She didn't need anyone hearing what they said and thinking her insane, now did she?

She was waiting patiently when he came out a few minutes later, and she could see the relief on his face when he saw her sitting there. He walked over to her, carrying two ice cream cones, but she didn't say anything, since she hadn't told him not to get himself one. She just gave him a polite smile and accepted her treat.

After taking a lick and smiling as the flavor exploded in her mouth, she said, "I had been having my dreams for several months, and they were getting clearer and clearer as time went by. I still don't understand everything I saw, but I did learn that there are beings who are far above the so called Powers that Be, and the Demon Trinity that controls Wolfram and Hart around the world. These beings were unhappy at the hatred and destruction they were seeing, and have acted to stop it. Again, I don't know a lot about what they have done, but I was given a dream of the destruction of three beings here in this city, and one in Sunnydale."

Predictably, he jerked when she mentioned Sunnydale, and she heard him whisper "Buffy," She frowned and shook her head at him, and said, "Really Angel, must you constantly think with your John Thomas? It's caused you a great deal of problems over the centuries, don't you think you should have learned to control yourself by now?"

It was so funny, he looked like a whipped puppy when she scolded him. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that she was really looking forward to letting kitten use his John Thomas on her! That would just upset him, and she really didn't want to make him angry.

"As I was saying, the beings have acted to stop things, and, part of what they did was to put a prophecy into motion, and part of the prophecy caused them to restore my mind, my soul and my life. It's been quite an adjustment, of course, but walking in the sunshine and having fun are quite enjoyable."

When he started to open his mouth, she held up her hand, "I've told you all that I am able to, Angel. Please don't ask any more." Finishing her ice cream, she wiped her face and hands and said, "Thank you for the cone, Angel. I'll be leaving now, please don't try to follow me. I do know that you have work to do here in the city, and I will be leaving Los Angeles tonight."

Smiling slightly, because she remembered the lady from her dream saying something about him. She said, "I feel that what you are doing, and what you are planning to do, will please the beings, so there is still hope for you. Be well, Angel. I don't think we shall see each other again."

He was still sitting there, absently eating the ice cream as she got in the car and drove away.

 

Susie's  
Oxnard, California  
Not long after Harmony and Tara left

Daria had shared a grin with Ellen and Lisa and a couple of the other girls at Susie's announcement. Ellen was giggling, saying "Any idea who was it that was causing Susie problems? I've never heard her cumming that hard!"

Daria smirked, "Yeah, it was Harmony that got her going. And, it doesn't surprise me, she really rocked my world in the shower last night! I'm hoping I get another shot at her tonight, after I take Xander for a ride, anyway."

Ellen smirked while Lisa and the others gave her a jealous look. "You'd better make sure your ass is cleaned out, then, because there's no way he can resist going up your Hershey Highway!"

The other dancers laughed, but Daria just grinned, "Who said I didn't take care of that already? And of course he's going to want my ass, what man can resist this black beauty?"

Lisa snorted, "I still don't believe the way you are talking about him. He's just a guy, come on! Granted he's well built, and it looks like he's well hung, but he can't be that special."

Daria looked at her seriously, "You weren't there when we listened to him driving Tara up the wall, and, from what Susie said this afternoon, he did the same thing to her last night. Granted, Tara hadn't been with a guy before that I know of, but Susie has enough experience to know if he's that good, and she swears that he is."

Before Lisa could respond, the PA clicked on again, and they heard Susie saying "Alright people, give Suki a round of applause, so I can tell you aren't playing with yourselves! That's my job after all! And, welcome Cleo back to the Main Stage!"

The sound of laughter and applause drifted back, and Daria said, "Welp, it's time to shake the money maker again." and headed for the stage entrance. 'Why the hell Susie insisted on naming me Cleo I'll never know! Daria is plenty exotic for these people, and it's not like anybody from the orphanage is likely to leave Chicago and come in to recognize me, after all.' Putting on a cheerful smile, she strutted onto the stage as her first song started, and she focused on what she was doing.

By the time she was finished, her body was gleaming with sweat and she was breathing hard, and she grinned, knowing that the customers really enjoyed seeing the way her tits moved when she was catching her breath. Once she was off the stage, and the lights weren't shining in her eyes, she look a look at the crowd, and saw that, except for a couple of Asians that looked like tourists, the crowd was mostly white men and women. Her grin grew even wider, showing her teeth, because she knew, for whatever reason, that there were white men and women who were just fascinated by seeing a black girl nearly naked. 

She didn't know why, their pussies were all the same color on the inside, but she accepted it, and was glad that she was the only black girl who was dancing here for now. There had been another girl when she started, but Leslie ended up moving on to a club in the Tenderloin. Daria didn't mind, that just meant more tips for her, and the occasional white woman who got up the nerve to approach her at the end of the night was just fun!

Ellen (or Scarlet as Susie announced her) was finishing her last song by the time Daria had gotten to the last table. She didn't recognize either of two couples, and figured they were from LA or somewhere. She stopped and chatted for a second, letting them fill her garter, and enjoyed the way that all four of them were looking at her with undisguised lust. They were all good looking and nicely built, and, she really liked the look of them. If she wasn't hoping that Tara would come back with an invitation to join her and Xander for the night, she would have given them some encouragement. After all, the more the merrier could apply to lots of situations! 

Daria put her tips away and grabbed a quick shower before changing into a fresh costume. She was glad that she had the night off tomorrow, because, even if she didn't get pounded through the mattress by Xander, she still had to do some laundry, she was down to her last couple of costumes. 

Wanting a bit of fresh air, she walked out to the smoking area, and was glad that none of the smokers was out there, so she sat down at the bench and leaned back, enjoying the slight breeze from off the water a mile or so away.

 

The Oxnard Inn  
Xander's Room  
8:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Cordelia struggled to stay on her knees after the several orgasms that she'd had since she and Xander had gotten to his room. Of course, the heat from her ass was also making it difficult to stay in permission, since he had rolled her over on her belly and tied her hands behind her back as he plunged into her ass. She was still adjusting to having him inside her when she felt his hand smacking her ass as he pumped into her. He kept up the spanking even after he'd cum, and she was starting to regret goading him earlier. 

He stopped before things really got uncomfortable for her, and she gave a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived though, as he moved her off the bed and put her on her knees between his legs. He pulled the condom off and tossed it away before grabbing her hair and pulling her toward him. Even as sore as she was, her pussy got wetter at the dominance he was showing, and she wished that her hands were free so she could finger herself. But he kept her hands tied behind her, so she had to rub her thighs together to put pressure on her center. 

Cordy could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was doing, and enjoyed it! He tugged insistently on her hair, and she opened her mouth, letting his slide his cock into her mouth. She did the best she could with her movement restricted, but he had other ideas as he held her in place and pumped his cock into her mouth.

She was aware that he had worn a condom, but the idea that she was sucking his cock right after it had been buried in her ass was so delightfully filthy she could feel another orgasm building. He was still fucking her mouth when she distantly heard the sound of the door opening and Tara and Harmony's voices. The voices trailed off when they saw what was happening, but Cordy didn't care, if they wanted to watch her serving him, then it was fine with her!

She bit back a whine when he pulled out of her mouth, but then she heard him order her to close her eyes. She realized that his voice was strained and immediately shut her eyes and tilted her head back. 'He's not going to...? He's never done that to any of us, has he?' 

She got her answer as she felt the first blast of his cum landing on her cheek and across her nose! The very sluttiness of what was happening to her was enough to shove her over the edge and she cried out her release, barely realizing that his next blast landed right on her eyes and into her hair, it didn't matter, nothing mattered but the immense wave of pleasure she was riding! 

He must have aimed the last blast, because she felt it land on her heaving breasts, and that was all she remembered as the wave washed her away. 

She never even noticed when her wrists were untied and she was helped to her feet and guided to the shower. Even the water hitting her face and hair wasn't enough to rouse her completely, and then she was laying down in the bed, and she rolled onto her side and cuddled up with his pillow and was soon snoring contentedly.

The Rosenberg House  
Sunnydale, California  
8:45 pm May 26th, 1999

She and Oz had dropped Buffy off at her house a little while ago, since she wanted to spend some time with her mom, so the two of them headed back to her house to spend the night. Her parents were off at another conference down in Cancun, and wouldn't be back until the next weekend, if then, so she was really looking forward to trying out a few things in their bed.

Willow was already naked, and had gotten Oz's shirt off, and was just working on the button to his jeans when there was a frantic pounding on the door. With a frustrated groan, she started to get up when Oz said, "Go into your room and grab a robe, I'll see who's at the door." 

She nodded and scurried up the stairs, grabbing her robe from the back of her bedroom door. Tying it around her, she made her way cautiously down the steps, hearing a familiar voice, she hurried down the rest of the stairs to see Buffy pacing the floor, highly agitated. She looked at Oz and he just shook his head slightly, he had no idea what was bothering her either.

Walking towards her, Willow said, "Buffy? What's wrong? Did something happen to you mom?"

With a hysterical laugh, Buffy shook her head, "Oh no! Nothing's wrong with my mom, nothing at all! I just saw her and Giles having sex with some girl I don't know on the kitchen table! I'm scarred for life, but there's absolutely nothing wrong with her!"

Willow looked over at Oz and saw that he was forcing himself not to laugh, she was having the same problem, because, even though she understood how upsetting it was to their lover, it was still kind of funny!

She rushed over to Buffy and wrapped her arms around her, murmuring soothing words, and Oz put his arms around her as well, and Buffy started to calm down, if only slightly. 

It was only when Willow heard her mutter, "At least they didn't have handcuffs this time, that a giggle escaped her lips. 

She choked it off immediately, but it was too late, and Buffy stared at her in horror, before Oz made it worse by quietly observing, "Maybe you should have offered them some of ours?"

Buffy shrieked "Oz! Eeew! Those are ours, I don't want to share them with my Mother!" Her expression was so horrified that Willow felt awful for her, but the idea of offering Buffy's mom a set of their restraints was just too funny, and she started to laugh.

Buffy glared at her for an eternity, before she grumbled, "Those are ours damn it! She can go buy her own toys!" But then she started to laugh as well, helplessly, until she was collapsed in their arms. 

They moved to the couch and sat Buffy between them, holding her in their arms, until she calmed down and started to speak.

"I went up to the door after you dropped me off, I saw lights were on, and could hear the TV, so I just figured that mom was watching the tube. I unlocked the door and walked inside, but there was nobody in the living room. I happened to glance over at the TV, and saw that mom had pulled out a dirty movie to watch. I figured she'd decided to take care of things since she wasn't expecting me to be home, and I was looking forward to teasing her about it."

She shuddered as she remembered, "Then I realized that the sound was off on the TV, but I was still hearing voices, but they weren't saying anything. I really didn't want to know what was going on, but, just in case there was something bad happening, I silently moved toward the sounds. I was just outside the kitchen when I started to make out what they were saying, and, I've gotta say, they really need to work on their dialogue, because it was cheesier than in those 70's porn movies we watched the other night! And what was with all that hair? Eeew! 

"Anyway, there was a mirror just outside the kitchen door, and I could see exactly what was going on, and I'm really thinking I need to take up drinking to wipe out the memory. There was some girl laying on the kitchen table, and my mom was sitting on her face and playing with her nipples while Giles was fucking the girl! I couldn't see who she was, and I really don't want to know, I mean, what if she was somebody we knew? But, I really didn't need to see that, and I never want to see that again, the band candy was bad enough, but this, no, this was something else entirely."

She shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memories, and continued, "I kept as quiet as I could getting out of there, but I'm afraid I bumped a table in the living room and it made a noise. I didn't stick around, I just got out of there as fast as I could!"

Willow hugged her tight, and said, "Don't worry, of course you can stay here tonight, but, you're going to have to talk to your mom at some point, and, I'm afraid you won't be able to avoid Giles, he's your watcher, if nothing else."

Buffy nodded, miserably, "I know, I know, but I really don't want to deal with that right now." Looking at them hopefully, "Think you can maybe think of something else for a while?"

Willow grinned at her, and she and Oz got off the couch and took her by the hands, "Oh, I think we can manage that!" as they lead her up the stairs.

They closed the bedroom door behind them, and didn't hear Buffy's cell phone begin to ring from her purse.  
The Oxnard Inn  
Xander's Room  
9:00 pm May 26th, 1999

Tara was still dazed from what she had seen when she and Harmony had come through the door, and Harmony had to admit it was pretty hot, seeing it from the outside. She hadn't been too crazy about the experience back in High School, but was willing to accept it, but with Cordy, she could tell the girl was really getting off on it!

She gave a mental shrug, it must be something about how submissive she and pet were, because it was clear that pet was wondering what she would have to do to get the same treatment?

Giving Xander a grin, Harmony asked, "What was that all about? You've never given a facial to any of the rest of us, have you?"

Xander grinned, "No, I haven't, but Cordy was being a brat earlier, and I had to demonstrate why that wasn't a particularly good idea."

Pet seemed to have found her voice, and she snickered, "I don't know, Sir, from the looks of things, she's probably going to want the same demonstration again!"

He shrugged, "Then next time I'll break out the nipple clips, see how she likes them. Or not use a condom when I take her ass and have her suck me. I'll do my absolute best to give each of you what you need, but I won't let you push me like that" He paused, and, looking directly at pet, he said, "If you want me to do something special like that, Pet, all you have to do is ask me. The worst I will do is say no, and try to explain my reasoning, okay?"

Pet nodded, and she said, "I don't know if I would enjoy the hard spanking so much, a little is great, gets my motor running, but the nipple clips sound like something I'd like to try."

He gave her a grin and a nod, "I'll keep that in mind. But, how did things go at Susie's? What did Daria want?"

Pet grinned, "Things went well on my end, but Harmony bit off more than she could handle, I think."

Xander looked over at Harmony, and she couldn't help the blush on her face, and he smirked, "Did she? Interesting. I'm going to want to hear that story, but, first, what was up with Daria?"

"Well, apparently Ellen was familiar with Sunnydale, from stories that her Grandfather had told her, and Ellen went over some of the mysterious deaths by Barbecue fork and wild dogs, and Daria got really worried about me moving there. She wanted to talk to me, and try and convince me not to go. She was really happy when I told her what we'd decided earlier, and, when I mentioned Las Vegas, she said she'd been thinking of trying to dance at a couple of the clubs there, and asked if there was room for one more?"

"Really? Do you know if she meant just on the trip to Vegas, or if there was room for more in the family?" Xander asked.

"I think just for the trip to Vegas. She's still not completely comfortable with the way the family is forming, I guess. But, she did ask if she could join you and I tonight, while Cordy and Harmony were with Susie. I told her I would ask you and let her know."

It was obvious that pet really hoped he'd say yes, and Harmony could tell that Xander realized it. He smiled at pet and said, "Well, I had no problem being with Susie last night, and wasn't planning on bringing her into the family, so why would I treat Daria any different? Besides, it's clear that she is special to you, and I want to make you happy as well, so of course she's welcome to join us!"

Pet smiled happily, and said, "I'll let her know, but now, I think Harmony needs to tell you just what she did and how Susie reacted!"

Harmony mock glared at pet, who just grinned at her, and started telling the story of what had happened in the DJ Booth, and Susie's reaction to it. "It wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't hit the button to turn on the microphone! The music would have covered her moans easily. But she was annoyed because she got embarrassed, and now my ass is going to pay the price! And I don't even want to think about how much that round of drinks is going to cost."

Xander had the nerve to laugh at her, of all things! She glared at him, but he just ignored it and said, "Well, it sounds like Cordy wasn't the only naughty girl who decided to be a brat tonight. It's going to be fun seeing what she puts you through. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson."

There wasn't anything she could really say to that, so Harmony changed the subject. "Do you think Cordy is going to be up for anything else tonight? She looked pretty wrung out after you finished."

Xander said, "There's still a few hours for her to sleep and recover, we can check with her around midnight and see if she's interested in going with us. If not, we'll let her go back to sleep and see her later. I'd imagine we will be bringing Daria and Susie back with us afterward, so Cordy and Susie can have some time together if they want."

He frowned, "Actually, I hope she does come with us, because I don't want to get in the habit of any one of you being left out. This whole thing is new to all of us, and we're going to screw up and hurt each other, but I'd really like to avoid it as much as possible."

Harmony nodded, and she could see the agreement on pet's face as well, and she said, "I think that's what we all want, but, that's going to be a pretty serious conversation, and we should wait until Cordy is awake and Susie is with us."

Pet said, "I agree, but, for now, it's going to be hard to have any kind of conversation without waking Cordy, so why don't we leave her a note and head down the hall to my room? That way we can talk about whatever we want for a couple of hours and let her sleep."

Xander smiled at her, "Good idea, pet, let me leave her a note to let Cordy know where we are, so she can call us, or come down the hall if she wakes up before we get back."

Writing the note, he put it on the table by her purse, and the three of them quietly left the room.

 

Vampire Crossing  
El Paso, Texas  
11:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Bethany watched through the binoculars as the last of Dru's minions made their way through the crossing and headed north to pick up the road to Sunnydale. It had taken her almost a month to get all of them across the border, since they didn't want to draw the attention of the mortal authorities. The mortals wouldn't have been a problem, but it would draw attention to them, and that was not something to be courted likely. She may not have much use for the living, but they did make, what did Spike call them? Oh, yeah, 'Happy Meals on legs' and they were so easy to take when she wanted a snack.

Once she was satisfied that the crossing was a success, she walked back to her Land Rover and headed back to the hotel she was staying at. She shook her head as she drove passed where Rosa's Cantina had stood when she was growing up. She'd enjoyed dancing there, until the cowboy who was in love with Feleena shot the other man and had to run. 

It wasn't more than a few weeks later, after the cowboy had come back, and he and Feleena both ended up dead, that Lyle and Tector Gorch showed up and somehow convinced her to leave the cantina with the two of them. She still hated both of them for what they'd done to her, although she'd gotten word that Tector had gotten himself killed in Sunnydale and Lyle had gotten run off by the Slayer. 

Bethany had several plans for what she was going to do to Lyle if she ever encountered him again, but wasn't going to waste time searching for him. She had time, after all, as long as she avoided the Slayer or pissing Drusilla off, that is. 

Parking outside the door to her room, she opened the door and smiled at the eager look on the woman who was stretched out on the bed. She had followed Dru's instructions exactly, and not drained any of her meals, and they all seemed to leave her bed extremely satisfied, if a little light headed, not realizing that she had taken some of their blood. It wasn't a bad existence, but she was looking forward to being able to feed to her heart's content when she got to Sunnydale.

It was a couple of hours later, when the woman had left, that she locked the door and prepared to sleep the day away. She made sure the heavy curtains on the window were completely shut, before she stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep in moments.

When she opened her eyes again, she heard the music and smelled the saw dust covered floor of Rosa's, looking just like it did when she was still a mortal. She grinned and started dancing, the applause and raucous cheers making her blood pump faster in her veins. She twirled around the floor, lifting her skirts to show her stockings, and laughing at the look of stunned stupefaction on the faces of the younger cowboys. She almost stumbled when she saw Dru dancing across the room, but she had a partner, a good looking dark haired man who had the sexiest damn grin she'd ever seen, and he looked over at her and winked, before pulling Dru into a kiss that she eagerly returned.

Bethany kept dancing and noticed another girl dancing with a bright smile on her face. She didn't recognize her, but she had long blonde hair done in an old fashioned style, and her dresses were old style as well. She watched as the man who was dancing with Dru started dancing with the blonde, before he kissed her as well, and Dru was smiling happily and twirling around in happiness. 

She knew that she was dreaming, but that didn't seem to matter, because it all felt so real, no matter how strange the things that were happening were. She gasped in shock when she looked at Dru and the blonde, and saw that both of them were very pregnant! And then the man came over to her, and, while she tried to get away, he smiled at her, and she melted against him, closing her eyes and feeling his lips against hers, and it was wonderful.

He had broken the kiss, and taken her hand, leading her to Dru and the blonde, Darla, she suddenly knew, her name was Darla, when she felt something change inside of her. She looked down and felt a wave of dizziness hit her, because she was just as pregnant as the other two!

Bethany sat up suddenly, staring around the hotel room with eyes wide open. If she'd still had a heartbeat it would have been pounding in her chest. Getting out of bed, she stumbled to the bottle of whiskey that was on the desk and, not even bothering with a glass, lifted the bottle and took a healthy swallow. When the burning liquid made it's way down her throat she put the bottle down and whispered, "What the bloody fuck was that all about?"

She didn't find any answers in the bottle, and she eventually fell back to sleep. This time she didn't have any dreams that she remembered.

The Outer Planes  
Location Unknown  
Time Immaterial 

Gaea looked up at the new arrival and smiled in greeting. "Welcome Asteria, how go the dream messages?"

Her fellow Goddess nodded, and said, "They seem to be aware that the dreams are prophetic in nature, at least the mortals do, and are investigating what they can. The demon is mostly confused, since she had just received the first of the messages." She hesitated, but continued, "I must confess to being curious why the demon was chosen? Drusilla had struggled to hold onto her soul even when she was turned, storing it in that little doll she carried, and Darla was already doing penance for what she considered her sins, but the third one revels in her status and being able to indulge her darkest passions. Why was she considered? Were there no others that could have fit the prophecies?"

Gaea looked at her, considering, before she said, "I was curious myself, but was told that the One had specifically chosen her. The Metatron did not give any explanation, and I did not wish to press, because the actions we have taken are already starting to bear fruit, and I would like to see them continue."

The Goddess of Prophetic Dreams nodded, accepting that, and turned to leave, when Gaea stopped her.

"Please, would you care for refreshment? I would not want you to think me a poor hostess."

Asteria smiled slightly and nodded, and a seat appeared before her. Once a carafe of coffee and a cup were on the table, she took a slight sip and smiled in appreciation. When she had enjoyed her first taste, she said, "So, what has been happening in your domain? I noticed that the trees seem to be bearing more bounty than usual, and the leaves are brighter in color than they were when last time I visited."

Gaea smiled and began to describe what had already happened and how her favored daughter was growing in her strength and adding to Gaea's worshipers.

 

Susie's  
The Parking Lot  
12:45 am May 27th, 1999

Matthew hadn't been a vampire all that long, not quite two years, but he considered it a major accomplishment that he was still walking around. After all, the majority of his time had been spent in Sunnydale, working for Spike and Dru at first, and then Mr Trick and the Mayor. He had seen far too many of his fellows fall to dust at the stake of the Slayer or because they had displeased one of their Masters. Fortunately, he was gone from Sunnydale for good, after watching the Mayor get destroyed during the graduation ceremony. 

Without a powerful patron, he didn't want to push his luck with the Slayer being alive and well. He had managed to gather a few of the female minions that survived graduation as well, and they had left town as soon as it got completely dark. He was older and stronger than the females, so he had no problems getting their obedience, even if they really weren't all that happy about it. They understood though, that's the way things go in a vampire order. 

He had sent the three females into the club earlier that night, to see if they could entice any of the women dancers into leaving with them. The three had been successful, and had made arrangements to meet them at the club when it closed at 1 am. They were just waiting, one of the females was with him, and the other two in their own vehicles. Well, they were stolen cars, technically, but the former owners didn't need them anymore, so, why worry about it?

He was still watching the front door to the club when a car pulled up next to him. He glanced over and saw four people, a man and three women sitting inside and talking. He was about to turn away, when the door of the car opened and the light shined on the man's face. If a vampire could go pale, he would have looked like a ghost when he realized just who was in the car next to him.

He had seen the Slayer in action multiple times, from a safe distance of course, but he had also seen her support group patrolling with her at times, and the man who was getting out of the car was the same one he'd seen with the Slayer. He also realized that he was the one who organized the students at the High School and caused so many of his brethren to be destroyed.

Shaking his head in disgust, he said to the female with him. "Go over and tell the other two that we are leaving. That guy is a deadly serious hunter, and if he's spending time here, I don't care how sexy the girls are, they aren't worth getting dusted over!"

The female nodded, she had been at the High School too, and slipped out of the car to pass the word. 

While she did that, Matthew watched as the others got out of the car, and whistled softly too himself. "How the hell did he get girls that hot into bed?" he wondered, because he could easily tell by the body language that all of them were lovers. For the first time since he had woken as a vampire, he felt a twinge of jealousy toward a human, but getting Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall into his bed? At the same time? He deserved a little jealousy! 

When the female got back to the car, and he saw the other two cars turning their lights on, he started his car and pulled out of the parking space, trusting them to follow him as he pointed the way to Los Angeles. There was a master there who was always looking for new recruits, and the city was big enough that it would be easy to avoid the hunter groups.

Susie's  
The bar  
Closing Time  
1 am, May 27th, 1999

Susie was standing at the bar with a piece of paper in her hand when they walked in. When she looked up and saw them, she smiled happily, until she saw Harmony standing behind Xander, and the smile turned slightly feral, making Harmony wince. 

Susie waved them over, and, when they were all in front of her, said, "I just finished tallying up the round of drinks I had to buy tonight, Harmony, and thought you might like to know just how much your idea of a 'little fun' is going to cost you. Six Hundred Fifty Seven dollars and twenty eight cents!  
I think you'd better plan on paying for your room at the hotel at least through Sunday, because it's going to take you a lot of tips to pay me back!"

Tara and Cordy looked at her with sad expressions, although the two of them had thought it was hilarious earlier when they were at the hotel. And Xander just grinned at her, "You teased the dragon, and got bit for it, Harm, hopefully you'll learn your lesson."

Susie laughed, "Oh, she hasn't been bitten, yet! That's going to happen downstairs while the rest of you are enjoying yourselves, I'm going to have some fun with the brat!"

While Susie was terrorizing Harmony, Tara saw Daria coming out of the locker room and waved her over. Daria looked at her, and when she saw the wide smile on Tara's face hurried over, wearing a smile of her own.

The coffee colored girl stopped in front of them, and said, "So, I guess it's my turn tonight?"

Xander looked at her curiously, "Turn? I didn't know there was a sign up sheet. Tara asked if you could join us tonight, and, since I'm aware of how close the two of you are, and how good you've made both Tara and Harmony feel, and since their happiness is important to me, I'll be happy to try and make you feel just as good as you've made them feel."

Daria blinked, that wasn't the response she was expecting, obviously, and Tara giggled. "I told you, Daria, Sir is different from any man you've been with!"

She nodded, her smile dropping slightly, "Yeah Tara, you did." Looking directly at Xander, she said, "We all know what's gonna be happening, and I'm looking forward to it, but, I wanna let you know, I don't play with no Master/slave games, had enough of that crap before I left Chicago!"

Xander looked at her, "Honestly, I wasn't expecting to. Pet and Cordy get great pleasure out of their role, and, yes, I really enjoy it too, but I don't expect every woman who spends time with us to have the same desires. If you want sweet and gentle, that's what you'll get, but, I have a feeling that you really want me to pound you into the mattress, or am I wrong?"

Daria stared at him, dumbfounded, before she managed to find her voice. "Okay, you are definitely not what I expected! I thought you'd try to convince me that I really wanted to unleash my inner sub, not that you'd accept things so easily." She quirked a grin at him, "But you're right, I'll save the sweet and gentle for when I get married, I really want you to fuck me through the mattress, or up against the door, or anywhere else that's available!"

Xander and Tara laughed, and he looked over at Harmony and Cordy, who were listening to Susie with rapt attention. "Hey Cordy, are you going to be playing with Susie or do you want to join the three of us?"

Cordy looked over at them and smiled, "I'm going to stay with Susie, I'm feeling a little bratty again, and Susie promised that she can train two girls as easy as one!"

Xander grinned, "Alright, have fun." Turning back to Daria, he raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned, shaking her head.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. But what about Tara, are you going to be spanking her and tying her down while we are together?"

Tara answered before he even opened his mouth, "Sir doesn't need to spank me, or do anything like that to show his dominance, I'm his pet, and we both know it, and I've never been happier! Even the first night we were together, and Goddess, was it only two nights ago? Hard to believe! But, even the first night, as intense as it was, he made sure that I knew I could stop things at any time, just by using my safe word. Do you have any idea just how wonderful that made me feel? I was ready to do anything for him, to let him own my body for whatever he desired, and he gave me the control to set the limits of what we did!"

Daria glanced at Xander to see what his reaction was, and he just smiled softly and pulled Tara into his arms. The kiss he gave her was soft and sweet, not the possessive one she was expecting, and the last little bit of doubt in her mind faded away. He really did care for Tara, he might even love her, and that made all the difference.

The moment was broken when Susie cleared her throat, "Okay, the doors are locked, and the lights are down, let's get this party started!"

Angel's Apartment  
Los Angeles, California  
Same Time

He had just barely managed to get his emotions under control and to keep the confusion he was feeling off of his face until he had reached the privacy of the tiny apartment he had been able to rent, but it was difficult. He had been stunned by the changes in Drusilla, not just the fact that she had, somehow, been returned to life, but her mind was sharper than it had been even before Angelus had started toying with her! 

He didn't know what to think about the prophecy she mentioned, and the fact that the beings had that sort of power honestly frightened him. It had taken him a long time to even start to become comfortable with Whistler and the Powers that Be, and to discover that there were powers beyond them? If he were a human he would be reaching for a bottle right now!

He briefly considered calling Buffy on her cell phone, but paused, remembering Dru's disapproval and the words she used. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had let his 'John Thomas' lead him into some very bad situations over the centuries, starting with following Darla out of the tavern, and then the poor gypsy girl, and finally with Buffy. And, frankly, that was the worst of them all, because he knew that their relationship could only lead to misery for them both, but he still let it continue.

He froze, why did he let it continue? He had to admit it felt good to be admired and being able to help her when he could, but, why didn't he come clean with her from the beginning? Before she had started to develop feelings for him? He remembered wanting to, to meet with her and her Watcher the evening after the Harvest, but he didn't, why?

Angel closed his eyes and swore, the Powers were manipulating him, manipulating both of them! How long had it been going on? Were they the ones who pointed he and Darla toward that Gypsy encampment? It was possible, because he remembered that the route they were taking would have kept them far from the gypsies, but he suddenly decided to change their direction. Angelus thought he was the great manipulator, but these so called 'Powers' had him dancing to the tune for over a hundred years!

He growled, and, unwittingly, his demon came to the surface, and he whirled and punched the wall behind him. The plaster cracked and a painting by the door fell from the wall with the impact, making him jerk with surprise. He struggled to get his temper under control, and, after a few minutes, the demon receded, and he carefully picked up the painting and hung it back on the wall. He shook his head at the hole he had caused, and made a mental note to get it repaired the next night.

Sitting down on the threadbare couch that had come with the apartment, he leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes, trying to determine what of the decisions he made were his own, and what were influenced? After a while, he gave up, he was too close to the events and couldn't view them objectively enough to make a decision.

One thing he was sure of, if Whistler ever showed his face again, he was going to see if a balance demon could die! He wasn't sure he could kill that particular demon, but he was certain he could express his unhappiness clearly enough for him to understand!

The only bright spot in the evening was Dru's telling him that the beings who had set so many things in order seemed to approve of what he was doing, and he held on to that thought, otherwise it would be so easy to let the demon have control again, and show the world just what he was capable of. The Powers that Be be damned!

He sat there thinking for quite a while, until the stresses of the day finally caught up to him, and he fell asleep, still sitting on the couch.

Dream time  
The Same Night

Allen Francis Doyle, known to one and all as just Doyle, looked around curiously. He knew he was dreaming, but this wasn't like any dream he could recall. To start with, there were far too few naked ladies prancing about, and he seemed to be on a mountain path approaching an ancient temple of all things! He kept walking, knowing that he was here for a reason, and briefly wondered if this was a new way the Powers were sending him visions? If so, it was a lot less painful than the way they usually did it!

When he finally reached the temple, there was a woman sitting there, dressed in a flowing toga, and there were several quail nesting at her feet. She looked up and smiled, "Greetings Allan Francis, please, have a seat, we have much to discuss."

He looked around and saw that there was a bench right beside him, and he sat down, only to be surprised when a small table with a carafe of coffee and a cup appeared in front of him. He looked at the woman with confusion, but she simply smiled again and said, "Please, help yourself, I will explain why you are here when you have refreshed yourself."

Shrugging, he poured a cup of the steaming liquid and raised it to his lips. Taking a sip, he smiled as the flavor burst on his tongue, and he said, "That's mighty fine coffee, ma'am, thank you." He had no idea who this woman was, but politeness was always a good starting point he had learned.

The woman laughed, "You're quite welcome Allen Francis. Now, to start things off, I have been known by many names, but you can all me Asteria. The Powers that had been sending you those painful visions have been removed from the picture, and since Oracles are part of my particular portfolio, I've decided to continue sending you the visions so you can help the people who need it the most!"

Doyle set his coffee cup down and said, "Pardon me, ma'am, but, portfolio? I'm not sure what you are saying."

She looked down at him, "Are you not? Well, it's not surprising, I was never one of the major figures in the myths, even though I did play my part. Very well, to give you my formal title, I am Asteria, the Goddess of Nighttime Divination and Falling Stars, and, because I approve of your quest for atonement and redemption, I have assumed responsibility for sending you the visions you need to guide you along your path."

He sat back in surprise, "A Goddess? Why would a Goddess take an interest in me? I'm nobody special, except for the guilt I carry."

She shook her head, "No, the guilt is false, no matter what you had done, the Scourge would have killed those Brachen, and all you would have accomplished in trying to help them was to die yourself. The Powers were manipulating you, as they did many others, in service to their 'grand design' The beings that are over them, including she who we refer to as "The One Above All" were unhappy when our attention turned to them and saw the extent of their plans. The ones who were manipulating you were destroyed, and we are working to undo their works."

Doyle stared at her for a second, before shaking his head, "Beggin you're pardon, Ma'am, but would you be having something stronger than this wonderful coffee available? I think I need a bracer after hearing that little bitta news you dropped on me!"

She looked at him sympathetically and gestured lightly, and a bottle of scotch and a glass tumbler appeared on the table. Picking up the bottle with trembling hands, he managed to pour a generous amount into the tumbler and took a drink.

When he felt the liquid calming him down, he set the glass back down and said, "Right! So I've been used as a pawn by the Powers, and you didn't like that. Thank you, I'm not really happy about the idea either. But, what does that mean for me, what would you have me do?"

She smiled, "Now we get to the heart of the matter. You were originally given those visions to guide you to another soul seeking redemption, and that is something we approve of, but the pain the visions caused you, as well as your guilt over the deaths you feel responsible for, were leading you to making a suicidal gesture to redeem yourself. You would have passed the visions on to another before your death, and the other person was actually the true target of the manipulations. This other person has already broken free of the destiny which awaited her, so there is no need for you to be driven to suicide"

Doyle blinked, he thought he was through being surprised by what he was learning, but apparently he was wrong. Taking another drink, he said, "Suicide? I know that the guilt was hitting me hard, but to kill myself?"

The Goddess nodded, sadly, "You were being molded into the perfect sacrifice, the Powers were guiding you more skillfully than the worst sociopath that the human race has ever created, and their plans were anathema to us. Your race was granted the gift of free will, and, while we will offer guidance, your decisions will be your own."

He managed to nod, "That does sound better than what was happening before, so, what sort of guidance can you offer me?"

Asteria smiled, "Thank you for asking. What I would recommend you to, is to seek out the souled vampire Angel, he's currently in Los Angeles, and your visions will be helpful to him in is quest as well." She leaned forward, and, somehow, managed to touch him on the forehead, and he suddenly had the information about what Angel looked like, and where he was staying. 

With a nod, he said, "I'd seen his face before, in visions from the Powers, but I didn't know who he was or why I was seeing him. Good to know, and thank you again."

She said, "You don't have to leave yet, while you are sleeping, we are repairing the damage you had done to your body with the heavy drinking, and you really don't want to be aware when that is happening, trust me."

With a slight smile, he leaned back on the bench and said, "Okay then, what would you like to talk about?"

"To start with, your wife Harriet, you really should reach out to her, and see if your feelings remain the same. The Powers were the ones who caused you to have problems accepting your heritage, because they wanted you to be alone, you don't have to be alone now."

The two of them spoke for a very long time, but when the temple faded away and Doyle woke up in his bed, he felt more refreshed than he had in ages.

Checking the clock, he saw that it was just after nine a.m., and, after gathering up the bottles in the apartment, took a quick shower and dressed. When he was feeling human, he walked over to the phone and dialed a number from memory.

When the woman's voice came over the line, he said, "Harry, it's me, I've found out some things that you should know, can we meet for lunch?"

Susie's Playroom  
3:30 am May 27th, 1999

Daria was almost ready to admit defeat! Between them, Xander and Tara had made her cum at least a dozen times, and he was still rock hard and pounding her aching pussy! Hell, when she had managed to look over at Susie, even she was dosing was her arms around Harmony and Cordy, and that almost never happened.

She cried out into Tara's pussy as he pulled another climax from her, and the movement of her tongue must have driven Tara over the edge as well, because the girl rolled off of her, and was laying, curled up in a ball and shaking with a smile on her face before she fell off to sleep.

Finally catching her breath, she said, "Please, stop! I need a rest!" True to his word, he stopped immediately, and slid out of her. She reached out and touched him, "Don't worry, give me a few minutes, and a chance to rinse off at the shower, and I'll be ready to go again, I won't leave you hanging."

He grinned at her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath as well, and managed to say, "Glad to hear that, because I've been looking forward to burying myself in your ass ever since Pet raised the subject!"

She giggled, "So you want to take a trip up my Hershey Highway, do you? It's a good think I cleaned myself out earlier, then, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened as he seemed to get even harder before her eyes. "Damn, I'm glad I'm off tomorrow!" She breathed, as she reached out her hand to him, so he could help her to her feet. She snickered at how wobbly her legs were, but she didn't care, anybody who had that many orgasms in a short period of time was going to be weak in the legs, don't matter who you are!

The two of them roused Tara and got her into the shower as well, but the girl was done for, and they left her covered in a sheet on one of the clean mattresses after the shower. The two of them went back and rinsed themselves off, and Daria found the energy to kneel down and take him in her mouth again. He was already so close that it didn't take much at all before he was painting her throat, which pulled another small orgasm from her. The finished washing and dried off, before heading back to their mattress.

Daria actually surprised herself by yawning when she and Xander got back to the mattress, and said, "I'm sorry, I guess I don't have the energy I thought I did. Can I give you a rain check on the ass fuck?"

He smiled, "Yeah, it was a pretty intense night, and afternoon, for me and Cordy anyway, so I could do with a nap."

Putting his arm around her, the two of them made their way to the mattress that Tara was sleeping on, and the two of them lay down on either side of her, wrapping their arms around the girl, who smiled in her sleep and cuddled into them. They were soon sound asleep as well.

 

Elysium Fields  
The Higher Planes  
Time Immaterial

Julie Morgan, the woman who was once known as Darla, slept peacefully, her life as Julie going through her brain as she slept. From her birth 22 years ago to a couple in Toledo, Ohio, to her graduation from High School with exceptional grades, to her acceptance to UCLA Film School, and her getting the job as an assistant to her current boss. 

She remembered with pleasure her lovers, male and female once she got to California and away from her parents conservative views. She still loved her parents, and knew they loved her, but she wanted to lead her own life. She still spoke to them a few times a week, and emailed almost on a daily basis, but she didn't tell them everything she was doing, of course.

She didn't tell them about the little movie studio she had in her bedroom, and the video's she had locked in a chest in her closet. Her lovers all knew about the camera, of course, and a couple of them really seemed to get off on the idea. She wasn't surprised to see that a couple of them had done the same things, and had sent the videos to one of the studios who bought amateur tapes. 

Julie had considered doing the same thing, but all of her partners wanted to protect their privacy, so she didn't. Although, the thought had crossed her mind to make some fresh tapes and make sure that her playmates were okay with the idea first.

It wasn't all bedroom movies, though. Her boss was extremely busy, and, so was she. They were going over the final project from the Aspiring Filmmaker Studio, and spending a lot of time discussing how the film could be improved. It was an education she never could have gotten just from the classroom, and she was looking forward to the day she would see her name in the credits as the director herself.

She also found herself watching a dark haired man with his lovers, and the part of her that was still Darla recognized him as one of the friends of the Slayer. She understood that her destiny was entwined with his, and was anticipating the day that the two of them met in flesh.

The memories started to fade, and she began to dream, a cheerful dream where she was standing on stage at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion and holding a gold statuette thanking the audience. She slept on with a smile on her face.

Nash Antiques  
New York City, New York  
11:30 pm May 26th, 1999

Connor MacLeod sat up at his desk, his muscles sore from sitting the same position for the past several hours. He still missed the days when Brenda was able to help him, but she was lost to him, and had been for years. He had resigned himself to spending the rest of his existence alone, and wondered idly how much longer it would be? 

He had just pushed back the chair and stood, stretching his back, when the chime of a new email arrived. Curious, he clicked on the email, muttering, "I swear, if this is another one of those ads for a penis enlarger, I will find out who is sending them and introduce them to my blade!"

 

He smiled when he saw the return email address, Jenny had been one of his students after her first death, and she was one of the few bright spots in his existence the past year or so. The smile dropped when he read what she had written, and quickly replied that he would be there as soon as he could. Sending the email, he reached for the phone, grateful for the time difference between New York and Seacouver.

When the phone picked up, he said, "Duncan? Did you get an email from Jenny?"

Duncan said, "I already told her I was on my way. I'm assuming you told her the same?"

Connor laughed bitterly, "What do you think? After what that bastard Winters cost us, you couldn't keep me away!"

"Good, why don't we meet at Richie's Shop tomorrow evening? I'll arrange for transport to LA for all of us."

"I'll get the first flight out, and will contact you when I have the information."

"I'm trying to reach Methos and a few others, we can't allow Winters to get his hands on the Spear, I'll destroy the thing myself before letting that happen!

Connor growled, "Agreed! If I'd had any idea what that lunatic Schicklgruber would do with it I would have destroyed it back in the 30's when I'd first encountered it."

"Well, you didn't know, until it was too late. But we can correct that error now. I'll see you at Richie's."

"Goodnight Duncan," Connor said, as he ended the call. Grabbing his wallet, he went on line and found a direct flight into Reno airport, and forwarded the information to his kinsman, before heading up to pack for his trip. He didn't even realize that he was moving with more energy and excitement than he'd felt in years!

End Chapter Five

Sorry about the lack of lemons, the chapter had too much going on to devote that much space to them.

As you might have gathered, I'm playing with Highlander Canon quite a bit, but, no apologies, it was needed for the story.

See you next time

Red


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Dru finally arrive

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 06 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship   
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <13,694>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that will be addressed in the story, just bear with me

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
6:00 am, May 27th 1999

The sun was still low in the sky when Dru saw the sign for the hotel that she was looking for. Smiling, she pulled into the parking lot near the front door parked. Grabbing the heavy backpack, she was briefly grateful that she still had her strength, and walked into the lobby.

The man at the counter glanced out the door, and relaxed slightly when he saw that the sun was up, and he smiled at her in a friendly manner. She nodded to herself in approval, apparently he was aware of things, and was smart enough to be wary. That was good.

Walking up to the desk, she got a room for the next several nights, and asked where a good place for breakfast was? After he directed her to the local Denny's, she smiled politely and took her pack up to her room before leaving to get food.

She had just left the parking lot when the white Lexus pulled in, and Xander got out, leading Daria, Tara, Cordy and Harmony, who was moving extremely slowly, to the others amusement, into the hotel. The desk clerk grinned when he saw how they were moving, but didn't say anything, he was used to the look from Xander and the others now. He did wonder, at times, how Xander managed to keep up with the women, but they didn't seem to have any complaints.

When they got out of the elevator at the second floor, Daria turned to Xander and kissed him firmly, before doing the same to the others. She said, "I'm still not sure about joining you permanently, but I will say if you are interested, I have no problem coming for an overnight visit now and again!"

The others smiled, Tara a little sadly, but they nodded. Giving Tara another kiss, she said, "Of course you are welcome to visit, anytime, Tara," before heading down the hall and opening the door to her room.

Xander gave the other three a questioning look, and Harmony groaned, "Sorry Xander, but right now I just want to sleep, for a while. I don't know how I'm going to be able to dance tonight!"

Cordy snickered, "And you just know that she's going to be sleeping on her stomach, don't you? That paddle looked fierce!" Turning to Xander and Tara she said, "Let me get Harm to the room and I'll join you in a bit, okay?"

Xander said, "That's fine Cordy, but I hope you aren't expecting anything right now, I'm still drained from earlier."

Cordy shook her head, "I'm not, Susie wasn't as hard on me as she was on Harmony, but I think I hit my limit, how about you Tara?"

Tara shrugged, "I could sleep, no doubt about it, but," she added with a chuckle, "that just means that Sir can ravage us both when we wake up later!"

Cordy and Xander laughed, and even Harmony grinned tiredly, and they split up for the moment.

As he watched them walk away, Xander softly said, "You don't think that Susie actually hurt Harmony, do you, pet?"

Pet smiled, shaking her head, "No Sir, the paddle looks worse than it is, it stings, but that's about it. I think the problem is the positions that Harmony was tied up in, it takes practice and stretching your muscles first, and Harmony didn't have that. She'll be fine when she wakes up, but I'd be willing to bet she doesn't press Susie like that anytime soon."

He nodded, "Good, as long as Harmony isn't hurt, I won't say anything, and she did deserve some punishment for making Susie embarrass herself like that, but I'll admit I was uncomfortable watching some of the things they were doing. I know that you and Cordy enjoy it, to a degree, but Harmony doesn't."

Pet nodded, thoughtfully, "True, but Susie made sure that Harmony got some pleasure out of it, even if she was rougher than Harmony would have liked. She's not a cruel woman, but she does have her limits. I doubt it will happen again anytime soon."

"Fair enough, now, we've loitered in the hallway long enough, let's get ready for bed."

Daria' Room  
Same Time

She yawned widely as the door closed behind her. Stripping out of her street clothes, she tossed them in the basket and heading for the shower. It wasn't until she was almost to the bathroom door when she heard the soft giggle coming from her bed. Whirling around, she almost lunged for the knife she kept on the table before she recognized Ellen stretched out nude on her bed, barely covered by a sheet.

Releasing her breath, Daria said, "Damn it, girl! Don't scare me like that. And how did you get in here anyway?"

Ellen grinned, "Don't you remember? You gave me the spare key before we listened to Xander and Tara the other night. You said something about not wanting to have to interrupt what you and Susie were doing to answer the door. I didn't blame you, especially when the two of you were tongue deep in each other when I got there, but I decided I wanted some company tonight after the girl I was supposed to meet never showed up. The key still worked so I came in to wait for you."

Daria frowned, "Okay, that was my fault I guess, but, I want the key back, and don't do it again, okay? I mean, we're friends and all, and I like being with you, but I don't react well to surprises like that!"

Ellen nodded, "You're right, I shouldn't have, but, in my defense, the girl who stood me up had really got my motor running, and, like we always say, 'a wet pussy doesn't think!' She grinned impishly, "So tell me, did Xander live up to expectations?"

Daria laughed, calming down, "Did he ever! If it wasn't for the way he's gathering women around him, I'd be inclined to try and make things work with him. But the harem life isn't for me, especially since Tara made it clear that I wouldn't be getting any outside dick, and that's not my style. I like variety, you know that!"

Ellen sat up in bed, the sheet dropping from her body, "Okay, so I want details, girl! I haven't had a shot at him yet, and I'm really getting curious. So, spill!"

Daria said, "Let me get a shower first, then I'll tell what went on." Grinning, she said, "Want to wash my back?"

Ellen laughed and climbed out of the bed and followed her toward the bathroom. Out of curiosity, she glanced at the table that Daria had been reaching for, and frowned when she saw the long knife that was partially hidden behind some picture frames. She wondered just what kind of life the other girl had lived to make her that paranoid? Putting it aside for now, she joined Daria in the shower and made sure that both of them were extremely clean by the time they got out.

The Rosenberg Residence  
Sunnydale, California  
11:00 am, May 27th, 1999

Oz was putting the waffles on the table when the girls came downstairs. They were both freshly showered, and, he was happy to see, still wearing their robes. He nodded at them when they came into the kitchen, eating at breakfast nook to avoid bringing back traumatic memories in Buffy. Granted, he had seen his parents and their 'friends' on different pieces of furniture enough that it didn't bother him, but he could understand why Buffy had been upset. Fortunately he and Willow had managed to keep her mind off of things quite nicely once they got up to the bedroom.

He had never expected, when Willow had confessed her attraction to other girls, that they would end up in a situation like this. He could tell that she was extremely nervous telling him, that she was afraid he was going to reject her. It hadn't taken long to reassure her, especially when she saw how hard the idea made him. 

It wasn't long after the whole Fluke thing had blown up, and he was glad that Xander and Cordelia seemed to have gotten back together, that he and Willow had made love for the first time. She had enjoyed herself, but it was clear that something was holding her back, and, just before Christmas she had confessed her feelings and her confusion to him.

They hadn't really discussed it before hand, but Oz had a lot more experience than she did, prior to the two of them starting to date. He had taken up several different girls on what they offered him after Dingoes shows, including a couple of times when two girls were together, so the idea of Willow being bisexual was absolutely no problem to him.

It was when the two of them started talking about the girls that Willow had fantasized about that things got interesting. He had never said anything, but he found Buffy Summers quite attractive, and when Willow confessed that she had a crush on the other girl, it added quite a bit of fun to their fantasy sessions.

Willow had managed to surprise him, though, when she suggested after they finished having sex on Graduation Day, that, if they all survived, that the two of them seduce the Slayer. The idea certainly appealed to him. So much so, they were nearly late getting back to the school.

It turned out to be extremely easy to bring Buffy into their bed. The three of them had been sitting on the couch at Willow's place, Joyce was still out of town until the next day and they didn't want Buffy to be alone, when Willow leaned over and kissed Buffy. The other girl was surprised at first, but certainly not against the idea, even when he leaned over and kissed her as well. 

It wasn't much longer before the two girls were naked, and he was down to his briefs, stroking himself as he watched Willow enjoy the first taste of another girl. Buffy had admitted later that she and Faith had fooled around a few times, and there was another cheerleader at Hemery High School who she played with, so she had no problem at all driving Willow out of her mind with pleasure.

And when Willow was dozing on the carpet, she had turned to him, and before he knew it, his cock was in her mouth and he went ever more non verbal than he usually was! That turned out to be a night of firsts for all of them, Willow's first girl/girl, and then, when Willow recovered, she went up to her bedroom and came down wearing a strap on! That ended up with Buffy's first time being the meat in a sandwich, and, after she had recovered, she took the strap on and cleaned it, before they treated Willow to the same thing!

He smiled slightly as he put his own waffle on the plate, who would have thought that those two girls had just wonderfully filthy imaginations? After they woke up the next morning, and decided that they wanted to try and keep things going, the all got into Oz's van and, after stopping at Buffy's for her to change clothes, they went to a diner in town that Buffy liked for breakfast. They were leaving the diner when they ran into Xander and the others, and he and Xander had their moment of understanding. 

They headed out of town to pick up some toys, because Buffy didn't want word to get back to her mom, so they went to an adult toy shop in Carpinteria, where Buffy fell in love with the fur lined cuffs. Willow was also interested, so he ended up getting a set for each of them, and they were put to good use that night!

When the three of them had finished eating, he said to Buffy, "I know it's a sore subject, but it might be a good idea to talk to your mom and Giles today." Holding up his hand to stop her objection, "I'm sure that you would rather try and ignore it, forget it ever happened, but, honestly, when has that worked out well for any of us?"

Buffy tried to glare at him, but her heart really wasn't in it, and she sighed, "Yeah, you're right, I'll go give her a call now, so she'll be there when I get home to change clothes. Not something I'm looking forward to!"

Willow looked at her seriously, "What was it that really upset you, it can't be the fact that your mom likes girls as well as men, because that would be just a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" She smirked, before continuing, "Was it the fact that you have proof that your mom still has sex, or that she had sex with Giles?"

Buffy opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Speaking slowly, she said, "I don't think that it's the fact that is was Giles is bothering me, to be honest, he's almost like a father figure now, and has been for a while. And so, subconsciously I guess, I figure that it's okay that mom and dad have sex together." She quirked a grin, "I guess it was just having to see the two of them naked is what bothered me the most, I mean, they're old!"

Oz grinned slightly, "I had the same reaction the first couple of times I saw my folks rolling on the couch, but, I got used to it."

Willow grimaced, "I doubt my parents even do it any more, the way they act around each other. All stiff and formal, and wrapped up in their work."

Buffy looked at her curiously, "So where are they this time? You said Cancun, right? That doesn't seem like the sort of place that would hold an academic conference."

Willow frowned, "That's a good question. Hang on a second," Getting up from the table, Willow went into her father's office and came back a few minutes later, carrying a glossy brochure. "Here it is, "A Study of Inter Marital Hedonistic Tendencies and the Effect of Environment on Those Tendencies" whatever that means!"

Buffy and Oz stared at each other, awareness in their eyes, and Buffy said, "Uh, Will? Can I see that, please?"

Willow handed it to her and sat down, as Buffy and Oz were reading over the brochure. She was wondering what the joke was when the two of them started laughing hysterically, until she started going over the name of the 'conference'. "Inter Marital – between married couples, Hedonistic tendencies... What? My parents are at a Swingers Resort! But... but... but....!" She couldn't form words as her brain rebooted, and she just sat there, staring blankly.

Buffy saw what Willow was experiencing and reached out for her, holding the girl as she returned to reality. Oz kept quiet, realizing that Willow did not need to know that Harmony's parents were also in Cancun this week. It might break her brain permanently."

Once Willow had digested that, she shook her head, "They're swingers? And they're probably having orgies and everything, eeew! Naked old people!" Then she paused, "Well, some of them probably aren't that old, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be in an orgy....." she trailed off, a slight smile on her face. Buffy grinned at Oz and he shook his head with a smile, they were already accustomed to seeing their brainy girlfriend like this.

Once she was sure that Willow was going to be okay, Buffy got up from the table and went to grab her phone.

16 Beverly Circle  
Los Angeles, California  
12:30 pm May 27th, 1999

Jenny was loading her car for the trip to Oxnard, making sure that her sword was in easy reach. She wasn't expecting trouble, but always best to be prepared after all. Amanda had left earlier that morning to meet up with the others at Richie's shop in Reno. If all went well, she would be heading there with Xander in tow before the night was out. 

She really wished that it hadn't come to this, but of all the so called Scooby Gang, he would at least be willing to hear her out. And if it came to it, she trusted him to be as ruthless as necessary in making sure that Winters didn't get his hands on the Spear. Of course, if Winters turned up in person, that could make things a little more exciting than even Amanda would appreciate, but they would drive off that bridge when they come to it.

It was going to be interesting, going to Reno, because she hadn't had a chance to meet Richie yet, he'd just come back to the States last year. She didn't know exactly what had happened, because Duncan was very close mouthed about it, but something had happened and the two of them had been attacked over in Paris by an Illusion caster, and Richie ended up taking the head of a friend of theirs, a guy named Joe Dawson, because he thought he was fighting a demon of some sort. It apparently had messed him up pretty bad but he was doing better now.

She grimaced in sympathy for him, but you had to harden yourself to killing or it would be your headless body lying on the ground somewhere. She got no pleasure out of taking a head, but if it was a choice between her and a headhunter, she would much rather it be the headhunter laying on the ground.

Checking that she had everything she would need, she locked the house and set the alarm before getting back in the car and getting on the road, heading for Route 66. 

Crossing the Oxnard city limits, she checked the time and realized she still had an hour and a half before Susie's opened. If she knew where he was staying she could go see him there, but nothing came up on her searching, so she was going to have to see him at the club and hope he didn't react too badly.

Deciding to get something to eat before tracking him down, she saw a Larsen's Steakhouse and pulled into the lot. Fortunately it wasn't too crowded, and she was told it would be about five minutes. She had just picked up a menu to take a look when the universe proved it had a sense of humor.

"Hello there, Miss C, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Xander?"

 

Larsen's Steakhouse  
Oxnard, California  
5 minutes earlier

Harmony had been insistent that she get a high protein lunch, since she was going to be dancing again tonight, and, since she was offering to pay for all of them, nobody had any objections. They had knocked on Daria's door, but she was busy doing her laundry and had to pass on joining them. 

Ellen hadn't been in her room, and they weren't that close to any of the dancers that stayed at the hotel, so they loaded up Harmony's car and headed to a Steakhouse that Harmony liked. They had just finished giving their orders, and were nibbling on the bread sticks when Xander looked up toward the door and his jaw dropped. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. Turning to Cordy, he said, "Cordy, take a look over by the Hostess station, tell me you see the same thing that I do, please?"

Cordelia turned her head slightly, and her reaction was the same as his, minus rubbing her eyes. "If you are seeing a woman that we would have been sure was dead, if it wasn't for those dreams, then yes, I'm seeing the same thing you are."

Harmony had been listening to the discussion and turned around in her seat as well, "Okay, it's unanimous. So, what do we do about it?"

"That's simple," Xander said, pushing back his chair and standing, "I go up and say hello, what else?"

Xander tried to keep his nerves under control as he walked toward her, he wasn't sure how Jenny was still alive, and he could see the sun shining on her through the doors, but he was just as sure that she had been dead for over a year. There was something very strange going on. Of course, there was also a part of him that was doing the Snoopy dance remembering the dream. In the dream she was obviously a part of the family, and that meant he was going to be having sex with her! Even though he loved the girls he was with, and his feelings for Susie were growing, he'd had a crush on Miss Calendar from the first day of High School.

He stopped a few feet from the distracted woman, and, licking his lips, plastered a grin on his face before saying "Hello there, Miss C, I was wondering when you would show up."

The look of surprise on her face would have been comical if it wasn't such a bizarre situation. She took a step back and gasped his name.

Putting his hand out, he said, "Why don't you join us? I think we have some things to discuss, don't you?"

She managed a nod, and Xander turned to the hostess to add her to his party. The woman nodded agreeably, and gestured to their server.

He didn't say anything more until they were seated, and Jenny had given her order. When they were alone at the table, Xander looked at her expectantly, and she said, "You're right, there's a lot of things to talk about, but can we not do it here? It's way to public, and if anybody who wasn't familiar with what the world is really like heard it, they'd have us all committed."

Xander chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that. Anyway, let me introduce you to my ladies." At her raised eyebrow, he said, "Yes, I used the plural deliberately, it's another one of those weird things, but it's been working out so far." She looked at him carefully, and nodded, and he continued, "As I was saying, you know Cordelia and Harmony of course, and this young lady is named Tara Maclay who we just met a few days ago."

Jenny smiled at Harmony and Cordy, and then looked at Tara. Narrowing her eyes, she softly said, "I apologize if this is a rude question, but, you have the gift, don't you?"

Tara blinked in surprise, looking at Sir, but he smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, when we knew her, Jenny was a techno-pagan, so it's not surprising she would be able to tell."

When he reassured her, Tara relaxed and said, "Yes, I do, and the others are aware of it. Why do you ask?"

Taking a drink of her water, Jenny said, because you may be able to help me." Turning to Xander, she said, "I actually came here today to find you, I saw you dancing the other night, but left before you noticed me. The reason I'm still around is something we can't talk about when we are here, but, I was looking for you because of who you have been helping for the past few years."

Xander and Cordelia cursed softly, before he said, "Okay, it's obviously a big deal if you are reaching out for help, what's going on?"

Jenny said, "You could say that, it's almost apocalyptic levels of serious. Have you ever heard of a relic known as the Spear of Destiny?"

Xander and Cordelia shook their heads, but Tara suddenly went pale. "Sweet Goddess," she breathed, "That thing is still in existence? It should have been destroyed centuries ago!"

When Xander and Cordy turned to her, Tara said, "According to what I've read, the spear was used to pierce the Christ's heart in the crucifixion myths, and it gives the bearer the power to control the destiny of the world. The last time it surfaced, it was in the hands of Adolf Hitler. General Patton was supposed to have ordered it destroyed when it was captured just before Hitler killed himself. Apparently it wasn't, and that thing is still around."

Jenny nodded, "And it gets worse, the spear, among a bunch of other items, are being delivered to a warehouse tomorrow night, and the warehouse is owned by a vampire by the name of Russell Winters, who rules Los Angeles. Can you imagine what a demon like that could do with it? I'm almost scared shitless even trying."

The women all went pale, but Xander just said, "Okay, obviously, I'm in. What's the plan?"

Jenny sighed in relief and smiled at him, "I've got several people coming in, they will all be arriving tonight or early tomorrow morning. I'm planning on getting there as early as possible and destroying everything I can get my hands on, but especially that damned spear. I have no great desire to die again but that thing is too dangerous to keep around."

"Do you want me to see if we can get Slayer backup?" Xander asked, "I know you would rather people not be aware you are still walking around, and I can respect that, and if Faith were available I'd ask her, but Buffy would be a big help."

 

Jenny paused, before shaking her head, "I know she would be a help, but, some of the guards we have to take out are likely to be human, and from what I understand of the Slayer, that would really damage her, and she needs to be in top form where she's at."

Xander blinked, "I wonder if that's what happened to Faith? She just seemed to lose it after that guy got staked for being a dumbass."

"That's the second time you've mentioned this 'Faith', who's she?" Jenny asked, intently.

Xander took a deep breath, "Okay, do you remember Kendra, the slayer who showed up during the Order of Taraka thing? Well, she was killed at the end of the school year, right before Buffy finally sent Angel to hell, and Faith showed up several months later. She was the slayer who was called after Kendra, and she was part of the group for a while, until there was a fight and she and Buffy were going against a bunch of vamps, and a normal human approached them, Faith staked him before she realized that he was a human. Things went bad for her, and she ended up joining the Big Bad for the year, who turned out to be Mayor Wilkins, of all people."

Jenny choked on her drink, before gasping, "Wilkins? Really? What was his plan, to have everyone planting flags on their lawns and join the PTA?"

Xander frowned, "No, not even close. He was apparently over 100 years ago, and had been the Mayor of Sunnydale since it was founded in the 1800's. His plan was to use the graduating class of the High School as food when he ascended to become a true demon, something called Olvikan, who looked like a freaking huge snake, at least 60 feet long. We managed to kill him, but Faith had ended up in a fight with Buffy, who stabbed her and she ended up in a coma. She's still in the hospital as far as I know."

Jenny shook her head, "Damn! If we had more time we could probably cure her and help her find her way back, but we don't have the time. If we survive this, I'll talk to a couple of friends of mine who've gone through similar things, see if they can help her."

Xander nodded, "Right, not something we can deal with now." Turning to Harmony, he said, "I'm going to ask that you stay behind, not because I don't trust you, but you don't have the training to be able to help."

Harmony nodded, "I wasn't even going to ask, I was scared to death during Graduation, and if you hadn't been there, I would have died. I'm not even close to being ready for something like that."

Xander nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I didn't want to have to worry about you while everything is going down." Turning to Cordy and Tara, "Both of you know what's going on, and Cordy, you have combat experience, even if you hated it, do you want to come with us?"

Cordy grimaced, "Not really, but this is more important than what I want. I'm in!"

"Tara? I'm asking Tara, not pet, because this could be a matter of life and death, and if you feel your abilities could help us out, I'd love to have you with us."

Tara took a deep breath, before blowing it out, "I think I can help, at least against the vampires. I've got to be honest, I don't know how Gaea would feel if I were to kill a human, even if they are evil, there's still a chance they could be redeemed."

Xander reached out and took her hand, "I'll have your back and take care of any human attackers. It won't bother me, and I doubt that Aphrodite would care all that much."

Tara grinned slightly, "No, probably not, but Gaea dislikes humans killing humans, it offends her, and I really don't want to make her unhappy with me, since she powers my spells."

Further conversation was put on hold as the server arrived, and they concentrated on their meals.

As they were finishing up, Jenny said, "Xander, when you first approached me, you said you wondered when I would show up. Can you tell me why you were expecting me?"

Tara snickered at the word 'expecting', remembering the dream, and Xander smiled at her, before turning to the confused woman. 'Sorry about that, I'll explain later. But, a couple of times in the last few days, first Cordy, Harmony and I, and then the three of us plus Tara and another woman, have shared dreams that have turned out to be true. The first dream took place before I arrived in Oxnard, and Tara was a part of our dream. Harmony described her exactly, even down to a tattoo she has on her leg."

Jenny nodded, "It's not unheard of in mystic circles, but not all that common either. But you said there was another dream?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah, we had that one Tuesday night, or yesterday morning, depending on how you look at things. Tara and I were sitting on a couch, and Tara was very pregnant with our baby, which is why the word expecting got a reaction, but you were there, obviously a part of the family, along with Drusilla and Darla, both of them human, and both almost as far along as Tara. Since the dream with Tara had proven true, we decided to treat any other shared dreams the same way, and were just waiting for you to show up."

Jenny laughed, "Well, that makes as much sense as anything in our crazy lives!" She paused, "Wait, did you just say that Darla and Drusilla were both human, and pregnant?" When Xander nodded, she whispered "Sweet Asteria! The Daughters Reborn!"

Xander and the others looked at her, and Xander said, "So you know the prophecy? Giles told us about it when we discussed the dreams with him." At her look, he said, "And yes, he knows that you appeared in the dream. I won't tell him we've met you without your permission, but he is aware that the possibility exists."

By this time, the server had brought over the check, and Harmony had paid, although the others had contributed to the tip. As they were getting ready to leave, Xander said, "We're all staying at the Oxnard Inn down the road, meet us there and we can have the rest of our conversation."

Jenny nodded and followed them outside.

 

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
A few minutes later

Drusilla had woken up after a very nice nap, and taken a luxurious shower before getting dressed in her standard outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, leaving her bra behind, and took the elevator down to the lobby. Miss Edith had told her that Kitten would be arriving soon, and she was really looking forward to meeting him again. Miss Edith did warn her that Kitten would be very busy, and not have the time to get naughty with her, but she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Dru was waiting in the lobby when the door opened, and Dru saw her kitten, along with three of his ladies, and one who wasn't yet, walk in the door. She smiled at walked forward, stopping a few feet away, and said, "Hello, Kitten. It's good to see you again."

She wasn't sure what kind of a reaction she would get, but Kitten staring at her and the starting to laugh hysterically wasn't even something she had considered. She stared at him, hurt in her heart, when he managed to stop laughing, and said, "I'm sorry, Dru, I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon, and I've already had one major surprise today, and it was a shock. I wasn't laughing at you, just at how strange my life has become."

Dru relaxed, as she understood her wasn't trying to hurt her, and said, "I've been waiting for this day for several months now, ever since the dreams started, but I wasn't expecting to be able to walk in the sunshine, isn't it wonderful?"

Before Xander could respond, Dru walked up to Tara and pulled her into a kiss, saying, "The mummy feeling lady with the leaves in her hair is very happy with you. She said you made the right decision in the restaurant. I'm going to enjoy being your sister, and having our babies together!"

She did the same thing with Cordelia and Harmony, kissing them happily and saying that that she was looking forward to being their sisters too!

It was when her eyes locked on Jenny that things went even stranger than before. Dru stared at the woman for a minute, before whispering, "You're dead! Daddy killed you! Why are you alive? And," she sniffed, "Why do you smell like lightning? It's very confusing. You aren't my sister yet, but you will be? I don't understand."

Turning to Xander, she said, "Kitten? Please explain, I want to understand, I'm trying to be a good girl, but this makes my head hurt, why does she smell like lightning?"

Xander turned to Jenny and said, "I think we all would like an answer that question, among others. Let's go up to my room where we can talk in private, okay?"

Though he phrased it as a question, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was a command, and all six of them crowded into the elevator.

When they got into his room, Xander sat on the bed with his ladies, and Dru and Jenny were in the chairs that were brought closer. Xander looked at Jenny and said, "Okay, you said you had a lot to tell us, but wanted privacy. This is about as private as we're going to get, so, please, you have the floor."

Jenny nodded, and said, "First of all, I had no idea of any of this when I knew you in Sunnydale. When Angelus cornered me and broke my neck, I thought it was the end. However, later that night I woke up on a slab in the city morgue, and a man was looking at me sadly. He told me his name was Duncan, and that I was an immortal! He had some clothes for me to wear, and had faked some paperwork that showed by body had already been claimed by my family. Ten minutes later I was sitting in his car and we were leaving Sunnydale behind.

"I really wanted to let Rupert and the rest of you that I was still alive, but Duncan, that was his name, explained that it was a very bad idea, that too many questions would be asked, and I was still in shock and didn't put up much of a fight. Anyway, as we drove, Duncan was telling me what he knew about what we are. He said that nobody really knows where we come from, but that we've been here since the beginning of the human race. As far as anyone can tell, we are fully human, except for this one extreme quirk in our nature."

Xander stared at her, before swearing, "Shit! The lightning warriors! I saw the term in one of Giles books of prophecies, but didn't understand it, and Giles couldn't explain it either. So, all of you Lightning Warriors end up fighting and trying to kill each other? Doesn't seem like much of a life to me."

Jenny shook her head, "Not all of us go out looking for others to kill. Several of us just want to go about our normal lives, only killing when attacked. Unfortunately, there are quite a few of us who do enjoy the hunt and the killing. When you kill another immortal, you get all their memories and experience, and it makes you even harder for someone to kill. The oldest immortal that I am aware of is over 5,000 years old, and he is one of those who isn't actively hunting others."

"Jesus!" Harmony muttered, "Lazarus Long much?"

Jenny smiled bitterly, "He would eat Lazarus for breakfast if Woodie annoyed him. Mostly he just studies, finding new things to learn to stave off the boredom. I've met him a couple of times, and he looks like anybody else, until you really look into his eyes, and they are older than you can possibily imagine."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a mint, popping it into her mouth and sucking on it briefly, before continuing. "To make a long story as short as possible. I spent several months with Duncan, learning to fight, and meeting his friends, before I came back to California. One of my friends alerted me to the situation with the Spear, and the vampires, and I decided to reveal myself to you and ask for your help. There are several other immortals that will be helping out, but in a situation like this, I figured it was best to go in mob handed to give us the best chance of success."

Xander nodded, "Okay, I'll buy that for a dollar, for now anyway. Give me a minute."

Picking up his phone, he dialed a number and waited. When the person on the other end picked up, he said, "Susie, it's me. I'm sorry to dump this on you with such short notice, but Cordy, Tara and I won't be able to work tonight or tomorrow. I can't go into details over the phone, but it has to do with something very similar to what goes on in Sunnydale. I hope we will be back Saturday afternoon, but, if not, I'm afraid we won't be back at all. It's that serious." 

He pulled the phone away from his ear and winced, "I guess I should have phrased that better," he said to the others, who looked at him incredulously. "Susie, listen, please? I'm going to do my best to make sure we all make it back in one piece, this isn't a Butch and Sundance move, but we are needed to try and stop something that could lead to the end of the world, and I can't walk away from that, it's just the way I am."

Growing quiet, he listened and said, "I know Susie, I know, I think I'm starting to love you too, and we will all do our best to get through this. Cordy and I have been through it before, more than once, and are still here, and Tara has skills that will make a difference. I promise, no matter what time, we will call you and let you know."

Ending the call, he said, "Damn! It's times like this that I wish I drank." The others laughed sourly, before he turned to Dru. "Okay Dru, I'm going to start things off, and you can fill in what I miss or don't understand, okay?"

Dru nodded sedately, "Of course, Kitten. And I will be going with you when you leave, I may be a human now, but I'm still very strong and very fast."

He grimaced, "Yeah, I remember how strong and fast you were, so if you think you can handle yourself, then, come along." 

He sat back town and put his arms around his girls, and said, "We know about the prophecy of the Reborn Daughters that you gave when you were still mortal. We also know that, somehow, Darla is going to be restored to life as well, and the two of you, at least, will be having children by me. We also know that the demon within you that caused all the death and destruction has been destroyed, and you are innocent of the vampire's crimes. That's the reason we are willing to accept you and get to know you as you get to know us. Am I missing anything?"

Dru shook her head, "No Kitten, you've got most of it, but, there is other things that you need to know about. First, Spike is no more, I staked him before I left to find you, because I did care for him, and knew that you would have destroyed him in a very painful manner, and I felt it was kinder to him to just kill him painlessly. I was also already changing even before I left to find you, and I hadn't killed to feed in nearly a month." She smiled brightly, "And now I don't have to feed at all! I can enjoy all the foods I used to like as a girl, and new things like Ice Cream! Although I don't like the feeling when I eat it too fast, it hurts my head badly."

The others all laughed and nodded, and Cordy said, "There's actually a trick to get rid of the feeling, I'll tell you about it later."

Dru smiled at her, "Thank you, dear, that would be lovely."

Turning back to Xander, she said, "It was very strange, I'd been having dreams of you and my pretty fellow mummy for months, but they were nasty dreams, where I would bite and change both of you, and we would take over the Hellmouth, but they changed to much nicer dreams a couple of months ago, and I'm very happy that those are the ones that are coming true." She froze, a stricken look on her face, "Oh no! I'd forgotten, before I left I sent my second in command to lead my minions to Sunnydale and that I would meet them there before September! We have to warn somebody, or the Wolf, the Witch and the Slayer will be in trouble, and not be able to play naughty handcuff games anymore."

Xander just stared at her, while Tara and Cordy snickered, and Cordy said, "I guess that Willow and Buffy aren't that different from us, after all, are they?"

Xander just shook his head, "I have no idea what to say to that, but let me call Giles and give him the heads up so they know to be watching."

He saw Jenny wince slightly, and said, "I told you, I won't reveal your secret, or even that we've met again, but, if you can handle it, I think you should consider talking to him, just so you can move on with your life."

Picking up the phone again, he dialed the number from memory and, when it was answered, said, "Hi Giles, hope I didn't disturb you? Good, because I've met up with Dru, and she let me know that a bunch of vamps are heading your town, they are supposed to be in place by the end of August, so you've got some time. And, yes, Dru is fully human, and, as far as I can tell, no crazier than the rest of us. And she seems to want to feed on ice cream these days, which is an improvement, don't you think?"

He laughed at what Giles said, and ended the call. Looking at Jenny, he said, "I didn't say anything about going to LA, because he would want to come along and help out, and I figured you'd want to avoid that for now. Am I wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, you're right, and I'd feel horrible if the shock of seeing me got him distracted and killed."

"Okay, let's get things ready. Do you have room for all of us in your Jeep Jenny? Otherwise we'll have to rent a car, and that's a hassle we don't need right now."

When Jenny indicated that she had more than enough room, he nodded, "Okay, let's get moving, we're wasting daylight."

Richie's Motorcycles  
Reno, Nevada  
3:00 pm May 27th, 1999

Richie looked up from the bike he was working on when he felt the 'buzz'. Cautiously rising, he turned to see who was approaching, and smiled when he recognized the distinctive voice of Duncan MacLeod calling his name.

"In the back Duncan, I'll be right out!" Wiping the grease off his hands, he walked out of the workshop and shook hands with his old friend. "Good to see you, old man! Even though I'd prefer you came to invite me to a night of trawling the topless bars."

Duncan laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Sorry, Richie, not this time. Maybe after it's all over we can make a weekend out of it." Dropping the smile, he said, "Have you heard from anybody yet?"

Richie nodded, "Yeah, Connor grabbed an early flight, and should be landing in about an hour. He's going to rent a car and drive over when he lands. When I reached Adam he swore a blue streak and said that he would be here. He's up in Toronto right now, but he'll be here as soon as he can get a flight arranged. A few others said they would try and get here, but they are involved with their own lives and can't easily get away."

Duncan nodded, "Well, as long as the odds aren't any worse that 10 or 15 to 1, we should be able to take care of things, especially with that canny old bastard joining us. I thought Connor and I had problems with vampires, but I think Adam would ignore a headhunter if he was going after one of the fangs."

Richie said, "Yeah, I got that feeling too. Any idea why he hates them so much? I mean, I know why you and Connor do, and I don't blame you, but Adam makes you guys seem wishy-washy on the subject."

Duncan shook his head, "I never asked, I got the strong impression that he wouldn't appreciate the question, and I'm not foolish enough to piss him off. On a good day he's like a hungover bear with a bad tooth, and vampires are rarely the cause of a good day!"

Richie laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like him alright." He paused, "I also heard from Amanda, she should be here within a couple of hours."

Duncan shrugged, "That doesn't bother me, she contacted me last night to let me know what is going on. This is more important than our issues, besides, we'll get over them, or we won't, it'll all work itself out."

Richie's reply was cut off by the phone ringing. Going to answer it, he said, "Richie's Motorcycles, Richie speaking. Oh, hello Adam, good to hear from you. Have you got flight information?" He grabbed a notepad and started writing, "11:45 tonight? Okay, one of us will pick you up at baggage claim." He laughed, "I've already got the beer waiting for you, don't worry!" He laughed again, "We'll see you tonight, have a safe flight."

Hanging up the phone, he said, "Adam must have been really motivated to get things set up that quickly."

Checking the time, Richie said, "We've got time before anybody else is due to arrive, want to give me a hand? I got my hands on a 1940 BSA Goldstar and I'm restoring it, I could use your help, and I know you love these old bikes as much as I do."

Duncan's eyes lit up, "A Goldstar? Damn, you're going to have buyers lined up down the block when the word gets out! I had one of the '41 models when they were new, and that was probably the sweetest bike I ever had!"

Richie grinned, "Tell you what, you help me get her restored, and I'll let you make the first offer. How's that sound?"

"You've got a deal! Now, let me see this baby!" Duncan said, stripping off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
3:30 pm, May 27th, 1999

They had all packed what they were going to take, and, after kissing Harmony, were heading toward the elevator. As they were walking Jenny paused, tilting her head. When Xander glanced at her, she just shook her head, and said, "Thought I heard something for a second, no big deal." He turned away, and didn't see the expression of sympathy on her face, 'I don't know who you are, but I hope you never have to find out what it's like.'

Just after they got in the elevator, the door opened, and Daria stuck her head out. "Hmph! Guess I'm hearing things, thought I heard Xander's voice." Shrugging, she picked up her laundry basket and walked out the door.

Just before they loaded themselves in Jenny's jeep, she said, "Anybody needs to use the bathroom, better do it now, we've got almost an eight hour drive ahead of us, and I don't want to be stopping every few miles."

All of them decided to take advantage of the warning, and it was almost 4 o'clock when they finally got onto 1-5 heading northeast.

When they were on the road, all the passengers pulled out something to read, and the ride passed peacefully for several hours, until it got to be too dark to read, and they spent the rest of the time talking quietly among themselves. 

It was actually Dru and Tara who spent the most time talking, as they discussed Dru's dreams of the 'mummy feeling lady' that Tara identified as Gaea, as well as Tara's relationship with Kitten. Tara was embarrassed at first, even though she had dreamed of Dru being part of the family, but the former vampire seemed like such a genteel lady that it was odd discussing how Sir had tied her to the bed and taken her ass. It made it even more uncomfortable when Dru was obviously getting excited, and having to hold herself back from sliding her hand into her jeans!

Fortunately, nobody else heard them, Jenny was focused on her driving, and Xander and Cordy were talking quietly, apparently trying to determine how their relationship would fit in with the family that they were building.

The stopped just outside of Sacramento to get something to eat, and use the facilities, which was greatly appreciated by all of them, and were soon back on the road, crossing the Nevada state line right at 11 o'clock, and the Reno border not much later. By this time, everybody but Dru was sound asleep in their seats, and Dru just sang quietly to herself, looking at the desert scenery as the Jeep rolled down the highway.

It was nearly midnight when Jenny pulled up in front of Richie's shop, and all of them were so tired they barely made it through the introductions before Richie was leading them down to the area he had set up for them to sleep.

 

Richie's Motorcycles  
Reno, Nevada  
2:15 am, May 28th, 1999

Xander woke up from sleep to feel another body laying next to his on the air mattress Richie had provided. Reaching out, he put his arm around the woman, only to touch bare skin. Trying to see in the dim light shining through the window, he said, "Dru? What's wrong?"

She curled up against him, and softly said, "I'm sorry Kitten, but I've been waiting so long to see you, and I just needed to be with you tonight. I know we can't get naughty yet, but will you hold me as we sleep?"

Xander was a strong man, but one of the things he couldn't resist was a pleading woman. Opening her arms, he wrapped them around her as Dru draped herself along his body. He held her safe as they both fell back to sleep. In the darkness, he didn't see the contented smile on Drusilla's face, and probably would have grinned if he had.

The next thing he was aware of, he and Dru were outside somewhere, laying on a bed that seemed to have been grown from the four trees that surrounded them. There was an almost intoxicating smell of fresh greenery, and he could see the different fruits hanging from the branches overhead. He quickly realized that he was dreaming and looked around for the others. To his surprise, the only other member of the family he could see was Dru, and she was looking around with a smile on her face. 

"Dru? You seem to recognize this place, where are we?"

She turned her head to look at him and the smile got even wider. "Oh, Kitten, this is wonderful! I don't know exactly where we are, but this is where I met the 'mummy feeling lady' a few nights ago. Don't you hear her voice whispering in the breeze? It's telling us that she made this for us, so we can be together while our bodies are sleeping." The smile changed, becoming sultry, as she moved closer, "Do you want to be naughty with me Kitten? I've wanted to be naughty with you, and have ever since that time last year."

Xander looked at her in surprise, and Dru started running her fingers over her naked breasts, pinching the nipples as she stared at him with smoky eyes. He felt a part of him reacting, and, pushing away his memory of what she used to be, reached out for her.

She fell into his arms quickly, tilting her face up to his, and he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was full of passion, but extremely sweet at the same time, as if she were an eager virgin giving herself to her husband for the first time. 

The part of him that was staying back and observing said that was exactly what was going on, Drusilla had been a virtuous young woman when she was alive, but willing and eager to join with her husband. And, because of the prophecy and deities getting active, in her mind, he was her husband.

The rest of Xander didn't really care about that, all he cared about was the warm and eager woman in his arms, and, if this truly was going to be her first time, he was going to do his best to make it wonderful for her! Pulling his mouth away, he waited until her eyes opened and looked deep into them, letting her see his desire for her, and the happiness he felt in her gift. 

Her eyes widened, and he could see them starting to shine as the tears welled up. She breathed, "Oh Kitten, thank you! You're already making me so happy!"

He smiled at her, and laid her down on the bed before leaning over her. "Just relax and enjoy Dru, let me make this as special as I can for you. We have the rest of our lives to really get naughty, let this first time be sweet, okay?"

She nodded, laying her head on the pillow and smiling up at him. He started by kissing her lips again, before moving down her jaw, planting kisses all along the way. He paused at her throat, and gave her a possessive nip, which made her sigh happily, before he made his way further down. One of his hands had been gently playing with her nipples, while the other was between her legs, softly stroking the covering of hair as a finger rubbed along her lips. 

Dru's sighs turned to moans of pleasure as she spread her legs wider for him, and he moved between them. He took his time and used his mouth on her breasts, sucking lightly on each of her nipples, making her arch her back and cry out, before collapsing back on the bed. His fingers had continued to stroke her center, and the lips filled and pulled apart, letting him touch her inside. 

Her moans and cries were coming continuously now, and Xander slid down her body, kissing her belly and blowing in her belly button, which made her giggle, until his face was between her spread legs. Dru had stopped moaning for a moment, but was staring at him in wonder. "Oh, yes Kitten, please!" she pleaded, and he blew softly on her already wet curls. 

She gasped as his tongue touched her for the first time, and, as he captured each of her lips between his own and sucked lightly, she started to babble as the sensations were already overwhelming her. He pulled back slightly, planting kisses on the inside of her thighs, before his tongue slipped inside her.

He felt his tongue brushing against her clit, but then, he felt her barrier. Taking his time, he licked her walls again and again, touching her button every few times, until her hands were clutching his hair and she was crying and moaning his name. Wanting to bring her to her peak, he adjusted so that his lips were around her button and he flicked it with his tongue.

She shrieked out his name and he felt his mouth fill with her juices, which he swallowed eagerly, before sliding up her body and holding her as the orgasm had her shuddering and tossing her head back and forth.

Dru was staring at him with unseeing eyes as his arms wrapped around her. When he saw the alertness return, she put her hands up and pulled his face to hers, and she kissed him with a passion that he had rarely experienced before. When she pulled back, her smile was soft, and she said, "Love me, Kitten, make me yours completely."

He reached down and adjusted himself, saying, "I'm going to be as gentle as I can, Dru, but I'm afraid it's still going to hurt, let me know if the pain is too much, and I'll stop, okay?"

She nodded, and he rubbed the head of his cock along her lips, getting it wet, and letting her enjoy the sensation. Moving slowly, he entered her, letting her stretch out around him. He was looking in her eyes for the slightest bit of discomfort, but all he saw was happiness there. Xander smiled encouragingly down at her, and pressed further, her breath was starting to speed up, and she started to move with him. She got a sudden wicked look in her eye, and lifted her legs until they were over his hips.

He started to ask her what she was doing, but she pulled his face to hers and kissed him as she tightened her legs around him, lifting herself up and burying his cock all the way inside her. Once he felt her barrier tear, he broke the kiss and looked at her, grimacing at the expression of pain on her face. 

She shook her head slightly, letting her legs drop, "I knew it was going to hurt, Kitten, I remembered the last time, but you were making it feel so good, I realized the short pain would be worth it to feel you inside me. Now, love me Kitten, love me like I've wanted you to!"

"As you wish, Dru, as you wish!" He said, as he started moving inside her. She started moving with him, and they fell into a rhythm very quickly. He was surprised to see how much pleasure she was getting from it, since he'd been told that a girls first time could still be very uncomfortable, even after the hymen was gone. Dru seemed to be doing her best to prove Anya wrong, as she reached down to rub herself while they moved together.

As they started moving faster together, she kept moaning his name, and crying out in pleasure when he touched just the right spot. Eventually she tossed her head back, and he saw her eyes rolling back in her head as she clenched around him and started babbling. Knowing that she was enjoying a massive climax, he relaxed and exploded within her, which seemed to trigger another peak for her. He held her through her pleasure filled ride, and, when she returned, he slipped out of her and leaned down for another kiss. 

She smiled up at him and said, "That was wonderful Kitten, everything I dreamed it would be when I was a young girl. I never had it be as sweet as you made it, and I'm looking forward to showing you how naughty I can be when we have the time, but for now I think we need to go back to sleep and let Gaea do her work."

He was still puzzling out what she meant when the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Richie's Motorcycles  
The Next Morning  
7:30 am May 28th, 1999

Xander woke with a smile, his arms still wrapped around the woman laying on his chest. He lifted his head so he could see her face, and she was still sleeping with the contented smile on her face. Softly he said, "Dru? Dru? It's time to wake up, I smell breakfast cooking."

Dru slowly opened her eyes and, blinking the sleep out of them, looked up at him. "Did you have the same wonderful dream I did, Kitten?" When he nodded, she slipped off of him and said, "As soon as you and I go and brush our teeth, I'm going to kiss you for that! It was wonderful and I can't wait til we can do it again when we are awake."

Grinning, he nodded and went to get his toothbrush and toiletries. A quick shower and brushing later, he came out, dressed in the clothes he had packed for the day. When he followed his nose up to the main floor, he saw Cordy and Tara looking at him with smiles on their faces. Greeting them, he was surprised, but certainly pleased when they came over and each of them kissed him eagerly. 

When Cordy broke the kiss, she said, "I know you couldn't see us, but Tara and I were in the dream, and so was Harmony. We watched as you made Dru a part of the family, and how gentle and loving you were with her brought tears to our eyes. So thank you for making her true first time as good as it could be!"

Tara stepped up next and did the same thing, but she said, "I just thought you should know, even though she loved the gentle way you made love to her, there will be times where she will want to be taken like Sir takes his pet! We had quite a conversation on the drive here last night."

Xander quirked a grin at her, "I'm not surprised, one of the things that Anya taught me, was how to recognize that my partner wants to be dominated. It's how I picked up on your desires that night in the shower and why I did my best to give you what you wanted."

Tara grinned, "Well, in that case, I certainly want to meet this Anya if the opportunity arises, I owe her a massive thank you!"

Xander shook his head, "I have no idea where she is, she took off before graduation, saying that Sunnydale was far too dangerous for her."

They were interrupted by Dru flowing up to them, freshly showered and in a new outfit. His eyes drank her in and she smiled, her nipples crinkling happily. He was amused that she was wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt, until he noticed a tear on one shoulder and he realized that she had taken the shirt from his room! Laughing at her audacity, he pulled her in for a kiss, and whispered, "Were you looking to get a spanking for being a naughty girl and borrowing my clothes?"

She pulled back and gave him such a look of wide eyed innocence that he wanted to laugh, as she said, "Would I do that, Kitten? I'm a good girl, really I am!"

He laughed and kissed her again, "Of course you would Dru. You're my beautiful naughty girl, who really wants to be put over my knee so I can spank her properly. But we don't have the time right now."

Dru had been looking more and more excited, to Tara's amusement, before it changed to a look of disappointment. "Bad Kitten, you shouldn't tease Dru that way. Now I'm going to have to go change my knickers!"

With a haughty sniff, Dru turned and walked away, with as much dignity as she could muster, while Xander and Tara laughed. Cordy walked over to see what was making them laugh, and soon she was laughing as well.

Four Seasons Hotel  
San Diego, California  
The Same Time

Jonathan Levinson woke up the same way he had woken up for the past four days, with an eager woman's mouth on his cock. He had just planned on a few days break before he started preparing for college, but when he had arrived at the hotel, he spotted a familiar face from Sunnydale.

Anya had been curious about the aftermath of Graduation, and seemed pleased when he had mentioned that Xander was alive and well, but didn't seem to interested in what he was doing, until he mentioned that he was going to school here in San Diego and studying to be an architect. 

She perked up at that, but asked him a very strange question. "Architect's, they make a lot of money don't they? And they don't tend to take themselves or their families into dangerous places like Sunnydale?"

When he told her that yes, a successful architect can make a lot of money, and they tended to stay in major cities, she became a lot more interested in him. Asking him a lot more questions about what he was going to do, and what ambitions he had. When he told her that his uncle was an architect here in San Diego, and had offered him a job while he went to school, and would make him a partner in the firm after he graduated, she smiled. "That's good, you have ambitions to be successful in life, I like that!"

He also told her that, since his parents had died in a 'wild animal attack' and he had received the life insurance payout, he was never going back to Sunnydale. He didn't tell her, and she surprisingly didn't ask, that his parents had been somewhat aware of what Sunnydale was like, and had riders on their life insurance policies that paid extra for death by animal attack. The money had finally been released the week before graduation, and he had just over $5 million in different bank accounts. 

"So, you have enough money to support a girlfriend while you go to college? Would you be willing to let your girlfriend, if she showed you that she knew what she was doing, invest some of your money to make more of it?" When she asked him that, she had moved very close to him in the booth of the restaurant and her hand dropped into his lap, running her fingers over his rapidly hardening cock as she said 'girlfriend'.

He hadn't made it almost to his 19th birthday in Sunnydale without a sense of self preservation, and he managed to stop her hands long enough to find out what the hell was going on. With a sigh, she put her hands back on the table and started to talk. 

Needless to say, finding out that she used to be a Vengeance Demon, punishing cheating men for what they had done, shocked the hell out of him, but since she was human now he was willing to keep listening to what she had to say.

"Once I realized that I was going to be stuck as a human for the rest of my life, I decided I was going to have to learn to enjoy it. I've been learning all about the American Dream, and I want my part of it! I'm not too sure about the 2.5 kids, because how can you have half a child? But the house and the successful husband to shower me with trinkets and provide me with orgasms sounds like a wonderful way to live. Of course, I've learned from watching daytime television that lives like that aren't perfect, but I'm willing to put up with that, as long as I get my orgasms on a regular basis."

She frowned slightly and said, "In all honesty, I had originally considered Xander as my partner, because he was least scum like Alpha male that I had encountered. But, when I realized he was planning to stay in Sunnydale and wasn't all that ambitious, I decided that he wasn't acceptable. Now, you, you are not scum like at all, and, while you don't seem to be an Alpha male, you do have ambitions and a backbone, so I could be wrong and you just need encouragement."

Jonathan nodded slightly, "I do have ambitions, and, while I didn't show it at school, because standing out can attract the wrong sort of attention, I can take charge when it's necessary. Did you ever hear about what happened on Halloween two years ago?"

She shook her head, "No, I was in Istanbul about that time, what happened?"

"I dressed up like a soldier, specifically a man by the name of Audie Murphy, who was a war hero in the Second World War. There's a lot of books and a couple of movies about what he did. Anyway, something happened and we all got turned into our costumes for the night, and his leadership abilities remained after it was over."

"Do you still have his skills with firearms? So you can protect me if needed?" 

He nodded firmly, "My father had a pistol as well as a couple of rifles that he purchased for self defense, and I can handle all of them easily. I've already gotten my license for each of them."

She smiled approvingly at him, "Yes, I think you will do nicely! Tell me, Jonathan, are you a virgin?"

He nodded, "Yes I am," he said simply, "It's not that I'm not extremely interested, I was more interested in my studies so that I could get a scholarship to school. Because before my parents were killed, they could not have afforded to send me to UC San Diego. And by the time the scholarship offers came in, we were all getting ready for Graduation, and there were other things to focus on."

Anya grinned and said, "Good, I don't have to deal with any bad habits you've learned."

Reaching down under the table, she put her hand on his crotch, and smiled when she felt how hard he was. "Oh, you have a nice sized penis, I'm going to enjoy teaching you."

He managed to stammer out, "Anya? Why are you doing this? Yes, your hand feels very nice, but if somebody sees what you are doing we could get thrown out of here!"

She looked at him like he was an idiot, and said, "I was checking to see how large your penis is, of course. If you're going to be giving me orgasms, I want to make sure you were equipped to pleasure me. Now, does that answer your questions, because I want to go to your room and have sex!"

He may have been accused of having no common sense, but he wasn't going to turn down her offer. Several hours later, he was sure that it was the smartest thing he ever did! Especially when she decided to treat him to a threesome to celebrate his 19th birthday, and introduced him to her friend Hallie. 

Jonathan knew that, if he were in the Harry Potter world, the memories of the night before would power a Patronus that would destroy all the Dementors in the world!

The feeling of Anya's mouth on him pulled him out of his memories, and he grunted out her name before he came. When she finished swallowing and looked up at him with a smile, he gestured to her, and she turned around on the bed so she was right above his face. The two of them, and Hallie, had been delighted to learn he had a gift for using his tongue, and Anya was quite vocal in her appreciation.

After he had demonstrated his skills once again, and the two of them had showered, together of course, they got dressed and went looking for a car, because he would need one to get back and forth to school and his uncle's office. They had already found an apartment near the campus that they liked, and Jonathan had surprised Anya by giving her access to an investment account that had $100,000 in it. She had practically jumped him when he finally told her exactly how much he had in the different bank accounts.

All in all, he was very glad that he hadn't given in to the urge to shoot himself last September. He had been so disgusted with himself, and how he wasn't living up to the standards he had set for himself after experiencing being Audie for the night. Fortunately Buffy had found him in time, and managed to find the words to get through to him. 

Life was good.

The Oxnard Inn  
Daria's Room  
11:00 am, May 28th, 1999 

Daria laid in bed, staring at the ceiling of the room, her mind still whirling about everything that she had learned when Harmony had knocked on her door a few minutes after the club closed. Harmony had told her the truth about Sunnydale, and that Xander, Cordy and Tara had gone to deal with a situation like that, and it was extremely dangerous. The girl was practically hysterical, and Daria wondered how she had been able to dance like that?

When Harmony had finished, and calmed down, she said, "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay with you?"

Daria was feeling the need for some comfort herself, she was really concerned about Tara, and the others to a lesser extent, and just said, "Of course you can, Harmony," she forced a smile and said, "I did say that I wanted to try it in a bed next time, didn't I?"

Harmony snorted a laugh, and wiped her eyes. She looked at Daria thoughtfully, and smiled, "I think that's an excellent idea. We can both use something to take our minds of things, don't you agree?"

Daria didn't bother answering, she was too busy kissing the other girl, and they were fumbling with their clothing as Daria guided them toward her bed. Shoving the piles of clean laundry onto the floor, the two of them were soon lost to anything but what they were doing. It even helped, for a little while.

But when they were finished, laying naked in each others arms, Harmony started crying again. Daria tried to sooth her as best she could, and eventually they fell asleep.

Harmony was still sleeping when Daria awoke about an hour before, and she wondered what to do. She had to admit, if only to herself, that her feelings for Tara were far stronger than just liking the girl and enjoying having her in bed. She tried to imagine her life without the other girl, and shuddered, it looked almost as hopeless as she had felt after those men had cornered her and dragged her off to the abandoned building for their 'fun'! 

She didn't think that she would ever love anyone, after the way she grew up, but slowly Tara had worked her way into her heart. Hell, she was even starting to care for Harmony, and Cordy was a lot of fun. Crap, would it really be that bad to be exclusive with Xander? He certainly knew how to rock her world, and he didn't try to dominate her or force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Sighing, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Harmony and closed her eyes again. She had a lot to think about. She was still thinking when she fell back to sleep.

Richie's Motorcycles  
Reno, Nevada  
1:00 pm, May 28th, 1999

Xander smiled in satisfaction at the large pile of stakes that he and Connor had managed to create, using the lathe and other tools that Richie had in the shop. He had been surprised that the older man, who seemed to be rather quiet, had a sharp sense of humor and an appreciation for the absurdity of life that Xander enjoyed. 

The two of them had worked together for the past several hours, enjoying each others company. With a little prompting, Xander had told Connor about his life in Sunnydale, and his fights with the various vampires and demons. The other man grimaced in sympathy when he heard about Jesse, but laughed when Xander told the story of how he and Cordelia had first gotten together. "It sounds about like how I met my Heather, we were arguing about something, I don't remember what, and suddenly we both stopped and we were tumbling on the ground, tearing our clothes off!" His smile dropped, "Those were good times, but then I found out the truth of what I am, and had to watch my sweet Heather grow old and leave me behind."

Shaking his head to clear it, he said, "Be glad you and your ladies are mortal, Xander, being immortal means that you'll eventually be alone, and it's not a good feeling."

Dru had come in then, smiling happily and gave him a kiss as she handed them several bottles of holy water that she and Cordy had gathered. She said, "It was quite nice being able to go into a church again, even if I don't believe quite the same way I used to. When this is done, do you think we can visit other churches?"

Xander smiled fondly at her, "I don't see a problem with that, and I can also take you to a grove that Tara discovered that was dedicated to Gaea, it's not far from Oxnard."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you Kitten!" She gave him another kiss and floated out of the room.

Xander noticed that Connor had seemed uncomfortable around Dru and said, "You can tell what she was, can't you?"

Connor nodded, curtly, "Aye, and I still can't understand how she's a human again, with no taint of the monster at all."

Xander shook his head, "I don't really know, and I don't think Dru knows either, other than it was divine intervention and a prophecy." 

The older man frowned, "Why are the damned gods getting involved now? They've allowed this beautiful place to practically turn into a world of smoke and ash, and now they decide to fix things?" He spat on the floor, "To the abyss with all of them!"

Xander didn't know what to say to that, so he kept quiet, until Connor softly said, "Sorry about that, lad. I've had some very bad experiences with the gods and their worshipers over the years. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Xander smiled, "No problem, we all have things that set us off, and I know one thing that will set Cordy off is if we don't have these stakes soaking up the holy water before it's time to get on the road!"

Connor laughed and nodded, and the two of them went back to work.

 

End Chapter Six

Note: The Idea of Jonathan dressing as Audie Murphy for Halloween is borrowed by my good buddy Iron Bear, in the Buffy/Terminator Crossover "The Hell-er-nator: Tin Man's Alley" and it's sequels.

Hope you enjoyed the story, and I'm going to work on the next chapter today.

Red


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's Mission, and a look at Connor's issues

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 07 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: , My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia/Drusilla  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 11,969  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that was because she was affected by the Hellmouth in canon, and her fear of being a demon had kept her from truly worshiping Gaea. The personality you see here is her true personality (In story, anyway – I can't afford to buy the rights to the characters so I can make it canon, damn it!)

1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, California  
12:30 pm, May 28th, 1999

Buffy opened the front door hesitantly, wishing she had taken her lovers up on the offer to come with her. The house was quiet, but she knew that her mom was home, her jeep was in the driveway. When she stepped through the doorway, she called out, "Hello?"

Her mom's voice came from the living room, "In here, Buffy," and she shut the door behind her. The six feet from the door to the living room seemed like a mile to her as she forced her feet forward. When she got to the doorway, she smiled hesitantly, although she was relieved that her mom was fully dressed this time.

Joyce looked up and smiled at her, a bit wryly, before she said, "Come on in, Buffy and have a seat." She shook her head and said, "And can I say this is probably the most embarrassing conversation I've anticipated since the night I saw my mom and dad in the pool with the Hooper Triplets when we were living in Milwaukee. So I know how nervous you must be!"

Buffy froze, "Wha? Grams and Grampa? Triplets?" She gave a strangled moan and sat down heavily, looking at her mother in disbelief. Joyce smiled sadly and nodded.

"That was basically my reaction too, but when one of the triplets asked me if I wanted join them, I just turned redder than Willow and ran off." She laughed, "If it was anybody but my parents, I might have been tempted." Buffy stared at her, shaking her head, and Joyce said, "Oh, I was already well aware I liked girls as well as guys, and the triplets were very sexy women, natural red heads, all of them."

She looked at Buffy and smirked, "So don't worry, your attraction to Willow and Oz is perfectly natural for a woman in my family, it turns out my grandmother and grandfather has a very attractive young female boarder when my mom was growing up, so she had the same embarrassing conversation. Just think what you have to look forward to!"

Buffy groaned, "Please, I don't even want to think about it! I'm starting to deal with seeing you and Giles with that girl last night, I'm not sure I can handle thinking about grams and grampa!" She opened her eyes and looked directly at Joyce, "And, really mom? The kitchen table? We eat off that!"

Joyce smirked, "We certainly do! And it was a lot of fun!"

Buffy stared at her for a second, then stuck her fingers in her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, "LaLaLaLa! I'm not listening! I'm not hearing this! We're talking about pottery and recipes for chili! I'm not listening!"

Joyce couldn't help it, she started laughing, she laughed until tears filled her eyes. Buffy's reaction was almost exactly the same as hers, and her mother had laughed just as hard. When she eventually got herself under control, Buffy was looking at her in horror, her jaw agape.

"Honestly Buffy, I'm only 36 years old, I'm in my sexual prime, and after putting up with your father's prudish ways, I'm having fun!" She chuckled, "As Rupert says, I know that your generation thinks they discovered sex, and that your parents had you through immaculate conception or something, but, I had my first threesome when I was a junior in high school, and it was with two guys! I even got to watch the two of them together, and it was soooo hot!"

Joyce decided not to torture Buffy with some of the stories that Rupert had told her about his adventures with Ethan, she wasn't sure her daughters brain could handle it.

When she saw Buffy was aware of her surroundings again, she said, "Okay, now that we've gotten about as embarrassed as we're going to get, let's talk about things as adults, okay?"

Buffy nodded, and said, "Mom, I'm not one to drink, but, for this conversation, can I have a glass of wine?"

Joyce smiled in understanding and nodded, "Sure, dear, let me get each of us a glass. I have a feeling we might need it."

When Joyce got back and they both had a glass in their hand, Buffy said, "Mom? The girl you were with, she's not somebody I know, is she?"

Joyce shook her head with a smile, "No Buffy, I don't think you know her. Paige is a student at UC Sunnydale in her Senior Year. She's studying Child Psychology, and is planning to be a Social Worker."

Buffy gave a sigh of relief, and said, "So how did you meet her? I really don't want to think of you and Giles trolling the campus looking for girls!"

Joyce laughed, "No, I really think that people would frown on that. We met at the Gallery, she came in a few months ago to look at a display of Incan pottery, because her mom likes that era, and we got to talking. We met again a couple of weeks later when Rupert and I went out on a date, and she was there with a couple of friends. She came over to say 'Hello' and to let me know that her mom loved the vase she bought, and had a drink with us, and, well, one thing led to another, and we ended up getting a room for the night."

Buffy shook her head with a grin, "For shame, mom! Plying an innocent young girl with alcohol so the two of you could have your wicked way with her!"

Joyce laughed again, "Trust me, the drink was for Rupert's benefit, she and I had already realized we were attracted to each other, and she didn't need any drinks to get her in the mood!"

Buffy snickered, "Poor Giles, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, does he?" At Joyce's wicked grin, she said, "No! Don't answer that! I don't want my brain to explode again."

Joyce shrugged, "Okay, I won't answer, but, it's my turn to ask, how did you get together with Willow and Oz? I wasn't surprised about Willow, she's had a crush on you for a while, but I wasn't expecting Oz."

Buffy took a sip of her wine, and said, "Well, after graduation, when Xander had gone off to meet Cordy and Harmony, Willow invited me over to her parents house to watch a movie, and, well..."

Warehouse District  
Los Angeles, California  
8:00 pm, May 28th, 1999

Xander double checked his stakes, and the short sword that Connor had loaned him. Cordy was tightening the string on her crossbow, and Tara was examining the items in her pouch while the others checked their weapons as well. It was just past sunset, and they were getting ready to go. Amanda and Duncan had left an hour ago to get into position, Duncan unhappy because things were having to be so rushed.

The rest of them loaded themselves into their cars and waited for the signal from Amanda, silently going over the plan in their heads. He had to admit, he was proud of Tara, and was going to tell her so, this was the first time she'd had to test her abilities in a life or death situation, and she was showing no signs of nervousness at all. Cordy had her game face on, the only sign of tension was the tightness around her lips, otherwise she looked as if she was heading to a garden party in Sunnydale.

Finally, the signal arrived, and they got out of their cars, their weapons hidden until needed. They walked as quietly as they could, and several of them were very quiet, until they had reached Amanda's location. She pointed out a walkway that looked down over the entrance and Tara nodded, murmuring prayers to Gaea as she climbed the ladder up to it. Dru was right beside her, a stake in her hand, to provide protection.

He and Cordy were side by side, as always, her grip steady on the crossbow and her finger resting on the trigger guard. The vampires had gotten sloppy, not paying attention to their surroundings, and that was going to cost them tonight. Xander mentally counted down from 100, and, when he looked up, Tara was standing on the walkway, Dru right beside her, looking down on the vampires, and, spreading her arms, she let loose a shouted word and opened her hands.

The vampires turned to look at the noise, only to scream as a ball of light, as bright as the noonday sun materialized directly overhead. It was only there for an instant, but it was long enough. The vampires that were outside were turned to dust instantly, and the others were stunned by the attack.

That was the signal to move, and they burst into the warehouse, he and Cordy by the front door, Duncan and Amanda from the roof, and the others from different areas. It was almost anticlimactic, they had made multiple contingency plans, and none of them were needed. There were only vampires there, and his stakes and Cordy's crossbow made quick work of the ones attacking them, while the others were using their swords with deadly efficiency.

It was over in less than three minutes, from the time Tara cast her spell. He joined up with Connor to search the crates for the Spear, Cordy and Jenny watching their backs, while Amanda's group of likely lads had pulled up with a cargo truck to the loading dock. Connor found the Spear in the second crate they opened, and Jenny signaled, bringing the man identified as Adam over. He took the spear and wrapped it up, saying he would make sure it was destroyed, before fading into the shadows.

The rest of them left Amanda's men to their work, as they faded into the shadows themselves. They all met back up at the cars, Tara and Dru climbing down the ladder and joining them on the way. Xander hadn't seen any of their side hurt, and smiled tightly, glad to have caused problems for the vamp who ran the city and gotten away clean.

Unfortunately, neither he or any of the others had seen the carefully hidden cameras that captured every one of their faces.

Once they were all back at Jenny's, Xander pulled out his phone, and called Susie's cell. It was answered on the second ring and he said, "It's all over Susie, and all of us are fine, not even a scratch! We're going to crash here tonight, and head back in the morning. Pass the word to Harmony and Daria, because I'm sure they're worried too." He smiled at the voice on the other end, "Love you too, and Cordy and Tara send their love as well. We'll see you tomorrow."

Looking around, he saw that his ladies and Jenny were the only ones in sight. "Where's everybody else?"

Jenny smiled, "Well, Duncan and Amanda headed upstairs as soon as we got here, so I don't expect to see them until morning, if then. Adam has already left, he told me he's found a way to destroy the Spear, and I'm willing to trust him. Richie pestered Connor enough that the two of them are heading out to visit some strip clubs, and that just leaves us."

Something about the way Jenny said 'us' made him look at her sharply, and she smirked, "What, you didn't think I was going to let you leave without properly thanking you, did you? Cordy and Tara are going to be 'welcoming Dru to the family' and you and I are going up to my bedroom, you don't mind, do you?"

Looking over at his ladies, they were all smiling and nodding, and Xander smiled. "I know that I'm not a genius, but there's no way I'd be dumb enough to turn down an offer like that!" He grinned, "But aren't you going to thank Cordy, Tara and Dru? They helped as much, or more, than I did."

Jenny licked her lips and said, "Oh, I was thinking of spending the morning thanking all three of them, maybe you'd like to watch?"

His jaw dropped as he considered what she said, and it wasn't until he heard the laughter from his ladies that he realized Jenny was already walking up the steps. With a quick kiss to each of his girls, he hurried after her, and they walked into her bedroom.

Susie's  
Oxnard, California  
A Few minutes earlier

Susie smiled widely when she put down the phone, hurrying toward the locker room where Daria and Harmony were waiting to go on. The two of them were sitting glumly on a bench by the locker, and they looked up when she rapped on the door frame. She could see the worry on their faces when they saw her, so she didn't make them wait. "I just got off the phone with Xander, it's over, and all of them are fine, nobody was even hurt!" The two girls collapsed against themselves in relief, and she said, "They are spending the night there, but will be coming back tomorrow."

Stepping in the room, she sat down next to Harmony and kissed her, before kissing Daria as well. Susie said, "Since the they aren't going to be here tonight, would you mind if I went home with you? I think we need to celebrate." Both of them nodded eagerly, and Susie said, "I don't know about you, Harmony, but this was the worst 24 hours of my life! I'm going to ask if Xander and Cordy can train me to help them, I don't want to be left behind again."

Harmony nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, I'm not cut out for the Widows Walk." Susie raised an eyebrow at the reference, but didn't say anything. Harmony flushed, "So, I like to read, okay? I refuse to waste my time with romance novels and there's just so many times you can read Cosmo or Marie Claire before you go nuts!"

Daria laughed, "Ain't that the truth! People used to look at me strange when they saw me reading Lonesome Dove and the other westerns, but, growing up in Chicago, I like the whole cowboy thing." She grew serious, "And you can include me in the training. I've been thinking, ever since you knocked on the door this morning, and I'm going to talk to Xander and the others, see if I can join you all the way. I don't like what I see when I try to picture my life without Tara and the rest of you in it. It's ugly, and I've already done ugly enough for this lifetime."

Susie reached out and hugged her, saying, "You and me both, sister, you and me both." But she said, "I'm glad we have even more to celebrate tonight, but, you've still got the rest of the night to dance, and the crowd is growing, so go out there and make some money!"

Walking to the door, she turned and said, "Harm? Don't worry about paying for the rest of the drinks, I can see the humor in it now, and I'm in too good a mood to have that hanging over us. Just, don't try something like that again, okay?"

Harmony smiled, "Don't worry, I learned my lesson. Cordy and Tara might enjoy being spanked, but that's not for me!"

Susie laughed, "I wonder if Dru does? Xander really treated her right in the dream, but I get the feeling she can be a real wildcat in normal circumstances."

Daria looked confused, "Um, who's Dru?"

Harmony laughed and said, "You aren't going to believe this, but, it's true. Dru is a woman that Xander and Cordy had encountered in Sunnydale, although she was a vampire at the time, and doing her best to kill them..."

Susie came back in and sat down, she hadn't heard the whole story before, and she and Daria listened, fascinated, as Harmony told them about the newest member of their family.

She was so engrossed she almost missed her cue to announce the next dancer, but just barely made it to the booth on time.

16 Beverly Circle  
Los Angeles, California  
A few minutes later

Dru loved playing with girls who were just as naughty as she was! Tara had just shut the door behind them when Cordy was pulling Kitten's shirt over her head and playing with her boobies! Tara was in front of her, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down to the floor, so she was just standing there in her knickers.

She loved it when Tara moved closer and started kissing her, running her fingers through her hair and holding her head still. Cordy was sucking on her neck and lightly biting her, making her kitty very wet, and she tried to move her hand into her knickers, but Cordy growled at her to hold still. She stopped moved, wanting to be a good girl for her sisters, but they were making her feel so good!

Tara took one of her hands from her hair and reached down, pulling the tie that held her knickers closed. The cloth fell open and dropped to the floor, leaving her all naked in front of her two sisters that were still fully clothed, and that wasn't right!

They must have agreed with her, because Tara stepped back and moved to the side of the bed. She pulled her pants down, and Dru could see the girls knickers were wet, just like they should be on a naughty girl. She smiled because the nasty beast left a good sense of smell behind when it left, and she could smell how horny Tara was.

Cordy was still kissing her neck, but turned her toward the bed, and Dru felt her hands on her shoulders, pressing down. She knew what Cordy wanted, and happily lowered herself to her knees, and, when she felt Cordy smack her bottom, she started crawling toward her other sister. Stopping between Tara's legs, she looked up and said, "May Dru serve you, sister?" Tara smiled down at her and nodded, and she reached up and tugged her knickers down.

Licking her lips, Dru crawled closer and used her tongue to taste her sister, (and fellow mummy, a part of her mind giggled). She thought that Tara had a very sweet taste, almost as nice as Grandmummy's, but not as nice as Cherry Vanilla ice cream, and she kept licking, making Tara squirm and moan so nicely, until her senior sister grabbed her hair again and moved her face the way she wanted.

Dru was happy to do what she wanted, and kept licking wherever Tara wanted, and soon she got to enjoy a mouthful of the sweet juices and swallowed eagerly. She kept licking, wanting to make Sister Tara happy, and was so intent on what she was doing that she'd completely forgotten about Cordy.

That changed very quickly, when Dru felt a hand spanking her bare bum, she jumped in surprise, but kept licking the girl in front of her. She pushed her bottom back, encouraging Cordy to keep spanking her, and she did. It was wonderful! She was even better than the 'P' sister from a few nights ago, and the sister was very good too!

A little while later, Tara begged her to stop, she need to rest, so Dru obediently backed away, and crossed her arms on the carpet, lowering her head down and raising her bottom up higher.

Cordy had kept up the wonderful spanking, and it was making Dru's kitty squirm in happiness, and then it got even better because Cordy started rubbing her fingers over the kitty and slipping inside, and Dru felt like she had dived into a giant bowl of all the ice cream flavors in the world, and the flavors and the good feelings were just going through her and washing over her, and she never wanted it to end!

When she finally opened her eyes again and realized where she was, Tara had recovered, saying "That was wonderful, Dru. You are such a good girl, and you are very good at being naughty. I'm happy you are my sister now." Dru felt like her heart would burst from happiness, and then she heard Cordy say, "And now it's time to show me how good a girl you can be, Dru."

Smiling, she turned around to her other sister and prepared to do her best.

Seventh Veil  
Hollywood, California  
10:00 pm, May 28th, 1999

The music was loud, and the bar was crowded, but that was to be expected on a Friday night. Richie grinned at the hostess and followed her to a table near the stage. He and Connor had stopped at a couple of other bars earlier, but neither of them were interesting enough to stay. He ordered a beer and nudged Connor, who just frowned and asked for a scotch on the rocks. He looked at the older man, and wondered what his problem was? Normally he'd be cheerful as anything after taking out a bunch of the fangs, but he was acting like he'd just being diagnosed with cancer of the puppy or something.

Richie sat back to enjoy the show, sipping his beer, but he was getting increasing worried by Connors behavior. The man sat there like a Buddha, even when a gorgeous redhead with natural tits was dancing. That was very out of character for him, because, even though he wasn't as close to Connor as he was to Duncan, it was well known that the man had a thing for big breasted redheads! He even paid the girl for a table dance, hoping to see some reaction, but there was nothing.

After the dance, and he tipped the girl another twenty, he turned to Connor and said, "Okay, what's the matter? From the stories I've heard, you used to enjoy going out to places like this in New York, and I remember Duncan telling me about how Tessa had to bail the two of you out of jail a couple of times when you got to be enjoying yourself a bit too much. Want to tell me what the problem is?"

Connor turned to look at him, saying nothing for a moment or two, before raising his drink to his lips and drinking. "Aye, you're right, this is not a really good night for me to be out carousing, I tried to put it out of my mind, but this is the date that Brenda was taken from me. It's been 12 years, and it still bothers me that I could never find the fanged bastard that did it. And then to meet Drusilla..."

Richie looked at him in surprise, "What about Drusilla? She seemed like a decent enough girl, a little strange, but not hard on the eyes."

It was Connors' turn to stare at him, "You couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?"

Connor frowned, considering, "It must be something that you develop as you get older. It was years after I woke up that I first encountered one..." Shaking his head, and lowering his voice, he said "She is a perfectly nice girl, who used to be a vampire! I could tell right away, they have a smell to them that you can learn to pick out. It was faded on her, but still there, faintly."

Richie nearly dropped his beer in surprise, "What?" when he saw heads turned toward him, he lowered his voice, "Are you shittin' me old man? How the hell do you stop being a fang?"

Connor chuckled, "I asked Xander the same thing, and he said it had to do with divine intervention and a couple of damned prophecies." He frowned and took another drink, "The gods seem to have very strange priorities when it comes to intervening, don't they?"

"What are you talking about?"

Connor shook his head, "This place is too loud, let's get out of here and find a place we can talk." He stood up and headed toward the door, pushing his way passed the people in his way, getting several angry glares at his back.

Richie smiled apologetically at the pretty Japanese girl who was approaching their table, and handed her a 10 dollar bill, "Sorry, I need to catch up with my friend before he gets himself in trouble."

The girl just smiled and nodded, and he made his way toward the door, "Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me!" until he finally caught up with Connor who was standing just outside, staring at the sky.

Richie walked up to him, and said, "Alright, why don't we take a walk for a while. I don't really feel like driving, and it's a nice night."

Connor nodded, and the two of them walked over to Richie's car and put their jackets on, moving their weapons so they would be in reach if needed.

As they left the parking lot and headed down the street, Connor said, "I used to be a god fearing man when I was alive, and even for a while after I Ramirez found me. I figured that there had to be a reason I was chosen for this existence, even if I didn't understand." He spat on the ground, "That ended the night that the bastard Kurgan came and took Ramirez' head, and violated Heather! She never really recovered and we'd both lost a friend."

He stopped and stared at nothing for a moment, and Richie just stood there, letting him think. I tried to hold on to my belief, but staring at his headless body, and looking into Heather's shattered eyes, I just couldn't. I stopped believing that such a thing as God even existed, although I paid lip service to the idea. But after Heather died I turned my back on the sheep who still believed."

"Oh, I still obeyed the sanctuary rules, and I didn't start head hunting, even though I considered it for a time, but it wasn't until I met Darius a couple of hundred years later that I started to reconsider the possibility that there was something, or someone out there that was watching over us."

Darius had taught me to release my anger, and start to find enjoyment in existence again, and I did. I even came close to marrying. She was a sweet and gentle girl I met in Japan. I got a message asking for my help in a village on the other side of the country, and, while I was going, there was an epidemic in the village we lived in. Just about everyone there died within days, and this bastard English priest was there, saying that it was God's Will that they died, because they refused to convert to his religion."

Richie whistled softly, he hadn't heard about this part of the man's life.

Connor scowled, "To this day I don't know how I avoided running him through. These were good, decent people who had died horrible deaths, and he was claiming it was because they didn't believe what he wanted them to believe! I just walked away, with nothing but my sword and the clothes on my back."

He snorted, "I walked up into the mountains, I didn't want to see anyone, or talk to anyone, I just wanted to mourn my loss in privacy. It didn't turn out that way of course. I stumbled on a temple dedicated to one of the Japanese gods, Hachiman, who was their god of war, a protector god from what the guardian of the temple said. I scoffed at the man, demanding to know why his god allowed that English bastard to defile the names of the good people who died in my village!

The man grew angry and gestured for me to follow him into the temple. I thought he was going to attack me, and, honestly, at the time I would have probably welcomed it. But instead, he walked up to the altar and through some things onto it, before stepping away and kneeling. I kept a respectful distance, and the man started to chant a prayer of some sort. I could feel pressure building as he chanted, and the items on the altar started to glow, then they caught on fire and white smoke poured off of them. The smoke gathered together, and formed the shape of a white dove, which stared at the guardian before it flew off.

"When the man climbed back to his feet, I could see that he was tired, but he waved me off when I moved to help him. He just told me to go back to the village to see what Hachiman could do."

Richie shook his head, he'd spent some time in Japan after the thing with Joe, and he'd visited some of the temples, he could understand Connors' reaction now. To actually see evidence of a god, it had to be a shock.

Connor continued, "I hurried back down the path, and made it to the village by that evening. When I got there, the bastard and his guard where all lying dead on the ground, their eyes and tongues eaten, and their skin was torn and bloody. I found one of the few surviving villagers, and asked him what had happened, but he was in shock and didn't make much sense at first. All he could say was the dove flew through the village, and landed on the roof of one of the houses. It seemed to be listening as the priest continued to spread his foul lies, then it took wing again, and started to fly in circles over the priest, out of range of the swords the guards carried. As it flew, more and more doves arrived, joining in the circle, until there were so many that you couldn't count them. Then the attacked the priest and his protectors, and destroyed them all!"

A slight smile crossed Connors' face, "I'll admit, I was ready to believe that a god actually existed, but, why, I wondered did it take my stumbling onto his temple for him to become aware of what happened? Aren't they supposed to be aware of what they are protecting?

"I encountered other strange things over the next couple of hundred years, and the one thing that they all had in common, they never bothered to act until it was too late, and the damage was done. And then there was Darius, his god didn't protect him when that murderous monster Horton and his thugs attacked. Darius was a good man, who spend years helping any who needed his assistance, and he was slaughtered in his own church, while Drusilla, who was a vampire that had killed hundreds over the years, who held a demon inside her and should have been condemned to the deepest pit of hell, is given a new life, and her sins forgiven? Bah!"

He turned and stalked away, heading back toward the bar. When Richie caught up to him, the anger and frustration were practically pouring off of the man. Richie said, "Okay, now I understand, I'm sorry I pressed you to come out, you obviously had bigger things on your mind." He paused, thinking, "Tell you what, I remember passing a 24 hour gym and boxing club a couple of miles back, why don't we go get my car, head to the gym, and you and I can spar, let you get some of your anger out?"

Connor looked at him steadily for a few seconds, then his lips quirked in a grin, "That sounds like an excellent idea, and after that, I'll probably be ready to have some fun again."

Richie laughed and turned back towards the club, when he heard Connor say, "Richie?" When he turned around, Connor was walking toward him, and the man just said, "Thanks!"

Richie grinned and said, "You won't be thanking me when I whip your ass in the ring old man!"

Connor laughed and the two of them started walking.

16 Beverly Circle  
Los Angeles, California  
Jenny's Bedroom  
Same Time as the Previous Scene

Xander was already practically tearing a hole in his jeans by the time they walked through the door to Jenny's room. He could smell that she was already extremely aroused, so he didn't spend any time worrying if she was serious. Once the door was shut, he had taken Jenny and turned her around so she was facing him, and had her in his arms. Her lips raised to meet his, and they fell back, Xander pressing against the door as they kissed, both of them fumbling with each others pants.

Jenny was able to open his jeans and tug the zipper down, freeing his cock from the painful confines of his pants. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around him, and Jenny pulled back and murmured, "Well hello, big boy!" before stroking him. Jenny looked at him with a grin and slipped out of his arms, before lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

Xander looked down at her with lust filled eyes, he couldn't believe this was really about to happen! He'd fantasized about Jenny so many times back in school, and she was the hardest of the girls to resist during that love spell. He was glad he did, because they probably wouldn't be in this situation now if he hadn't. He moaned as she pressed a kiss on the head of his cock, before reaching down and pulling her 'Doors' t-shirt off and over her head, leaving her topless except for her bra.

Lifting her hands to the front clasp, she popped it open and shrugged her shoulders, sliding it down and away from her breasts. "Oh sweet Aphrodite!" he moaned, as his cock jerked involuntarily. Her breasts were absolutely perfect! Just the right size for her frame, her nipples tight on them, he felt an almost overwhelming urge to pull her up so he could get his mouth on them.

She smiled up at him, a sultry smile he'd only seen directed at him once before, and this time there was no love spell involved! "You like my tits, Xander?" He could only nod dumbly, and her smile widened, "Good, I'm glad. I was already looking forward to you seeing them, because I knew I was going to take you to bed tonight, even if the job had been a failure, because I had the occasional dirty thought about you back in Sunnydale."

"Huh? Wha?" She had fantasies about him? How did that happen?"

She snickered, "Oh yes, many times I fingered my pussy and my ass, thinking about seducing you after school, letting you have me on the desk in my office, where Snyder or Rupert or one of your friends could walk in and catch us. Of course, if it was Cordy I would have told her to come over and sit on my face while you pounded me, so I could taste that sweet pussy of hers!"

He managed to groan, "Jenny, if you keep that up I'm going to paint your tits!"

She gave a throaty laugh, "Oh, that sounds like fun! And I'll call the girls in and let them lick me clean!" Or maybe I'll just finish taking my clothes off and the two of us can join them? I bet all three of them are amazing with their tongue, and they can take turns licking me while I break out the Altoids and give your cock a treat!"

Xander just barely managed to keep his hands to himself at the mental images she was creating. He knew what she was talking about with the Altoids, Anya had shown him that and he kept meaning to tell the girls about it. "Jenny!" he growled, "If you don't stop teasing me, I'm not going to be able to control myself!"

She looked up at him innocently, and said, "So you don't want to hear about how I got myself off in the computer lab one night, fingering myself as I pictured you sliding that cock of yours into my ass while I licked Cordy's pussy?"

That was it, his last bit of self control snapped, and he reached down and pulled her from her knees. "Pants! Off! Now!" he growled, as he moved her to the bed. By the time they were at the bed, she had managed to slide her jeans and panties down and was naked in his arms. He pushed her back onto the bed and she gasped as her back hit the mattress, her legs falling open. He had somehow lost his pants and boxers while Jenny was teasing him, and he pulled his shirt off and climbed on the bed.

Moving between her legs, he rubbed the head of his cock along her open lips when he froze! "Shit! Jenny, I don't have any protection with me!"

She blinked at him, wondering why he stopped, until she realized what he was saying, and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm taken care off, I won't get pregnant, and I trust you to be clean." Her eyes locked with his and she said, "Now, you've got a wet and willing woman in the bed, fuck me! Fuck my pussy like you own it!"

That was all he needed to hear, and he moved forward, burying his cock deep inside her. She gasped out, "Oh! Fuck yes! That's what I've been waiting for!" before she started moving against him. That was the last recognizable words that were heard for quite a while, as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the room.

Xander had felt Jenny peaking several times, and thanking Aphrodite each time, before the pressure in his balls built up and he gasped out her name before leaning down and capturing her mouth as he released inside of her. That pushed Jenny over the edge again, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing him back with all the fire in her soul!

When they recovered, they locked eyes, and Xander said, "Wow!"

Jenny chuckled, "Yeah, I think 'Wow!' about covers it! If I'd know you were this good, I would have been willing to risk getting caught back in school!"

Xander laughed and kissed her again, before pulling out and rolling to the side, so they were face to face. "You would have been disappointed, sorry to say. My skills and experience were non-existent at that point. I had the knowledge and stamina, but no practical experience, that didn't come until the last few months."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, almost reaching her sweat soaked hair, "Really? Cordy taught you all that? I think I might have misjudged her."

"Uh, no, not exactly, you see, there was this mess with a vengeance demon named Anyanka..."

Fifteen minutes later, he finished, and Jenny just stared at him in disbelief, "Only you, Xander, only you! I think that Janus must have left a mark on you during that Halloween spell."

"What do you mean, I'm not that big a cause of chaos, am I?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, not chaos, no matter what that putz Ethan may have thought, Janus wasn't a deity of Chaos. He was a god of many things, but what I was referring to was he was the God of Beginnings, and, look at it, you helped Anya make a beginning to accepting what had happened to her when you took her to the prom, you are helping Tara into a life free of the fear of becoming a demon, not to mention getting her deepest needs satisfied. You are giving Cordy hope that she won't be alone and starving as she tries to make her way in the world, not to mention what you are doing with Dru."

He looked at her in surprise, and he remembered the conversation with Harmony in the bath as well. He grinned, "You know, I can't say that you are wrong, and, I'm not really bothered by it. All of those women seem to be heading toward a better life now, and that's not a bad thing."

Jenny smiled, "No, not a bad thing at all. Extremely strange, but not a bad thing. And I'm willing to believe you about the Aphrodite thing as well, otherwise why would all these women be loving you, and each other, with no signs of jealousy or conflict?" She laughed, "Hell, even without a man involved, and the fact that we enjoy having sex with each other, Amanda and I really get on each other's tits if we're in the same place too long. I'm not sure if you must have been extremely good, or extremely bad in a previous life to be living the life you are now."

Xander shrugged as best he could lying with her in his arms, "I don't know, and I'm not going to question it right now, there are other questions that have priority. But, I do know one thing, I'm ready to go again, are you?"

She reached down between them and gripped his hardness, and her eyes lit up, "So you are! So what'll be this time, do I grab the Altoids or the lube?"

His smile widened, "Where's the lube?"

"Oh, you want to fuck my ass, do you? You'll be the first man to have me there since college, but Amanda packed her toys last night, and she stretched me out good and fingered my pussy while she used her strap-on on my ass! I nearly lost my mind from coming so hard. But then I showed her that I'd brought my favorite toy along as well!"

She rolled over him and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, before getting a wicked grin, "Do you want to know a secret? Amanda loves to be tied up during sex, so I used some spare towels to tie her to the bed and shoved my wet panties in her mouth to keep her quiet! It was wild as hell!"

He looked at her curiously, "Okay, that's a hot picture, no doubt, by why are you telling me about Amanda.? Sure, she's attractive, but, unless I'm very mistaken, she and Duncan are doing the same thing we are in the other bedroom."

Jenny giggled, "Because she and Duncan aren't exclusive, no immortal is, it would never work out, and after I tell her about you, I wouldn't be surprised if she tracks you and your ladies down for a night of fun."

"She'll have to talk to the ladies first and convince them. I'm not going to be playing with anybody if they don't know and approve. That was the cause of the breakup with Cordy last year." He reached out and plucked the tube of lubricant from her hand, "But that's enough serious conversation for now, roll over on your belly!"

Jenny smirked and rolled over, pulling a pillow under her, she wriggled her ass at him. He gave her a light smack and said, "Don't be a brat or I'll having sucking me after I'm done! I did it to Cordy, but was wearing a condom with her, do you want to take that chance?"

She shook her head, "Kinky, but I think I'll pass on the ass to mouth thanks."

"Then don't be a brat, and you won't have to!" Xander knew he was pushing things, but he could tell that Jenny wasn't offended by the idea, and, if he'd been wearing a condom before hand, would probably get off on the idea! 'Oh well, maybe next time, if the dreams are right and she joins the family' he thought, as he spread the lube on his fingers.

Rubbing his thumb gently around her rosebud, he watched at the muscle loosened, and worked the first finger inside her. He used his other hand to reach around and stroked the bare skin over her pussy, and wondered if she was shaved in High School? Deciding to tease her with it later, he concentrated on using his fingers to get her aroused even more. His fingertips teased her swollen lips, sliding inside and rubbing her walls. She sighed in pleasure and relaxed, her legs opening wider, and letting him pop his lubricated finger into her ass at the same time.

He had enough experience with all the others that he could judge when she was ready for another finger, working it inside her, he started pumping them, loosening her up, until she could take the third and finally the fourth finger inside her ring of muscle. His other hand had been busy all along, amping up her pleasure until, just as he pulled his fingers from her ass, she gasped and cried out his name as another orgasm rushed through her.

When she recovered, he moved between her legs and leaned down, bracing himself on his elbows and said, "Reach back and hold your ass open for my cock Jenny, I'm about to take your tight little ass, just like you used to fantasize about back in Sunnydale."

She moaned and reached behind her, spreading her cheeks open wide. He nestled his cock between her cheeks and said, "When you feel me buried all the way in your ass, I want you to yell as loud as you want, let Amanda and Duncan hear how much you are enjoying what I'm doing, make Amanda jealous and Duncan feel inadequate, can you do that for me?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah, I can do that! But it probably won't bother Duncan that much, since he's not much of an ass man, preferring that she uses her mouth on him."

Xander snorted in disbelief, "How in the Seven Hells could anybody not want to tap that ass? I mean, I've only seen it with clothes on and I had strong desire to hear her squealing! And he gets to see it naked and doesn't touch it. What is wrong with that man?"

Jenny shook her head, or tried to, with her face down on the bed, "Hard to believe, I know, but there actually are people who've tried it and don't like it, or refuse to try it at all, they think it's nasty, and not in a good way."

He laughed, "Good thing we're not like that, isn't it? Now, brace yourself, I'm going to stretch you out like you haven't felt before!"

Just as he was pressing the head of his cock against the rosebud, he heard her say, "Sure of yourself, are youooooooooooooooooo!" The last word was a moan as he pressed all the way inside her, and his hips slapped against her ass.

Jenny reached between her legs and started fingering herself, a wide smile on her face as she yelled, "Oohhhhhhhh yes! That's it Xander, fill my ass! You're doing it so good!" Xander could faintly hear a woman's laughter from the next room where Amanda and Duncan were, and Amanda's laughs soon shifted to moans and shouts as she exhorted Duncan to pound her harder!

Jenny's cries soon took on a lustier tone as she moved against him, taking him deeper inside, while she was fingering herself feverishly. As he picked up the pace of his stroking, her moans were turning guttural, as she started to shout in a language he didn't recognize, but was certainly enthusiastic. Finally she shrieked out his name as she came, clenching around him, pushing him over the edge as well, filling her ass with his cum.

Both of them collapsed, panting. As they tried to catch their breath, Xander slipped his cock from her, and laid back down, putting his arm around her. As they recovered, and their hearts stopped pounding in their ears, they could hear the sounds of applause and wolf whistles, as well the deep laughter of a man from the bedrooms on either side, and they looked at each other and collapsed in laughter.

Russell Winters Enterprises  
Grand Avenue  
Los Angeles, California  
11:30 pm May 28th, 1999

Russell Winters sat back, giving the appearance of calm as he reviewed the security footage from the warehouse that was robbed earlier. He had been busy playing with his new interest, an aspiring actress named Ginger when he had gotten the phone call, and was not in the best of moods. He did hate to be interrupted during dinner, after all.

He sighed, at least she was still there, and he could continue to enjoy her after this business was addressed.

He turned to face the young man who was sitting next to the monitor and said, "Very well, Mister McDonald, tell me what you know."

Lindsay McDonald nodded, and, pulling a folder from the briefcase beside him, he opened it and started to read. "At approximately 8:37 pm this evening, local time, a major magical working was detected on our sensors. The location was determined to be in the immediate vicinity of the warehouse that you were using to store your most recent acquisitions, until they could be shipped to their final destination. A squad of security agents was dispatched to the location at 8:41 pm, local time, arriving at 8:53 pm."

Winters nodded to show he understood the time it took, the Friday traffic, even at that hour, was horrendous.

The lawyer continued, "It's unfortunate that the squad we had stationed closer had been pulled away to deal with an attempted summoning of one of the major demons. The Senior Partners determined that it was a priority that the summoning be stopped. As an aside, the team was successful, despite the interference of several groups of amateurs.

"When they arrived, they followed procedure and attempted to contact the head of the security forces on site. Not receiving a reply after three attempts, they exited their vehicles and examined the location. There was no sign at all of any of your security, although there were multiple piles of ash both in the alley near the entrance, as well as in scattered locations throughout the building,"

The vampire grimaced, it was obvious what had happened to the guards, and it was always a pain having to turn and train new ones, but, it was a cost of doing business when the hunter groups were out there.

"As you are aware, all of the crates that you had received were also missing, but there was signs that they were moved by forklifts and pallet jacks, so it's likely that normal humans did the moving. The head of the firms security team contacted the office, and I was informed so I could retrieve the security video and inform you of the situation." As he finished, he pulled out 8 x 10 photographs of each of the figures captured on the video. Winters looked at them with interest, moving two of them to the side.

"Very good, Mister McDonald, efficient as always. Now, I recognized a couple of the figures on the video, Miss Darieux has been a rather annoying pest a few times over the hundred years or so, but she also seems to have the Devil's own luck, as she has managed to avoid my forces. I believe she has pushed her luck a little too far this time. She usually works alone, making it harder to find her, but this time..." He trailed off, a slight smile on his face.

He tapped another picture, of a man with dark brown hair, cut fairly short. "This one, he could be trouble, I've encountered him in the past, and if it weren't for a timely rock fall, I doubt that either of us would have walked away from the confrontation. He calls himself Methos, and, if you locate him, I would recommend not having your teams attempt to capture him, it would be wasting resources that could be put to better use later. Send me his location if you locate him, I will arrange things myself."

Lindsay nodded, making a note on a legal pad.

Winters waited politely for the man to finish, and said, "And what of the others, have you been able to identify them?"

"Yes Mister Winters, we have, at least some of them, there are a couple of unknowns, and one anomaly that we are attempting to research. Two of the men pictured are Connor MacLeod and Duncan MacLeod, known to be allies of both this Methos, and Amanda Darieux. It is also believed that Amanda and Duncan are lovers, but we haven't been able to confirm this. This is a relatively new figure in their circle, his name is Richie Ryan, and he was a petty thief until Duncan took him under his wing. He currently runs a Motorcycle shop in Reno Nevada."

"Does he now? Interesting..."

"The other male and three of the four females are unknown to us, but the fourth woman is an anomaly. Because she matches the description of the vampiress Drusilla the Mad, childe of Angelus, but, as you can see, she is able to be photographed, and her attire is very different from the way she has been described in the various journals we have acquired. We are still attempting to determine who the unknowns are, and will inform you as soon as we do so."

Winters nodded, "Very well, Mister McDonald, I will take the proper steps to retrieve my property and demonstrate my displeasure to the thieves, please do make haste to locate the unknowns, I'd prefer to deal with them all at once."

Lindsay nodded, putting his notes and the folder away, "I will emphasize the need to locate them to our teams, I would expect results in less than 48 hours."

Closing his briefcase, the lawyer looked up and pushed away from the table in surprise. The affable businessman from before was gone, and Winters was standing, leaning over the table, his demon fully apparent! "See that you do, Mister McDonald, I don't take kindly to failure, and have been known to express my displeasure to the messenger. And don't think that your contract with Wolfram and Hart will protect you, you can continue to work for them after I turn you!" The vampire sneered, "Of course, I would only return you to them after you spent a year or so chained to my bed, so I could train you in what it truly means to be a minion of mine. Now, get out!"

Lindsay scrambled to his feet and grabbed his briefcase, hurrying from the office with as much composure as he could manage. Once the door closed, the vampire face faded back and Winter's human appearance returned, and he laughed heartily. "Oh the taste of fear is so delicious, I might be tempted to turn him even if he succeeds, it's been a long time since I had a morsel that tender."

Adjusting his tie and straightening his jacket, he pressed the button to summon his private elevator, and was soon riding down to the sub-basement where his entertainment was waiting.

Harriet Doyle's Apartment  
Studio City, California  
12:05 am May 29th, 1999

Doyle lay back on the bed he had bought when he and Harry were newlyweds, and still couldn't believe he was welcomed back into it. The lunch conversation had gone much better than expected, even more so when he ordered an Ice Tea for lunch, instead of his usual mixed drink. Harry had smiled at him and ordered the same for herself. She didn't know, or maybe she did, that it took an act of will for him not to order a Long Island Ice Tea. The habits of the last year or so really die hard.

That was when he finally admitted it to himself, that he was an alcoholic. Maybe the drinking was started because of the manipulations he was subjected to, but the desire for a drink was still extremely strong. But Harry was willing to listen to him because he avoided the drink, so he was willing to count that as a good start.

The explanations had taken quite a long time, as well as the required grovelling, but, by the time lunch was over, Harry had agreed to try again. He had been surprised to find out that she hadn't actually gone ahead with the divorce proceedings she had started when they had separated, so he was actually still married to her.

They were getting the fish eye from the restaurant staff, so the two of them went for a walk afterward, and, when he saw a sign on the local church about weekly AA meetings, he led her inside to get more information. She surprised him by signing up for a support group for families of alcoholics, so she could have support of her own, as well as understand what he was going through.

There was actually a meeting scheduled for that night, for both groups, so they spent the rest of the day together, talking and trying to rebuild their lives together. It must have worked, at least as far as Harry was concerned, because she invited him back home with her after the meetings.

He had expected to cuddle up on the couch, maybe watch some TV, but his wife had other ideas. As soon as they walked inside, she had removed her earrings and slipped off her shoes, gestures he knew well from their time together, and, when she took his hand and led him to the bedroom, he gave a quick thank you to Asteria for waking him up!

Now, though, his mind was racing as he tried to figure out a way to get the rest of his life back on track, and still fulfill the mission he was given. He knew that his first priority was going to be getting a job, and he kind of burned his bridges back to being a teacher, even if he really loved it. He also needed to get in touch with Angel and introduce himself. He was going to ask Harry to come along, because she had a way of expressing herself that Og Mandino would have envied. And it was going to take some convincing to get the vampire to believe he was really serious, but, that was a problem for tomorrow, and it felt so damn good to be in bed with his wife again. He put his arm over Harry, and she curled into him in her sleep, and he finally dozed off with a smile on his face.

The Upper Plains  
Gaea's Dimension  
Time Immaterial

This was the first time that all four of them were meeting together, and she made sure that they were comfortable sitting in her grove. Each of them had their own scrying pool, and she glanced at each of them out of curiosity, before concentrating on her own. It wasn't a big surprise that each of them was focusing on a different part of the mortal grouping they were bringing together. Aphrodite was watching the romp between the catalyst and the immortal with delight, and, from what she could see, Gaea could understand why. He was certainly making good use of the skills that her fellow goddess had arranged to have him taught.

Asteria was focusing on the half-brachen, and she saw a slight glow around her as the mortal gave her praise and thanks. Gaea was pleased that the mortal was proving them correct in showing him the truth, he had potential to be a great assistance to the vampire on his quest for redemption. The Metatron smiled with satisfaction as he watched the ancient immortal destroy the cursed Spear. It should have been destroyed ages ago but better late than never.

Turning back to her own pool, she smiled softly at the happiness her two daughters were showing as rested from enjoying themselves. She had been surprised and suspicious at first, when the Metatron had brought word about the Reborn Daughters, because vampires were an affront to her and nature itself. She was willing to admit she was wrong seeing sweet Drusilla receiving and giving the love she was so full off. Gaea was really looking forward to the time that the demon Angelus would finally receive his punishment for what he had done to that beautiful child!

Looking around the table, she smiled at her guests, and said, "It seems that things are going according to the plan for now, has there been any signs of the adversaries plotting yet?"

The two goddesses shook their heads, but the Metatron spoke, "The Wolf, Ram and the Hart are grumbling, and it's possible that they will approach the Lightbringer due to my removal of the soul from his domain, but it's doubtful they will get any assistance, Lucifer understands his role, and will doubtless not wish to receive another visit from Micheal to remind him. It's still possible they may attempt to use one of their minions to cause problems, but we should be able to anticipate anything they do."

The three goddesses nodded, and Asteria asked, "Has the One expressed any further guidance for our plans? It seems that the wheels are in motion now, but there is always the possibility that their free will could change things."

The angel shook his head, "Not as of this moment, but she is well aware, and a portion of her attention is dedicated to this particular world. She did express pleasure that the Spear which pierced her son has been destroyed, it had long since served it's purpose."

Gaea nodded, "Very well, then we should allow our children to proceed as they will, and I will ensure that Darla is prepared to be returned to her new life. She should be well established before the catalyst encounters her and brings her into their world."

Asteria turned to Gaea and said, "What of the Immortal? Will you be granting her the gift as well? Because I believe they need to receive another vision, and it's important to know what information they are ready to receive."

Gaea shook her head, "The woman still has trials to go through before receiving the gift, I will let you know when the fruits are ready for harvest."

The Goddess of Night Oracles nodded pleasantly, and faded away, as did the Metatron. Aphrodite still remained, and Gaea looked over at her, "Yes Sister? Do you need something?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Not relating to the plan, I was just hoping to have a cup of your coffee and we could gossip a bit?"

Gaea laughed and soon the two of them were sipping the exquisite coffee and talking eagerly.

The Oxnard Inn  
Daria's Room  
3:00 am, May 29th, 1999

The three women were laying on the bed, the sheets long since kicked away, and they were all sweat soaked and smiling. She and Harmony had each had a fantastic evening, ever since Susie gave them the word from Los Angeles. It was as though the relief had given them an extra bounce or something, but their tips were more than she had ever received on a Friday night! And Susie had been on fire in the booth! None of the dancers had ever heard her voice sound so sexy as she announced the dancers, and Daria was willing to bet that some of the audience were either hard or wet from her voice alone.

All three of them were laughing and joking with each other, making the other dancers extremely curious, but they were polite enough not to ask. The three of them took Harmony's car to get something to eat, and Daria thought that the waitress was going to faint the way the three of them were flirting with each other!

By the time they got back to her room, they were tearing at each others clothes, and barely made it to the bed before Harmony and Susie had their mouths on her. She was surprised to be the center of attention, but understood when Harmony kissed her and welcomed her to the family. It actually brought tears to her eyes, since she'd never actually had a family before, the orphanage was a lot of things, but family wasn't one of them.

After the other two had welcomed her to the family, she was eager to return the favor, and that led them to practically breaking the bed!

Harmony and Susie were both dozing lightly, and she smiled, feeling sleep coming close herself. The smile dropped as she realized she'd have to tell them some things about her life, things she really didn't want to think about, but they had to understand. That wasn't going to be a fun conversation, but hopefully they would be willing to help her.

She was still thinking when she dimmed the lights and joined her new sisters in dreamland.

Dream Time  
Location Unknown  
Time Immaterial

Tara smiled as the morning sun warmed her nude body, she could hear the kids splashing in the pool, and Dru laughing with them as they played. They all loved their kids, but Dru seemed to get the greatest pleasure out of them. She glanced over at Darla, who was smiling softly as she watched, and Harmony and Cordy were watching as well, rubbing lotion into their swollen stomachs.

Sir and the rest of them had been over the moon when the two of them turned up pregnant, and the three of them that had already given birth had been eagerly discussing the changes and what to expect. Even Faith and Daria had gotten caught up in the excitement, even though their Slayer tried to hide her happiness behind her usual attitude.

She looked up with a smile as a fresh glass of lemonade was put on the table next to her lounger, and hid a smile at the sight of Susie and Jenny in French Maid Outfits. She wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly what it was that they had bet Sir that caused them to have to dress like that for a week, but it must have been something outrageous!

She heard Sir laughing behind them, and she turned to see him leading Oz and his ladies onto the deck. She grinned as the two of them immediately stripped out of their clothing and headed toward the pool.

Things had been tense at first, when the two families had met, but it didn't last that long, and now the three were welcome guests at any time. In fact, if she had calculated the dates right, Tara was sure that Buffy and Willow's first kids were both started at their house during their 4th of July Celebration a several years ago.

She wasn't going to complain, because Sir had certainly planted their second baby in her on Oz's back deck, with all of them watching and applauding. She had always known that she enjoyed showing off her body, but it wasn't until the Summer that Sir had come into her life that she realized she got a thrill out of being watched at other times as well.

The rest of the family was happy to indulge her, the way they all indulged each of their particular kinks. Of course, as Faith was known to say, when she didn't have a ball gag in her mouth anyway, that if it isn't kinky, you're doing it wrong!

She really couldn't argue with that, as far as she was concerned, vanilla was for ice cream. Thinking of ice cream, made her think of Dru and she looked over at the pool, and her sister was telling stories to the kids as they floated on their rafts.

She was pleasantly distracted by Sir sitting on the side of her lounger and leaning in for a kiss. She eagerly returned it of course, even after being together for so many years, she loved him as much as she did when they first formed their family. They all understood that the spark of love was nourished by Aphrodite, and all of them gave thanks to her on a regular basis, even though she and Dru had managed to create a garden grove that allowed them to commune with Gaea as well.

The two of them knew that their Goddess didn't object to them giving thanks to Aphrodite, and they were quite content to bask in her love for them in the quiet of the garden.

She felt Sir's hand touching her face, and she leaned into it, and she heard him say, "Pet?" she looked up at him curiously, but his lips weren't moving, and she heard it again, "Pet?" and suddenly her eyes opened, and she saw his smiling face looking down at her, and the others were looking around smiling as well, although Jenny looked more than a bit confused.

Tara laughed, "Wow! That was the best one yet!" Dru and Cordy nodded, smiling happily, and Sir said, "I think so too, but now we need to explain things to Jenny."

Jenny just laughed and shook her head at the explanations, and said, "I've got to say it again, Xander, I know you look to Aphrodite, and I agree that you should, but you might want to consider giving a nod to Janus as well. You are certainly demonstrating attributes he would approve of in his Beginnings aspect."

When the other three looked at him curiously, he explained what Jenny had pointed out earlier, and all of them could see her point.

Before they could think about going back to sleep, Jenny's phone rang, startling them. She picked it up cautiously and said, "Hello?" She listened to the voice on the other end, for a few minutes, before she said incredulously, "Richie Ryan! Just how in the hell did you manage to get the two of you arrested? Never mind, what station are you at? We'll be there shortly to get your drunken asses out of there, and you'd better have a damn good explanation!" Hanging up the phone she looked at them and started to laugh, "It's usually Adam that gets them that drunk and arrested. I better go shower and put some clothes on to go get them."

End Chapter Seven

A bit shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good place to end it.

See you next time

Red


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens, we find out why Richie and Connor got arrested, and Dru gets what she's been wanting for a while!

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 08 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship   
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia/Drusilla  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <12,474>  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that was because she was affected by the Hellmouth in canon, and her fear of being a demon had kept her from truly worshiping Gaea. The personality you see here is her true personality (In story, anyway – I can't afford to buy the rights to the characters so I can make it canon, damn it!)   
NOTE ABOUT THE IMMORTALS: Don't try and figure out where they hide their swords, just don't, I tried to come up with an explanation for this chapter, and it only made my head hurt. Just say 'it's a kind of magic!' and leave it alone, okay?

The Spearmint Rhino Gentlemen's Club  
Downtown Los Angeles  
2:00 am, May 29th, 1999

Richie grinned at Connor, who was laughing and teasing the girl who was dancing in front of him. It was good to see his friend enjoy himself again, even if Richie would have preferred not having to get his ass kicked in the ring to put him in a good mood! 'Ah well, I'll heal by morning, and he's not moping anymore.'

They had arrived at the club not long before, and Connor tipped the hostess to get them close to the stage. He had noticed the natural redhead dancing on the stage, and that might have influenced his decision, but Richie didn't mind, especially when he got a look at the black haired beauty in the beret. There was just something about the way she carried herself that screamed 'Vive La France!' and he felt himself stiffening automatically. 

The hostess noticed his reaction and smiled, "That's Yvette, and she'll be dancing next. Be prepared to wait if you want a dance, she's one of the more popular girls here."

"I can see why," he said absently, making the girl grin as she led them to a table right next to the stage. Things were going really well for a while, until Yvette finished her dance and headed off the stage to gather her tips. Richie waited patiently until she got to their table, while Connor had accepted an offer from Colleen, the redheaded dancer, for a private dance, and followed her to the side of the club. 

He was seriously thinking about doing the same with Yvette when she got to him. He didn't know what it was, because he was as Irish as they come, but he found something indescribably sexy about a french accent, and didn't mind spending a few bucks he didn't need to indulge himself.

Richie sipped his beer and applauded each of the dancers who did their turn on the stage while waiting for Yvette to get to him. When she finally reached him, he was captivated by her pale white skin, and the thatch of silky black hair in the shape of a heart. 

She gave him a sultry smile when he realized he was staring, and started to apologize. It surprised him to hear the words coming out in French, and it surprised her as well. She responded eagerly in the same language, and the two of them were chatting in her tongue all the way back to the private dance area. 

He was surprised to see Connor still in there, because the dances didn't last that long, until he noticed the bills stuffing the girls garter, and the wide smile on her face, and he just grinned and shook his head.

Yvette noticed his look and said, as she started dancing, "He is your friend, yes?" Richie nodded, and the girl looked worried, "Tell him to be careful, she is a sweet girl, but has a very jealous boyfriend who is waiting by the bar. The boyfriend has a temper, and is a big man with his fists, and a knife. We've tried to get her away from him, but she keeps going back."

Richie frowned, and said, "Thank you for telling me, I'll warn him." Looking directly at Connor, he got the man's attention and started speaking in rapid fire Italian, explaining what Yvette had told him. Connor frowned, but nodded, and said he understood, in the same language. Richie could see that the girl was confused, but Yvette actually looked impressed. Speaking to him in Italian, she asked him how many languages he spoke. 

Richie grinned and said, "I've learned many over the last few years." She blinked when she realized he was speaking in Japanese, and started speaking in German to him. The girl actually seemed to enjoy the conversation, and looked disappointed when the timer beeped, signaling the end of the dance. 

Richie was tempted to pay for another dance, but decided it was more important to watch Connors' back. As he stood, he slipped another bill in her garter and said in Japanese, 'When we come out of here, can you go to the bar and get yourself a drink. Stand next to the boyfriend so I know who he is."

She smiled nervously but nodded, and he gave her a grin and headed toward his table. He hid his wince as he suddenly felt the buzz, and looked around casually to see who had triggered it. He cursed when his gaze landed on a man at the bar, 'of course, it figures,' he thought, because Yvette was standing next to Curtis March, and that bastard wasn't a headhunter, but he was still far too eager to use his blade. Things just got a lot more complicated.

Looking directly at the man, he nodded in recognition, and the other man nodded back, but kept looking at the private dance area. Richie casually sat down, and slid his hand to his belt, making sure he could reach his blade if needed. He really hoped he wouldn't have to use it tonight, but it was always best to be prepared. 

When the waitress came by again, he switched to a soda, not wanting to risk any more alcohol in case things got a little too interesting. He kept a discreet eye on March, wanting to be ready to move if things went sideways, which he figured it would. The one bright spot he could see was that the other man wouldn't try for his blade in a crowded place like this, so they would have to be on their toes when they left.

He smiled as Yvette walked by his table, only to blink in surprise when she rested her hand on the table as she chatted with on of the other dancers. When she moved on, there was a slip of paper with a phone number on it, and the words 'call me!' in a firm but feminine script. 

He slipped the paper into his wallet, and cursed the distraction when he saw March start to move. "Aw shit!" he muttered as he moved toward his friend. Connor saw March heading toward him and stepped away from the red head, so he had room to move if needed. Richie couldn't hear just what Connor said, but he had his hands up, placatingly. March just kept coming towards him, his hands balled into fists. 

The dancer tried to stop March, but the man just turned and hit her, sending her to the ground, and Richie said, "Oh buddy, you just made a bad mistake!" as Connor grabbed the man and whirled him around, planting his huge fist in the bastards gut and bending him over, before March straightened and threw a punch of his own.

Richie had been so focused on getting to Connor that the heavy hand on his shoulder came as a complete surprise. He was off balance as the hand pulled him around, and the fist that hit his face caused him to fall backward, stunned for an instant.

He leapt back to his feet, his fists moving, and landed a shot on the other man's jaw, and the fight was on! Richie was so busy concentrating on his opponent he couldn't check on Connor, but the woman's shriek of alarm didn't sound good. He kept trying to land a punch that would put the ass out of the fight, but the man was fast and agile, and kept dodging his blows. Eventually Richie was able to get a kick to land on the guys' knee as he tried to move out of the way of another one of Richie's punches, and the guy hit the floor, hard! 

Not wanting to waste the chance, Richie bent down and punched the man in the face, making his head hit the floor, and knocking him out of the fight. Breathing heavily, he looked over at Connor, and his blood ran cold, because March had his knife out, and Colleen was bleeding from a cut on her face. March didn't know it, but his neck would be meeting Connors blade at the first chance Connor had, he refused to tolerate hurting an innocent, especially a woman.

He barely heard the shouts as the fight had spread, but the blow to the back drove him to his knees, and when he rolled over, ready to fight again, he saw the blue uniform and badge of a police officer standing over him, baton in hand, and froze, carefully opening his hands to show he wasn't armed, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and handcuffed. 

Richie heard a scuffle behind him, and knew that Connor and March's fight was over, for now anyway. As he was being led out of the club, he saw Yvette standing at the edge of the crowd and she gave him an approving smile and a nod, before she turned away again. Even though his face hurt from the fight, he still grinned, the night wasn't all bad, after all!

16 Beverly Circle  
Los Angeles, California  
4:20 am, May 29th, 1999

 

Xander had decided to get dressed and go with Jenny to get the two of them bailed out, and was watching with amusement as she pounded on the door to the bedroom that Duncan and Amanda were sharing.

"Come on, MacLeod, get your ass out of bed, we've got to go bail out your idiot kinsman and Richie!" There was a muffled sound from inside the room, and Jenny frowned, "Do you think I care that Amanda's got a mouth full? Finish it up or I'm bringing in the fire hose, you've got time for that later!"

Shaking her head she grinned at Xander and gave him a wink, making him laugh. A couple of minutes later a clearly disgruntled Duncan opened the door, pulling his shirt over his head. "I swear, I'm going to kick Richie's ass for this! He's an even worse cock blocker than Adam is!"

Jenny snickered, and said, "Hey, you aren't the only one who he interrupted! I was about to take Xander for round five when the phone rang, so don't bitch to me, MacLeod!"

Xander heard laughter from Amanda, and Cordy and the others chuckled from the room behind them. Duncan glared at her for a second, before a slight smile crossed his face, and he said, "Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy the first four rounds, at least from what we could hear."

Jenny smiled, "Oh, I certainly did, and if the phone hadn't rang, the girls were going to join us this time. So I have even more reason to be annoyed at the two of them."

Duncan shook his head, "It's too early to be playing 'can you top this?', can I at least get a cup of coffee before we go?"

She nodded, "I started the pot before I came up to get you, it should be ready now."

The three of them filled travel mugs with the coffee and got into Jenny's jeep to head downtown to the police station.

While they were driving, Duncan turned around in the front seat and held up four fingers to him, mouthing 'Four times?' toward him. Xander just grinned and shrugged, and Duncan gave him an impressed look, shaking his head with a smile. Xander caught Jenny's eyes in the mirror, and could them sparkling with laughter, and knew that she and Amanda were going to be having fun teasing Duncan later.

When they arrived at the police station, the three of them walked in on a strange sight. A pretty redhead with a bandage on her cheek was verbally tearing strips off a man, who was still handcuffed. Xander noticed that both Duncan and Jenny were staring at the man with disgust, and figured there was a story there. 

The girl finished yelling at the men and turned away, but, before the officer could stop her, turned back around and kicked him right between the legs! She then spoke to the officer who was holding the man up, and he nodded with a frown. The man was led into the back of the station and was soon out of sight.

Jenny approached the desk sergeant and spoke quietly, while Xander turned to Duncan. "What's the story with that guy? You and Jenny both looked like you knew him, and weren't too impressed."

Duncan shook his head, "We aren't, his name is Curtis March, and he's like Jenny and I, but he's a nasty bastard, apparently the girl was his former girlfriend, and he cut her on the cheek during a fight tonight." He frowned, "If he was involved in whatever happened tonight, I don't see either Connor or Richie letting things go, neither of them would put up with that kind of thing. Neither would I, but I'll wait to see what the story is."

Jenny came over, shaking her head, "I got the story from the desk sergeant, they were involved in a brawl, but it looks like they were mostly responding to being attacked by March and a friend. It started over the redhead of course" She quirked a smile, "Damn it, I can't even be that angry at the two them, any of you lunkheads would have done exactly the same thing."

Xander nodded, "I'm not even going to attempt to deny it, some guys need to have their asses kicked, and it sounds like he was one of them."

Jenny grinned at him, "You would have been there before the first punch was thrown if you saw it happening, Xander. I'm not sure if you or Duncan is the bigger boy scout!" Turning to Duncan, she said, "At any rate, the two of them will have to appear next Friday in court. It probably won't be much more than fines, but we've got to make sure those two idiots show up."

Xander stayed out of that part of the conversation, since he was going to be back at Susie's by then, and was looking around, and saw that the redhead was still talking to an officer, who was writing something down. 'Looks like she might be pressing charges against the bastard. Good for her!' he thought. A movement from the front caught his eye, and he turned to see an absolutely gorgeous black haired girl walk in. The beret was a surprise, but seemed to fit her. The girl's eyes were scanning the room, and landed on the redhead for a second, before a smile seemed to flicker across her face. 

'I don't know who she's looking for, but whoever it is, is one lucky bastard!' Xander mused, turning his attention to the hallway leading to the cells. He saw the two jailbirds walking toward them, their hands free, and was about to make a wisecrack, when two blurs moved past him, and he started laughing as Connor had an arm full of redhead, and Richie had the beret wearing girl attached to his lips.

Duncan started chuckling, and Jenny snickered, "Well, I don't think we'll be needing to find a place for those two to sleep tonight, do you?"

When Connor and Richie reached them, and introduced the girls, Jenny was proved right, since the black haired girl, Yvette, had her car, and they were all going back to her apartment. Xander noticed that Connor seemed to be much more relaxed than he had been earlier, and figured he'd be a lot more relaxed in a few hours, so he just mentally wished them luck, and walked to the door with Duncan while Jenny spent a few minutes giving Richie hell for interrupting her that night! 

The girls, except for Amanda, were sleeping when they got back to Jenny's, and Jenny said, "I'm sorry, but I'm beat, let's get some sleep and we can pick up when we wake up before we have to head to Oxnard, okay?"

Xander grinned at her, "Fine with me, you are all incredibly sexy women, but I do need some sleep sometime."

 

Los Angeles Police Department  
Hollywood Division  
12:30 pm, May 29th, 1999

March looked up from the cot in his cell when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, hoping it was the lawyer he had called, but it wasn't, it was just some old bitch here to get her precious baby out of here. He was pissed as hell that he was still locked up, especially when he had more than enough money in the bank to pay the bail! But no, that red haired cunt had to go and press charges against him, and show the police pictures from when he'd had to educate her before, and now he was being told that he was considered a danger to the community and was being refused bail!

When he got out of here he was going to pay a visit to that traitorous bitch Colleen, and then he and that damned Scotsman MacLeod were going to have a very sharp conversation. He wondered what the quickening from someone that old would be like? He was looking forward to finding out, that's for sure.

He was still considering exactly what he would do to the bitch when the sharp sound of heels echoed down the corridor. He ignored it this time, until the sound stopped outside his cell. Looking up, he snarled at the woman who stood smirking outside of his cell. "What the fuck do you want, cunt? Here to gloat? You sure as hell won't be smirking when I get out of this cell. That fucker MacLeod won't be able to help you, nobody can, as soon as I get out of here, you and I are going to have a talk! Remember that bitch!"

She laughed, "You won't be getting out of here any time soon Curtis, you see, I did some digging in your papers, and found some very interesting transactions. When you told me that you were in investments, I thought it was stocks and bonds, not heroin and cocaine. You've been a very bad boy, and, of course I had to turn all of it over to the District Attorney's office. He was quite grateful, as I'm sure you understand."

March was staring at her, almost incoherent with rage, and then she had to twist the knife. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a shiny piece of paper and looked at it with a smile, before turning it around so he could see that it was a full color picture. The picture showed her and the French bitch naked in bed, covered with a sheet, while MacLeod and his buddy were in the bed on either side of the women. He leapt to his feet cursing and yelling as he moved to the door. She just stepped back calmly and put the picture away.

"I just wanted you to know that we let the two of them have both of us, including taking our pussy and bum at the same time. Then Yvette and I played with each other while they watched. It was the best night of sex in my life, unlike what I pretended to enjoy when you managed to get your little baby thumb dick even slightly hard."

Blowing him a kiss, she turned and said, "Goodbye Curtis, you won't be seeing me again!"

He was still cursing and yelling threats when the guard came in and hit him with a taser, knocking him unconscious. He didn't know that there was a recorder in the cell, taking down everything he had said. He was going to get a very unpleasant surprise when his case came to trial, eventually.

 

Wolfram and Hart  
Special Projects Division  
Downtown Los Angeles, California  
1:00 pm, May 29th, 1999

Lindsay McDonald was at his desk, even though it was a Saturday, as he gathered the information Mister Winters required. He reached for the next item in the pile and idly wondered why a police report would be included. He read over the note that was attached, and a smile crept across his face. "So Mister MacLeod and Mister Ryan decided to get into a bar brawl? Interesting. Now, who is this Jacquelyn Crawford that paid their bail?"

Turning to his computer, he opened the firm's search program and typed in the information he had and started the program. The program returned the results within a minute, and he started to read. "Hmm, Jacqueline Crawford, born Janna of the Kalderash clan, born... Died? Oh now, died February 24, 1998, neck broken by Angelus. She was an ally of the Slayer was she? Let's see a picture of her...."

Pulling the pictures from the security camera, he looked at the unknown women and smirked at the woman who was an exact match for Jacqueline. "Well, hello there, Miss Calendar. You certainly are looking attractive for a corpse."

On a whim, he did a search for any of the woman's known associates from Sunnydale, and soon had two more of the unknowns identified. "I think Mister Winters will be most interested in this information," he said to himself. He kept his true thoughts quiet, because everything said in his office was transmitted to Holland, and if the Managing Director realized how much the idea of being turned and raped terrified him, it would give the man an unacceptable advantage when they came to re-negotiate his salary.

Gathering all the information about the three unknowns, he encrypted the file and attached it to an email to Winter's private account and continued to search for the final unknown, as well at the female who bore a striking resemblance to Drusilla the Mad.

16 Beverly Circle  
Los Angeles, California  
1:15 pm, May 29th, 1999

Duncan and Amanda had already taken off, heading to Duncan's barge in Seacouver, and Jenny had loaded a bag with her clothes for a weekend trip to Oxnard. She gave the help the weekend off, and, when they had left, grinned at Xander and the girls. The five of them had spent several pleasant hours getting acquainted with each other, and now they were heading back to Oxnard where Jenny could meet the other members of the family. Of course, she knew Harmony, and was looking forward to experiencing the blonde's tongue, since Cordy and Tara swore by her skills! 

Dru was just humming softly to herself, a soft smile on her face, and when she looked at Xander, she licked her lips. The girl was so damned sexy she was tempted to call for a rest stop even before they got on the road!

Of course, from what Dru had said, she was really looking forward to showing her 'Kitten' just how naughty she could be when it was just the two of them. Jenny had heard about their first time, in the dream from both Cordelia's and Tara, and it sounded like the perfect first time for her. She was slightly jealous. She had to laugh when Tara had asked her to make a stop at a drug store so they could load up on the Altoids, after having seen the way Xander had reacted to the feeling! She nodded, and then said they should probably grab more Astroglide and condoms, since they were using them up so fast.

The girls giggled and Xander grinned, until Dru said "Oh yes, we are going to need lots and lots of it, because I can't wait to have Kitten in my filthy hole! It's such a nasty thing that he's going to have to spank me for being so naughty!"

Xander chuckled, and put his arm around her, "You don't need to be naughty for me to spank you, Dru. I'll spank you because you are such a good girl and enjoy it so much, and I like making you happy."

Dru smiled and pressed herself against him, looking completely content with the world.

Jenny looked in the mirror and saw that Cordy and Tara were looking at them with the same soft smile that was on her face. It was strange how much her life had changed in less than 24 hours, but she felt fairly sure that Aphrodite had a hand in things, and sent a quick thank you, since she hadn't been this happy since before she first arrived in Sunnydale.

Putting her eyes on the road, Jenny popped in a CD and the music of the Beatles filled the cabin of the Jeep all the way to Oxnard.

 

Yvette Martin's Apartment  
Century City, Los Angeles, California  
1:30 pm, May 29th, 1999

Colleen, whose actual name was Alannah Walsh used the key Yvette had given her and let herself into the apartment. Connor was just hanging up his phone and smiled when he saw her. She hurried over for a kiss before asking, "Where's Yvette and Richie?" At his smirk, she laughed, "Again? What is he eating to give him that much energy?"

Connor just grinned, and said, "Ya didn't have any complaints about me this morning, did ya lass?"

She grinned, "Hell no! In fact, I'm ready to go again, it felt so good to see that bastard Curtis realize just how fucked he was, and then to show him that picture? I thought he was going to have a stroke!"

"Well, as long as he doesn't know where you are, or where Yvette lives, you should be alright if Richie and I aren't around." He held up his hand to stop her protest, "I know you think you can take care of yourself, but, please, trust me. The man is a killer, and won't think twice about killing you or Yvette, or anybody that gets in his way. Richie and I have the skills that would let us stop him, but you don't, and I don't think that Yvette does either, but, she might surprise me."

Colleen shook her head, "I wasn't going to protest that, if I thought I could handle him, I wouldn't have let him put his hands on me after the first time. No, what I was going to say was, if he's that much of a danger, why don't we get out of town for awhile, until he goes on trial?"

Connor smiled, "Not a bad idea, in fact, some of my friends are heading to Oxnard for a few days, it's close enough that Richie and I can get back for our court appearance next week, and far enough away that he and his friends won't know where to find us."

She grinned, glad that he hadn't decided to be bullheaded about things, and said, "Well then, it's going to be hours before we see those two, so why don't you show me just how much good those foods you and Richie eat are doing for you?"

Connor laughed and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder he carried her into the second bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them.

Mount Shasta  
California, near the Oregon Border  
3:30 pm, May 29th, 1999

Adam woke at the sound of birdsong, and squinted at his watch. He would have preferred to have been able to sleep longer, but he was awake now. Taking a look around his campsite, he could see that nothing had been disturbed, and he dug a fire pit in the earth to cook his breakfast. Even with the help he had contacted, it had taken him most of the night to reach the particular sacred site he needed and to summon the guardian spirits he needed. 

Fortunately, the spirits were more than happy to help him destroy the ancient artifact, and he watched with satisfaction as the spirits danced around the sacred circle and the spear started to dissolve, returning to the original wood and steel that had comprised it, and then the wood decayed and the steel rusted, until it too dissolved and blew away in the breeze.

He thanked the spirits and danced the celebration with them before they returned to their rest and he made his way to the site he had picked to spend the night.

Adam smiled as he sipped his coffee, remembering the years he had spent on this mountain as one of the tribe. He sometimes wondered why he had ever decided to leave? His time here had been peaceful, and he needed that after all the years he had ridden as one of the Four Horsemen.

He supposed it was just too peaceful after a while, and, even though he had renounced his identity as Death, a part of him still craved the excitement and adventure. That was probably why he kept allowing himself to be drawn into Duncan and the other's lives. He hoped the others weren't naive enough to think that Winters wouldn't find a way to learn who they were, and come after them. Shaking his head, they were exactly that naive! 

Finishing his breakfast, he smothered the fire and cleaned up the camp as much as possible, gathering his trash. Standing, he filled his canteen with water from the stream and started his walk down the mountain.

Susie's  
Oxnard, California  
3:30 pm, May 29th, 1999

It was a very happy group of women who greeted them at the front door of Susie's that afternoon. Xander took his time to pay special attention to Daria, since she had decided to join the family. He was surprised, but pleased, that Daria's kiss was far more relaxed than it had been the other night. When they broke the kiss, he smiled down at her and said, "Well, hi there! Welcome to the family!"

She laughed and kissed him again, before moving on to kiss Tara and Dru, and then Cordy, before hesitating at Jenny. Jenny just smiled and opened her arms to her, and the girl fell into Jenny's arms and kissing her as well.

Susie looked at the group of women and smiled, saying, "It's a good thing we won't be here much longer, Xander, I don't think the hotel is going to have enough rooms for all of us at this rate."

Jenny laughed, "If you don't mind a bit of a commute, I've got plenty of room at my house."

Xander stared at her, "You said 'us' I take it you made your decision on what to do?"

Susie nodded, "Yes I have, after the worrying that I did for all of you, I realized that I didn't want to let you go, any of you! It's going to take a few weeks to get my new assistant manager up to speed, but I'm planning on meeting you in Las Vegas and setting up another club there. I made up my mind the other night that if I'm part of this family, and I certainly am, then where the family goes, I go as well!"

Xander gave a whooping laugh and pulled her into his arms, kissing her so deeply that girls in the locker room got wet!

When they came up for air, Susie grinned and said, "Alright, shows over, those of you that work for me, go get ready to serve or dance! We open in 45 minutes!"

Soon everybody but Dru and Jenny had left to get changed, and Jenny stared at the stage, an slight smile on her lips. Turning back to Susie, she said, "Do you have a costume that I can wear? I did a few turns on the stage when I was paying for college, and, honestly, for the thrill, and I'd like to see if these old bones can still move the way they used to."

Susie laughed, shaking her head, "Is there something about Xander that seems to bring out the exhibitionist in women? Harmony comes in and wants to dance, and now you? Sure, I've got a cat burglar outfit that I think would fit you."

Turning to Dru, she said, "What are you going to be doing Dru? Would you like to try and dance, or maybe help Cordy with the drinks?"

Dru considered for a moment, then shook her head, "No thank you dear, I don't know enough about drinks to try and serve them, and, I'm afraid that it just wouldn't be proper for me to let anyone but Kitten and our ladies to see me in the all together. I think I'll just go back to the hotel, there's a book I've been meaning to read, I picked it up a couple of days ago, and it's about how to worship the Goddess who did so much for me. I want to be able to do it right, of course."

Susie nodded, "That's fine Dru, if you want to join us when we close, we all go down to my playroom and have a naughty good time. If you like, I can set up a private area where you can enjoy yourself with Xander and the rest of the ladies in the family."

Dru smiled, "Oh, that does sound like fun! Thank you Miss Susie!" She leaned forward and gave Susie a quick kiss, before turning and walking to the door.

Susie shook her head with a smile, "Sweet girl, but definitely going to take some getting used to."

Jenny laughed, "Dru was always more than a little strange, but that was because of what she went through before she was killed the first time. She's actually far more focused and rational than she's been in over a hundred and forty years."

Susie blinked, 'A hundred and forty years? Sweet Jesus! I know what Harmony told us about Dru, but I had no idea she was that old!"

Jenny nodded, "It's not a story for now, because we've got work, but someday soon, when the sun is shining and we can sit outside and enjoy it, remind me to tell you just what happened to a very sweet, religious girl named Drusilla Keeple when she attracted the attention of a master vampire by the name of Angelus."

Susie looked at Jenny seriously, "Do I really want to know?"

Jenny shook her head, "Probably not, but you should know what sort of evil is out there, because Xander, even if he plays the part of the clown and the flirt, is a true hero, and when there is a threat, he will be out there on the front lines, doing whatever he can to hold back the darkness. I suspect that's why he's been chosen to father the children of the Reborn Daughters, because of the brightness of his soul."

Susie stared at her, "You're putting a lot of weight on that young man's shoulders, don't you think?"

Jenny smiled sadly, "That young man has helped save the world multiple times, and he's been out there on the front lines of a battle that most people can only imagine in their darkest nightmares, and he hasn't fallen to the darkness. There are grown men who haven't been able to face what he's faced since he was sixteen years old! If he wasn't the man he is, I would have never taken him to my bed, let alone been willing, even eager to join his family! So no, I don't think I'm putting too much weight on his shoulder, and, you know why, because I'll be there to help carry it, Harmony will be there to help, Cordy will be there to help, Tara and Dru and Daria will be there to help! Will you?"

Susie blinked, "Of course I will! I said I was part of this family, and I mean it. It's just, all of this is so new to me, the worst I ever had to encounter was a pimp who wouldn't take no for an answer. And you are talking about demons from Hell, and monsters that Hammer Films wouldn't have imagined! You've had a lot longer to get used to the idea, I've only known about things for a few days, of course it's hard for me to understand!"

Jenny sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right, this is a lot to take in, and we'll be here to help you adjust. I'm sorry I went after you like that, but, even though I never showed it, I couldn't really, Xander has been my hero since I first met him and learned what he did every night, even without any special abilities."

Susie nodded, "Yeah, I can understand that, and apology accepted. Now, let's get that costume for you so you can show off for Xander and the others tonight!"

Wolfram and Hart  
Special Projects Division  
Downtown Los Angeles, California  
4:00 pm, May 29th, 1999

Lindsay was going over the information the firm had available about Drusilla the Mad when the phone on his desk lit up. Reaching for it, he saw that it was the private line that had been assigned to Russell Winters. Picking the phone up, he said, "Yes Mister Winters?"

"Ah, Mister McDonald," the cultured voice came through the line, "I've received your email, and I'm extremely pleased and impressed. That was excellent and timely work. I will be expressing my pleasure to Holland in the very near future. I find it interesting that an associate of the Slayer was involved in this, have you been able to determine what led to his involvement?"

"From what information I've been able to locate, it appears that Jennifer Calendar, to use the name she used the longest, had known Mister Harris in Sunnydale, and was aware that he was an experienced hunter. Exactly how she managed to contact him is still unknown, but that is my belief as of now. It's likely she did not wish to reveal that she was still alive to the Slayer or her Watcher, because I don't believe they are aware of Immortals, at least, nothing I've been able to locate in our copies of the Watchers archives indicate any awareness."

"Reasonable, I've heard some stories about the young man over the past year or so, including how he was responsible for the breaking of a Codex Prophecy. A very interesting individual, and, if the opportunity presents itself, I believe it would be useful to speak with him, before I kill him, of course."

Lindsay got the message, capture the boy alive at all costs! "I can certainly see that, especially since I've since learned that he actually managed to face down Angelus and make him back away, while unarmed!"

Winters chuckled, "Very true. And have you had any results in the other unknowns?"

Lindsay said, "Not as of yet, however, by observing both women's body language, as well as Miss Chase's, it seems to indicate that all three of them are in a relationship with Mister Harris, so, when we locate him, we will also locate the others."

"Ah yes, that would stand to reason, wouldn't it? It's been so long I tend to forget just how foolish human emotions make them behave." There was a slight pause, and then he said, "Chase? Is she any relation?"

"Yes Mister Winters, she is the daughter of Randall Chase, who is now serving prison time for tax fraud as you requested. Chase Investments is now out of business, and will no longer be impacting your business interests."

"Thank you for satisfying my curiosity, Mister McDonald, and please keep me informed of anything else you discover."

With a click, the phone call ended, and Lindsay smiled in satisfaction, before returning to his work.

Driving Down Route 1  
Outside Los Angeles  
4:30 pm, May 29th, 1999

Amanda gave a sigh of relief to finally get out of the city traffic. "I can't believe the roads were this bad on a Saturday afternoon!"

Duncan chuckled, "That's one of the reasons, besides that fact that it's too hot for my tastes, that I don't come down here unless I can avoid it."

She grinned, "Well, I'm very glad you decided to make the trip, I wasn't sure if you would approve of what I was planning."

He looked at her with a slightly pained expression. "Amanda, you and I will never agree completely about everything, including your choice to be a thief. I've come to accept that, just like you accept that I have, what was your phrase? Oh yeah, 'Boy Scout tendencies'. It doesn't matter, we are good together, and I like knowing that you can take care of yourself, and still let me watch your back the way you watch mine." He grinned lightly, "Besides, being able to keep the Spear out of that fang's hands is worth letting you stuff your pockets a bit!"

She didn't say anything, just smiled and kept driving, as the CD moved back to the beginning of the disc. The sound of the wishing bell rang through the speakers, and John Lennon's voice came out, "Our life, together, is so precious, together..."

She and Duncan looked at each other and laughed, and she said, "Okay, I guess part of my mind was feeling sentimental when I grabbed that CD, but, considering how we spent last night, I'm not really surprised. Although I'm wondering how Jenny is even able to walk?"

Duncan laughed, "I don't know, and don't think I want to know. I just hope that things go well with her and Xander and the others. It seems like she had fallen head over heels for the kid, and that doesn't work out all that often." He shrugged, "Granted, Xander seems to have a damn good head on his shoulders, and I was impressed with the girls, although Dru still makes me a little uncomfortable, but still, there must be a lot more going on there that we aren't seeing."

Amanda kept quiet for a few minutes, until she was able to change lanes, and said, "There is, actually. Jenny and I talked a lot about Xander when she was debating asking for his help. There's a lot of history, and a real bond between Jenny, Cordy and Xander, and a couple of other people back in Sunnydale, Sort of a "We Few, We Happy Few, we Band of Brothers" sort of thing. I know that I've had to face off against human evil, with a few fangs on occasion, but the things they've faced? I don't even want to think about them!"

Shaking her head, she said, "You know, it's too nice a day for dark thoughts like that! Are you in any real hurry to get back to Seacouver, Mac?"

He looked over, "Not really, I didn't have anything planned for the next few days. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"How about we stop at Ragged Point, spend the weekend there, enjoy some room service, and do some exploring?"

He smiled, "Sounds like a good way to spend a couple of days. Want me to give them a call and find a room?"

"Nah, better let me do it, I've got a couple of connections there and they'll take care of us."

Duncan nodded in acceptance, he'd long since gotten used to the fact that Amanda just tended to know people in the strangest locations. He sat back and closed his eyes, singing softly with the music coming through. Although he winced when Yoko's voice started singing, which Amanda noticed and snickered at, before she hit the skip function so they went to the next song.

10066 Ceilo Drive  
Benedict Canyon  
Los Angeles, California  
8:00 pm, May 29th, 1999

Russell Winters smiled genially at his guests, his eyes scanning the attractive young women who had found their way into the party, in the hopes of catching the eye of one of the casting directors who had been invited. A few of them probably would, although most would find themselves naked in one of the upstairs bedrooms before the night was over, with nothing to show for it but a hangover. 

He was actually looking forward to viewing the footage that his hidden cameras would record that night. He had spent a great deal of money on the system, insuring that it captured everything, even if the lights were left dim. It was interesting the perversions that those who thought themselves powerful would indulge themselves in, especially when their partner wasn't in a position to refuse them.

And, if by some streak of luck one of women actually succeeded in getting a career in films started, that just made them useful to him, after all, they wouldn't want knowledge that there were pornographic videos of them, well lit and professional quality of course, to be made public. 

He was quietly amused each year when he attended the Academy Awards Ceremony and kept a mental count of how many of the women were in his video collection, it was well over 200 as of the most recent ceremony, although only a couple of them were current nominees. 

Taking a sip of his wine, he noticed a young woman who had just arrived. A most attractive brunette, with her natural breasts being showcased most charmingly. He wondered why she had caught his eye, until he realized that she bore a striking resemblance to the Chase girl, although a few years older. He chuckled to himself, this evening just got a bit more interesting.

Putting on his most charming smile, he approached the woman, a fresh glass of white wine in his hand.

"Good evening young lady, welcome to my home. Would you care for a drink?"

"Thank you Mister Winters, that would be wonderful." Kendall Shiflett smiled, accepting the drink.

"Tell me, miss, are you here attempting to meet anyone in particular? Perhaps I can arrange an introduction?"

She shook her head, "No thank you, Mister Winters, I'm not interested in the movie business, and I had enough of those types when I was working as a cheerleader. Actually, I came here looking to meet you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? And why is that?"

She smiled, and reached into her clutch purse, pulling out a business card. Taking it, he read 'Kendall Shiflett, Real Estate' .

"I see, Miss Shiflett, and what did you wish to meet with me about?" He was actually amused that the woman was here to see him, and wasn't one of the typical women his parties attracted. 

She glanced around, seeing if there was anyone within earshot, and quietly said, "May I be blunt, Mister Winters?"

He nodded, hiding a grin, and she stepped closer, "My business is in need of a short term capital investment, and I was hoping I could convince you to assist me with that. Rumor has it that you can be extremely generous, and you will find that I am willing to be extremely accommodating to those that can help me."

Winters actually laughed, "Oh, that was unexpected! I believe that you and I can do business, Miss Shiflett, and, please, call me Russell."

The woman smiled and nodded, "I'm very happy to hear that, Russell, and, please, call me Kendall."

Russell took her arm, and they walked through the room, he nodded at his guests, who looked at the woman on his arm curiously. He wouldn't be surprised if Miss Shiflett's agency experienced a sudden uptick in business, as people tried to use her to curry favor with him. He didn't mind, it was a minor demonstration of his power, and didn't cost him anything of importance.

Anticipating having the woman in his bed before the night was out, he decided to wait until the next day to set his plans in motion for the gnats who had stolen from him. They can wait, and he had time, after all.

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
Dru's Room  
10:30 pm May 29th, 1999

Dru looked up at the clock and smiled when she noticed the time. It was time to start getting ready to give herself to Kitten! Getting off the bed, she pulled Kitten's T-shirt over her head and unbuttoned the jeans she had been wearing. She had been wearing the jeans and t-shirts for so long it was going to be strange to be wearing a dress again, but she wanted to make it special for tonight. Besides, she wasn't going to be wearing the dress for very long, and it will look lovely on the floor by their bed!

She hoped her sisters didn't mind that she wanted it to be just her and Kitten at first. She didn't think they would, she had been such a good girl for Tara and Cordy and Jenny this morning, and they praised her and petted her and treated her so nicely with their fingers and their tongues..."

Dru shook her head, there would be plenty of time to remember how nice she had felt when she was in her shower getting everything squeaky clean. It was too bad that the hotel didn't have a bidet, so she could get that cleaned as well, because all of her sisters told her how much Kitten loved filling it with his John Thomas as much as he loved their mouths and their kitties. But it couldn't be helped, since none of them were available to help her in the shower. Oh well, they will be able to help her next time.

She stripped out of her knickers and walked to the dresser to get the unmentionables she had bought at the lovely Victoria's Secret she had found as she was leaving Los Angeles after talking to Angel. She wanted everything to be special for her time with Kitten, and she knew when she walked in the door that she had found the right place. The sales girl, Brenda, had been very helpful, especially when Dru had told her it was for her first time with the man she was going to marry. The girl helped her to pick out exactly what she needed, even helping her try them on, which got both of them nicely giggly. If she hadn't known that Kitten was waiting, and there were several lovely girls with him to play with, she might have been tempted to invite the girl home for the night.

Dru had been surprised when she met Susie, because she looked a lot like Brenda, only much sexier, and she was glad she had decided to wait. Pulling out the knickers and brassiere, she smiled as she ran her fingers along the sheer white silk. She had to giggle when she played with the pretty red ribbons that held the sides of the knickers together, knowing that they would just barely cover her kitty. Her Kitten was going to be playing with her kitty tonight, and it was going to be so naughty! She couldn't wait!

The brassiere was the same white color of her knickers, but it was sheer enough that Kitten will be able to see her boobies right through it! The thought of Kitten seeing her like that made her little nipples get all excited and stand right up at attention like good little soldiers. She snickered and gave each of them a pinch to make them happy! 

Standing in front of the full length mirror, she looked at her body, and frowned, looking at the patch of dark hair covering her kitty. She had noticed that Jenny had shaved hers completely bare, and Cordy and Tara only had a little patch over their opening. She wondered if Kitten would like it if she was bare down there? She remembered that her sisters had her hair in their teeth after playing, and she didn't think it looked very nice, and Kitten wouldn't like hair in his teeth if she was good enough at being naughty for him to lick her. 

Decision made, Dru went into the bathroom and started the shower. Picking up the shaving gel and her package of razors, she stood under the water for a moment or so, to get her skin and hair nice and wet, and sprayed some of the gel into her hand and worked it into the hair on her kitty, and then sat down on the toilet and very carefully started to shave herself.

It took almost twenty minutes, because she was oh so careful, but eventually she was completely shaved, and then shaved her legs and under her arms before stepping back into the shower to rinse off. Taking her time, she covered herself with the scented body wash that Brenda had recommended, and washed every bit of her body, before wetting her hair and rubbing the matching shampoo into her hair. She scrubbed and scrubbed her scalp, enjoying tingly way it made her feel, and then made sure that her hair was as clean as she could get it.

Drying off, she wrapped a towel around her head, and powdered her body before slipping into her knickers and brassiere. Sitting at her vanity, she brushed her hair until it was dry and shiny, and put on a light touch of makeup, thanking Gaea that she was able to see herself in the mirror again, it made many things so much easier.

Checking the time again, Dru saw that it was almost time to leave, and went to the closet, pulling out the pretty white dress she had liked so much when she saw it on the model in the store. It fitted her so nicely, and was almost modest compared to some of the other dresses, but it would hint to Kitten just what she was offering him. She hoped he liked it.

Finally, the clock chimed midnight and she slipped her shoes on and walked out, closing the door behind her. It didn't even occur to her that Miss Edith had been completely silent all the time she was getting ready, when the doll usually had lots of suggestions.

It wasn't for several days that she would realize that Miss Edith hadn't spoken to her since she had woken to a beating heart in the Hotel Armand in Los Angeles.

 

Yvette Martin's Apartment  
Century City, Los Angeles  
10:30 pm, May 29th, 1999

 

Yvette stepped out of the shower, glad to have the smell of smoke off her skin and hair. She and Colleen had both worked the early shift tonight, since they were leaving early in the morning. The manager had understand their concern about Curtis coming after them, and didn't ask any questions when they asked for a few days off.

She and Colleen had already packed before leaving for work, and both Richie and Connor had been at the club keeping watch. Once the manager understood why they had been fighting, she had no problem allowing them back in. With Curtis in jail, and the one who attacked Richie permanently banned from the club they didn't expect any trouble. It was funny, they had all thought that Richie's attacker was a friend of March's, but they didn't even know each other. The man just had a crush on her, and was jealous of her spending so much time with Richie, and wanted to impress her by beating Richie up. 

She had just snorted and shook her head, she hadn't even noticed the guy before, so she wasn't likely to be impressed by his masculine valor by him attacking from behind.

She stood at the mirror in her bathroom and brushed her hair dry, checking that the tattoo was still hidden. It would raise questions she wasn't ready to answer if Richie had noticed it, and with Curtis locked up, he wouldn't need monitoring for a few days. 

She smiled sourly, even if he got out and came after them, she was sure that Richie or Connor would introduce him to their blades in short order, making the whole thing moot. She was going to explain things to the two of them in the next couple of days, when she could speak to them without Colleen hearing, because she had no idea of the way things really were.

The hard part was going to be convincing Richie that it was honest attraction that let to her approaching him after the conversation. She would have acted the same even if he were a normal man. Hearing her mother tongue pronounced so fluidly, and with the proper accent had sparked her interest, and that he was fluent in other tongues just increased her interest. She certainly didn't regret the decision, because he was just as good at using his tongue for things besides speaking, as she and Colleen were both able to attest. Connor wasn't bad either, but he was a bit rougher than she liked, but he seemed to suit Colleen just fine!

Hearing the others moving around outside the bathroom door, she opened the door and walked into her room to get dressed for traveling.

 

Alleyway  
East Los Angeles  
11:50 pm, May 29th, 1999

Angel was driving as fast as he could, Doyle had shown up earlier with his wife, and, as they were talking, Doyle grimaced and said, "We've gotta get moving, there's a guy being attacked by a bunch of vampires over in East LA!"

Angel had stood and grabbed his coat, and the other two were right behind him. As they ran down the stairs, Angel said, "Do you have any idea where in East LA? It's a pretty big area."

Doyle was breathing hard, and panted, "In an alley behind a Chinese place, saw a sign that said Phoenix Dragon Buffet!"

Angel nodded, "Good, I know where that is, let's get moving!"

He had already got the car started when Doyle came stumbling up, supported by his wife. Shaking his head, Angel said, "I know you are just getting over the drinking, but, if you are going to be helping out, I'd recommend working on getting into shape. Right now a baby Fenril demon could knock you over, and they're about as aggressive as newborn kitten!"

Doyle nodded, breathing heavily, "I'm thinking you might be right about that, Angel!" Turning to his wife, he said, "Thinkin ya may want some company on your morning run, darlin?"

Harry grinned and said, "You say that now, but if you're serious about it, I'll get your ass in shape, no problem."

Doyle managed to snicker, "Hey now! What's being wrong with my ass? You seemed to appreciate it when we were shopping for clothes earlier!"

Any further conversation was interrupted by Harriet kissing him, and Angel, in the front seat, shook his head with a grin. The two of them reminded him of Cordelia and Xander back in Sunnydale, and, while he didn't like the guy, Angel had to admit he had guts and sometimes his quips were amusing.

Putting the memories in the past, he saw the neon sign for the Phoenix Dragon up ahead, and pulled over to the curb.

As they were getting out of the car, they heard the sounds of a scuffle from the alleyway, and Angel handed Doyle and Harry each a stake, and moved toward the fight. When they got to the alley, Angel was able to see six vampires circling around a disheveled looking man who looked vaguely familiar. 

Ghosting forward, he was able to stake one of the vamps before they knew he was there. Unfortunately, the sound of the vamp dusting attracted the attention of the others, and they turned on him.

He managed to dust two more of them, but two others broke past him and were crowding Harry and Doyle. Harry managed to hold one of them at bay with a cross in her hand, but Doyle was struggling to stake the one he was fighting. He was turning to help Doyle when the sound of another vampire dusting distracted him, and then the man moved forward and slammed his stake into the back of the vampire facing Harry. When the last vamp saw that he was outnumbered, he tried to run, but Angel managed to grab him and dust him as well.

Wiping off his hands, he checked to see that Doyle and Harry were uninjured, and turned to the man who they were fighting. The man moved forward into the light from the street lamp, and Angel's jaw dropped.

"Wesley?"

Susie's Playroom  
After Closing  
1:25 am, May 30th, 1999

True to her word, Susie had put up a private area for he and Dru to be together, and he made a mental not to thank her for it, because Dru hadn't wasted any time! As soon as they were downstairs, she kissed all of her sisters, and thanked them for letting her have this time with him. They all smiled and Harmony said, "That's fine Dru, we will be welcoming our new family members tonight too. Have a wonderful time!"

When the two of them were in private, Dru looked directly at him and said, "I know you were planning on making sweet love to me, Kitten, and there are times when I really would enjoy it. But you've already shown me how gentle and loving you can be, and tonight I want to show you just how nasty I can be!

He wasn't about to argue with her, and he just nodded. Dru gave him a feral smile and pulled the dress over her head. He barely had time to register the lacy underwear she was wearing when she jumped him, sending them both falling on to the bed. 

Her kisses were almost desperate as she pulled on his clothes, and he tried to help her. Eventually his shirt and jeans were off, and she straddled him, his cock rubbing her pussy through the boxers and her panties. The way Dru growled as his cock pressed against her made him even harder, and he reached up and pulled her back down against him. As his hands found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, sliding it down her shoulders. His lips found hers and as they kissed, his tongue rubbed against her, demanding entry, which she eagerly gave. 

The two of them kissed, their tongues battling, as Dru rocked back and forth on top of him. She was so keyed up that it only took a few minutes of that before she stiffened, and, breaking the kiss, cried out her first climax of the night! It wouldn't be the last.

She sat up, still straddling him, and slid the bra down off her shoulders and tossed it to the side, sitting there with her breasts exposed to his eyes. She blushed when she saw his hungry gaze, smiling slightly when he breathed, "Sweet Aphrodite, Dru, you're so beautiful," before she lowered herself and they started kissing again. 

Dru pulled back from the kiss, and, with a wicked grin, said, "Now it's time for you to see just how naughty your Dru can be." She started moving against him again, as she kissed along his jaw, and down his neck. He couldn't help himself, he tensed as her lips touched his throat, and she chuckled, "Silly Kitten, Dru doesn't do that anymore, even though she's sure you would have been very tasty! But Dru wants different yummy treat now, so lay back and let her make you feel good."

She continued to kiss down his body, her tongue teasing his nipples and making him groan out her name, before she slid down, and he felt her tongue on his stomach, and her hands tugging at his boxers. He lifted his hips off the bed slightly, and she pulled them all the way down, and he kicked them off his legs.

He lifted his head and saw Dru laying on her belly between his legs, and her hands wrapped around him, stroking slowly. She looked up at him and softly said, "You know, kitten, this is the very first time I've done this because I wanted to? I've done it before, with the nasty daddy beast, because I had to, but, you, you've made me feel so wonderful because you loved me, and your ladies welcomed and loved me too! I just wanted to make you feel as good as you've made me feel."

With that, she lowered her face and kissed the head of his cock, making it jerk slightly. She smiled and wrapped her lips around him, sucking while she still stroked his shaft. She ran her tongue around the bulb and teased the underside, before taking him further into her mouth, still sucking.

Xander was practically non-verbal as the feeling of her mouth on his, and the eager look in her eyes was pushing him closer and closer to losing control. It wasn't as if he hadn't been in this position before, but the anticipation of the past couple days, and the fact that he had dreamed of her doing this so many times since the 'love spell' incident, just made everything so much more intense! About the only thing that he could think of (even though it would get him killed) would be if Joyce Summers was the one doing this!

Eventually it all became too much, and he managed to gasp out, "Dru, I'm going to....!"

That was all he was able to say before he exploded in her mouth. Dru didn't even try to pull back, she just took him deeper and began swallowing. When he was finally done, and his brain was working again, he watched as Dru pulled back, and licked her lips, smiling at him. "Such a yummy treat, not quite as yummy as ice cream, but it doesn't give me brain freeze, so I liked it!"

He couldn't help himself, he started laughing, and gestured for Dru to climb back up the bed to him. When she did, he pulled her into his arms, and said, "I wasn't laughing at you, my sweet, naughty girl, I just found the way you described it to be amusing. You did a wonderful job, thank you."

She smiled prettily, and softly said, "Thank you Kitten, I enjoyed it too. But I wonder what it would be like if you put ice cream there and let me lick it off you?"

He shuddered at the thought of something that cold on his cock, but said, "I don't know Dru, it might be too much for me to take. But, we can get some chocolate or strawberry syrup and you can try that if you want?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh! That would be tasty! Sweet and a little salty, can we get some in the morning so I can try it? I'm sure that the other girls will want to try it too!"

He chuckled, "Sure Dru, and we can see what flavors the others might want to try, and get enough so we can put it on you too!"

She smiled, "Oh yes! Dru would really like that, thank you Kitten!" Her hand reached down and gripped him again, and she said, "Now, Dru would really like her Kitten to fuck her nice and hard, would you like to do that? Oh! You like that, don't you?" She finished with a giggle as he got even harder in her hand.

He laughed and rolled over, pinning her beneath him as one of his hands reached down and tugged on the ribbons, making it split open. He tugged the silk away, and it joined her bra and his boxers on the floor. She spread her legs for him, and said, "You don't have to go slow, I don't have my maidenhead anymore, so it won't hurt me this time."

That was what he needed to hear, as he shifted position and lined up with her soaking entrance. Pushing forward, her wet heat surrounded him, and she sighed in pleasure. "Oh yes, Kitten, that feels so good!"

With that encouragement, he slid forward, and she was right, there was no resistance at all. Once he was buried within her, she tightened around him and they starting moving together. He briefly worried about the fact that he hadn't grabbed a rubber, but realized that Dru was going to have his baby anyway, it was just a matter of when, and pushed the worry aside, concentrating on pleasing the woman he was with.

Dru was soon gasping and crying out his name as they moved against each other, a rhythm that they fell into naturally and he felt her clenching around him as she came again. He slowed his movements, letting her enjoy the feelings, before she looked up at him and nodded, and he started moving again.

She came several more times, and they switched positions so he was taking her from behind before he stiffened and came with a growl. Dru cried out again as another climax rocked her, and she yelled, "Yes Kitten! Yes! Put your baby in Dru's belly!" That was the last thing she said before collapsing under him, panting with exhilaration, a contented smile on her face.

He pulled out, and moved so that he could lift her dozing body, and moved the two of them to the side of the bed, so they didn't have to lay in the wetness. Wrapping his arms around her, Xander held her as she dozed, a smile on his face as he fell asleep as well.

Outside the Privacy Area  
Same Time

Jenny smiled as her mouth brought Susie to another massive orgasm. She had felt bad most of the evening for the way she had jumped on the older woman earlier, and was determined to make sure that there was no bad feelings between them, since they were going to be living together for a long, long time. 

She didn't think that Susie held any resentment toward her anymore, if she even did to start with, but the two of them had spent the last hour exploring each other's bodies, and finding out what each of them liked. 

Between times, she had watched Cordy with Daria, since the two of them hadn't been together before, while Tara and Harmony enjoyed themselves. It was interesting to see Harmony playing the dominant role, but she seemed to fill it naturally, which was quite a change from what she remembered in school.

She had hid her reaction when she felt the 'buzz' again, when she was introduced to Daria earlier, and she hoped that the girl never learned what she truly was. Although, with the way she was talking about Xander and the others training her, the chances are she would have her first death sooner rather than later. Oh well, if it happened, at least she would have some of the best around available to train her, although she didn't know how Duncan would react to her, it might be better if Richie or Connor was the one who taught her. They were a bit more easy going about certain things.

She had noticed the pixie-ish blonde, Ellen she thought the name was, watching them with a touch of jealousy, until Harmony and Tara called her over and she eagerly joined in with the two of them. None of the other dancers seemed that interested in them, but she supposed the word had gone out that they were with Xander now, and didn't want to be rejected.

Jenny had to admit, watching two of the male dancers playing with each other as well as the redhead, Lisa, was pretty damned hot, and reminded her of a couple of wild weekends in College, when she and Lilah had picked up the two guys just off campus and they played mix and match all weekend. She hadn't been all that amused to find out that they had been filming the entire time, but fortunately they had only kept the tape for private viewing, and she never heard of anybody else seeing it.

Of course, that might have been because Lilah was scary when she found out, and, as a law student, knew just what she could do to them. Jenny never found out exactly what happened, but Lilah had a satisfied smirk when she was questioned about it.

Seeing that Susie had returned from her trip to happy valley, she grinned at her, and Susie smiled sleepily. The older woman said, "I'll be ready to go again in a bit, but I think I need to doze for a minute or so, want to join me?"

Jenny nodded, and crawled up beside her, and the two of them were soon asleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

End Chapter Eight

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.

In my off line life, I drive full time for a Rideshare company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

If you can, please click on the link: 

https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 

and give what you can, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Thanks, 

Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.
> 
> In my off line life, I drive full time for a Rideshare company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.
> 
> To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.
> 
> If you can, please click on the link: 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 
> 
> and give what you can, I'd greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Red


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins the family, and Dru makes a change

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 09 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: , My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, the Dogma Characters belong to Kevin Smith and his company, and the Highlander Characters belong to whoever owns them (sorry, I looked and couldn't find the information), The Veronica Mars characters belong to Stu Segall Productions.  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia/Drusilla/Jenny C  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 11,579  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that was because she was affected by the Hellmouth in canon, and her fear of being a demon had kept her from truly worshiping Gaea. The personality you see here is her true personality (In story, anyway – I can't afford to buy the rights to the characters so I can make it canon, damn it!)  
NOTE ABOUT THE IMMORTALS: Don't try and figure out where they hide their swords, just don't, I tried to come up with an explanation for this chapter, and it only made my head hurt. Just say 'it's a kind of magic!' and leave it alone, okay?

Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
12:00 pm, May 30th, 1999

Harmony was looking extremely unhappy as she stood in the lobby of the hotel, Jenny noticed. But, it wasn't surprising, she was heading back to Sunnydale and wouldn't be able to stay with them. They had all known she had to go back, but it was still a disappointment, especially since, according to her, her parents never cared where she was, or what she was doing, as long as she played the role they wanted her to.

At least she would be with them on Friday, to start the move to Las Vegas, because her parents were going out of town again to another convention. Jenny shook her head, she couldn't understand people like that. Granted, until she had died the first time, and then taken the head of Andreas Faulkner, getting access to his memories and bank accounts, she had never even been close to rich herself, so maybe if you were raised with money things like family didn't mean as much?

Jenny wondered if that was why she was so eager to join this family? Growing up in the clan, family was everything, and it was one of the things that hurt the most about having to change her identity like she did after Angelus broke her neck. The family she had now wasn't the same, but the love she received was the same, and she was having a hell of lot more orgasms with this group than she ever did with the Clan! She snickered to herself at that, but, looking at Harmony again, realized she couldn't leave the girl alone like this.

Moving to stand beside her, she said, "I'm coming back with you. I'll need to grab a few things before we get there, but I want to take a look at Faith while we are in Sunnydale, and if the parents get to be too much of a pain, you can stay with me at whatever hotel I settle in, okay?"

Harmony's face lit up with a smile, and Jenny found herself wrapped in a quick hug. Turning to Xander, she tossed him the keys to her jeep, and said, "Take care of my baby, I'll be back on Friday!"

Xander smiled and gave her an approving nod, which warmed her inside, and then Jenny went up to grab her bag from Xander's room, so that she and Harmony could get on the road.

When she stepped out of the room, Cordelia was standing there waiting for her, and pulled her into a kiss, "Thanks for going with her, she was hating the idea of being alone in that town again. I would have gone with her, but Susie really needs my help since Theresa fell and broke her leg yesterday, and, honestly, other than Harm, there's nothing holding me to Sunnydale anymore. The few things I own Harm can toss in the trunk of her car when she comes back."

Jenny smirked, "And it gives you some more time with Xander helps too, doesn't it?"

Cordy laughed, "If I had known he was that potentially talented when we were together the first time, I never would have let him go, Willow or no Willow! Hell, as much as I dislike the girl, I probably still would have been willing to go down on her, as long as Xander was pounding me at the time!" She smirked, "And I didn't even realize I liked girls when that mess happened."

Jenny laughed and headed toward the elevator, only to see Dru standing by the door. Dru didn't kiss her, but did look at her for a second, before saying, "When you go see our new sister, take the ancient Death with you, he will be able to help her better than any of the others."

She stared at Dru for a second, and nodded, just as the elevator opened. When she was alone in the car, she shook her head, "How in the hell did Dru know that? Very few of us know who Adam is, and who he was! And what did she mean that he would be able to help her? Is Faith a pre-Immortal too?"

She decided to contact Adam as soon as she got to Sunnydale, and explain what was going on. Hopefully he would be willing to help.

10066 Ceilo Drive  
Los Angeles, California  
12:45 pm, May 30th, 1999

It was an extremely unusual experience for Russell Winters to wake to a woman's mouth on his cock, because he usually had to consciously send blood to that part of his body, but, that was exactly what he was experiencing at the moment. Looking down his body to the bobbing head of the lovely Kendall, he was looking forward to finding out exactly what she was up to, because he found her even more interesting than he had the evening before. Once they were in his private office, she was very business like, which he actually appreciated.

*** Flashback ***

Russell had just closed the door behind them and was turning around when he heard the rustle of clothing. He was briefly surprised at what he saw, but definitely not unhappy. Kendall had removed her dress, showing that she had not bothered with underwear that evening, and he ran an admiring eye over her firm breasts and toned body, as well as the muscular legs leading to the neatly trimmed patch of hair between her thighs.

When his eyes reached her face she turned in place, allowing him to enjoy the view of her heart shaped ass, the muscles just as firm at those in her legs. He walked passed her and sat down at his desk, still looking at her, not giving any indication at all about the information he had received about the woman in front of him.

She just looked back, impassively, "I thought that you would appreciate seeing what you would be getting if we can make an arrangement. I told you that I would be extremely accommodating if we came to an agreement, and I meant it. You want me to suck your cock? I'll kneel down right now. You want my ass? I've got lube in my purse. Want to watch me have sex with another woman, tell me who and I'll seduce her while you watch. If you want to tie me to your bed, or over your desk, or anywhere else, I'm ready and willing to comply. The only things I will not do, are anything involving animals, or anything that will leave a permanent scar. My body is my greatest asset, and I don't want it damaged. Now, shall we discuss terms?"

He stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. She honestly amused him, which didn't happen very often, and he gestured for her to take a seat as they discussed business.

He had no problem at all with the items she was not willing to do. He had no particular interest in watching a woman having sex with an animal, even if he did have a kennel full of dogs that he used to punish one of his minions if they displeased him greatly. And he had plenty of others he could scar to his satisfaction if the urge struck him. Of course, if he didn't like what he learned when he confronted her, being fucked by a Great Dane would be the least of her concerns.

They quickly agreed to terms, and she was on her knees in front of him before they left the office.

*** End Flashback ***

Russell grunted as he came, and Kendall swallowed everything quite easily. He was intrigued by her lack of inhibitions, because, if his memory was correct, the last place his cock had been before they fell asleep was buried deep inside her shapely ass. When she swallowed, she wiped her lips and smiled at him, before heading into his bathroom to rinse her mouth. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her take a toothbrush and toothpaste out of her purse, but he did have to admire her preparedness.

When she came back out of the bathroom, she smiled, "What would you like me to do today? The funds are already in my account, and I cleared my calendar for the day once I decided to approach you, so, what's your pleasure?"

He gave her a genial smile, and said, "I have a young lady arriving in a few hours to request funding for a shelter for troubled teens. Her name, if I remember correctly, is a Miss Anne Steele, and she presents herself to be a very proper, devout young woman. I would like you to be in the meeting with us, and seduce her at the proper time. You see, I've had some research done on Miss Steele, and she had quite the checkered past, including multiple arrests for prostitution, which she claimed was for donations for her church. This was several years ago, of course, but I find virtuous women a bore, and if she is enthusiastic enough, she may get the requested funding."

Kendall laughed, "It will be a pleasure, Russell, but what shall we do in the meantime?"

His smile dropped, "Well, I believe we need to have a conversation about what you are really up to, Miss Banks."

The smile dropped from her face as if she'd been shot! The woman paled and she looked around wildly, looking for a means of escape, but there was nothing. She stared at him for a second, before sighing. "You figured it out a lot quicker than I expected, I'll admit. Can I ask what gave me away?"

He looked at her impassively, "I am a very wealthy man, Miss Banks, and I did not achieve this wealth, or manage to keep it, by being foolish or gullible. After you made your rather interesting offer in my entryway last night, I took the earliest opportunity to have you investigated. I knew all about you before you removed your dress for the first time. I'll admit, you amused me, and you are certainly a satisfactory bed partner, but $2,000,000 was more than I would normally pay for a whore, even one as skilled as you."

She stayed silent, not even reacting to the 'whore' comment, and he continued, "I found it interesting the number of identities you've assumed and discard over the past several years, since you left your parents farm in Idaho. You've done an excellent job of losing the Midwest accent, by the way. From what I learned, parts of the Kendall Shiflett identity are actually true, even if you created her out of whole cloth less than 4 years ago. You actually do have a Realtor's license under that name, and you have apparently developed a minor reputation for being able to locate desirable properties for your clients."

She looked directly at him and said, "When I take on a job, I do the job, it's as simple as that."

"And that is the crux of the matter, Miss Banks, what is your purpose here?"

She said, "Basically what I told you last night, I needed funds for the agency, and had heard that you were approachable. The agency is just a step toward my major goal, which is not you. I don't have any particular designs on your money, I'm not stupid enough to steal from you. No, there is a real estate developer in San Diego County that is a widower with two sons, he has a great deal of money, and is looking for a wife. He is hosting a Diamond Conference on Peter Island later this year, and, to qualify to attend, you need to have a certain amount of liquid assets available. I needed the funds to reach that level, because, once there, I would be able to seduce him quite easily, and pocket a great deal of that wealth when the time came."

He looked at her, judging her, and she just stood there, looking at him without expression. He had been paying careful attention to her as she spoke, and her heartbeat remained steady, and her breathing calm. Either the woman has control of her body that would impress a Yogi, or she was telling him the truth.

He finally nodded, "Very well, the arrangement stands, but, I'm sure it doesn't need to be said, but I will say it anyway. If you attempt to steal anything from me personally, or from my businesses, you will spend weeks in agony before I finally let you die. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, "I told you that I'm not stupid enough to try and steal from you. My goal is to live a long life of luxury, and not to be a very young corpse!"

"Sensible attitude, I approve of it completely. Now, I think I'd like to watch you masturbate yourself to orgasm and then lick your fingers clean while we wait for my afternoon appointment."

She smiled at him, and knelt down on the carpet, spreading her legs apart as she put a hand at her pussy. He watched her for a moment before he turned on his computer and sent an encrypted email to his Captains, giving them several different addresses that he wanted them to visit. One here in Los Angeles, just a few miles away amusingly enough, one in Reno, one in Seacouver and the last in New York City. He doubted that any of the gnats would actually be killed or injured, but it should worry them, and he could start herding them into one location...

After the email was sent, he turned back to Kendall and said, "Finger your ass as well, I may decide to take it again before our meeting."

Sunnydale Arms  
Wilkins Boulevard  
Sunnydale, California  
4:20 pm, May 30th, 1999

Jacqueline Crawford, as her drivers license and other documents identified her, sighed as she shut the door behind her. She really wished that she hadn't needed to come back here, especially when so many people who knew her were still around. The blonde wig and tinted contacts were a decent disguise, but the things were so damned uncomfortable!

Jenny had gone over her story with Harmony most of the way back from Oxnard, and Harmony understood why she had to avoid mentioning her old name to anyone, even if they weren't affiliated with the High School or Buffy's group. The younger woman had already left to go to her parents house, but would call her if there were any problems.

Slipping out of her shoes, she went to her travel bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Stripping down, she sighed in relief as the bra came off, and she gave herself a quick scratch before pulling on her well worn "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves" T-shirt and sweats. Grabbing her cell phone, she powered it on and checked the signal. Satisfied that she had a decent chance at a connection, she hit the speed dial for Adam and waited for him to pick up.

It rang several times and she swore as the voice mail announcement was heard. When the beep sounded, she said, "Adam, it's Jacqueline, I'm in Sunnydale and could use your expertise. Can you give me a call when you get this message? Thanks."

She was thinking about calling room service for dinner, and was looking around the room when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she picked it up and said, "Harmony? Is there something wrong?"

Her sister's voice came over the line, almost giddy with excitement! "No, Jacqueline, just the opposite. I just got to the house, and there was a message from my mother on the answering machine. They are going to be staying in Cancun for another week! She said they met another couple from Sunnydale and are planning to explore the area together! I don't have to stay there all alone!"

Jenny laughed happily, "Oh that's fantastic! Why don't you come to the hotel, we'll get some dinner and then I'll come back to the house with you and help you get your things together. We can have most of it shipped to my place, and you can move it from there!"

"Sounds like a plan, but, why don't I make you dinner here, so we don't have to get dressed up to go to a restaurant? I'm no professional chef, but I can make us a decent dinner." She giggled, "And we can break out one of my parents bottles of wine and act all sophisticated!"

Jenny snickered, and said, "Sounds great, I really wasn't looking to putting my public clothes on anyway. I'll see you shortly."

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and, checking the peephole, she opened it to allow Harmony to come in. She looked curiously at the blonde, who was wearing a raincoat closed tight around her, and carrying a large sack. Setting the sack down, Harmony opened the raincoat, showing she was naked underneath, except for stockings and a garter belt.

Jenny gaped at her in astonishment, but then said, "Fuck it, room service it is!" and pulled the girl into her arms and stripped her of the covering, kissing her passionately and pushing her against the door.

Harmony broke the kiss and giggled, "I guess you like my outfit?"

Harmony slipped her hands under Jenny's t-shirt, smirking at the design on the front, and fondled the older woman's breasts, before they managed to make their way to the bed.

Dinner was rather late that evening.

Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
Xander's Room  
5:00 pm, May 30th, 1999

Xander was stretched out on his bed, Dru cuddled up beside him, as they watched Susie, Daria, Cordy and Tara in bemusement. He and Dru were dressed, at least partially, but the other four were completely naked, sitting in a circle on the floor of his room. Now, he was absolutely not going to complain about seeing any of his ladies naked, but it was what they were doing that was messing with his mind.

All four of them had flexible rubber dildos in their hand, holding them over their mouths with their heads tilted back. For some reason, Susie had decided that all of the girls needed to learn to deep throat, especially since she learned that Dru and Jenny were able to do so already. Xander had tried to protest, saying that he was more than satisfied with all of their techniques, but Susie had just smirked at him and said, "You say that now, Xander, but wait until I'm done!"

He would have continued to protest, but all three of the girls seemed eager to learn, and he wasn't going to stop them from doing something that made them happy, especially since it was something harmless. Of course, the fact that they would be using the skills on him didn't have any impact on his decision, no, not at all!

Dru was watching them with a sleepy smile, she and the others had stopped at a 24 hour grocery store on the way home from Susie's last night, and ended up picking up several different flavors of syrup, and, fortunately, a large plastic tarp to cover the floor as they played. He had actually been too spent to participate, but did enjoy watching as each of the girls poured a bit of the syrup on the others and they licked each other clean. He was very glad that they had the only rooms on the floor, or he was sure the manager would be pounding on their door to see who was making all that noise!

After the girls had finished playing, and got themselves cleaned up, they puppy piled onto Xander's bed and were soon fast asleep. Xander looked at them with affection, before going to the desk and grabbing a pad and pen. This had been an amazing vacation, even though they had a couple of months left before they had to rejoin the real world, he still needed to make some plans.

Harmony, Tara and Susie knew what they were going to be doing, Jenny already had her life established, and it wouldn't take much for her to move to Vegas, and Cordy was planning on taking dance and acting classes when they got to Vegas, but he didn't know what Daria or Dru had in mind. Daria seemed to really enjoy being a dancer, so she would likely want to keep doing that, but Dru seemed to have no greater ambition than to be with him.

He didn't have a problem with Dru staying with him, he was surprised at how deeply he cared for her already, especially since he remembered what she used to be. But she had as big a piece of his heart as Harmony, Cordy and Tara already. Susie and Daria were working their way into his heart, and he'd always had feelings for Jenny. Granted, those were mostly lust, but, he was really torn apart when he thought she was dead last year.

Sitting down at the desk, he started making a list. At the top of the list was contacting the Sunnydale office of Shamar and Corey and finding out what he would need to do to hire on at their Las Vegas office. Second was to find out all the information about the Filmmaker Project, and give some thought about what sort of movie he wanted to make. Third was finding a place for all of them to live, because he didn't want to separated any more than necessary from his family. That was going to have to be a group discussion though. Xander knew that certain things he could decide on his own, but something as major as a place to call home he would have to get them all involved if he didn't want to end up sleeping on the couch wherever they ended up!

He slapped his forehead in realization, "Damn it! I'm going to have to have a face to face with Willow and Buffy, let them know I won't be coming back to stay. That's not going to be a lot of fun, at all." He grimaced, probably need to let his parents know as well, but he could just gather up his belongings and leave them a note.

The sound of laughter and applause pulled him from his memories and he looked at the girls, to see Tara pulling the dildo from her mouth, a flush of excitement on her face and a gleeful look in her eyes. The other girls hugged her and patted her on the back, but Susie said, "Don't get too excited Tara, you're going to need a lot more practice before you try the real thing!"

Tara pouted, but then laughed, "Considering I'd never taken a man in my mouth until last Monday, I think I'm doing pretty good!"

Xander moved and sat on the edge of the bed, putting out his hand to her, Tara climbed onto his lap and he kissed her firmly, saying, "I'm proud of you pet, and remember, you were able to please me greatly the very first time you served me, so don't rush things, you are my precious pet, and that is because of the beauty of who you are, not because of the way you serve me, even though I am pleased with your service as well."

Pet looked up at him with shining eyes, and smiled brightly before returning his kiss and sliding off his lap and joining the girls on the floor. Daria and Susie were looking at him with a smile, while Cordy pulled Pet into a hug and whispered in her ear, making her giggle before they turned their attention to Susie.

Dru sat up next to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Very nicely done, Kitten. Your pet knows that you love her, but demonstrating it the way you did just made her believe it deep in her soul, and it made her very happy."

He smiled softly and quietly said, "I love all of my ladies, you know that, but I think I need to find a way to show you more often. Thank you Dru, you've given me something to think about."

Dru smiled, "I know you do, Kitten, and you showed me how much you loved me last night, you didn't start a baby with me, yet, but I know that you will, and you will love our baby as much as you love me. That's all I need to know, the rest know you love them as well, so don't worry."

Her smile turned into a wicked grin and she said, "I bet you a spanking that Cordy is the next one to get it!"

Xander chuckled and said, "Just to give you something to bet against, I'll pick Daria. So you get a spanking if Cordy wins, what do I get if Daria wins?"

She looked at him innocently, "Well, Dru was thinking she could coat your John Thomas with Cherry syrup and lick it clean, and then show you that she already knows how to deep throat."

The four girls had been listening, and started laughing at his expression, and he couldn't help it, he laughed as well, before giving Dru a soft kiss and saying, "Only you, Dru, only you! But I'll take that bet, so, let's watch and see who wins."

Lindsay's Apartment  
Downtown Los Angeles, California  
5:30 pm May 30th, 1999

Lindsay was sitting on his couch, enjoying having the day off, and working on a song that he had started that morning. His guitar was in his hands, and he tried out a few different chords, trying to get the tone right for the music. He frowned, because none of the chords he was using really captured the feel of the song, and it was really bothering him!

It was like something was niggling at the back of his mind, keeping him from making the connection to the music that he needed to write, but what was it? It most likely had to do with the Winters situation, and he sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make progress on the song until he figured out what was bothering him.

Sitting the guitar aside, he got up off the couch and went over to his desk and pulled the file out of the locked drawer. Leaving it sitting closed on his desk, he closed his eyes and relaxed, doing his best to clear his mind of everything he knew and suspected about the case, and, when he felt he was able to look at the file without any undue bias, he pulled out a pad of note paper and opened the file, starting to read from the very beginning.

He took notes of every piece of information in the file, considered it briefly, before moving to the next item. By the time he reached the last page, he had used up almost the entire pad of paper. After he closed the file, he sat back and stared at nothing as his mind went through all the information, considering it as if it were the first time, when suddenly he blinked, a slow smile crossing his face.

Turning on his computer, he logged into the Firm's security system, and accessed the data base, and typed in a name. Giving the search command, he waited, and a few seconds later he was looking at the search results, and he laughed, "Got you, you bastard! I knew your name was familiar, but couldn't place it. Now, Mister March, let's see what information is available about you..."

When he got to the most recent entry, regarding the drug trafficking charges being filed against March, Lindsay smirked, "My, my, Mister Curtis March, you have been a very naughty boy, haven't you? Now, how can we take advantage of this situation..."

A few minutes later, he was writing an email to Russell Winters with what he had discovered, as well as a suggestion for how to proceed. Ordinarily he would have just contacted Holland, but since the cost of what he was suggesting would be billed to the Winters file, he needed to clear it with the client first. He had established a bit of good will, such as it is, with Russell Winters, and didn't want to risk it by charging him for something he hadn't authorized. Encrypting it, he sent the email logged out, shutting the computer down.

Smiling with satisfaction, Lindsay walked back to the couch and picked up the guitar, and tried a chord again, and it rang in his ear with just the feeling he was looking for. Nodding, he turned his portable tape recorder on, and started playing.

1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, California  
6:15 pm May 30th, 1999

The dinner was proceeding smoothly, with Joyce and Giles watching in amusement at the behavior of Willow and Buffy, Oz was his usual politely stoic self, even though he did seem to be holding back a grin most of the time.

Buffy had made Joyce snicker a bit when she looked suspiciously at the dining room table, and Joyce gave her a mock glare and said, "Yes, dear, we made sure it was completely cleaned, and haven't used it since then."

Giles coughed, to cover up his muttered "pity!" which made Joyce smirk at him and Buffy and Willow blush. Of course, Joyce couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her daughter, and said, "Oh no, Buffy, we've actually been using your bed the last couple of nights, it's so much smaller than mine, so it's much cozier when there are three of us."

She broke out in howls of laughter at the horrified look on Buffy's face, and said, when she got herself under control again, "Don't worry, we are sticking to my bed, I was just teasing you."

Buffy glared at her, "Don't do that! I'm accepting the fact that the two of you are making with the sweaty snugglebunnies, but I don't want you traumatizing Mister Gordo like that!"

With the obligatory teasing of the daughters out of the way, and yes, Joyce did consider Willow to be a daughter of hers, the dinner was served. Oz actually smiled when he had his first taste of her mothers pasta, although Buffy and Willow were very familiar with it and were eating with gusto.

After the dinner was finished, and they were sitting in the living room drinking coffee, well, four of them had coffee, Willow was banned from caffeine for 48 hours after something to do with a feather duster and her parents grandfather clock, Joyce was sure, based on their expressions, that she really didn't want to know.

Anyway, Joyce had asked, "Have your parents gotten back from their conference yet, Willow?"

Willow blushed, curiously enough, but shook her head, saying, "I got an email this morning that they were going to be gone another week or so, they met up with a couple they knew from here in Sunnydale, and were going to spending the time exploring the area with them."

Joyce barely heard her muttering about not wanting to know what they were exploring, but didn't ask any other question about it. She was sure there was a story there, based on the slight smiled on Buffy's face and the amusement in Oz's eyes.

Buffy then said, "Have you heard anything from Xander or the others, Giles? I would have thought he'd drop us a postcard or a call, or something, the jerk!" She said the last with a smile, and the others chuckled, even Giles.

"Actually, I spoke to Harmony earlier today, she had returned because her parents were expected back from Cancun, but apparently they decided to stay for a while longer after their conference and spend some time with some new friends. I didn't ask for details..." He trailed off, seeing the shocked expression on Willow and Buffy's faces, "Willow? Is something wrong?"

The redhead blushed, shaking her head furiously, "No, no, nothings wrong, no, I don't want to think about it, no nothings wrong, just my parents and Harmony's parents are both in Cancun, exploring, exploring what, no I don't want to know, don't, don't, no, don't want to know!" She finally quieted when Oz pulled her into his lap and started kissing her, which calmed her down immediately.

Joyce raised an eyebrow at Buffy, who was watching the two of them with a grin. "Can you explain what that was all about, Buffy? Obviously something upset Willow, and I'd like to know what it is."

Buffy hesitated, but said, "Willow is freaking because the 'conference' her parents were attending, the name of it is, and I am quoting from the brochure, 'A Study of Inter Marital Hedonistic Tendencies and the Effect of Environment on Those Tendencies' so Willow is a little upset to realize that her parents and Harmony's are 'exploring those tendencies' together."

Joyce mentally translated the name of the conference into plain English and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Glancing at Rupert she could say he was having the same difficulty. Keeping her face from showing her amusement, she said, "Well, yes, I can understand why that would be upsetting, especially since, from what I understand, she and Harmony didn't exactly have a good relationship in school."

Buffy nodded, "That's putting it mildly, of course, Harmony didn't have a good relationship with anybody but the Cordettes or the jocks from what I could tell."

Joyce saw a flicker of something in Rupert's eyes at that description, but decided to question him about it later, didn't want to traumatize Willow any further, so she changed the subject.

Dominick's  
Oxnard, California  
7:30 pm May 30th, 1999

The girls had all taken a nap after Dru received her spanking, and now it was time for dinner. Dru had seemed unusually quiet after they woke up, but didn't seem to be upset or unhappy, just quiet, so they didn't press her about it. After hearing about Xander and Tara's fun at the restaurant, it was decided to head back to Dominick's.

If Xander or one of the others had happened to look to the street as they were getting out of the car, they would have seen a couple of familiar faces in a car with a red head and a black haired girl. As it was, Xander and Tara were grinning with memories, and Connor and Richie were looking for the hotel Yvette had booked them into. They would meet up later, because the four of them were looking forward to breaking in a couple of new beds more than they were getting dinner.

The place was extremely busy so they had to wait for a little while for a table, which led to a certain amount of amusement when Tara noticed the waitress from the other day staring at them in disbelief. Tara just grinned at the girl, and gave her a wink, and the poor girl blushed and hurried back toward the kitchen area.

She had glanced at Xander, and saw him smirking at her, and he leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "Naughty, naughty pet, shouldn't tease the poor girl with something she can't have."

Dru had heard him of course, and said, "It is too bad, she does look like a very sweet girl." Which made both Tara and Xander laugh, drawing curious looks from Cordy and the others. Tara quietly explained what was going on, and the others grinned as well. Xander just looked thoughtful for a minute, and then turned to Dru and said,

"I've noticed that you are speaking a lot more clearly since this afternoon, did something happen?"

Dru nodded, "I dreamed that I was in a grove with Gaea and she told me that my usual way of speaking would make things difficult when others could hear us, it would make people worry about my mental ability, and that would be a bad thing!" She grinned then, and softly said, "But Dru can keep talking to her Kitten and her sisters just the way she likes when it's just them!" Xander laughed and pulled her into a hug, and the others laughed as well, but they seemed to agree with what she said.

Once they were seated, at a table with a much shorter tablecloth to Tara's annoyance, they spent a few minutes giving their order and, when they got their drinks, Xander said, "I've been thinking about a few things, and I want to get your opinions." They all looked at him, and he continued, "Basically, where do we go from here? This has, for Cordy, Harmony and I, at least, a vacation from the real world, but once we get to Las Vegas, things are going to change. One thing I know, is that we are family, and that's not going to change, ever! But, where are we going to live? The house in the dream is amazing, but I don't think we are ready for that yet, I doubt any of us could afford it, anyway."

Cordy grinned, "Harm probably could, but it would take most of her money." She said, "I think you're right, though, with just the size of the family now, plus Darla and Faith, when they show up, and, considering that we will more than likely be doubling up at night, we still need a place with at least five bedrooms, so that eliminates an apartment, and I doubt we can find a group of apartments in the same floor unless it was new construction, and those would be ridiculously expensive."

Dru sat up straight in her chair from where she was leaning against Xander, "Oh! That's why!" She said, with a surprised expression. When they all looked at her curiously, she said, "Almost from the beginning, I was having dreams, and, even when I wasn't quite the same as I am now, I knew I needed to put part of the money I got away, that I would need it one day. I've kept a watch on it over the years, and, to be blunt, I'm probably wealthier than Harmony's entire family, as well as yours Cordy, before the problems, combined."

The others looked at her in shock, and she said, "Angelus was many things, the great majority of them unpleasant, but, he was not an idiot, his behavior last year to the contrary. He had a knack, I guess you'd call it, for finding ways to make money for the family. It's part of the reason that Darla deferred to him so much, even though she was his sire." She shook her head, "But that's not important at the moment, what is, is that I've had the money in the bank working for me, being invested for a long, long time, and I could buy, or even have built, any type of house we decide on, and not miss the money."

The girls all started talking excitedly, but Xander looked at her seriously, "You're willing to do that Dru? It's an amazingly generous offer, and it would solve a lot of our problems, but still, it's such a huge offer, I don't want you to feel you have to do it just to be accepted."

Dru laughed, "Xander," he looked at her strangely, and she said, "Alright, Kitten, I'm doing it because you have all accepted and loved me, I know that I don't need to buy your affection. Also, it's my contribution to the family, because, even though I'm getting better by being around all of you, I'm not sure I will ever be completely comfortable with the way things have changed so much since I was a girl. I don't have any skills that would allow me to get a job, even if I wanted one, and I can see that I will be busy with our babies when we have them."

The others had stopped what they were doing and listened to the conversation, and Cordy was the first to speak. "Dru, Xander and I are the only ones here who knew you before, and trust me, that Dru wouldn't have welcomed into our lives and hearts, no matter how much money she had. We've gotten to know you since you came back into our lives, and I can say that we would still love and accept you even if you were a pauper. And I'm really looking forward to seeing you with our babies too, I'm sure you will be a wonderful mommy!" Then she got a wicked grin and said, "That won't stop me from dragging you off to my room tonight and thanking your brains out, though!"

The others laughed, and Dru grinned, "Oh! That will be fun, we didn't get to try the caramel syrup this morning!"

Xander shook his head, smiling, "Okay, if we can stay out of the gutter for a least a few minutes, and can I just say how strange that is for me to be saying? We still need to talk about what the rest of us will be doing. I still intend to get a job, for health insurance for us if nothing else, as well as signing up to take some classes in film making." He chuckled, "I used to imagine myself as a director as a kid, never thought I'd be seriously going for that dream as an adult."

Susie spoke up for the first time, "I'm already planning my new club, but, if Dru is willing to invest some of her money, and Harmony and Jenny, we can form a partnership, and the club can be much bigger and better than if I was just doing it on my own." She grinned at them, "Of course, all of you have jobs there if you want, or even if you want to dance for fun."

Daria said, "I'd probably want to dance once in a while, because I do enjoy showing off, and not having to depend on the money might make it even more fun. But, can I raise something I noticed last night?"

The others looked at Xander and he said, "Sure, you're part of this family too, you don't need permission."

She shot him a grin, "Thanks, anyway, I noticed that Ellen was looking unhappy last night, at least until Tara and I invited her to join us. I don't know about the rest of you, but, for the last couple of days, at least since the night I was first with Xander, I've felt a kind of, I don't know, connection? I guess, to her, even beyond the fact that we are friends and fuck buddies. Had anybody else felt something like that?"

The girls looked thoughtful, and, other than Dru, they all nodded, and Xander said, "Are you thinking that Ellen may be part of the family, even if she hasn't joined us yet?"

Daria nodded, "It seems possible. I know that she's very interested in you, Xander, and those of us who've worked with her for a while are all very fond of her. Whether she's going to be part of us, I don't know, but would it hurt to find out?"

The other girls nodded in agreement, except for Dru, and Xander said, "How do you feel about it, Dru? You didn't say anything, and I want to make sure we are all comfortable with the idea before even approaching her."

Dru smiled, "I don't have anything against her, I just don't know her yet, since I don't play outside the family, and the rest of you knew her before. If you want to invite her, I'd like to get to know her. But," she said, "We need to talk to Harmony and Jenny first, we've been growing kind of randomly so far, but if we want to deliberately try to add someone, they need to be involved."

Xander nodded, "Way ahead of you, Dru," he smiled, turning to Cordy, "Cor, can you give Harmony and Jenny a call, let them know what we are discussing, and get their thoughts?"

Cordy nodded, and said, "I'm going to step out to the entryway, too noisy in here," before getting up from the table and pulling her phone from her purse.

Their meals arrived while she was gone, and they had just started to eat when Cordy came back, laughing to herself. When she sat down, she said, "I got a hold of Harmony and she's in favor of the idea, and Jenny has no problem with it."

Xander looked at her, "There's got to be more to it than that, otherwise you wouldn't be laughing like that."

Cordy snickered and stuck her tongue out at him, making them all laugh, but she said, "First off, Harmony told me that her parents are still gone, they are spending the rest of the week in Cancun before flying to New York for some other conference, so she and Jenny were in Jenny's hotel. Harmony was rather annoyed to be interrupted, though, it seems that Jenny was having her for dinner, and she was, to quote Harmony 'this close' when her phone rang. She was going to ignore it at first, but then remembered that only the family has that phone number and thought it was going to be important. Needless to say, it was a very short conversation!"

The others all smirked and nodded, and Xander said, looking at Daria, "Well, it seems to be unanimous, want to give her a call and invite her over?"

Daria smiled and nodded, heading out to get some privacy.

After she left, Xander said, "We probably don't want to overwhelm her at first, if she decides to come over, so I'd like to keep it to just a couple of us. Cordy and Dru have their night planned, so, Susie, Tara? Do you mind?" When Tara looked at him, he said, "I asked Tara, not pet, because I don't want you saying no just because you think it's what I want. If you or Susie want to join us, I don't have a problem with it, I just thought that Ellen might enjoy herself more if our first time wasn't in the middle of an orgy."

Tara grinned, "I can see that, I certainly enjoyed the fact that the two of us were by ourselves, even if we did have some eavesdroppers."

Susie chuckled, "But we really should have recorded it, you have no idea just how hot the two of you were. I don't have a problem having Tara to myself for the night." Tara smirked at her and she laughed.

Lindsay's Apartment  
Downtown Los Angeles  
8:00 pm May 30th, 1999

Lindsay smiled as he put the phone down, Russell was extremely interested in his suggestion for using Curtis March, and gave his approval to add the cost to his file. Lindsay said that he would be discussing it with Holland in the morning, since the Managing Director was entertaining that evening.

Winters had laughed, and said that wouldn't be an issue, because he was actually one of the guests that Holland would be entertaining, and would raise the issue himself.

Lindsay would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation, based on the phone call that he had just received from Holland. The man was actually showing enthusiasm for the idea, and also was clear that he was impressed by how complimentary Russell Winters was for his work. It was strongly implied that Lindsay would see a token of Holland's appreciation in his next paycheck.

Deciding to celebrate, he pulled out the book of escorts that the firm provided to entertain clients. Members of the firm were allowed to use them as well at no charge, on a quarterly basis. Anything other than that, they paid for. Paging through it, his eye landed on demure looking Chinese girl, and he smiled, "Oh yes, you will do nicely."

Checking his wallet to make sure he had cash for the girl's tip, he picked up the phone and dialed the number provided. He was told that the girl would arrive within 45 minutes, he hung up and went to take a quick shower. He hadn't bothered to clean up after his morning workout because he wasn't planning on going out, but, he wasn't going to subject the girl to his sweaty body, even if she is just a whore.

He smirked, it was too bad that bitch Lilah had so far managed to avoid the subtle snares he and Lee had set, it will be so nice to see her disgraced and forced to serve out her contract as one of the brochure girls! He and Lee had already decided that they would be using her together when that happened. It was going to be beautiful, seeing that haughty bitch on her knees, her face covered with their cum! She would absolutely hate it, but that was the way the Firm worked, just because you lose your position doesn't mean your free of your contact, after all.

Exactly on time, there was a soft knock on his door, and, checking the viewer, saw the girl he was expecting. Opening the door he stepped aside to let her in, and, once the door was closed, led her toward the bedroom.

When the girl left an hour later, he smiled tiredly and fell into bed, asleep in minutes.

He wouldn't have been sleeping so easily if he'd been able to see the girl after she left him. Or heard the phone call she made to Lilah Morgan. After all, the confidentiality rules only applied to clients of the firm, and Lilah had made it a point to cultivate several of the girls in the brochure.

Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
Ellen's Room  
9:00 pm May 30th, 1999

Ellen couldn't believe she was actually nervous about this! She knew Xander, and liked him, his quirky sense of humor matched hers, and he was certainly easy on the eyes. Tara and Susie had been enthusiastic about his skills as a lover, and Daria was too, which surprised her, because Daria was notoriously hard to impress when it came to men. For Daria to suggest she join them meant that he had something special!

Of course, she was well aware that Tara and Susie were head over feet for him, as were Harmony and Cordy, and he seemed to care just as much for them, which was very strange in her experience. Most of the times when a guy has that many women around him, he was either a pimp or a dealer, and Xander was neither. She'd heard the stories about Aphrodite, of course, all of them had, but she wasn't sure if she believed it. She'd been raised a Baptist, even if her Grandfather tried to teach her the old ways, and the church told her that the old gods didn't really exist.

Of course, since she'd turned 18 and came out to her parents, she'd started to believe that a lot of the things her church had taught her was wrong. Just because she enjoyed sex with women as well as men they said she was going to burn in hell? Screw that with a purple dildo! She'd grabbed her things and walked out, their yells ringing in her ears.

Grandfather was much more accepting, even giving her a place to stay and tearing into her parents those first confusing days. He hadn't tried to prevent her from being a dancer, although he did warn her about things to avoid when living on her own. She didn't really understand the not inviting people in, but had done it anyway, and now it was a habit.

She swore, this wasn't helping her getting ready for Xander! Why the hell was she so nervous? She was going to fuck him, and Daria too, but that was nothing new, they'd been tongue deep in each other dozens of times. She was on the pill, so she knew she wouldn't get pregnant, and she heard he used a condom all the time anyway.

So what was it? Why did she feel like he held a piece of her whenever he grinned in her direction? Was she already falling in love with him? She knew that she was in lust with him, especially after fingering herself raw listening to he and Tara the other night, but love?

Maybe, maybe it was, she'd been feeling a strange connection to Xander and the other girls, and her dreams had been filled with all of them for the last few nights.

The dreams weren't even erotic, more domestic scenes with Xander and his girls, and a couple of others she didn't recognize. She had to admit, the kids that were in the pool with Dru were really cute, but she didn't understand what it meant. Her grandfather had told her stories of prophetic dreams, and how his mother had had them most of her life. Was that what she was dreaming?

"Screw this! I'm driving myself nuts, there's nothing to it but to do it, so let's do this!"

Stripping off her bathrobe, she grabbed her souvenir Atlanta Falcons jersey that she had gotten for her 17th birthday an slipped it over her head. Prying open the sole of one of her sandles, she put her room key in and closed it back up. Slipping her feet into the leather, she grinned to herself and walked out the door. Her nervousness disappearing like it always did once she took action.

Xander's Room  
Less than a minute later

Finally walking down the hall, she stopped in front of his door and knocked firmly. The door opened quickly, and Xander was standing there, a warm smile on his face. He stepped to the side, but didn't invite her in, which made her wonder if he knew the same things grandfather did, but she mentally shrugged and stepped inside. When the door closed behind her, she looked around for Daria, and saw her sitting on the bed and smiling at her.

When she heard the door closed behind her, Ellen reached down and pulled the jersey over her head, standing there completely nude. When Xander turned around and saw her, he laughed and said, "I guess this means we're skipping the small talk portion of the evening?"

She heard herself saying, "Talking is overrated! We can talk later!" Turning around, she moved to him and started pulling at his belt, getting it open and starting to open his jeans. His hands stopped her, and she looked up at him, why had he stopped her?

"There's not that much of a rush, Ellen, we've got all night, and I think the bed is a lot more comfortable than being pounded against the door, don't you?"

Just feeling his hands on her had a wave of lust roar through her body, she mumbled, "don't care, want your cock!" and pulled her hands free. Yanking down his banks and boxers, she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth, taking him all the way inside in one smooth motion!

Distantly she heard Xander and Daria's voices trying to get her attention, but they weren't important now, all that was important was the mighty hunk of steel in her mouth. A ball of pleasure was building up inside her, making her shiver and moan around him. She felt hands trying to pull her away, but she shrugged them off, she was busy! Dropping her hand between her legs, she started fingering herself as she sucked him.

If she had been rational, she would have realized that something very strange was going on, but that would be for later. She felt that the hands that were trying to pull her away had changed, now they were holding her, stroking her, playing with her tits as soft lips pressed against her neck. The ball of pleasure was expanding, and her whole body was tingling as if she was dancing inside of her skin! The urgent need that had driven her was softening, she was feeling desire now, and she realized where she was.

She was happy with her position, though, her Xander's cock was in her mouth, and Daria was touching her the way she liked to be touched. She looked up at Xander and saw him gazing down with lust in his eyes, his back pressed against the door. She kept sucking him, and soon she felt him swelling and she swallowed what he gave her, feeling the ball of pleasure building in intensity all through her body, and, as the last of his cum hit her throat, the ball exploded and she fell backward into Daria's arms as the most intense orgasm of her 21 years sent her reeling!

There were absolutely no words for the pleasure she was feeling, she shut her eyes and there were images flashing before her, scenes from her dreams, a beautiful blonde in a toga, a smiling motherly woman dressed in leaves, Daria's face as she came, all of the ladies in the middle of an orgasm, and, over all, Xander, looking at her with love as he held her.

Some eternal time later, she didn't know how long, she opened her eyes to see Xander standing over her, Daria at his side, and they were both smiling at her. She smiled back, and opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come, she just felt happy, and home for the first time in years. She reached out her arms, and they pulled her up, holding her close, and she smiled, contentedly, the last thing she heard was Xander's voice saying in amusement, "Well, I guess that answers that question, doesn't it?" and she fell into a doze.

Xander carried her over to the bed, and set her down, where she rolled onto her side and pulled a pillow to her, wrapping her arms around it.

Daria nodded, "Sure does, but what the hell was the rest of it? I've never seen her act like that before, not even when she drunk and so out of her mind horny she couldn't talk! And what was with those images? Did you see them too?"

He didn't get to answer, because there was an urgent knocking on the door, and Dru's voice carried through the wood, "Kitten, it's us, let us in!"

Opening the door, he almost looked at the disheveled appearance of the four women as they walked in, but it was way too serious a situation for that. He saw that Cordy was holding her phone, and she said, "Okay Harm, we're in Xander's room now. Going to try and figure out what happened. Yeah, I'll call you when we find out some answers, go back to Jenny. Love you too, bye!"

Xander shut the door behind them and said, "Okay, obviously you felt something too, can you, one at a time, describe it to us? Because that was beyond wigsome from my perspective, and Daria's too, I think," Daria nodded emphatically, "but it would help to find out what you experienced."

Susie said, "Tara and I were cuddling, and suddenly it felt like I was kneeling in front of you with your cock in my mouth. I was feeling amazing, and nothing else mattered but getting your cum in my mouth. I could feel an orgasm building, but, it wasn't like a normal one, that builds up slowly and then bursts, this one felt like, hard to describe, but, it felt like it was from outside of me? Anyway, once I felt your cum hit my mouth, the orgasm burst over me, and I could see visions of things, most of them were of us, but there was a blonde and a green woman there too. Considering what's gone on lately, I'm guessing that they were Aphrodite and Gaea?"

Before anybody could say anything, a woman's voice interrupted them, turning toward the source of the voice, they saw a beautiful blonde in a toga smiling at them happily from the full length mirror on the wall. "Yes, daughter, you are correct. And, can I say it's so nice to finally be able to communicate with you directly. I can only reach you for a moment, but, my granddaugther, many times removed, had been feeling conflicted about why she was so drawn to you, I had tried to send her a bit of desire, so she would be able to overcome the conflict, but I'm afraid I sent her too much." She gave an embarrassed laugh, "It's been thousands of years since I needed to use that aspect of my power, and I'm out of practice. When I realized what was happening, I sent her the orgasm and the visions so she would realize that she was finally where she wanted to be."

Xander started to say something, but she held up her hand, "No, beloved, I didn't plant the initial desire for you in her, that developed on it's own, I merely helped her reach for what she wanted. I'm telling my many times daughter this in her dreams as well. Now, I must go, but you will see me again, and, until then, love each other, and grasp all the happiness and joy you can find!"

The figure faded away and Dru was the first to find her voice, "What, the, fuck?"

Sacramento, California  
A gas station on Interstate  
11:30 pm May 30th, 1999

Adam pulled his rental car into the gas station and went inside. It was good not to have to be walking anymore, it had taken him almost 24 hours to get down to the base of Mount Shasta, and another two hours to get to Redding where he could rent a car. A few hours later, he was a couple of hundred miles away, and his phone finally had a charge again!

Making a quick stop in the men's room, he went to the counter and paid to fill the tank, and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee. As he pumped the gas, he turned on his phone and saw the message from Jenny. Listening to it, he wondered what was going on that needed his particular skills, especially since she was a lot closer to Duncan and Amanda. Checking the time, it was too late to call tonight, so he would give her a call in the morning, after he got some sleep.

Once he was finished pumping the gas, he got back on the road and soon found a decent hotel that had a vacancy, and stopped for the night.

10066 Ceilo Drive  
Los Angeles, California  
1:00 am May 31st, 1999

Russell was sitting in his office, Kendall was already asleep in his bed, since she did need to be at her office on time in the morning, and he watched the video of Kendall seducing the oh so virtuous Miss Steel. The look of shame on the young woman's face as she submitted to Kendall's advances was quite entertaining, as were the tears on her face as she removed her clothing in front of the two of them. It was mildly disappointing that he didn't appear on camera, because he would have loved to have a shot of her face as she started licking Kendall while he was taking her ass. He would have had it enlarged and hung on his office wall. The corruption of the virtuous was far more entertaining than merely feeding from them, and it lasted so much longer!

Anne Steel didn't realize it yet, but she belonged to him now, body and soul, and she would soon discover that there were no limits to the degradation she would endure, and learn to enjoy, at his command.

It was interesting to compare Kendall (he was considering having her legally change her name, Kendall fitted her much better than something ordinary as Priscilla Banks) with Anne Steel. Kendall honestly seemed to have no limits, and delighted in corrupting the young woman as much as he did.

It might be worthwhile to consider turning her at some point, she was already practically a vampire in her mindset, and she would almost definitely be interested in remaining young and beautiful for eternity.

She had proven very useful at Holland Manner's dinner, it had only taken a slight suggestion and she had removed her dress and was sliding Holland's wife's panties down around her ankles. Holland and the other guests were quite impressed, especially at how quickly she was able to make the woman climax.

Of course, Holland was even more impressed when she was kneeling in front of him, and, when she had swallowed, she asked if she should service the other guests and he had shaken his head, telling her to wait until they were invited into their homes. He was fairly sure that he would be an invited guest into several different homes, and they didn't have the protection against him that Holland did. It was going to be very entertaining, that was certain, for him anyway.

Naturally, after Kendall's service, Holland was quite happy to agree with Lindsay's suggestion for assisting Mister March, especially since the firm would be getting paid for it.

Deciding to get a snack before going to bed, he moved to the hidden staircase in his office and moved the plaster bust of Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, smirking as always at the sight, and knowing that not one person in a hundred who entered his office had any idea who the man was, and those who did found it as amusing as he did. Of course, Kendall had recognized the name immediately and smirked at him, saying that it was fitting, which amused him as well.

Walking down the stairs, he unlocked the door at the bottom and entered the pens. Scanning the selection, he smiled when he noticed the young girl, no more than nine or ten, cowering in the back. Gesturing to one of his minions, the girl was brought to him, and he let his true face out, enjoying the terror on her face as he leaned down and began to drink.

End Chapter Nine

A bit short, but it felt like a good place to leave it. More in the next few days Please read and review.

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.

In my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) (/)( /) (www) (.) (gofundme) (.) (com) (/) HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Guys make a move

Series TITLE: It Started In Oxnard  
Story TITLE: How It All Began  
PART: 10 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: , My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, the Dogma Characters belong to Kevin Smith and his company, and the Highlander Characters belong to whoever owns them (sorry, I looked and couldn't find the information), The Veronica Mars characters belong to Stu Segall Productions.  
SUMMARY: In several of my stories, Xander and Tara met in Oxnard and became lovers. This is One Possible Version of How It Happened  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Eventual True Poly Relationship  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Harmony/Cordelia/Drusilla/Jenny C  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 11,683  
SPOILERS: None, goes A/U immediately (i.e. a few minutes) After Graduation.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, and multiple partners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am well aware that Tara appears extremely out of character, but that was because she was affected by the Hellmouth in canon, and her fear of being a demon had kept her from truly worshiping Gaea. The personality you see here is her true personality (In story, anyway – I can't afford to buy the rights to the characters so I can make it canon, damn it!)  
TRIGGER WARNING: There are references to a character being raped in this chapter. Please be aware.

The Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
Xander's Room  
At the end of the prior scene

The figure faded away and Dru was the first to find her voice, "What, the, fuck?" Turning to Xander, she said, "Did Dru say that right, Kitten?"

The rest of them, except Ellen, who was sound asleep, burst out laughing, and Xander pulled her into a hug and said, "That was exactly right, Dru, exactly right."

As the other girls prepared to go back to their rooms, Cordy said, "You know, doofus, I thought that it was living in Sunnydale that made things so weird, but I was wrong. It's you who bring the weird with you, where ever you go!" She laughed, "And it's been a hell of a lot of fun, too!"

Dru snickered, "So Kitten's a 'Weird-mouth' instead of the Hellmouth? I can live with that!"

They were still laughing when the girls left the room. When it was just he and Daria in the room, he turned to her with a smile and said, "Well, it looks like we need to wait until Ellen wakes up to continue things, so, what do you want to do?"

Daria looked at him for a minute, praying to whatever God or Goddess that might listen, that he would understand, and she said, "Can we sit down? There's something I need to tell you about me..., about my past, and it's not a nice story, but you and the others need to know it."

The smile dropped from Xander's face, and he looked at her in concern, "What is it, Daria, are you in some sort of trouble?"

She hesitated, "I might be, but I really don't think so, it happened several years ago." Taking a deep breath, she let it out and said, looking at the floor. "I was raised in an orphanage in Chicago, never knew anything about my parents, there wasn't a note or anything, I was just found in the entryway to a church one morning. I grew up there, and, while it wasn't great, it wasn't Oliver Twist, you know? But, one afternoon when I was 15 years old, I was coming back home from school and I was grabbed."

Xander froze, not even breathing, as he suspected what she was going to say.

"There, there were four of them, and I tried to fight them, but there were too many, they all took turns with me, and I heard them talking about getting rid of the body after they were done. I don't know how, but I managed to get the one who was taking me at the time off my body, and I ran away, I got out of the building and was running through the streets of Chicago stark naked, scared out of my mind and so afraid they were going to come after me."

She was crying at this point, and Xander slowly reached out for her, not sure if she would welcome him touching her, letting her make the decision. Daria looked up, and when she saw him, she moved into his lap, letting his arms wrap around her, and she snuggled against him, letting him comfort her. When she stopped crying, she continued, her eyes staring at nothing,

"I don't know how long I ran, but, eventually a police car pulled up, and they got me wrapped in a blanket. I tried to tell them what had happened, and where I thought the building was, but I think I was in shock. One of the officers in the car was a woman, and she got me a cup of coffee to warm me up, while her partner called in on his radio. I realized that they were sending a car to look for the men, and I managed to tell them that a couple of them had guns. The officer nodded, and gave them that information."

"They were all gone by the time the police got there, but they found my clothes and my book bag. The clothes were destroyed of course, when they ripped them off of me, but, I didn't care about the books anymore, they belonged to somebody else, I wasn't her, not after what they did to me."

She smiled bitterly, "They never did find the men, and I think the officers who found me did try, but I was just another statistic, a poor black girl gets herself raped, so what? I started carrying a knife with me, no matter where I went, I wasn't going to let them hurt me again, you know?"

Xander just rubbed her back, murmuring softly, reassuringly in her ear.

"I thought I was doing okay, you know, I had my knife, and I could pretend that I was still the same girl, even if I wasn't. But, a few weeks later, I saw one of the men again, he tried to grab me and pull me into an alleyway. I froze, I couldn't believe it was happening again, but just as he had me against the wall, and was reaching for the gun at his belt, I remembered my knife, and pulled it... I stabbed him, over and over again, until he was dead. I made sure he was dead because I pulled down his pants and cut his shriveled little dick off and shoved it in his mouth!"

Xander just held her tighter, holding as she shook in his arms, remembering, eventually, she was able to talk again. "I didn't know what to do, I ran, he had a bunch of money in his pockets and I took it, buying a bus ticket to anywhere. I managed to clean myself up at the bus station, and, when I got to a stop in Indiana I threw the knife in the gutter. I changed my name, started calling myself Veronica Rawlins, and got lucky enough to find a girl who helped me get some new ID. It wasn't cheap, but it showed that I was 18, and I started working my way across the country."

She shook her head, "It was a bad couple of years, I did whatever I had to to survive, stealing, hooking, whatever, I was just lucky enough that I didn't get into drugs, because it would have been too easy to let it just go away. I managed to survive doing that for almost three years, until I drifted up to Washington state. That's where I got picked up in a club by Fran. Fran was the one who helped me, she got me off the streets, fed me, helped me get legal identification. So what if I had to pay her back in bed? I enjoyed it and she did too!"

Xander didn't say anything, just let her talk, he could tell that she hadn't let anybody know this, before, and wanted to let her finish. One thing he was sure of, he didn't blame her for killing that asshole, he probably would have done worse to him if he'd been there!

"I stayed with Fran for almost a year, she was the one who taught me how to dance, and helped me get my first job at a club up in Seattle. To be honest, I was amazed at how much I enjoyed dancing, and knowing the power I had over the men who wanted me, but couldn't touch me unless I let them! I started letting a few of the men and women take me home at the end of the night. I liked the sex, but none of them, even the ones who wanted more, ever got close to me. It wasn't a great life, but I was getting by.

"Then I got the job here at Susie's, and met Tara, and, even though I didn't want to, I started to care for her, and I was really worried about her when she was drawn to you so quickly. She'd never had any kind of reaction like that, to men or women, and I didn't want to see her get hurt. But you, you actually turned out to be just who you seemed to be!

"I couldn't handle it, I knew that I wanted to have sex with you, but that was just so I could show Tara that you were a man like any other, but now, damn it, now I'm wrapped up in all this craziness, and the only thing that I have to cling to is the fact that all of you love me, and, god or goddess help me, I'm falling in love with all of you, and I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you all, and be alone again, and I don't think I could handle that!"

Her voice turned to sobs as she was talking, and tears were pouring down her face, her nose was running with all the emotion that she had kept locked up for so long! All through it, Xander's arms held her, rocking her in his lap, helping her to calm down, and, when at last she fell quiet, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, and grabbed some tissues so she could wipe her eyes and nose clean.

When Xander spoke, his voice was soft, "We do love you, Daria, you're a part of our family, and we don't turn our back on family no matter what! I can't even begin to understand how hard it was, what you went through, but I will say that I would have probably done even worse to that bastard if I'd been there. And I want to thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me.

"It's up to you if you tell the others, but I think that they will understand even more than I do, and it might help make all of you closer. I don't think that Dru will mind me telling you this, but, she was a virgin when she was killed, and that monster Angelus took delight in raping her, over and over, twisting her into a monster that even the other monsters feared. She's not like that anymore of course, but if any of them could understand what you went through, I think it would be her."

Daria nodded, finally feeling calm again. "Yeah, she would, wouldn't she." Lifting her face, she kissed him softly, and said, "Thank you for understanding. I feel a little better now. Can we go to bed though? I feel worn out from that, and think that sleeping between you and Ellen will help me."

He didn't say a word, just smiled and stood, carrying her to the bed and laying down with her, holding the shaken girl as she fell asleep.

The Dreamland's  
Time Immaterial

Daria smiled happily as she felt the grass under her bare feet. She was well aware that she was dreaming, but didn't care. She still felt more relaxed than she had in years, and the sun on her face, and the smell of the leaves in the breeze just carried her cares away. Looking further up ahead, she saw a natural pond, and the woman she assumed was Gaea was soaking in it, and even from a distance Daria could see her welcoming smile.

There was another woman standing by the pond that Daria didn't recognize, she looked fairly young, dressed in a fancy dress and long dark hair hanging in loose curls around her face. The woman looked at her kindly, but didn't open her mouth. As Daria got closer, the woman gestured for her to get into the pond, and when she did, the woman put her hands on Daria's shoulders, pushing her under the water for a second, before letting her up into the air again.

Daria was sputtering, and about to say something, when the woman touched her on the forehead, and smiled, before she faded away.

She looked at Gaea, who was gazing at her in approval, and then relaxed into the water, and closed her eyes, just drifting as her worries were washed away.

Various Locations  
New York City, New York  
Reno, Nevada  
Seacouver, Washington  
16 Beverly Circle, Los Angeles, California  
Monday, May 31st, 1999  
3 am Pacific Daylight Time

The various groups had all received their orders the night before, and had spent the day making preparations for the attacks. Their orders were surprisingly simple. Burst in to each of the locations, kill anybody they found, and set the place on fire.

The vampires were familiar with the work, they had all worked for Winters for decades, if not longer, and these weren't the first buildings they destroyed, and probably wouldn't be the last. They had experts in the various alarm systems, and knew how to disarm any that they were likely to encounter.

In each of the locations, the team leader watched the timer count down, and, when the clock showed 00:00 gave the signal. The alarms were disrupted and the front door to each of the location was kicked open and one of the living team members ran in and invited the others over the threshold and the vampires swarmed in.

They were disappointed to find each of the places empty, but quickly poured the flammable liquids over the available surfaces and ran out the door. When all of the teams were out of the building, the leaders gave the signal, and a flaming bundle of rags was thrown inside, and all of the buildings were soon burning merrily.

The vampires were long gone by then, back at their lairs, and enjoying the reward that their Master had arranged, each team got to enjoy a half dozen young women for the night, or as long as they lasted.

Sunnydale Arms  
Wilkins Boulevard  
Sunnydale, California  
Monday, May 31st, 1999  
7:00 am

Jenny was sitting at the table in her room drinking a cup of coffee when her phone rang. Seeing that it was Adam's number, she picked it up and answered it. "Good Morning, Adam, thanks for calling me back."

The other man's tired voice came through the phone, "No problem Jacqueline, I was in an area that didn't have decent service until late last night, or I would have called you sooner. What do you need?"

"There's a young woman in the hospital here, in a coma, who had lost her path and fell under the influence of darkness. She was a strong fighter against the things like we encountered the other night, and I was hoping that you would be able to take a look and see if you could help her."

Adam paused, but when he answered, the tiredness was replaced by determination, "I'm up in the Capitol right now, if I leave now, I can be there by late this afternoon, I'll have to arrange some things if she's in a hospital. Where are you staying? I've got to make a couple of phone calls and pick up a couple of things, so I'll come to your location when I arrive."

Once he had her location and room number, Adam hung up, and Jenny smiled in relief. If anybody could help this Faith, it would be him. The man knew more about falling into the darkness and finding his way back than anybody else she could think of.

Finishing her cup of coffee, she looked up as Harmony came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. Standing, she walked over and gave the girl a kiss before grabbing her shower supplies and stepped into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up after the prior nights fun.

She grinned as she brushed her teeth, still amused at how much her life had changed in just a few days. Jenny had never expected to find a family again, especially one that had Xander Harris at the center of it! She had always hidden it, but he, and Cordelia actually, had starred in more than a few of her fantasies before Angelus had killed her the first time.

After that, she tried to put anything about Sunnydale behind her, so she could go about her life. That was turning out to be a mistake, she was actually happier now than she had been ever since waking up in that damnable morgue with Duncan staring at her.

Of course, she was aware it wouldn't last, they would age and die, but, she wasn't going to worry about that, with the life that Xander lives, and the way the others had gotten sucked into it, the odds were against any of them dying in bed anyway, so why not grab life by the balls and enjoy it while they could?

What was it that Neil Young sang about, oh yeah, "It's better to burn out, than to fade away," well she couldn't see any member of her family just fading away. It wasn't in their nature, even shy Tara had a flame in her that would set the world ablaze in the right circumstances!

She wondered if Tara, or Dru for that matter, really understood everything that Gaea represented? They talked about the motherly, nurturing side of her nature, but what about the storms and the earthquakes, and other parts of nature? Did they really comprehend the destructive power they could tap into if she allowed them to?

Jenny decided that she would have to sit down with the two of them and talk about it, it would be far too easy for them to tap into the destructive side without even realizing it. She also should check and see if Dru had any magical ability, because those who were gifted with visions often had a spark of magic in them, to allow their bodies to handle the visions.

Thinking about it, the way that spells reacted around Xander made her wonder, was it the Hellmouth that was causing the reaction, or something inside him? Best to check while he was away from Sunnydale, don't want to draw more attention to themselves than they have to.

Checking that the shower water was comfortable, Jenny stripped out of her robe and stepped into the water, washing the sweat off her body, although, knowing Harmony, they would certainly be getting sweaty again before the day was out. That girl was insatiable!

Los Angeles County Jail  
Los Angeles, California  
8:00 am, Monday, May 31st, 1999

Curtis March looked up in annoyance when the feet stopped outside his cell. 'Was that useless cunt coming back to irritate him again?' he wondered, but then he realized it was a man he didn't recognize, but the briefcase and thousand dollar suit marked him as a lawyer. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to be polite he got up off the cot and walked toward the door of the cell. "Yeah?"

"Good Morning, Mister March. My name is Lindsay McDonald, and I'm with Wolfram and Hart and I've been hired to represent you against the current charges."

In spite of himself, March was impressed, he'd heard of Wolfram and Hart, they had a serious reputation in a lot of different places. He stood up straighter and said, "Thank you, I wasn't aware that anybody I knew had the money to hire your firm, but I'm certainly grateful that somebody did."

The lawyer smiled slightly, "Yes, we certainly are not one of the charity firms. But we do earn our fees. To start with, I was able to speak to the judge who refused you bond, and got him to reverse that decision, so if you will step back, I'll have the guard unlock your cell, and you can clean up and change before I get you some breakfast."

March grinned, this was looking better and better. Stepping back toward the cot, the lawyer gestured and the guard came up and unlocked the door. March walked to the door, and, accompanied by the lawyer, went to pick up his personal belongings. Stopping for a quick shower and shave, the now dressed March joined the lawyer as the walked out of the jail, free on bond.

Once they were outside, Lindsay said, "Let's get some breakfast and we can talk about your defense."

Leading him to the car that had a driver waiting, the two of them were seated in the back. When they were on the road, Lindsay raised the privacy screen between the driver and themselves and said, "To start with, Mister March, it wasn't any of your friends who arranged to hire me. I suggested to Russell Winters that it might be helpful to take your case."

March was confused, "Why would a guy like Winters give a damn about what happens to me? For that matter, why would you?"

Lindsay smiled slightly, "Actually, we don't, either of us. However, Mister Winters is extremely interested in a couple of gentlemen by the name of Connor MacLeod and Richie Ryan, and felt that you might be interested in getting some payback on the two of them."

March's grin had more than a touch of the wolf as he said, "Okay, Mister McDonald, you've got my full and complete attention. What do you have in mind?"

Residence Inn, Oxnard  
Oxnard, California  
8:30 am, Monday, May 31st, 1999

Yvette was laying in bed, relaxing after the early morning wake-up that she and Richie had enjoyed, when she decided it was time to come clean with him.

Sitting up in bed, she said, "Richie? I have something that I need to tell you."

He looked over at her, a half smile on his face, "Hmmn? What's that, lover?"

"First off, my running into you at the club, or what we've been doing the last few days has nothing to do with my assignment, don't worry about that. But, I know you are aware of the Watchers, aren't you?"

Richie sat up in bed, staring at her, "Whose? You're not mine or Connors', are you?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all, I've been assigned to that bastard March, which is why I was able to leave Los Angeles for a few days, since he's going to be locked up the whole time. It was just happenstance that I recognized you and Connor. I'll admit, once I did recognize you, I pointed the two of him, hoping that one of you would take the murderous bastards head!"

She smirked, "Not very professional, is it? But I hated that, that 'swine!' from the first time I saw him. After the problem with Horton and the others, I wasn't about to try and kill him myself, that would have caused all of you to start hunting us down, but, if one of you happened to take his head, I wasn't going to shed any tears."

He looked at her seriously, "Any other secrets you'd like to share? Anything else I should know?"

Yvette shook her head, "No, nothing else that has anything to do with you or any other immortal."

Richie nodded, "What about Colleen, does she know?"

Yvette said, "As far as I can tell, she doesn't, she's basically who she seems to be, except that Colleen is just her stage name, her real name is Alannah Walsh. And no, Yvette is not a stage name, I can show you my birth certificate if you like?"

Richie shook his head, "Well, you don't have to worry about one thing, March is going to be short his head as soon as Connor or I can arrange it. One of us probably would have challenged him the other night if we weren't in a public place. Neither of us had any use for him, even before seeing him hit Colleen." A slight grin appeared on his face, "As for you, I can accept that you weren't planning on seeing us, since we chose the club purely at random, but, you will need to be punished for keeping it a secret for so long."

Yvette looked at him and, seeing the expression on his face, grinned, "Oh? And what sort of punishment are you thinking of?"

"A spanking, to start with, then I was thinking of stretching you out and plowing that pert ass of yours into the mattress!"

She laughed and kicked the covers away, rolling over and pushing her ass in the air.

Shiflett Realty  
Los Angeles, California  
9:00 am, Monday May 31st, 1999

Kendall sat at her desk, reviewing her appointments for the day, and smiled. There had been several requests for her services from different men who had noticed her with Russell at his party. She wondered how many of them realized just who and what Russell Winters was, and if they would be so eager to be seen in his company if they knew he was a vampire?

She didn't think that Russell had realized she was aware, but, like she told him, she was a professional, and she didn't do anything without all the information necessary. He had hidden his tracks extremely well, but, once you knew, the clues were there to be found. The bodies drained of blood that showed up within a few blocks of his businesses? The thugs who disappeared, but then were seen later, changed dramatically from what they had been before? The fact that Russell Winters had just appeared, as if from nowhere 30 years ago, supposedly around 40 years old, but still looks like he's in his early 40's when he's seen in public?

Yes, there were several things that pointed out what he was, but most interesting was a painting she had seen, of a nobleman in pre-revolution Paris, a Comte De Winter, who supposedly disappeared after visiting a brothel. The suspicion was that he had been killed and his body thrown in the sewers, but Kendall suspected something very different had happened.

Kendall had known that it was dangerous approaching him, but, she needed the cash, and was willing to risk the danger to get to her mark. Of course, she didn't go in without defenses, the tiny crosses she had implanted in her fingernails were just her last resort, she had several bottles of perfume in her purse, and one of them was filled with holy water she had taken from a church before going to Ceilo Drive.

It was a bit of an unpleasant surprise that he had figured her out as quickly as he had, but, it had worked out. She hadn't been lying, she had absolutely no intention of doing anything to get him angry with her, and stealing from him was a very good way of doing that!

Besides, she enjoyed what he had her doing, seducing that silly cow Anne was pure pleasure! The girl tried to play the reluctant virgin, but once Kendall had her naked, and the girls' face at her pussy, it was obvious that the virgin wasn't much of one, either that or she was just naturally talented at pleasing a woman!

She had even enjoyed the gasps of shock when she stripped to her skin at that lawyers house. His trophy wife was still young enough to be attractive, and she certainly didn't object when Kendall had pulled her panties down! And Holland was actually nicely hung, and she enjoyed having him in her mouth, although it was funny how he tried to maintain his composure while taking a phone call from the Mayor!

The looks of disappointment on the other guests faces when she put her dress back on still made her smile smugly. She realized instantly what he was doing by making the comment about them not inviting him to their homes, she wondered how many of them would wind up disappearing?

The phone rang, pulling her from her memories, and she glanced at it. Not recognizing the number, she picked up, "Shiflett Realty, Kendall Shiflett speaking, how may I help you?"

A cultured woman's voice came over the line, "Yes Miss Shiflett, my name is Rebecca Lawrence, and I'm calling from Richard Casablancas' office, and I'd like to congratulate you on qualification for the Diamond Retreat scheduled for the first week of July. Do you have a moment to confirm your details?"

With a wide smile Kendall said, "Absolutely, Miss Lawrence, what would you like to know?"

Denny's  
Route 66,  
Oxnard, California  
11:30 am, Monday, May 31st, 1999

It had been a very busy morning already. Ellen had woken up, fairly bemused with what she had learned, but insistent on finishing what the three of them had started the night before. Daria was happy to go along with that, if only to push back the memories that her confession to Xander had brought on, and Xander was more than happy to oblige both of them.

Ellen started things off, with kneeling in front of him, saying she was so out of her mind the night before that she didn't really get to enjoy what she was doing, and wanted to correct that! Of course Daria had to show off that she was learning to deep throat, which meant that Ellen was going to talk to Susie to learn it as well. She said that she wasn't going to be the only girl in the family that didn't know how!

The competition between the two of them was driving Xander out of his mind, and he ended up flooding Daria's mouth before he could even try to warn them. The girls took it in stride, and were soon kissing passionately, sharing what he had given them.

The kissing turned to a full blown make out session between the girls, and when they ended up on the bed in a 69, Ellen took her mouth away from Daria's pussy long enough to tell Xander to fuck her pussy, she'd waited long enough! Daria chuckled, but Ellen's tongue prevented her from saying anything, and once Xander buried himself into Ellen, she wasn't saying much that was coherent either!

By the time the three of them were sated, the other women were pounding on his door, saying that they were hungry and he needed to hurry up. When Xander struggled off the bed and to the door, the four women took one look at him and started laughing, before telling them to go and get a shower.

Daria had muttered, 'better get it over with' and asked Xander if he could take his shower and let her talk to the rest of the family. Xander realized what she was asking, and kissed her softly and went into the bathroom.

Daria said, "Xander already knows what I'm going to tell you, I talked to him last night. I've been keeping it from you, but, now that we are part of the same family, strange as it is, you deserve to know. You see, I grew up in Chicago, in an orphanage, and, one afternoon when I was fifteen..."

By the time she finished, all the other women were in tears, and had her wrapping in their arms. Dru had been the first to move, and, Xander was right, Dru absolutely understood what she was going through, and did her best to comfort her. Daria relaxed in the comfort and support that her sisters were giving her, and, when Xander came out of the shower, she jumped up and hugged him, before heading into the shower.

By the time that Ellen finished her shower, they were all ravenous, and piled into Jenny's jeep and Susie's car to get some breakfast. By unspoken consensus, they spoke of anything but Daria's confession to them,

Xander had been a bit surprised when he glanced over at another table and saw Connor and Richie sitting there with the redhead and the black haired girl from the police station. The two of them had looked over at their table and smiled when they saw him and the others. Susie looked at the two girls speculatively, and excused herself to walk over to the other table.

When she got to the table, Susie said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I speak to the two ladies for a moment?"

Colleen smiled and said, "Sure Susie, have a seat. I didn't know you were still working."

Susie grinned, "Hey Colleen, I was pretty sure it was you, but, no, I'm not still dancing, except for special occasions. I actually have my own club here in town. Do these gentlemen know?"

Colleen laughed, "You could say that, we met at the Spearmint Rhino the other night, and Connor and Richie beat the crap out of my ex-boyfriend when he slapped me and then pulled a knife on me! That's how Yvette and I ended up getting together with them."

Susie looked at the two men approvingly, "Good job, always hate to see a guy think he can use his fists on a girl. Anyway, my name is Susan Walsh, but everybody calls me Susie, and I own a mixed strip bar here in town. I thought I recognized Colleen from when we danced together a couple of years ago, and wanted to say hello."

Connor smiled at her in a friendly manner, and said, "So how do you know Xander, Cordy and the other's lass? We know them through a mutual friend, Jenny, who introduced us the other night."

Susie laughed, "Well, Xander, Tara, and two of the other girls are dancers at my club, and Cordy is helping out serving drinks while they are in town. Jenny and Harmony are up in Sunnydale for a few days, getting Harmony packed up for school."

Colleen grinned, "So, Susie, did you just come over to say hello, or are you recruiting? Because I'd love to see these guys in posing pouch!"

Connor gave a rumbling laugh, while Richie grinned and shrugged, "Hey, wouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done to make a few bucks."

Yvette raised an eyebrow, "Do tell? Is this the story that ended up with you wearing a cowboy hat and a g-string riding a bronco at the Fort Worth Rodeo?"

The table exploded in laughter, and Richie grinned, "Actually no, that was another time, although Adam was involved both times. This time Adam, Duncan, Connors' cousin, and I ended up in this little town in Illinois, Arcadia if I remember correctly, and Duncan challenged this huge bear of a guy to a wrestling match, and one thing led to another, and there ended up being bets involved, and well, I'll admit we were all more than a little drunk at the time, and as a result, I ended up having to ice skate naked down the main street of the town at noon the next day!"

Connor roared with laughter, "Is that what happened? Duncan never would tell me how he ended up with that tattoo on his butt, and Adam just grinned whenever I asked him!"

The whole restaurant was looking at them, so they lowered their voices, still laughing, until Susie, wiping her eyes, said. "Actually, if any of you want to come in tonight and take a turn on the stage, you'd be welcome. Even if you are here just for a break, it never hurts to have a few bucks in your pocket while you are here."

Colleen glanced at Yvette, who shrugged, and said, "We might take you up on that, don't want to get out of shape after all.

Susie smiled and said, "Great! If you decide to come in, we open at 4:30, so come in by 3:30 so we can find costumes for you, and Connor and Richie can audition."

Connor was shaking his head, but Richie just grinned, "Come on, old man, where's your sense of adventure?"

With a glare, Connor said, "I'll remind you, Richie, that it was your sense of adventure that ended up with us in jail the other night? Granted, what happened after we got out was fantastic, but I'd like to avoid getting arrested again for a least a couple of months!"

When the others laughed, Susie looked interested, "Now this is a story I'd like to hear!"

With a grimace, Connor said, "Well it all started because this idiot decided he wanted to hit the strip clubs in Los Angeles the other night..."

Oxnard Inn  
Oxnard, California  
Xander's Room  
12:30 pm Monday, May 31st, 1999

Xander looked around the room, feeling a bit strange that he was alone for the first time in over a week, and realized that he didn't much care for the feeling. He understood though, the girls were continuing to comfort Daria, and he wouldn't be able to help. He had a feeling that Anya would approve of the girl's conversation, as they would be describing exactly what they would like to do to the remaining bastards that hurt Daria.

Shaking his head, he really didn't want to know, that much he was sure of. Deciding to take care of at least one item on his to do list from the day before, he grabbed his wallet and found the number for Shamar and Corey Construction. Picking up his phone, he dialed, and when the receptionist picked up, he identified himself and asked to speak to Jess Corey.

"Jess Corey," the man's voice came through clearly.

"Hi Mister Corey, this is Xander, Alexander, Harris. Sorry to bother you, but I'm hoping you can give me some suggestions."

The man chuckled, "Okay, what sort of suggestions? If you're looking for stock tips, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

Xander chuckled, "Sorry, that was not the best was to phrase it, no, what's going on is that I've decided to move to Las Vegas, and I remember you mentioning that you had a fairly busy office there, and wanted to know how I could transfer from your office to Las Vegas?"

"Oh, that's not difficult at all, but are you looking to go full time now that you are out of high school, or stay part time?" The man paused, "By the way, I happened to be in the crowd on Sunday, and saw how you had those kids organized. Damn fine job!"

Xander's jaw dropped, "You, you knew? About Sunnydale, I mean?"

"Of course I did, Xander, several of us do, and if it wasn't for the fact that I left part of my leg in Iraq I'd have been out there helping you. As it is, about all I could do was turn a blind eye to the lumber that would occasionally go missing when you needed to make more stakes, and discretely not mention when you had to leave work early at times. Are you going to be involved in the same sort of thing in Las Vegas?"

Xander was stunned, but managed to say, "I'm not planning on it, but if I see it happening, I'm not going to stand aside. Just because I'm leaving Sunnydale doesn't mean that I'm going to stop helping people. Oh, and I was hoping to go full time, try and move up the ladder, I've got some responsibilities that I didn't expect."

There was reproach in the man's voice, "Xander, have you gotten some girl pregnant?"

Xander laughed, "No, not even close, but I can see why you would ask that. No, we've been very careful every time. No, it's that my ex and I have gotten back together, and we are going to be getting a place in Las Vegas while she takes classes as UNLV and I needed the job so I can support us."

"Oh, okay, that's different. I was about to be rather disappointed in you Xander, I was sure you had more sense than that. I'm glad you were being sensible about it. Anyway, give me a number that I can reach you at, and I'll make a couple of calls to the Las Vegas office and see where they need people the most. When are you looking to be there?"

"Probably around the last half of August, we're doing some post graduation traveling, to see more of the country than just California. Of course, Cordy has seen a lot of the resort areas, so we're going to be doing different things."

"Cordy? Cordelia Chase? Damn, I'd forgotten you were dating her!" He paused, "You know, I was a friendly acquaintance of Randall and Margaret, and something about that tax thing doesn't seem right. The IRS doesn't usually work that way, there's a lot of court proceedings that they have to go through to even attach somebody's paycheck, let alone what they did to Randall. I've had to fight them a few times over the years, and it sounds like somebody was pulling some strings to get him out of the way."

Xander blinked in surprise, "Huh! Hadn't thought about that. Something to look into when we can, but I don't know what we can do, even if it's true, but it doesn't mean we can't try."

Corey snorted, "Tilting at Windmills, Xander? There are worse ways to spend you time, I guess. But, at the risk of sounding like Hal Holbrook, if I were you, I'd try to follow the money, find out who would benefit most if Chase Investments went under."

Xander had no idea what the man was talking about with the Hal Holbrook reference, but said, "Okay, thanks, I think. But, you asked for my number, it's 805..."

After a few more minutes of conversation, some of which left Xander even more confused than ever, the call ended. "Crap! I've got to talk to Cordy about this, she knows more about her father's business than I do."

Pulling out the 'to do' list, he checked off the Shamar and Corey task, and took a look at the next item, finding out more information on the filmmaker project. "Damn, that's going to have to wait until I can get somewhere that I can get on the internet!" He paused, looking at the time, "Okay, it's just 1 o'clock, I don't have to be at Susie's until four, that gives me a couple of hours. Now, where is the local library?"

Checking the phone book, he found the number for the library and called them, making sure they were open and had computers available, he got directions and left the room. Stopping at Daria's room, he could hear the girls laughing, so he knocked on the door.

When Cordy opened it, he gave her a smile and said, "Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to library to find some more information on the Filmmaker Project. I should be back within a couple of hours."

Cordy nodded, "Sounds good, we've gotten the rough part out of the way, now we're just getting to know each other. See you when you get back."

Summers Gallery  
Carpinteria Highway  
Sunnydale, California  
1:00 pm Monday, May 31st, 1999

Joyce Summers was talking to a customer when the front door of the Gallery opened. She looked over to greet the new customer with a smile, and saw that it was Paige McGuire, she and Rupert's occasional lover. She called out that she would be with her soon, and turned back to the customer in front of her.

Finalizing the sale and arranging delivery of the painting to the customer's office, she turned to greet the young woman. On closer inspection, she saw that there were lines around the girl's eyes, and her hands were wringing nervously. 'Uh oh, this doesn't look good,' Joyce thought, as she walked over.

"Are you okay, Paige? You look like something's bothering you. Do you need to talk?" Joyce asked in concern. Paige smiled weakly, and nodded, "Yeah, something really strange happened last night, and I need to talk to somebody about it."

Joyce relaxed slightly, whatever it is that is bothering her lover, it didn't seem to be about their relationship. "No problem, let me get my assistant to cover the front, and we can go into my office and talk, okay?"

A few minute later, the two of them were sitting in Joyce's office with the door closed. After making them each a cup of coffee, Joyce said, "So what's happening, sweetie? What's got you so upset?"

Paige took a sip of her coffee and started, "Well, I was studying in the library on campus, trying to do some research for a paper I'm working on, and lost track of time. I'd meant to leave before it got dark, but I was following an interesting thought and, well, it was almost nine o'clock when I noticed the time. I was annoyed at myself because I'd decided to walk to the library and not drive, since it was such a nice day. So I gathered up my books and headed out toward my apartment. I was nearly there, walking down a stretch of road a few blocks off campus when out of nowhere I got jumped!"

Joyce gasped, and pulled the girl into a hug, "Are you okay? Did you manage to get away?"

Paige nodded, shakily, "Yeah, I'm okay now, but, when I managed to twist around to get a look at who had jumped me, it was some kind of a monster! It looked like a man, but his face was all deformed, he had these ridges on his forehead, and there was something wrong with his mouth! I started to scream, but the thing suddenly started shaking, and I was able to break his grip and started to run. When I got away, I looked back, to see if it was following me, but there were a bunch of guys in these military looking uniforms shooting tasers at it, before a van came up to them and they threw the thing into the back!"

Joyce looked at her curiously, "Military units in Sunnydale? That's odd!"

Paige looked at her incredulously, "You're worried about the military units? What about that thing that jumped me, what the hell was that?"

"That was a vampire sweetie, they're all over Sunnydale," Joyce said, absently, before she blinked and realized what she had just said. Taking Paige's hand, she said, "I'm sorry, I should have phrased that better, but, yes, vampires exist, I found out about them at the end of last year. I was shocked, needless to say, but I guess I've gotten used to the idea by now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, would you have believed me? It took me seeing one of them dusted to really accept the idea, and I'm afraid I didn't handle it all that well, I'm afraid." Joyce said, shaking her head. "I was more shocked about the military being in Sunnydale, because they aren't supposed to be operating like that, it's against the law. And capturing a vampire? That's insane, you dust those things, you don't capture them!"

Paige shook her head, "Vampires? That's insane! But, it does make sense, all these reports of 'bar-b-que fork' accidents, or wild animal attacks, those are vampires aren't they?"

Joyce nodded, sadly, "Most of them, believe it or not, and I didn't want to believe it myself, there are worse things than vampires out there."

The younger woman just closed her eyes, "I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, you really don't, I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Okay, how do I protect myself? There's got to be ways to protect yourself, aren't there? Otherwise you'd have to be insane to stay here!"

Joyce actually smiled, "Yes, there are several ways to protect yourself. First, be indoors, preferably at home when the sun goes down. Second, never, never, I don't care who it is, invite anybody into your home, just open the door and stand aside, if they can come in, they aren't vampires. If they can't come in, you don't want them inside, trust me!"

Paige nodded, "I can see that! I certainly wouldn't have invited that thing in for a drink!" She laughed slightly, "That's what he was after, wasn't he? A drink?" The laughter was slightly hysterical, and Joyce just held the girl again, letting her calm down. "What about if I'm outside, like last night?"

"Your best protection is to travel with a group of friends, or, if you can't do that, and if you find yourself in a situation where you have to be out after dark by yourself, call Rupert or I, we will come and get you, no matter what time of the night it is, okay? Please, promise me you will call?"

Paige said emphatically, "I promise! That thing last night scared the crap out of me, and I don't ever want to see one again!"

Joyce got a slightly pained expression, but nodded. "I would also recommend you start wearing some sort of religious symbol, it doesn't have to be a cross, but a lot of people wear them, it just has to be something that you believe in. The power of faith repels the demon that inhabits the body and will drive it away."

The redhead stared at her, "Joyce, how do you know all this? It can't be common knowledge, can it?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not really common knowledge, but, please understand that some secrets aren't mine to tell, but, Rupert and my daughter and some of her friends have known about these things for several years, and they have been doing what they can to stop them. I'll try to get an okay to tell you more, but, for now, please don't ask, okay? I'm sorry."

Paige looked at her for a minute, before she said, "Okay, I guess I can understand that. But, please, try to get permission, I don't like the idea of secrets between us, and this is a pretty damned big one. Do you have anymore secrets that you can share?"

Joyce thought for a bit, "Nothing that isn't related to the main secret. Everything else is just things that we haven't gotten around to learning about each other yet, nothing we are holding out on."

Paige relaxed slightly, "That's normal, and we'll find these things out as we get to know each other better, with our clothes on anyway," she grinned, "And before you ask, I can't think of any secrets that I have either."

Joyce smiled, "Good to know, so, care to come over for dinner tonight? Rupert won't be there, but I'm sure that the two of us can find something to keep ourselves occupied."

Paige snorted, "Naughty, naughty, Joyce, scheming to get into my panties again, are you?"

Joyce looked at her innocently, "Now why would I do that? Didn't you tell me that you don't wear panties when you come over?"

The two of them stared at each other before starting to laugh.

Allen and Harriet Doyle's Apartment  
Los Angeles, California  
1:30 pm, Monday May 31st, 1999

Doyle stood there staring at the phone in his hand, an incredulous smile on his face. He had his teaching job back! Granted, it was probationary for the first term, but still! He'd been skeptical when he ended up back in Asteria's temple last night, but when the temple had faded away and he was standing in his old classroom, with a whole new group of smiling faces looking at him, he decided to take a chance.

He didn't know exactly how it happened, but, once he explained to the principal of his old school that he had quit drinking, and was attending meetings, as well as back with Harry, the woman's attitude had thawed quite a bit and he had an appointment the next morning to take care of all the paperwork.

"Harry, got to tell Harry the news!" Quickly dialing his wife's phone, he waited impatiently until she picked up.

"Harriet Doyle," his wife's calm voice came over the line.

"Harry, it's me! You won't believe what just happened! It's amazing!" He quickly said, before taking a breath, "I just got off the phone with my old school, and I've got my job back! I'm on probation for a few months, but I start with the beginning of the new school year!"

Harry's delighted laugh was music in his ears, "Oh Allen that's fantastic! How did you do it? I thought that Mrs Langston wasn't ever going to let you come back?"

"Well, to start with, I had one those dreams last night, and I saw meself standing in the classroom again, with a new bunch of students. I'll admit, I was nervous, but we haven't done badly by me following the dreams, have we? Anyway, I called Mrs Langston a little while ago, and, at first she wasn't very happy to hear from me, but, once I explained that I had quit the drinking and was going to meetings, she actually sounded pleased for me, and when I told her that you and I were back together, it was like the sun came up and the whole conversation changed!"

Harry's smile came over the phone in her voice, "Well that's great news, whatever the reason, and that will let us have the time to help Angel and Wesley in the evenings. Although I hope they find a better place to work than Angel's apartment. I swear, I saw a cockroach there that was bigger than my moms poodle the other night!"

Allen laughed, "I think they are working on that, Wesley is working on getting them some office space. I can call them and see how that's going, and maybe we can go give them a hand in picking out a place tonight?"

"Well, we could do that, or I could stop on the way home and pick up a couple of inspirational videos and see if we can learn something new..."

He didn't even have to think about it, "You know, I'm sure they can handle picking out an office without us!"

Harry's laugh took on a different tone, and she said, "I thought you'd see it my way." Her voice changed to her professional voice, and she said, "My appointment is here, so I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Looking forward to it!" Doyle chuckled, and ended the call.

Hotel Armand  
Phoenix, Arizona  
3:00 pm, Monday May 31st, 1999

Bethany knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't wake up, and it worried her. It wasn't so much that she was dreaming, but what was happening in the dream that bothered her. She was standing outside in the sun, and, instead of being burned to ash, she just felt a comforting warmth all over her body.

Looking around, she didn't recognize where she was, but it was on the border of a forest, and she was walking on a path into the trees. The trees looked strange to her, nothing she could ever remember seeing before, they were obviously old, since the trunks were very thick, and they towered above her. But, as she walked further into the forest, she thought she heard whispering all around her, she tried to understand what they were saying, but it was very confusing, she heard some whispers saying that she was going to have to choose, and others were saying to turn back, before it was too late.

For the first time since she'd woken up in the Gorch brothers bed, Bethany felt frightened, and she hated that feeling! She was the predator, not the prey, others should be afraid of her, not the other way around! She hadn't even been scared of Lyle or Tector, even though they tried to frighten her into submission when she was a fledgling. The two of them had been ridiculously easy to manipulate, they thought with their dicks 95 percent of the time anyway, and Bethany already knew everything she needed to handle men like that, even before she was turned.

But there was a power in these trees that was beyond anything she'd experienced, and she didn't like it at all! She tried to move off the path, to get out of the forest, but her feet just kept moving forward, and she could distantly see a fork in the path.

"Oh great," she muttered, "this is one of those kind of dreams!"

"Of course it is, you foolish child," A voice from beside her said, "did you think this was just your subconscious sending you strange images?"

Bethany whirled around in shock, there hadn't been anybody there a minute ago, she would have noticed. When she saw the figure who was walking beside her, she collapsed in shock, falling to the ground and trying to scramble away. The being looked like a man, but she could see the wings over the top of his shoulders, and the power radiating from him made her want to curl up and hide, hoping it would go away!

The figure just stared at her impassively, before saying, "The demon inside you is already condemned to an eternity in the pit, it's up to you and the choices you will make if your soul ends up in the pit, or in paradise. Choose well."

With those words, the figure disappeared, and she found herself staring up ahead at the different paths, before the forest faded away and she woke up in her bed again.

She just lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do now?

Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
Sunnydale, California  
5:00 pm, Monday May 31st, 1999

Doctor Peter Brocton, Chief Administrator of Sunnydale Memorial looked up in annoyance as his secretary opened the door. He paid her a good salary to ensure he wasn't disturbed, damn it!

"I'm sorry sir, but these people insist on speaking to you. I tried to get them to make an appointment, but they..."

She was interrupted by a man shoving passed her, accompanied by a good looking blonde with a decent figure. Brocton stood up at his desk, a frown on his face,

"What is this? Who are you people?" He demanded, staring at the two of them.

The man just looked at him silently, while the blonde smirked. Brocton glanced at the man's lab coat, seeing the name on the tag, 'Dr Lafayette Hubert'? Why did that name sound familiar?

Neither Hubert or the blonde said anything, so Brocton growled at them, "What sort of game are you two playing? You don't work in this hospital, so what right do you think you have to barge in here and disturb me when I'm working."

He was starting to find Hubert's unblinking stare unnerving, but the woman drew his attention by pulling a folder out of the storage case on her clipboard. "Take a look at this, Doctor Brocton, and then we will discuss why we are here."

Irritably he took the folder, and opened it. When he saw the front page of the documents, he suddenly felt weak in the knees, and fell back into his chair. Hubert leaned forward and softly said, "Now, Mister Brosious, we don't care about your expulsion from medical school, or the fact that you created Peter Brocton and his credentials out of thin air. You know and I know that you only kept this job as long as you have because Mayor Wilkins was protecting you, in exchange for you turning a blind eye to certain things that the Mayor did not want 'officially' noticed."

Brocton looked up, "Okay, what do you want?"

The woman spoke for the first time, "It's quite simple, Doctor Brocton, you have a patient here that we have an interest in. Faith Lehane was brought in by the Mayor just over a week ago, and is not healing, even though your staff has done an excellent job of treating her. We believe that it's the influence of the town itself that's interfering with her healing. I see you know what I'm talking about?"

He nodded, sourly. He'd found out about that damned portal the first night he arrived in down, when that insane vampire Nest tried to break free.

The woman continued, "Very good. Now, if you look at the last few pages in the folder, you will find authorization to transfer Miss Lehane to the Carpinteria Regional Medical Center, under the treatment of Doctor Hubert, as well as a final payment for all outstanding charges accrued for Miss Lehane's treatment. You will sign those authorizations releasing her into our care, and then you can go about your life, knowing that you quite possibly saved that girl's life. Do you have any questions?"

Brocton flipped to the pages she indicated and read them, he was surprised that they actually were legitimate, he recognized the signatures of the Carpinteria staff. Scribbling his name in the appropriate places, he kept copies for himself and handed the originals back. He also set the payment to the side.

The woman gave him a smile, "Thank you Doctor Brocton, we will require a couple of your orderlies to assist us in getting Miss Lehane loaded into the ambulance, so, if you would be so kind?"

Brocton would have done anything to get the two of them out of his office, so he called and had two orderlies meet them at Lehane's room, and was very glad to see the intruders leaving the office. Once he shut the door behind them, he sighed in relief, until he remembered just what 'Hubert' had said, about being protected by the Mayor. But, the Mayor is dead now, and so is the protection!

"Shit! I've got to get out of here!"

Calling his bank, he arranged to transfer all of his funds to an account in New Mexico, and called his secretary, telling her he wasn't feeling well, and would be leaving early.

No one in Sunnydale ever saw him again.

Rupert Giles Apartment  
Sunnydale, California  
6:30 pm, Monday May 31st, 1999

Giles didn't like it, but he was a bit worried about the news Joyce had called him with. Not just that Paige had been attacked, although that was frightening in and of itself, but the idea that there was apparently a military unit in Sunnydale that was actively capturing vampires! He didn't even want to think about why somebody would think capturing one or more of those demons would be a good idea!

He wasn't like some of contemporaries growing up who thought that the military was the root of all evil, but he was also not so naive as to think that there weren't people who would want to use vampires as soldiers, either because they didn't understand what they truly were, or just didn't care.

He would have to warn Buffy and the others to keep a watch out while patrolling, and see if the denizens of Willy's or the Fish Tank had heard anything.

Giles grimaced, the Summer was supposed to be a lull in activity, but this one was shaping up to be just as active as the rest of the year! And now Joyce wanted to let Paige know about Buffy, and he really didn't know what he thought about that. Granted, Paige had become important to he and Joyce over the last few months, but the identity of the Slayer was meant to be a closely guarded secret. Lives could be in danger if the wrong person found out!

He sighed, this was something that he and Joyce would have to discuss with Buffy, since she was the one who would be impacted the most. He really wasn't looking forward to the girl's reaction to meeting his and Joyce's lover, especially when she realized that Paige was closer to her and Willow's age than their own.

He put it aside to talk to Joyce in the morning, nothing was going to be resolved tonight, and he still had a lot of work to do with getting the Magic Box restocked, and storing the research materials. He actually wished that Xander were still here, because he would have been a huge help with moving.

Of course, considering who Xander was spending his summer with, and what they were doing, the young man probably wouldn't have been as eager to help as he had in the past. He still had a hard time believing the Drusilla had been restored to life, but apparently it had happened. He grinned at Xander's description of the living version preferring to feed on ice cream, and had to agree that it was a major improvement!

The grin dropped when he thought about who else would be joining Xander's family. He had no idea how Jenny could possibly be alive, her neck had been completely broken, and there hadn't even been the slightest sign of a pulse, or any other sign of life, and he had checked!

And, what was even more troubling, was how did he feel about her? It was apparent, from the way Xander and the others had described the dreams, that all of the women were Xander's lovers, as well as loving each other. He didn't have any problems with that part of it, he wasn't that much of a hypocrite after all, but how would he react if the time came and he saw her face to face?

And what about Joyce? She had become extremely important to him since the night on the top of the police car, but was it just sex, or were there deeper feelings? He needed to figure that out before worrying about what he would do if he met Jenny again.

He was still thinking as he locked his apartment and headed to the Magic Box with a car full of boxes.

1227 Holiday Drive  
Ventura, California  
8:20 pm, Monday May 31st, 1999

Adam pulled his car into the garage, grimacing with tiredness. It had been a long, nerve wracking drive after he and Jenny had dropped of the ambulance and transferred Faith into the back of his car. At least she had started showing signs of healing not long after they got away from the Hellmouth, and had stayed asleep for the remainder of the drive.

Closing the garage door, he unlocked the door into the house, smiling slightly as he imagined Connor or Duncan's reaction to seeing him living in the middle of suburbia. He checked to see that Faith was still asleep and nodded in satisfaction. Going into the house, he opened the door to the guest room and turned down the bed covers before heading back to the garage.

Reaching for his cell phone to call Jenny and let them know he had arrived, he swore when he saw that he had powered it off at some point. Turning the phone back on, he saw that he had multiple voice mail messages.

Punching in his password, he lifted the phone to his ear, only to hear Jenny's strained voice coming through, "Adam, damn it! Pick up the phone! I've heard from Richie, Connor and Duncan, as well as my housekeeper, all four of our places were burned to the ground late last night, Richie and Connor are already in Oxnard with Xander and the others, and Duncan, Amanda and I are heading there. Get here as soon as you can, and bring Faith, we'll have to do what we can here!"

Just as he was starting to call her back, Adam heard a voice from the garage, "What? Where the fuck am I?"

End Chapter Ten

Hey Folks: I know you are getting tired of seeing this at the end of every chapter, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of.

You see, in my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. A couple of weeks ago I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks: I know you are getting tired of seeing this at the end of every chapter, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of.
> 
> You see, in my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. A couple of weeks ago I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.
> 
> To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.
> 
> If you can, please click on the link:
> 
> HowardKammererCarRepair
> 
> if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:
> 
> https (:) / / HowardKammererCarRepair
> 
> and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.
> 
> Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.
> 
> Thank you very much!
> 
> Red


End file.
